


Cuando el Tiempo Quema

by Serena4



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 104,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki se convertirá en Padre soltero, ante el desprecio de todos excepto de su madre y su hermano Thor.<br/>Negándose a revelar el nombre del padre de su bebé, tendrá que asumir las consecuencias de su conducta irresponsable, superar las burlas, y al mismo tiempo intentar reconciliarse con su pareja, en quien sigue creyendo ciegamente... sin ver el amor que le es ofrecido con sinceridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PEQUEÑO MILAGRO

Thor no pudo ver al agresor… iba embozado en su capa, era alto y de complexión robusta. Quizá era rubio, porque un rizado mechón amarillo escapó de su casco mientras huía. Pero en realidad podía ser cualquiera. Corrió tras la escurridiza figura hasta que comprendió que era más importante quedarse y auxiliar a su víctima. Sin embargo le gritó maldiciéndolo y jurándole que lo encontraría. Y lo iba a encontrar... por supuesto que lo encontraría...

Regresó a toda prisa al lado de su pequeño hermano, que yacía en el suelo, golpeado, sangrante y... desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo...

Se quitó la capa y la chaqueta a toda prisa para cubrirlo, hacía frío y Loki solo llevaba puesta una camisa blanca hecha girones y manchada de lodo y de su sangre. Era doloroso verlo así... y no estaba seguro de haber llegado a tiempo.

-¿Quién era Loki, quién te atacó?- lo cuestionó, ayudándolo a sentarse y revisando a su alrededor. El resto de la ropa del menor de los Odinson no estaba por ninguna parte, dedujo entonces que el ataque había sido en otra parte y la intención del maldito cobarde fue abandonarlo lejos para evitar que lo incriminasen, o quizá para matarlo y después huir- ¡Oh, hermano, vamos! Debemos ir al cuarto de sanación...

-No… -murmuró el joven pelinegro, echándole el brazo a su hermano mayor sobre los hombros para levantarse y retirarse del camino, al que comenzaban a llegar algunos mirones- Solo sácame de aquí, por favor... Pero no me lleves a los Sanatorios, ni a casa... llévame a donde me pueda lavar y vestir...

Balder llegó providencialmente para ayudarlos, el medio hermano Odinson desmontó, preguntando qué cosa había sucedido y Thor le indicó que les prestase su caballo, pues Loki necesitaba atención de inmediato.

-¿Lo asaltaron? ¿Hay merodeadores dentro de Asgard?- siguió preguntando Balder, sosteniendo a Loki sobre la montura mientras el rubio trepaba y tomaba las riendas.

-Ya te contaré...- dijo Thor, saliendo a galope con rumbo a Palacio.

-Solo ayúdame a lavarme... no quiero que Madre me vea así...- insistió el de ojos verdes, sin obtener respuesta positiva del mayor- Por favor...

Loki se moría de vergüenza y de dolor, había sido atacado, herido y humillado... y lo peor de todo es que no confiaba en nadie para contarle todo el origen de sus problemas... ni siquiera confiaba en su hermano Thor, que lo llevaba contra sus deseos hacia Valhalla, donde la sola idea de ver llorar a la Reina Frigga por su culpa le hacía destrozarse de remordimiento... un sollozo ronco y doloroso se le escapó del pecho, apretó los dientes con rabia, no quería que el rubio notara su estado emocional. Pero Thor se limitó a estrecharlo con más fuerza... no lo cuestionó, solo lo acercó más a su pecho y al retumbar fuerte de los latidos de su corazón, una extraña calma llenó el cuerpo angustiado de Loki.

***

Dos meses después de aquel penoso incidente, que casi por imposición de Padre de Todo había sido acallado y del que nadie se atrevía a murmurar en Asgard, la vida parecía recobrar su ritmo normal. Todos seguían sus rutinas, sus trabajos, incluyendo a los hijos de Odín. Thor, el primogénito, con 18 años cumplidos y una presencia imponente de la que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos; alto, rubio, de audaces ojos del color de los zafiros y una respetable musculatura la cual cultivaba con esmero, principalmente porque era un alumno sobresaliente en los ejercicios militares que realizaba en la Academia de los Einherjar. Si un día debía ser el Rey, necesario se hacía que fuera también un gran guerrero y de eso se ocupaba el consentido de Odín.

Balder, medio hermano de Thor, también apuesto y galante, era llamado el mejor de los príncipes, por sus modos y por su atractivo, a sus 17 años, soñaba con ser coronado como el segundo en la línea de sucesión y tener un futuro glorioso en los ejércitos de su padre. También acudía a la Academia, demostrando su destreza y su fuerza, siendo solo superado por el hermano mayor.

Los dos eran tema de no pocas presunciones cuando el Rey hablaba de ellos, su sangre estaba realmente asegurada con bravura y buena presencia. Su trono quedaría en las mejores manifestaciones de su herencia genética, sus hijos eran sin duda... su orgullo.

Aunque faltaba el menor. Loki era... algo diferente a sus hermanos. Contaba con quince años, era alto y esbelto, sin los músculos de los otros dos aunque no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo. Su blanca piel y sus cabellos negros, que enmarcaban unos ojos brillantes de tonos esmeralda, la sonrisa altiva y despectiva, los ademanes suaves y altaneros y la inteligencia que apabullaba la fuerza bruta de los mayores, no eran capaces de igualar los afectos de su padre… por mucho que se esforzara, Loki siempre era catalogado por Odín en un escalón más abajo que los otros, para Padre de Todo, era débil, era torpe y parecía hecho para estar dentro de una biblioteca y no en un campo de batalla, lo decía sin pensarlo, pero bien sentido... aún así, Odín cuidaba de los tres por igual, los retaba igual, los consentía igual, les daba siempre las mismas oportunidades, aunque la exigencia con cada uno de los tres era bien diferente. No era así para la dulce dama Frigga, la reina, quien adoraba a su vástago y se consagraba a su cuidado y a enseñarle toda la magia que desde pequeño dio muestra de poseer. Loki acudía por supuesto, a la Academia militar, en grados primeros, mientras que Thor y Balder estaban casi para graduarse.

-¿Vamos a la taberna, Thor?- invitó el alegre compañero de estudios, Fandral, mientras se colocaba su capa para cubrirse un poco de la nieve que comenzaba a caer- Comenzaremos a festejar mi cumpleaños, ahora puedo entrar a beber cerveza sin que cuestionen mi edad… ¡Soy mayor!

-¡Claro!- afirmó el rubio, haciendo lo propio con su capa de piel color marrón- Será un honor brindar por ti, amigo mío y por tu entrada a la mayoría de edad. Los alcanzo en una hora...

-¿Una hora?- rió el enorme Volstagg, dando un codazo cómplice a Balder- ¿Tu hermano solo permanece una hora con su cita secreta? Todos sabemos que tienes enloquecida a la damita Vera, la hija del Consejal. Vamos, Thor... acepta que prefieres ir a visitarla que ir a beber con tus amigos.

Todos caminaron hacia la taberna mientras reían y comentaban sobre la próxima celebración de Fandral. Solo Balder dudó en dejar solo a su hermano mayor, pero el rubio lo animó a seguir y volvió a confirmar que los alcanzaría en unos cuantos minutos.

-Es que cuando vas conmigo me dejan entrar sin problemas. Si no vas, me dirán que no me servirán cerveza y que si quiero entrar, solo beberé vino ligero...

-Pues bebe vino, Balder. Ya tendrás edad de beber como los hombres... y te dije que los seguiré después.

-Por favor... no lleves a Loki, si es que eso planeas- dijo Balder, haciendo eco del sentir de los demás- Siempre que lo obligas a ir con nosotros termina aguando la fiesta con sus bromas pesadas, con sus frases hirientes o con su cara de vinagre, sentado en un rincón sin beber o divertirse. Además, es un niño caprichoso, si él va arruinará la diversión para todos...

-Loki es nuestro hermano- respondió el rubio, molesto al saberse descubierto a medias. Llevar a Loki solo era la mitad de su plan- deberías apoyarlo y no menospreciarlo como hacen los demás...

-Al menos te das cuenta de eso, de que no es bienvenido por los demás- concluyó Balder, dándole la espalda y apresurando el paso para alcanzar a sus amigos.

Thor hizo un gesto de enfado. ¡Claro que sabía lo mucho que los otros despreciaban al inteligente, sutil y orgulloso Loki! Era diferente, no le gustaba alborotar, no le gustaba enredarse con damiselas y detestaba los malos modales que todos tenían después beber un poco... Thor se empeñaba en hacerlo encajar, pero sabía en el fondo que Loki era un desadaptado, que sus costumbres eran otras y que jamás se llevaría bien con los rudos aspirantes a guerreros de la Academia.

Y no perdía la esperanza de que algún día Loki fuera visto con los mismos ojos con los que él lo veía... Para el rubio, su pequeño hermano era un ser increíble. Era muy apuesto, era educado, elegante… su mente prodigiosa lo llevaba a aprender los conocimientos ancestrales con mucha facilidad, su magia lo volvía un compañero insustituible en las batallas... cuando tuvieran una real, estaba seguro que sería su mejor aliado para obtener la victoria, ya que sus consejos estratégicos siempre los hacían ganar en los ejercicios de campo. Loki era pues, muy especial y lo quería, lo quería mucho...

Aunque el muchacho de cabellos negros no siempre se comportaba amable con nadie, especialmente con su hermano mayor.  
Lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta por las callejuelas de las orillas de la ciudad dorada, no era la primera vez que Loki se apartaba del grupo y caminaba rumbo a la ciudad, lo hacía dos veces por semana en las últimas tres. Iba embozado en su capa negra, procurando pasar desapercibido y se movía con la agilidad de un gato, volviendo constantemente la cabeza para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía espiaba... pero Thor ya tenía medido aquel camino... fue tras su hermano sin ser descubierto.

-¡Oh, por todo lo eterno! ¿Qué cosa es lo que haces aquí?- murmuró en voz baja, parándose frente a la pequeña y oscura casita donde Loki entró. Una placa de madera pintada, clavada sobre el marco carcomido de la puerta anunciaba el oficio de sus ocupantes: “Curanderos, hechiceros, consultores del oráculo del destino”

Loki no necesitaba los servicios de ninguno de esos charlatanes ¿Estaba enfermo? Había sanadores muy renombrados al servicio de la familia real a toda hora del día o de la noche, ¿Hechiceros? La magia de Madre Frigga y la del propio Loki eran muy poderosas, temidas y sorprendentes, ¿Consultores del Oráculo del destino? Eso sí que era extraño… pero no podía existir ningún oráculo que no proviniese de los telares de las Nornas, tejedoras del destino de los hombres y los dioses. En resúmen... No necesitaba absolutamente nada que pudiera ser ofrecido en aquel indeseable cubil. Thor no tenía idea de lo que Loki buscaba ahí.

Pero quizá Loki estaba en aquel miserable lugar por una buena razón... y la iba a averiguar.

***

La alcoba estaba en semipenumbra... como solía estar desde dos meses atrás... Loki pasó las últimas tres horas sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida y sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño paquete. Los ojos verdes del menor de los hijos de Odín lucían enrojecidos, los párpados le dolían de tanto llorar, pero las gruesas, saladas y calientes gotas eran como un río que parecía no tener fin.

Lo había pensado mucho… y la decisión estaba tomada. 

Lo primero fue servir un vaso con agua fría... cristalina... en ella vació los polvos que contenía el pequeño paquete comprado a los Curanderos. “Disuelve esto en un vaso con agua proveniente del deshielo de las montañas… agítalo bien y bébelo hasta el fondo, sin detenerte… Después tu problema quedará resuelto…”

-No sé si te dolerá...- murmuró Loki mientras revolvía el líquido que ahora tomaba un color púrpura- ¿Me puedes perdonar? Es que no sé que haría con mi vida en adelante...

“¿Después tendré que removerlo de mi cuerpo?” “No, joven Príncipe... el cuerpo se encargará de absorberlo, es tan pequeño aún y el organismo mágico de Su Alteza es tan poderoso, que sin duda podrá eliminarlo sin necesidad de ser removido”

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, con un movimiento rápido y nervioso ¡No podía hacerlo! ¡Era un asesinato en forma! ¿Qué culpa tenía un ser inocente de sus errores? ¿De su irresponsabilidad? Si al menos el problema lo hubiesen enfrentado entre ambos... pero no, la noche de dos meses atrás, Loki sufrió el peor desencanto de su vida, ante la indiferencia, la frialdad y el desprecio de su amante: “¡Por cada uno de los infiernos de Hel, Loki! ¿Acaso eres estúpido? ¿Cómo dejaste que esto pasara? ¡Es tú problema y tú lo arreglarás! A mi no me metas en tu idiotez...”

Tomó de nuevo el vaso... esa noche, acababan de hacer el amor, y Loki le rebeló su secreto... esperaba comprensión y solo recibió una golpiza por parte de él... de aquel a quien se había entregado creyendo en sus palabras, en sus falsas promesas… Lo golpeó con saña, sin piedad, le dijo que así evitaría lo que por su cobardía no se atrevería a hacer. “¡Es que no quiero perder a nuestro bebé!” le gritó, intentando llegar a su corazón, pero solo provocó más coraje y más violencia en su pareja. Toda la intención había sido que el pequeño ser concebido en una de sus noches de pasión, no lograse seguir creciendo... Luego lo cargó en peso y lo llevó hasta el callejón donde fue encontrado, Loki tuvo que jurar una y otra vez que no había sido violado, que fue atacado mientras sostenía relaciones sexuales y que no tenía idea de donde estaba el joven con el que se estaba acostando, que temía por su integridad... y por más que Odín y Frigga presionaron, Loki no quiso revelar su nombre.

Respiró hondo... “¿Y yo corro algún riesgo?” “Solo bébelo hasta el fondo, Alteza...sin detenerte”

¿Qué iba a hacer él, el hijo del Rey, esperando un bebé no deseado? ¿Cómo le daría la cara a su amorosa madre, que lo defendió de la ira paterna no solo en esa ocasión, sino en muchas más desde que tenía memoria? ¿Por qué Odín no lo quería, por qué lo trataba diferente de como trataba a Thor o a Balder? Estaría tan decepcionado de él, estaría tan avergonzado... era una mancha en el honor de su real estirpe... y si su embarazo seguía adelante no podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo más... un vaso con polvos que terminarían con la vida de la criatura anidada en su vientre... una noche de incomodidad y quizá unos cuantos días más de malestar mientras todo se reabsorbía y se acomodaba… y la vida seguiría su rumbo normal... sin penas, sin recriminaciones... solo el hijo y el estudiante que siempre había sido...

-No lo bebas, hermano...- declaró una voz grave a sus espaldas, mientras una mano férrea detenía su delgado brazo e impedía que el líquido tocara sus labios- Sea lo que sea este infame brebaje que no entre a tu cuerpo y que no cumpla su misión...

-Déjame… ¿Por qué te metes en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia?

-No quiero que te hagas daño... ¿Acaso es veneno lo que vas a tomar?

-No te importa.

-Si así lo prefieres, entonces te ordeno que me obedezcas Loki... entrégame ese bebedizo.

El joven príncipe se negó, insistiendo que lo dejara en paz, que aún siendo su hermano mayor y heredero al trono, no tenía el poder de mandarlo... no todavía, no sobre él. Pero eso no le interesaba a Thor, lo único que el rubio comprendía es que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que la continuada tristeza de Loki tenía razón de ser, que su visita a aquella casa de curanderos no era nada bueno y definitivamente, que no le permitiría beber aquella cosa purpúrea.

-¡Eres un idiota!- sollozó el muchacho de cabellos negros, soltando el vaso ante la presión de la mano de Thor, que le hizo doler la muñeca. El líquido se derramó sobre la alfombra y además, el paquete que aún contenía otra dosis de polvos fue tomada por el rubio. La arrebató de la mesita antes que el menor la tomara y se la guardó en el bolsillo... 

-Dime que hacías, hermano… dímelo por favor…

Loki se dobló sobre sus rodillas, estallando en un desgarrador sollozo que hizo doler el corazón de su hermano mayor... ¡Dioses! No toleraba verlo llorar... ¡No podía verlo sufrir! ¿Qué o quien era la causa de aquel dolor? ¿Por qué se sentía impotente por no saber como ayudarlo? ¡Oh, Loki, Loki… si tan solo pudiese percibir la angustia que él sentía! Sabría de inmediato que no estaba tan solo como pensaba...

-Padre se sentirá avergonzado de mí... he fallado, Thor… he fallado y mis actos manchan el honor de esta casa... soy una vergüenza...

-¡Claro que no! Hermanito... si en mis manos está hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor, para remediar tu pena... dímelo, dímelo te lo suplico...

***

El generador de almas se encendió y mostró al pequeño bebé... completamente formado, moviéndose lleno de vitalidad dentro del saco gestacional. Todos estaban mucho más que impresionados con aquella maravilla... ¿Cómo podía Loki estar esperando un hijo? ¿Cómo pudo engendrarlo? Odín lo explicó cortamente: Su naturaleza mágica era capaz de hacerlo fértil, punto... El problema de tener sexo irresponsable fue que por la cabeza del muchacho jamás pasó la posibilidad de que él podía engendrar... algunos varones de otras especies, en otros mundos podían hacerlo... sabía de ciertos tritones que llevaban el embarazo a cuestas cuando su población necesitaba de más nacimientos para ser fuerte, también una clase de elfos de luz que podían engendrar a voluntad y sin la asistencia de otro varón o hembra, los Jötnar también poseían esa dualidad… pero ¿Un Aesir?

-¿Acaso no vas a decir a Loki su origen verdadero?- cuestionó Frigga a su real marido, en voz muy baja.

-Silencio, mujer- respondió Odín, imperando discreción.

La dulce Dama Frigga, se acercó entonces a su hijo, acarició sus negros cabellos y le sonrió con amor. Sabía lo temeroso y confundido que se encontraba.

-Mi bisabuelo era un Vanir con habilidad cambiaformas, podía ser femenino o varón, podía mutar su organismo casi a voluntad- dijo Frigga, tomando la mano de su vástago e intentando darle un sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo- Y tal parece, querido, que has heredado esas habilidades... 

Loki seguía embelesado mirando a su bebé... era un varón, decían los sanadores, y nacería en unos seis o siete meses, dependiendo de las fechas de sus relaciones sexuales.

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí, Madre?

-Loki no digas eso... eres mi hijo y quizá el embarazo no es algo que tú planeaste, pero tampoco es algo que puedas ignorar. Tu hijo es bienvenido para mí, para tus hermanos y lo será para todos los súbditos de Asgard y para su Rey... ¿No es así, mi querido esposo?

Odín arrugó la nariz, obviamente su esposa lo estaba forzando a apoyarla.

-Mmmh- gruñó el Padre de Todo, tosiendo un par de veces y alegando que estaba muy ocupado para seguir perdiendo el tiempo con estupideces de su hijo menor.

El gesto de tristeza de Loki no podía ser más evidente… su padre lo estaba rechazando nuevamente y esta vez, quizá tenía toda la razón para hacerlo.

-No le hizo muy feliz ¿Verdad? He faltado al honor de su casa...

Thor se volvió hacia la pared cuando escuchó esas palabras. Su orgullo todavía no podía asimilarlo, estaba enfadado sin saber por qué, Loki lo tenía defraudado sin que exactamente se lo pudiera explicar y al mismo tiempo, estaba muy feliz de haber llegado a tiempo para evitar que bebiera los polvos que darían fin a aquel pequeño milagro que se gestaba en el vientre de su hermano.  
Frigga supo de inmediato la composición del brebaje y el riesgo en que pudo haberse puesto el muchacho. Sí, el embarazo se hubiese interrumpido... pero con dos meses de gestación la criatura no era tan minúscula como para que cuerpo la reabsorbiera, Loki pudo morir con las consecuencias de ingerir aquellos polvos. Odín dio la orden de encarcelar a los charlatanes que vendían pociones abortivas y solicitó a los sanadores que atendieran todo lo relativo a la salud del Príncipe.

-También tú crees que nuestro honor está manchado ¿Eh, Thor?- dijo Balder, acercándose al mayor- El comportamiento de Loki no tiene justificación, ni su irresponsabilidad se puede justificar.

-Loki era la joya de esta casa...- murmuró Thor, intentando desahogarse con su medio hermano- Yo lo cuidaba como se cuidan esas pequeñas y delicadas figuras de cristal que Madre tiene en sus vitrinas... así es él... transparente, frágil, reluciente... ¡oh, Balder! ¡Si tan solo supiera quien se atrevió a tocarlo, yo...!

-Nadie se atrevió, Loki se entregó porque quiso hacerlo y ahora, sufre las consecuencias de su estupidez... 

-Cállate, Balder... no abras tu gran boca si es contra él, no te lo permitiré.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me acusarás con Padre? ¿Me golpearás? Entonces tendrás que ir golpeando a la mitad de Asgard que se burlará y criticará a nuestro imbécil hermanito cuando salga a la calle y lo vean gordo como un globo, contonéandose al caminar y llorando sin parar por ser padre soltero...

Thor se volvió a Balder con violencia, gruñó y lo empujó con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho se fue de espaldas contra el suelo. Frigga se puso en pié de un salto y Loki, se sobresaltó... no era que nunca antes viera a sus hermanos peleando, pero ahora sus emociones eran demasiado frágiles y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Niños!- gritó Frigga, sabedora que cuando les llamaba la atención como a infantes con rabietas, los dos rubios se controlaban por puro orgullo lastimado- ¡Este no es el lugar ni el momento para reñir! Ustedes deberían venir aquí y decirle a Loki que lo apoyan, que su familia está con él... Loki no hizo nada malo y no va a sufrir el comportamiento de bilgesnipes de ustedes...  
Balder torció los labios y se inclinó.

-Disculpe usted, Majestad... pero yo estoy de acuerdo con mi noble Padre. No puedo decir nada a favor de algo que me disgusta profundamente y que mancha mi honor... Si usted lo permite, me marcharé a mis ocupaciones. No deseo permanecer aquí un minuto más.

Frigga movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con tristeza e hizo un ademán para despedir a su hijastro. Balder hizo la reverencia necesaria ante la Reina y se retiró.

-¿También tu serás tan grosero con tu hermano, Thor? 

El rubio tenía el rostro congestionado, pero no por Loki, sino por la actitud de Balder. Y ante las palabras de su madre, volvió los ojos de zafiro hasta el pelinegro y su semblante cambió... Loki se veía tan desamparado, era un niño con la responsabilidad de un adulto… a los quince años, muchos asgardianos fueron guerreros completos en los tiempos antiguos, pero ellos eran realeza, y siempre vivieron protegidos de cualquier clase de vida difícil, sus alas apenas se extendían a las maravillas de los mundos y su pequeño hermano ya cargaba con las consecuencias de su inmadurez… por supuesto que no iba a reprocharle nada.

-Solo quiero decirte, hermano... que no te tengo lástima, ni te odio. Me alegro en el corazón por haber impedido que te dañaras y que dañaras a tu hijo y yo, Thor Odinson, te juro que te apoyaré y te protegeré… cuidaré de ti mejor de lo que hice hasta hoy, te lo juro.

-Gracias, Thor- respondió Frigga, ganando las palabras al de cabellos negros.

***

Loki observó a su hermano mayor esperándolo junto a su ventana. Las habitaciones de los tres príncipes tenían acceso a una pequeña terraza privada y a un jardín que antes había sido su patio de juegos. Cuando eran niños, los tres corrían, armaban sus guerras, juegos y deportes en aquel lugar. Al crecer los cachorros, los soldados de juguete, las espadas de madera y todo lo que llenaba sus horas de esparcimiento se fueron sustituyendo por áreas de entrenamiento, de sombra y de lectura. Tomaban clases con los tutores y leían bajo las frondosas copas de los árboles, o simplemente huían de las responsabilidades del protocolo refrescándose en la amplia piscina con cascada que caía cristalina en el medio del jardín.

Thor esperó pacientemente que el menor de sus hermanos apareciese para regresar a la Academia. Era una decisión valiente, ya que, en efecto, todos murmuraban mal o peor de lo que acontecía al pelinegro. Frigga lo animó a regresar a clases, de ninguna manera se iba a pasar siete meses escondido hasta que naciese el bebé, Loki tenía que hacer una vida normal.

-“Un hijo no es una vergüenza, es motivo de orgullo y tu honor lo encontrarás cuidándolo, formándolo, viéndolo crecer.”

Su vientre aún no mostraba ninguna curva, era el mismo esbelto, estilizado y altanero Loki. Y sospechando que esa mañana no podría perder la compañía de ese rubio perro guardián, suspiró resignado y tomó su bolso con cuadernos, libros, tinta, plumas y todo lo que comúnmente llevaba a la Academia.

-Se hace tarde, hermano...- lo apuró Thor- No bajaste a desayunar con la familia, estuvimos esperándote.

-Padre no es muy complaciente con mi presencia, mejor me evito ponerlo de mal humor tan temprano.

-Necesitas darles tiempo, como dice Madre Frigga- dijo el mayor, mientras revolvía los bien peinados cabellos negros, en un gesto de cariñosa camaradería- Balder te quiere y Padre también, solo es que sus planes no incluían a un pequeño Loki correteando por todo el Palacio... supongo que esperaba verte bien casado en alguna absurda y conveniente alianza para Asgard, igual que espera de Balder y de mí.

-Quisiera ser tan tontamente optimista como tú- dijo Loki, secamente.

Lo que más le desesperaba, era que el rubio nunca se daba por enterado de sus modos cortantes, altivos y hasta groseros con él, siempre le sonreía como un imbécil, y le miraba con condescendencia... como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito digno de sus simpatías o algo así. Además, insistía en cuidarle como a una niña y eso, Loki no lo iba a permitir.

-Yo llevaré su maleta... ¿Acaso llevas piedras, por los cielos eternos? Parece que te mudas de casa y no que asistes a clases...

-Yo puedo llevar mis cosas, gracias- renegó, resistiendo a que el otro le quitara el bolso del hombro.

-Es muy pesado, Madre dice que no debes hacer esfuerzos ni ejercicios bruscos, estoy seguro que eso incluye que cargues cosas pesadas...

¿Por qué Thor era tan amable con él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en esperarlo, en ayudarle, en evitar que hiciera esfuerzos? Era casi un deber de hermano mayor hacerle la vida imposible, igual que lo hacía Balder, con quien evitaba toparse a toda costa para no recibir una fría y despreciativa mirada, o un comentario hiriente. Balder lo detestaba abiertamente, Balder mostraba repugnancia que no disimulaba verlo unirse a las comidas familiares o a los momentos en que debían estar juntos según lo marcaba el protocolo… pero Thor no hacía eso…

Si, el rubio lo miraba fijamente... y eso provocaba en Loki una especie de escalofrío que lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza. Porque no era la mirada de asco de Balder, ni la recriminante mirada de Odín… no... era más bien como lo miraba su madre, como Frigga lo revisaba cada día al entrar en su alcoba, buscando alguna señal que le indicase su estado emocional, su salud, en fin… cualquier cambio en él.

Frigga lo miraba a los ojos de la misma forma en que Thor lo estaba mirando justo en ese instante... y era tan incómodo que no resistió detenerse y preguntarle si tenía monos en la cara o qué diantres...

-¡Me sacas de quicio, Thor! ¡Ya dime que tanto me ves, carajo!

-Madre dice que el embarazo se nota en el brillo de los ojos...- murmuró el rubio, embelesado con el brillo de jade en aquel par de grandes, expresivos y queridos ojos verdes- Y los tuyos tienen una luz diferente... todo te ves diferente... es como... si resplandecieras...

Loki se detuvo, encarando a su hermano, buscando si aquellas palabras eran una burla más o eran pronunciadas seriamente. La sonrisa del mayor no cambiaba nunca, antes de tener relaciones irresponsables, el rubio le sonreía así, como si siempre quisiera lo mejor para él… y Loki lo odiaba por ser tan insoportablemente amable. Pero esa vez, su naturaleza vanidosa le ganó, y la curiosidad le hizo preguntarle más

-¿Cómo diferente?- preguntó, colocándose frente al mayor para impedirle que siguieran caminando- ¿Qué ves en mí diferente?

-No sé, Loki... todo...- dijo Thor, mirando a un lado y al otro para no verlo directamente- Cuando sonríes, parece que lo haces con los labios y con los ojos al mismo tiempo... te rodeas de luz, es imposible no prestarles atención, es algo que se nota y al mismo tiempo, no sé explicarte...

-¿Mi sonrisa? ¿Mis ojos?

-Todo tú...

Loki se movió entonces como una pantera, aguzando la mirada y caminando alrededor de su hermano, quería sorprenderlo en una mentira, quería demostrarle que solo estaba siendo amable para complacer a la Reina... 

-No sientes eso que me dices ¿Verdad, hermano? ¿No es acaso que me detestas como Balder me detesta? Nunca he sentido verdadero cariño por parte de nadie, y mi condición no me hace ganar puntos favorables para la familia... ¿Por qué tú, el orgulloso, el poderoso, el heredero es el único que es amable conmigo? ¿Cómo creerte que eres sincero?

-Eres inteligente, Loki... pero ahora te comportas como el más tonto de los tontos... ¿No distingues entre una mentira y una verdad, cuando eres el amo del engaño? Si no me crees, entonces me disculpo por no poder convencerte de que te quiero, de que te apoyo y no me importa lo que digan los demás porque yo creo en ti y en el milagro que llevas en el vientre… No te molesto más... toma tu bolso y nos vemos en la clase de matemáticas, la llevamos juntos… porque tú vas adelantado y yo la estoy cursando por segunda vez. Te pediré ayuda como siempre, pero descuida... será de manera educada y sin dar motivo de malos entendidos... Perdona si te incomodó mi insistencia.

Y Thor echó a caminar delante del ojiverde, con su paso altanero y porte altivo de siempre. Los mozos le acercaron su caballo y montó con elegancia, saliendo a galope rumbo a la Academia.

Loki se quedó plantado en mitad del camino a los establos... ¿Qué cosa había hecho? ¡Por los Dioses antiguos! Acababa de hacer sentir mal al único, además de su madre, que incondicionalmente lo estaba apoyando... Y se sentía pésimo... No quería herir a Thor, no era su intención enturbiar aquella noble y límpida mirada de zafiro. Una opresión en el pecho le decía que había sido demasiado estúpido acusarlo de mentir en sus sentimientos... ¡Por Hel, Thor jamás mentía!

Pero... ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué tenía el impulso de retractarse en sus palabras y pedirle disculpas al tonto, noble y querido Thor?

De pronto se dio cuenta que Balder estaba tras él, mirándolo con su gesto de repugnancia, de desprecio... y reprobando su conducta, como reprobaba su embarazo. Loki sintió que todo le daba vueltas… y se desvaneció mientras llamaba débilmente a su madre y a su hermano mayor.


	2. LA TONTA ILUSION DE LOKI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:  
> "Es curioso como el amor te sube al cielo y te azota contra el suelo en un segundo. Yo estaba seguro que lograría que el dueño de mi corazón comprendiera que nuestro bebé es un motivo más para amarnos y no para distanciarnos... pero con tristeza veo que aún está lejos de asimilar mi embarazo y comprenderme...   
> Intentaré reconciliarme con él... ¡Oh, por todo lo eterno, lo amo mucho! Y este amor hecho carne en el bebé que llevo en el vientre, me dará valor para seguir luchando por él... que abra los ojos, que vea cuanto lo amo y que juntos lograremos vencer todos los obstáculos y ser felices...  
> ¡Ah, por cierto! También tendré que hablar seriamente con Thor... no es que no le crea lo mucho que me aprecia, pero la forma que tiene de verme y seguramente de juzgarme, como todos hacen... me pone francamente nervioso..."  
> "Hoy es un gran día para luchar"  
> Loki.

Thor se quedó mirando la impresionante palidez de Loki cuando desmontó en los patios de la Academia. Reprimió su impulso de acercarse y enterarse que cosa le había sucedido por la simple razón de que no deseaba incomodar a su hermano y todavía le dolían sus palabras sobre la desconfianza que le tenía, el genuino interés del rubio por el muchacho, al parecer no era lo suficientemente bien valorado.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a alejarse, pero no sin antes arrugar el ceño con extrañeza al verlo llegar junto a Balder y los guardias de Palacio. Si Balder continuaba mostrándose hostil contra Loki, entonces aquel corto viaje seguro no había sido nada agradable para el menor de los Odinson.

-Si te vuelves a desmayar será mejor que llames a un sanador y te vayas a casa- le dijo el segundo de los hermanos, sintiendo cumplido su deber familiar al auxiliarlo y acompañarlo.

¿Cómo era eso de que se había desmayado? Ahora la preocupación de Thor era mucho más grande, pero nuevamente se forzó a permanecer al margen. Loki no le dio las gracias a su hermanastro y simplemente, tomó sus cosas y le dirgió a Balder una mirada de rencor, hizo lo mismo con Thor, quien no la vió pero podía adivinarla por el pesado silencio que siguió a la recomendación del de ojos grises. Loki se encaminó al edificio de la biblioteca y Thor también siguió su camino en la dirección opuesta, acompañado de Balder, hasta los campos de tiro.

Con su ballesta al hombro, el rubio traspasaba sin piedad los monigotes de práctica. Certeros tiros en el corazón, en la cabeza y en la entrepierna de los blancos hechos de paja dejaban ver las intenciones que tenía metidas en el pensamiento: ¿Quién era el cobarde que había seducido a su pequeño hermano? ¿Quién le había endulzado el oído y lo había metido en su cama, robándole la inocencia y destrozándole la vida? ¿A quién culpar por las sonrisas burlonas y los comentarios apagados que se hacían a sus espaldas? Balder tenía razón... no podía acallar las voces que inventaban y propagaban rumores acerca de Loki a menos que se metiera a golpes con prácticamente todo Asgard.

¡Si llegaba a averiguarlo tomaría al canalla por el pescuezo, lo ahogaría sin piedad y exhibiría su cadáver en público! Pero antes de matarlo traspasaría su culo con un hierro al rojo vivo, le sacaría los ojos, le cortaría el miembro y se lo echaría a los lobos... cualquier escarnio era poco comparado con cada quemante lágrima que Loki derramaba por su culpa...

Pero el pobre de Thor ni siquiera imaginaba lo que en realidad Loki pensaba: En la biblioteca existía un pequeño y bien escondido hueco en la pared, ese era el lugar que los novios y amantes habían elegido para intercambiar correspondencia desde meses atrás. Loki había dejado amorosas cartas para el dueño de su corazón, también sirvió de buzón para concertar citas y entrevistas de amantes y ahora, era el sitio donde un pliego de papel, cuidadosamente doblado, conteniendo una súplica desesperada, fue discretamente depositado:

-“Perdóname por enojarme contigo, comprendo ahora que esta noticia de nuestro bebé te tomó por tanta sorpresa como a mí... No te estoy exigiendo nada, solo que sepas que he decidido tenerlo porque ya lo amo, igual que amo a su padre. Si tú quieres, lo hablaremos con más calma… Tuyo. Loki.”

Esa era la pura verdad... el menor de los hijos de Odín, el más inteligente e irreverente, estaba simplemente muy enamorado del padre de su bebé... Para Loki no existía mas mundo que el que se le mostró cuando el amor tocó su corazón por vez primera, cuando las promesas y las palabras apasionadas entraron en su cabeza para no salirse jamás…

Él... siempre en la soledad, siempre el último en ser tomado en cuenta en casa y hasta por el protocolo real, de pronto era el objeto del asedio de un buen mozo, atractivo y bien valorado por las jóvenes de la sociedad Asgardiana… Se sentía querido, se sentía especial... por eso fue sencillo para Loki traspasar el umbral, ceder al calor y las caricias del pretendiente y convertirse en su amante... cada noche, desde la primera vez juntos, vibró y le juró amor, fidelidad, comprensión incondicional... Y nunca recibió tales promesas en reciprocidad, pero no le importaba, para eso creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Si se entregaba completamente, su amor sería adecuadamente valorado y correspondido, y esa fue su ilusión hasta la desafortunada entrevista donde la discusión interrumpió el sexo y llegó a la agresión física.

Fandral vió salir a Loki de la biblioteca, se cuidó de no ser visto por el ojiverde y se inmediato se dirigió hasta el pasillo alejado y al último estante donde el muchacho había estado. Con la agilidad de un gato, se escurrió sin llamar demasiado la atención entre los pocos estudiantes en el recinto en aquella hora de la mañana. Llegó hasta el hueco en la pared, movió el enorme y antiguo libro que lo ocultaba y encontró la carta... la tomó con mano temblorosa, y la leyó emocionándose hasta las lágrimas, reconociendo el cándido y total amor del pelinegro.

El corazón del esbelto rubio, futuro espadachín, se contrajo en una emoción que mezclaba el amor con la rabia, apretó el papel, sin importarle demasiado los cuidadosos dobleces iniciales y regresó el libro a su lugar...

-Dame eso...

La voz a sus espaldas hizo a Fandral estremecerse. Se volvió con presteza y encontró un par de ojos grises que lo veían con verdadera furia.

-Claro que no...- respondió, cambiando su semblante por el alegre y despreocupado gesto que lo caracterizaba- esto es privado.

-¡Entrégamelo he dicho!- rugió Balder (pues era él) haciendo un movimiento violento para intentar arrebatarle la carta al rubio, que lo evitó con otro veloz ademán y metió el pliego dentro de su pecho- ¡Con mil demonios de fuego!

-¿Para qué quieres esto? ¡No te pertenece!- declaró Fandral, devolviendo los bruscos manotazos del medio hermano de Loki y provocando que aumentara su rabia.

-Pero pertenece a nuestro hermano- agregó Thor, apareciendo tras Balder y hablando con voz severa, pero pausada- Entrégamela a menos que seas tú el destinatario...

-¿Y si lo soy?

-Si eres el padre del hijo que Loki espera, si te atreviste a golpearlo cobardemente y a abandonarlo en su estado... entonces quédate con la carta, juro que la pondré entre tus manos cuando tu cuerpo arda en la hoguera de tu funeral.

Balder soltó la solapa del rubio, colocándose cerca de su hermano mayor y cruzándose de brazos, dispuesto a esperar. Fandral entonces compuso su postura, se irguió con elegancia, acomodó su camisa, alisó sus cabellos, finalmente atuzó su fino e incipiente bigotillo, apenas visible sobre los labios e hizo una exagerada y algo burlona reverencia.

-Altezas...- dijo, sin perder de vista a los dos príncipes- Quizá deseo seguir viviendo...

Entonces, su mano delgada sacó el papel de entre sus ropas y lo extendió hasta la mano de Thor. Balder intentó arrebatarlo, pero Fandral lo retiró con rapidez- “No es para ti, sino para el heredero”- agregó, volviéndolo a extender hacia Thor.

-Sabia elección, amigo mío- dijo el rubio más grande, tomando la carta e inclinando la testa con nobleza.

Fandral se fue, notando entonces que desde hacía varios minutos, todos estaban atentos a la inminente pelea que se había iniciado. Y al ver que concluía en términos amistosos, regresaron a sus asuntos sin mayor trámite.

-Las vergüenzas que Loki nos hace pasar- se quejó Balder, deseando leer ya el contenido de la carta- Pero si Loki dice aquí el nombre de su amante, entonces, querido hermano, el escarmiento que habrá seguramente acallará todas las murmuraciones...

-¿En verdad deseas inmiscuirte en los asuntos privados de Loki?

-¿Y no hemos venido a eso? ¡Por lo eterno, Thor! ¿Acaso Loki pensó en nosotros cuando cometió estupidez tras estupidez? ¡Terminemos con esto! Si tú no te atreves, déjame leer a mí y yo te digo a quien hay que asesinar, de una buena vez...

Thor miró a Balder con reproche. Ni siquiera pasaba por su mente tomar venganza de esa forma tan poco noble... si Fandral era o no al que buscaban, si se trataba de otro de los estudiantes, aquella no era una forma honorable de enterarse. Además, Loki merecía respeto a su vida privada, aunque a ellos no les gustara... acercó el pliego a una de las lámparas que daban luz y calor al recinto y el secreto del pelinegro se volvió cenizas.

-¿Tú crees que Fandral lo leyó, Balder?

-Claro que lo hizo... no es tan estúpido como tú de pasar por fuego esa carta. Principalmente si era para él... Ahora tendremos que torturarlo para que confiese.

***

Si Loki pensó que entrevistarse con su amante era el principio de una reconciliación, estaba quedando muy decepcionado de su terrible ingenuidad. Llevaba menos de diez minutos hablando con él y ya estaba llorando a mares... escuchando palabras duras, reproches directos y el mismo tono frío y cortante con el que terminaron tan mal un par de meses atrás.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir que te vean dejar la carta? ¡Estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos! Si Thor no fuera tan estúpidamente honesto... ahora mismo yo estaría viajando rumbo a Hel... ¡No sé por qué te dicen que eres inteligente! Desde que te descuidaste y quedaste preñado, solo has cometido errores. ¡De inteligente no tienes nada! ¡Solo llegaste a mi vida para darme problemas!

-Perdóname...- sollozó el ojiverde, triste y frágil como una mariposa en invierno.

-No comiences a llorar, por favor… Ya basta de querer chantajearme con tus falsas lágrimas. Imagina que sucedería si seguimos juntos… ¿Y si el día de mañana cometes otro error? ¿Qué hago entonces? No sé para qué querías verme, si ya todo está hablado entre nosotros.

-Solo deseaba que arregláramos lo nuestro...

-No hay nada ya, Loki. Te dije que solucionaras tu problema y preferiste quedar deshonrado. Pudiste conseguir el remedio para todo y no tuviste el valor de hacerlo… Eso solo me demuestra que eres demasiado egoísta y que no piensas en mí, solo piensas en ti y en tu comodidad. No quieres esforzarte y sufrir un poco para salvarte y salvarme... Ahora tienes que seguir adelante con lo que elegiste hacer. Yo ya no puedo hacer más por ti.

-No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada por mí...

-¿Y entonces qué es lo que quieres? Yo no quiero hijos ¿Entiendes? Soy muy joven para atarme a esa responsabilidad...

-¿Ya no me quieres?

Aun en su punto mas bajo, en su desesperada situación, humillado, derrotado... Loki era seductor. Sus enormes y acuosos ojos de esmeralda, su pálida tez, sus gestos de niño extraviado, eran mucho para ignorarlos por completo...

-No digas eso... te extraño terriblemente...

-¡Yo también te extraño!- respondió de inmediato, colocando una luz de esperanza en su sonrisa esplendorosa- ¡Mucho te extraño!

-Te necesito horriblemente...- agregó el amante, colocándose la mano en el bulto de su entrepierna, dándose cuenta que la cercanía del menor lo ponía caliente.

-Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar juntos una solución...

-Bien... te espero esta noche a las once… en el roble viejo...

-¿En el roble viejo? Pero tenemos la cabaña que está en el jardín de caza de Padre...

-¡No me presiones, Loki! Vamos a vernos en un lugar discreto, fuera de los jardines del palacio, lejos de los guardias... y veremos que sale de esto... no adelantemos nada, hasta esta noche...

Loki esperaba un beso, al menos uno rápido y alzó el cuello y la barbilla buscando la ansiada caricia… el otro dio un pequeño paso atrás. Ya bastante comprometido estaba… sin embargo, el sabor de aquellos labios era algo que con gusto bebería mientras estuviera a su alcance y se decidió por tomarlos. Lo besó con suavidad, con algo de temor... no estaba muy seguro de hacer aquello y volver a arriesgarse, pero bueno… por tener a Loki de nuevo en sus brazos, seguro valía la pena arriesgarse.

-Estoy seguro que juntos encontraremos la forma de seguir… te amo...- susurró Loki, entornando la mirada, ciego de amor.

-A las once, mi hermoso gatito... no llegues tarde...

***

Esa noche, inmerso en el espejismo de creer en el amor, Loki volvió a ser feliz... llegó pleno de ilusión hasta los brazos de su amante, no hubo palabras previas, ni la profunda charla que estuvo imaginando durante cada minuto de ese día, solo las ganas de estar junto a él y sentir su calidez, de percibir su aliento y acurrucarse sobre su pecho, el mágico lugar donde quería sentirse amparado y en paz.

Tras esperar que el reloj avanzara, tras desesperar en cada clase que se le hizo más tediosa la que seguía a la anterior y tejer mil planes locos que daban solución a sus preocupaciones, sueños tontos que incluían la valiente decisión del padre de su hijo de reconocerlo y hacer valer su amor, enfrentando a Padre de Todo con valentía, hasta concluir que eso no era prudente y que huir juntos era la mejor opción, establecerse en un mundo alejado de Asgard y formar su familia bajo otras identidades, Loki llegó al viejo roble y se olvidó de todas sus intenciones de tomar acuerdos, echándose en los cálidos brazos que lo recibieron y comenzaron a acariciar de inmediato.

-¡Dioses! Sigues estando muy lindo... tienes la piel mucho más suave que antes...

-Mi cuerpo está cambiando... pronto se notará como me crece el vientre...- sonrió, llevando sus manos extendidas hasta abarcar la zona mencionada.

-¡Oh, por favor!- dijo el otro, empujando a Loki de cara al tronco del anciano árbol, prácticamente aplastándolo con su propio cuerpo, encajándose de lleno en el trasero pequeño y redondo del ojiverde, para comenzar a frotarse de arriba abajo, con lascivia- No comencemos con estupideces. Es mejor hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer...

Loki cerró los ojos, quería interpretar aquella impaciencia como el hecho de que su amante realmente lo extrañaba y que aquellas bruscas caricias eran su forma de demostrarle todo lo que lo amaba. Intentó dejarse llevar, aunque era difícil sentir placer mientras una mano lo sujetaba del cuello y la otra exploraba bajo su ropa… acariciando ávidamente su blanco pecho, su abdomen y poco a poco, deslizándose cálida y ansiosa hacia abajo, se introdujo bajo sus pantalones.

-Te amo...- dijo Loki, buscando la forma de contactar no solo con el cuerpo, sino con el alma.

-Demonios...- dijo el otro, paralizando su mano justo en el área del vientre... de pronto, ante las palabras de Loki, la imagen de un pequeño ser gestándose dentro de aquel deseable cuerpo, un producto de sus relaciones imprudentes apareció para llenarlo de terror... ¿Y si a Loki se le ocurría delatarlo? Entonces sí que cambiaría su mundo, su futuro, sus amistades... todo se vendría abajo.

Soltó al menor y rechazó el abrazo que buscó cariñosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sucede que no deseo comprometerme más contigo... esto se acabó, Loki... acéptalo...

***

Thor comenzaba a aclararse respecto a lo que ver a su hermano menor le provocaba... siempre lo había querido, siempre había intentado que fuera un poco menos serio y un poco más sociable, le gustaba estar a su lado, pasar tiempo junto a él... eran claros sus sentimientos como hermano mayor. Aún cuando Balder llegó a vivir con ellos apenas unos años atrás, Thor siempre se sintió unido al menor, sobre todo cuando resintió el dolor de su madre al enterarse de la existencia de un hijo fuera del matrimonio, Odín lo llevó a vivir con ellos por puro capricho, y el consuelo que le indicó sentir a su esposa, era que el pequeño Balder no era el primogénito, que Thor seguía siendo su heredero y que las cosas no iban a cambiar... excepto por Loki, que debía sujetarse a su orden de nacimiento en la familia y quizá, en la mayoría de su edad, pasara de ser el segundo en la línea de sucesión, a ser el tercero.

Frigga podía o no estar de acuerdo, pero la voluntad de Padre de Todo no se cuestionaba jamás.

Los niños entonces eran muy pequeños para comprender, Balder pasó a ser un hermano más para los Príncipes y al crecer, Loki no hizo reclamo alguno. En su afán de lograr ser acreditado como un buen hijo, aceptó la imposición de su padre y guardó su lugar de acuerdo a lo que el protocolo indicaba. Frigga y Odín mantenían por eso una discusión discreta, pero Thor se daba cuenta de ello y sin proponérselo, influía con sus derechos de primogénito, en las decisiones de sus padres, manifestando lo mucho que apreciaba los consejos de Loki en el colegio, y lo mucho que lo apoyaba siempre cuando se trataba de tomar estrategias en los ejercicios militares de entrenamiento.

Odín llegó a dudar... tal vez era Loki y no Balder el indicado para convertirse en Consejero Real y segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono.

También con el pasar de los años, Thor comenzó a mirar a Loki con otros ojos... le parecía tan atractivo... tan sensual... sin proponerse ser intencionalmente seductor, Loki lo enloquecía con su voz, con su mirada, con su modo de caminar... ¡Adoraba hasta su olor! Por supuesto, el rubio nunca hizo conscientes aquellas sensaciones, ¡Cielos de Asgard!, era de su pequeño hermano de quien estaba teniendo todos esos pensamientos sexys... y eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

Pero, ¿Cómo evitar la erección automática al verlo en traje de baño? Las ocasiones en que se levantaba temprano cuando no tenía obligación de hacerlo, solo para ir a la piscina y verlo darse un chapuzón muy de mañana, porque Loki odiaba que el sol tostara su blanca piel, así que prefería las caricias de agua fría al amanecer, le provocaban endurecimientos que llegó a aliviar a mano... pensando en su hermano.

Adoraba espiarlo en su soledad, Loki buscaba estar solo tan a menudo que su hermano mayor ya le conocía todos sus rincones secretos, sabía donde le gustaba echar la siesta: bajo la sombra del manzano que crecía tras la enorme fuente de piedra. Le gustaba leer también muy cerca del sitio donde las aves cantaban y tenían sus nidos, ese sitio era el alféizar de su ventana. Loki gustaba también de esconderse en la biblioteca, en la antesala de las habitaciones de su madre y definitivamente en casi cualquier rincón del castillo donde pudiera evitar el bullicio de personas, dignatarios y ministros que diariamente iban y venían por Valhalla.

Pero desde que sabía que su hermanito, al que tanto quería y cuidaba, simplemente se escapó de su vigilancia para enamorarse, para acostarse con un tipo que evidentemente no valía la pena, y en fin, para dejar de ser niño y transformarse en adulto sin que se diera cuenta, el corazón del rubio comenzó a torturarlo... Quería estar a su lado a todas horas, quería mimarlo y darle toda la ternura que seguramente necesitaba, quería proteger al bebé que crecía dentro de él... en fin, quería que Loki se olvidara del otro y comenzara a fijarse en él.

No era correcto... no lo era... pero no podía evitarlo... 

-Loki...- murmuró, encontrando al pelinegro sollozando silenciosamente, aislado del almuerzo familiar, solo como era costumbre… 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me buscas cuando te traté tan mal?- respondió el otro, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y la manga de su camisa.

-Bueno...- dijo Thor poniendo una gran sonrisa en su varonil rostro- Nunca pensé que me lo dijeras en serio... Madre me ha dicho que puedes tener muchos cambios de humor y quizá digas cosas que en realidad no sientes...

-¿Por qué, Thor?- cuestionó Loki, sin ceder a la amabilidad de su hermano- ¿Por qué me tienes tantas consideraciones a mí, a quien nadie importo?

-¡Pero… importas mucho, Loki! Madre te ama con todo su corazón… y yo...

-Madre es una mujer increíble- lo interrumpió- con un gran amor para todos sus súbditos… pero ni siquiera ella ha logrado que yo le importe algo a Padre, o que los demás me consideren su amigo... siempre he estado solo, Thor. ¿Recuerdas mi cumpleaños cuando me di cuenta que todos los invitados asistieron por orden de Madre? Si no fuera por eso, ni uno solo hubiese llegado, ni un solo obsequio hubiese recibido...

-Yo recuerdo eso- agregó el rubio, sentándose en la hierba, a un lado del menor- Y tienes algo de razón. Madre invitaba siempre a los niños que asistían a nuestras fiestas... pero no solo a las tuyas, también a las mías era como una orden asistir... Y si tienes tan buena memoria, recordarás que yo te obsequié una capa de terciopelo verde, que yo mismo me escapé a la ciudad para comprártela y que me costó todos mis ahorros y un buen regaño por parte de Padre ¡Me castigaron dejándome sin pastel!

-Y yo te llevé una rebanada enorme a escondidas- sonrió Loki a su pesar, recordando los buenos tiempos de la infancia- Y te di de comer en la boca porque solo teníamos un hueco pequeño entre la ventana y el balcón. Tuve que usar mis dedos para que pudieras probar el pastel...

-¡Y me lo terminé todo! ¡Quería comerte también los dedos!

-Es que no tienes remedio para comer dulces... como la ocasión en que también tuve que robar pan con miel y llevarte al cuarto de castigo… siempre lo pasabas castigado por pelear en el colegio...

Loki soltó una pequeña risa... cristalina, hermosa… y Thor se le quedó mirando a punto de babear, verlo feliz era sin duda su más grande logro. 

Cuando el menor sintió el peso de la mirada de zafiro, guardó silencio y se sonrojó… el rubor en sus mejillas le pareció al rubio lo más encantador que había visto en la vida y redobló su mirada de borreguito a medio morir.

Loki se limpió el resto de sus lágrimas del rostro e intentó ponerse de pié para alejarse de su hermano, que francamente ya lo tenía bastante nervioso.

-Logré hacerte sonreír...- dijo Thor, deteniéndolo con gentileza- Es que no me gusta verte llorar... ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió con la persona a la que enviabas esa carta?

-Si la leíste... sabes de qué se trataba todo esto...

-No la leí. Lo juro por la sagrada vida de nuestra madre... Pero Fandral lo hizo... ¿Hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?

-No, Thor... nada...

Loki soltó su brazo del agarre de Thor y emprendió el camino de regreso a sus habitaciones. Entonces, el mayor hizo el último intento de lograr la confianza del quisquilloso muchacho.

-Fandral siempre te ha querido ¿Verdad? Siempre le has gustado y no tendría absolutamente nada de malo que él y tu fueran... ya sabes, pareja... Si tiene miedo de la reacción de nuestros padres puedes decirle que los dos cuentan con mi apoyo absoluto, que yo defenderé su relación aún contra la voluntad de nuestro padre y Rey... dile que no se esconda, me retracto de mi promesa de matar al culpable de tu tristeza siempre y cuando en verdad quiera enmendarse, y yo te juro que los ayudaré a estar juntos y que tu pequeño bebé nacerá y conocerá a sus dos padres, como debe ser...

Loki estaba muy conmovido por el desinteresado apoyo de su hermano mayor... Volvió a sentir el dulce espasmo que a veces nacía en su bajo vientre cuando estaba cerca de Thor y que le producía un calorcito delicioso que subía por sus venas hasta ponerle coloradas las sonrosadas orejas... Debía ser que la sensación era más intensa por efectos del embarazo, así que aceptó entonces que el rubio tonto y musculoso, simplemente lo había enternecido hasta las lágrimas.

Aunque las dos que escaparon esta vez de sus ojos, fueron de agradecimiento...

-Gracias Thor...- le dijo, regresando al lado del mayor e inclinándose hasta obsequiarle un tierno beso en la rubia testa- Eres en verdad un buen hermano... Ya no me siento tan solo, ahora tengo la certeza de que tú estás a mi lado y me comprendes, aunque tampoco puedas perdonar mis errores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la recepción del fic. A partir de hoy, el prefacio será una página del diario personal de Loki... ahí veremos lo fácil que resulta juzgar a las personas cuando se apartan de lo que dice la sociedad, como Padre soltero, Loki recibe el juicio brutal de las personas, que lo condenan y se burlan sin tomarse la molestia de fijarse en los sentimientos o en el dolor que están atravesando. Lejos de ayudar... hunden.  
> Seguramente alguna de ustedes lo habrá experimentado... yo sí.  
> Por eso lo sé.  
> Pero confiemos en Loki, seguro sabrá salir adelante con honor.


	3. DE COMO THOR DECLARÓ SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:
> 
>  
> 
> "Thor se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi rutina diaria, después de verlo sufrir bastante, se ha acostumbrado a tolerarme y seguirme la corriente. Es simplemente hermoso verlo plantarse en la Academia frente a los que se atrevían a emitir algún comentario poco halagador sobre mi embarazo, y después de probar su puño y su enfado, me parece que a muy pocos les quedan ganas de volver a burlarse...
> 
>  
> 
> Es un hermano increíble... pero me sigue poniendo nervioso cuando se me queda mirando como tonto... parece que jamás ha visto a alguien esperando un bebé... lo perdono porque me hace reír.
> 
>  
> 
> También me entristece un poco lo que sucede con Fandral... debo ser firme y decirle lo que siento y lo que pienso sin darle mas rodeos, es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mi paz...

Loki entraba al séptimo mes de gestación convertido en la cosita más endemoniadamente tierna de los nueve reinos. En su cuerpo elástico y fuerte, se había desarrollado ya una pequeña, redonda y graciosa barriguita que se ocupaba muy bien en disimular bajo túnicas holgadas, abrigos y capas de piel. El invierno de Asgard había ciertamente favorecido aquel camuflaje a su estado... pero en su hogar era inevitable que de vez en cuando, sus padres y hermanos lo vieran, igual que los Ministros, los visitantes y la servidumbre.

Todos coincidían en que a Loki le sentaba la gravidez... con los ojos más brillantes, la piel mas tersa y el cabello mas sedoso que antes. Además, caminaba con ese contoneo de marinero recién desembarcado que simplemente hacía sonreír a todo aquel que lo veía.

Sin duda, el ser más maravillado con aquella sinfonía de vida era el heredero al trono. Thor estaba cada día más convencido de que su pequeño hermano significaba para él mucho más de lo que la razón y las costumbres podían permitir. Su día dependía enteramente de verlo por las mañanas, si lograba verlo, hablar con él y arrancarle una sonrisa... el rubio era inmensamente feliz.

-Pero... ¿Por qué?- se alertó el rubio al pasar junto al salón y escuchar la voz de Loki cuestionando con un acento de angustia en su voz- Fandral desea acompañarme, estar a mi lado... ¡Ya es bastante penoso estar junto a todas esas mujeres embarazadas, hablando de sus maravillosos esposos, de sus grandiosas casas, de sus muchos hijos... para que usted me condene a permanecer solo en la sesión de parejas! ¿Por qué no puede acompañarme él?

-No discutas conmigo, Loki- respondió la voz grave y tajante de Odín, dando por terminada la petición de su hijo menor- Fandral no te acompañará y es definitivo.

-¡Padre, se lo pido!- insistió el muchacho, dominando el temor que sentía por contradecir la orden de su Soberano- Me siento muy mal yo solo... ahí... Además necesito un compañero en esas clases...

-¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de engendrar! No, Loki... no necesitas un compañero para esas clases, necesitas aprender a elegir compañeros, porque ciertamente el cobarde que te abandonó, mientras no me dé la cara de frente, con lealtad y con honor, no será digno de entrar en mi familia...

Odín lanzó la última frase seguida de una mirada tan llena de dominio, que Loki se echó hacia atrás de inmediato, mientras que Frigga saltaba de su asiento para salir en auxilio de su vástago.

-Guarda silencio, Loki. Lo que Padre de Todo dice, se obedece sin dudarlo un instante.

En la carita de Loki se notaban las ganas de llorar y de continuar implorando, pero la petición amorosa de su madre pudo más que la imposición paterna. No le agradaba la perspectiva, pero no tenía otra opción que obedecer y soportar su vergüenza.

Fue entonces cuando el mayor intervino, salió al paso de su padre y Rey, con la insolencia y audacia que le daban el orgullo bien alimentado de ser el Primer Príncipe de la sangre y alentado por la posibilidad de que en sus manos estuviera aliviar el pesar de su hermano.

-Padre, yo puedo acompañarlo... 

-¿Tú? ¿Y qué podrías hacer tú por él, Thor?

-Acompañarlo... Apoyarlo... ¿No soy su hermano mayor para eso? ¿No me has enseñado, Padre mío, que la familia es un lazo poderoso que debemos respetar?

Odín pareció meditarlo un poco y asintió.

-Ve con él... pero por ningún motivo quiero que encubras a ese tal Fandral. Si ese muchacho pretende tener algún derecho sobre la criatura que ha de nacer, primero debe vérselas conmigo...

***

Loki contaba con dos aliados entonces, con dos que no lo dejaban decaer, que lo animaban y le hacían un poco menos confusa esa senda de paternidad inesperada, la cual recorría con muchas dudas, pero con todo su amor.

Aceptó la compañía de su hermano por dos razones sencillas: La primera era que definitivamente no quería estar solo, aunque Thor casi se desmaya al enterarse al detalle sobre lo que tendría que hacer. La segunda era porque no quería comprometerse demasiado con Fandral, aunque el rubio espigado no tenía reparo alguno en estar a su lado desde la noche en que habían hablado largamente sobre sus sentimientos.

Fiel a su promesa de apoyarlos, Thor permitió que Fandral y Loki intercambiaran unas palabras a solas antes de ir a su reunión. Lo que hablaron no estuvo al alcance de sus oídos, por más que se esforzó en escuchar o en leerles los labios. Solo vió o creyó ver una sombra de desencanto en el futuro espadachín al saber de la negativa de Padre de Todo.

Al final, si él era el padre del bebé, Odín tendría que aceptarlo, le gustara o no le gustara, tuviese para Loki los planes que tuviese... porque evidentemente, aunque un tanto asustado, el joven guerrero estaba presente y se le notaban los deseos de formalizar su relación con el muy embarazado príncipe... y no era asunto de poco valor enfrentar a los Reyes de Asgard y a sus propios padres, que sin duda tendrían sus propios planes para su hijo y quizá el matrimonio prematuro no estaba dentro de ellos.

-Me vas a decir ahora los detalles de tu clase... ¿Quieres? No deseo llegar con mi cara de desconcierto y no saber ni siquiera como tengo que comportarme- dijo Thor, dando la mano a su hermano para que subiera al carruaje, después de despedir a Fandral con un casto beso en la mejilla- Sé que preferirías tenerlo a él... pero si debes conformarte conmigo, al menos explícame...

-Vas a ayudarme a respirar...- dijo Loki tranquilamente, colocándose una pequeña almohada en la espalda, para hacer más cómodo su viaje.

-¿A respirar? ¿Por qué? ¿Te sucede algo malo?

Loki rió divertido ante la cara de espanto de su hermano. Y con toda la paciencia del mundo inició a explicarle, paso a paso, lo que se suponía iba a suceder:

Era una clase con quince mujeres, algunas jóvenes, otras no tanto, que estaban por traer al mundo a su primer hijo. Para los Aesir, cada recién nacido se constituía en orgullo de sus casas, en motivo de celebración para sus familias y se tomaban muy en serio todo lo que a un buen embarazo y un mejor parto se trataba. Por eso las matronas daban las instrucciones necesarias a las futuras madres para que supieran como recibir a sus hijos de la mejor forma. Para tener partos naturales y sin complicaciones, aunque Loki sabía que su hijo nacería mediante una cirugía, participaba con entusiasmo porque quería saberlo todo, todo lo relacionado con lo que viviría antes y después del nacimiento.

-Colócate tras de mí- indicó Loki al rubio, que obedeció mientras se ponía colorado como una manzana- Debes guardar mucho silencio y hacer todo lo que las matronas te indiquen...

-Oye... no eres el único varón preñado de este lugar...- exclamó Thor con imprudencia, señalando a un joven elfo que lucía una barriga hermosa y casi a término- ¿Quién es la pareja de ese elfo?

Loki tosió un par de veces para pedirle que fuera un poco más discreto… luego dirigió la mirada hacia un hombre alto y fuerte que llegó hasta el joven y tomó su lugar tal y como indicaron las matronas. A Thor se le fueron los colores del rostro, pues se trataba de uno de los capitanes mas estrictos de los Einherjar.

-Lograrás que nos trate bastante mal en su clase si descubre que estás fijándote demasiado en su nuevo amante...

-Pero… ¿No estaba casado con esa bella dama de largos cabellos rojos? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No te importa, Thor… el Capitán y ese joven elfo son pareja ahora y van a tener un bebé, es digno de admirarse que pese a todo, está presente reconociendo a su hijo y no lo niega, como hacen otros...

Por instinto protector, Thor abrazó a su hermano, comprendiendo el dolor que cargaba a cuestas al no poder estar junto al hombre que amaba... Tomó valor y fiel a su determinación de apoyarlo, le dijo:

-Si Fandral está decidido, dile que hable con Padre... te juro, Loki, que yo lo apoyaré, que no permitiré más negativas del noble Odín, que tu bebé no nazca sin su otro padre a su lado, que en lugar de este pobre sustituto que mi persona te ofrece, sea él quien te acompañe en momentos tan importantes… ¡Hermanito, yo daría mi vida por no verte sufrir!

-Eres demasiado noble... demasiado…- repuso el menor, enternecido por la pasión con que el rubio declaraba lo que sentía, pero evitando darle una respuesta directa.

Y fue durante la clase de respiración, que la matrona solicitó que los dos pudieran las manos abiertas sobre el vientre, que sintieran los movimientos del bebé y que le hablaran en voz muy bajita. Thor no sabía muy bien si debía atreverse... tocar a su hermano sin traicionarse a sí mismo, pero Loki se levantó la túnica y por primera vez, dejó ver la hermosa barriguita, tensa, curvada, en una piel de alabastro todavía inmaculada... pero que en pocas semanas se vería abierta para el nacimiento de su hijo.

-Pon las manos, hermano... Para esto me acompañaste ¿No?- murmuró suavemente, tomando las manos enormes para colocarlas con cuidado, abiertas, cálidas, amorosas... Thor temblaba de la emoción al sentir aquella pancita, la apretó con suavidad, percibiendo su tibieza, su toque sedoso... Loki se estremeció, como la caída del rayo que su hermano comenzaba a dominar, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal... además, su bebé comenzó a saltar alegremente cuando los dos hermanos colocaron sus manos y comenzaron a acariciarlo... Loki no pudo evitar comparar las escasas ocasiones en que el padre de su bebé estuvo así de cerca como para tocarlo. Nunca el pequeño respondió como ahora lo hacía por Thor-Parece que está contento de que estés a su lado...

-¡Oh, por todo lo eterno!- exclamó el rubio, maravillado de lo que sus dedos estaban sintiendo, y de lo que su corazón se permitía también sentir... Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los zafiros de sus ojos, porque era increíble el amor que crecía para dedicarlo a su hermano y también al pequeño que todavía no conocía. Deseó ardientemente que un milagro ocurriera para que los sentimientos más privados de su corazón llegasen hasta Loki y no fueran rechazados... ¡Que Loki lo amara como comenzaba a amarlo él! Era algo que se antojaba imposible, hasta para un Dios... pero igualmente lo deseó... con toda su alma, con todas las fuerzas... se movió para quedar frente al menor, y pegar el rostro a la barriga grávida y murmurar, apenas en un susurro, apenas rozando el mosto de la piel de durazno- Por favor... por favor, pequeño encanto... acéptame...

-¿Qué dices, Thor?- preguntó Loki, todavía con los ojos entornados y gozando infinitamente con la conexión lograda entre él, su bebé y su hermano mayor- ¿Por qué crees que no te aceptará? Eres su tío... y me has apoyado como nunca imaginé que podías hacerlo...

-Es sencillo apoyarte Loki, porque yo... yo te...- a Thor se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y Loki ladeó la cabeza graciosamente, alentándolo a seguir adelante- Yo...

-Yo también te quiero...- respondió el menor, acariciando la solar melena de Thor- Eres un hermano muy bueno, Thor... muy bueno... El mejor hermano que puede existir. Yo lamento todas las veces que no te tuve paciencia en el pasado, o cuando me enfadaba contigo por obligarme a acompañarte a las fiestas. Ahora veo que debí hacerte caso, que contigo a mi lado quizá no hubiese cometido los errores que han roto mi vida...

-¡Tú no estás roto! No digas eso, por favor... Eres un hijo de Asgard, el segundo Príncipe... Eres Loki y los nueve mundos te conocen y te respetan… Tu magia es poderosa, tu inteligencia es envidiada... y además, estás a punto de dar vida. No estás roto, hermano mío y yo siempre estaré a tu lado...

-¿Por eso le pides a mi bebé que te acepte?

-Sí... Que me acepte como si fuera un padre, al menos mientras puedo devolverle al verdadero...

-¡Oh, Thor!- Exclamó Loki, sonrojándose con violencia y desviando su rostro a un lado- No sabes lo que dices...

***

Thor tenía una forma muy especial de hacerse querer, era empalagoso y siempre estaba abrazando y levantando en peso a las personas, dándoles palmadas y riendo en voz alta. Quizá por ese carácter expansivo era que las chicas morían por él... por sus favores, por sus miradas y por sus besos. Esa cualidad de estar siempre rodeado de amigos, de novias, de personas que lo halagaban y lo atendían, chocaba terriblemente con la soledad de Loki…

Nunca comprendió la insistencia del rubio por tenerlo a su lado hasta que comenzó a acompañarlo a las clases vespertinas. Thor era amable con él... atento, caballeroso. Se interesaba profundamente por su embarazo, había aprendido todo lo que las matronas le pidieron y ahora era su compañero insustituible en la ceremonia del nacimiento.

Cuando el bebé anunciara que estaba listo para llegar al mundo, Loki tenía que comenzar un ayuno ceremonial y orar por la salud del recién nacido. Los dolores del parto estarían presentes hasta que los Sanadores le dijeran que ya era tiempo de extraerlo... al no tener un canal de parto natural, el bisturí cortaría sus carnes para lograr que la criatura saliera al mundo, lo temible era que Loki no estaría dormido, sentiría cada corte y sufriría cada dolor como expiación. Ya que no podía sentir el parto igual que una mujer, al menos debía asegurarse que le dolería igual. Lo exigían así las antiguas costumbres, y ante los raros casos de varones preñados, nadie se ocupaba de actualizarla.

Odín incluso, jamás pensó que esa Ley pudiera aplicarse con uno de sus hijos.

-¿Tienes miedo del momento en que tu carne sea cortada? He escuchado que igual que las mujeres en el parto complicado, los varones mueren porque no soportan el dolor... ¿Tienes miedo de morir?

-Tendría miedo si nuestro hijo se quedara desamparado... pero sé que no sucederá.- respondió Loki, mientras se vestía a toda prisa.

-No seas estúpido, Loki... Si tú te mueres, yo no voy a quedarme con esa enorme responsabilidad. Más vale que seas fuerte, que sobrevivas y te ocupes del niño...

-Acabamos de hacer el amor... recién has visto mi cuerpo y el tamaño de mi vientre y dime... ¿Aún así no has sentido nada por tu hijo?

El amante de Loki se movió con inquietud, su forma de arriscar el labio fue suficiente revelación para al corazón enamorado del pelinegro: Sentía asco de verlo, su figura esbelta, estilizada, su vientre plano eran cosa del pasado, al menos por el momento... verlo con aquella curva, verlo con aquel ensueño, hablándole del próximo nacimiento, de hacerse cargo de un niño... no eran temas de su agrado.

-Lo siento, Loki... en realidad ni siquiera me parece que deberías tener sexo en tu estado...- le dijo, rompiéndole brutalmente todas sus ilusiones- Claro que si después... si sobrevives... quizá quieras rehacer tu vida, puedes dar al crío en adopción... y si me aseguras que no te volverás a preñar… quizá considere volver contigo… piénsalo ¿Sí?

***

Fandral no supo exactamente de dónde salió la sombra enorme que le atenazó por los hombros y de un movimiento contundente y violento le puso de espaldas a la pared. La cabeza botó contra la piedra y sonó como si golpearan un tambor, y cuando al fin pudo disipar las campanitas de sus oídos, prestó atención y reconoció el rostro congestionado e iracundo de Thor, que le gritaba sin cesar.

-¿Qué te sucede, Thor? ¡Tranquilo! Explícame antes de agredirme de esa forma… ¿Qué tienes?

-Eres un infeliz- le dijo el rubio, sin disimular su odio- Mejor dime tú que le has hecho a Loki...

-¿Yo?

-¡No finjas ante mí! He dado mi palabra de que apoyaría a mi hermano, de que lo protegería a toda costa... y Loki ha llorado toda la noche y todo este día, sin querer salir de sus habitaciones... Eres en verdad un canalla que no tiene honor...

Y sin mediar aviso, el puño cerrado del rubio se estampó en el rostro del otro, haciendo reaccionar a Fandral, que se defendió moviéndose con agilidad y esquivando los siguientes golpes, hasta que pudo colocarse a una distancia segura del príncipe y encararlo.

-¡Basta de estupideces, Thor! ¿De qué carajo me estás acusando? ¡No he visto a Loki! ¿Cómo puede estar llorando por mi causa?

Thor se le acercó lo suficiente para echarle el aliento encima, casi frente con frente, bufando y aprisionándolo por las solapas de su elegante chaqueta de cuero escarlata, de manera que no se le iba a escapar nuevamente... al menos hasta que le arrancara la vida a puñetazos.

-He visto las marcas que le dejaste en el cuello ¡Eres asqueroso!- acusó, esperando que Fandral por fin dijera algo sobre las entrevistas clandestinas que tenía con su hermano, dando una cara caballerosa en público y obviamente tratándolo mal en privado- Ni siquiera respetas que tu hijo está por nacer...

-Thor...- dijo entonces Fandral, dejando de resistirse al rubio y con el gesto de decepción mas grande de los nueve reinos- Yo no hice llorar a Loki... yo no lo marcaría en la piel, como si fuera de mi propiedad... te juro por lo más sagrado que he intentado acercarme decentemente... pero no lo he logrado, nunca le he dado un beso siquiera...

-Estás mintiendo...

-Pregúntale a él...- insistió el futuro espadachín, moviendo la cabeza con gesto abatido- Yo lo he amado desde que era un chiquillo de cabellos revueltos y carácter huraño, lo he esperado con paciencia y ¡Por las barbas de Odín! Le ofrecí hacerme cargo de él y de su bebé... pero no fui aceptado...

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú no eres el padre del hijo que espera Loki?

-No lo soy...

***

Loki dormía en una posición que se veía algo incómoda. Sentado sobre la hierba y reclinado en el tronco de un enorme y frondoso encino. Un libro había resbalado de entre sus manos hasta caer a un lado... Frigga se inclinó para tomarlo y hojear lo que su hijo leía:

“Tratado de Medicina Reproductiva de los Jötnar”

La Reina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo ¿Por qué Loki leía sobre los Gigantes de Hielo? ¿Acaso sospechaba sobre el secreto que ella y su esposo, el noble Odín, guardaban sobre el menor de sus vástagos? Jamás le habían dicho nada a Loki, ni a Thor o Balder... muy pocos lo sabían o lo recordaban… de como el bebé abandonado por los gigantes en el templo había sido llevado hasta su hogar, de como el Rey de Asgard le pidió que lo aceptara y no lo tratara como el hijo de su enemigo… y Frigga, conmovida ante la belleza de aquel pequeño ser de piel azul y ojos del color del fuego, vulnerable, hambriento, lloroso, no solo lo aceptó sino que lo hizo parte de la familia. Loki había crecido siendo uno más de los hijos de Odín, y hasta el día en que fue llevado Balder, nadie le discutía sus derechos como segundo Príncipe de la sangre... Entonces ¿Por qué estudiaba sobre la raza de sus padres biológicos? ¿Acaso sabía o sospechaba algo?

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a su alcoba, Majestad? La tarde luce fría y parece que lloverá...

-Si, Balder... Gracias por hacerme ese favor- dijo la dama, sonriendo a su hijastro, quien usando sus fuertes brazos, levantó al muchacho pelinegro y caminó con él, sin acusar molestia alguna, de regreso al interior del castillo.

Con el movimiento, Loki pareció despertarse un poco, y creyendo que estaba en el mejor de sus sueños, se abrazó a su medio hermano, colocó su mano entre la blonda cabellera, halando los rizos como si quisiera acercar la cabeza para besar sus labios y murmuró muy quedamente: “Mi amor…”

-Quieto, hermanito...- dijo Balder, con su voz suave, moviendo un poco a Loki, para acomodarlo entre los brazos y alejarlo de su rostro al mismo tiempo- Madre estaba preocupada por ti...

-¿Madre?- exclamó el menor, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado.

Se vió entonces en los brazos de su hermanastro, subiendo la enorme escalera que llevaba hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los Príncipes. Los ojos grises de Balder lo miraban con severidad, sin duda, no aprobaban que entre sueños, Loki quisiera besarlo y los giraba de manera que se diera cuenta de la presencia de la Reina, quien atenta al consentido de su corazón, sonreía tomando el gesto como lo que era… su deseo subconsciente de estar al lado de aquel que amaba.

-¿Con quién soñabas, querido?- le preguntó dulcemente, mientras lo miraba luchar por colocar los pies en el piso.- Yo creo que puedes confiar en mí y en tu hermano, que te amamos... dime ¿Me contarás?

-¿Yo?- titubeó el de ojos verdes- Creo que... soñaba que... ¿Quieres bajarme, Balder? Yo puedo caminar solo...

-Te llevaré a la cama- rió el otro, sin permitirle hacer nada- Se lo prometí a la Reina Frigga.

Loki enrojeció, todavía estaban a mitad de la escalera cuando Thor apareció y se dirigió hasta ellos. Absolutamente preocupado por ver como llevaban a su pequeño hermano y por la presencia de su madre. Frigga tuvo que calmarlo explicándole varias veces que Loki no tenía nada, que solo lo encontró dormido en los jardines y no quería despertarlo, pero que no lograron llegar hasta su alcoba antes que abriera los ojos.

-¿Es cierto, Loki? ¿De verdad estás bien?- le preguntó directamente al pelinegro, echándosele encima a Balder para prácticamente arrebatarle al menor y revisarlo por sí mismo- ¿Tu bebé se encuentra bien?

-¿Estás juzgando a tu madre como una mentirosa, Thor Odinson?- cuestionó Frigga, mas divertida que ofendida por la preocupación que mostraban los hermanos entre sí.

-¡Jamás, señora!- respondió Thor, inclinándose ante su madre y disculpándose por dudar de ella- Solo es que tuve miedo que algo malo sucediera...

-Has estado tan cerca de tu hermano, hijo mío... lo has acompañado, lo has visto crecer en amor por su pequeño bebé. Entiendo tu preocupación...

-Vamos... Thor, casi es la hora de hacer mis oraciones- interrumpió Loki, aliviado de verse libre del incómodo transporte en que era llevado- Quiero ir a la terraza para respirar aire fresco...

-Pero está lloviendo, te vas a enfermar- agregó Balder, con fingida preocupación.

-Thor controla la lluvia ¿Crees que él me permitiría mojarme?- repuso el menor, tomando de la mano al rubio mayor y llevándolo con él hasta la hermosa y verde terraza familiar, mientras dirigía al hermano de en medio una significativa mirada. Loki no le creía esa aparente preocupación, ya que abiertamente y frente a todos, incluyendo a Padre de Todo, Balder siempre le demostraba indiferencia y asco.

***

La tormenta podía ser recia y ensordecedora, pero tal como Loki había dicho, él y Thor permanecieron en una especie de área sin lluvia, un círculo a su alrededor creado por el rubio para permanecer en medio del torrente sin que les salpicara una sola gota. De esa forma, Loki realizó los ejercicios que ahora eran obligatorios a diario... se concentraba, imploraba al Dios Freyj su protección, mientras practicaba la mejor forma de soportar la cirugía sin el alivio de la anestesia o hechizos que desaparecieran el dolor.

Quizá era una costumbre bárbara, que todavía causaba la muerte de algunos varones, pero nada podía evitarlo... eso marcaba la Ley antigua de Ygdrassil y el joven Príncipe estaba dispuesto a acatarla. Thor no podía evitar mirarle mientras permanecía sentado, meditando, con los ojos cerrados, alzando la cabeza y repitiendo las ancestrales runas que le darían la fuerza para soportar el dolor. Tenía el gesto sereno, aunque una lágrima bailaba en el extremo de sus negras pestañas... el pecho subía y bajaba suavemente, mientras sus manos finas y blancas se posaban sobre su abdomen ya voluminoso. Todo eso alegraba los ojos de zafiro... porque Thor sabía ya cuanto amaba a su hermano, callado, discreto, le entregaba el alma y el corazón a cada minuto que pasaba junto a él y por eso quizá era que le dolía tanto ver las infames marcas en su cuello...

Si Fandral no era el padre del bebé como le había jurado y Loki no se ocupaba de desmentir su creencia, si existía otro al que, obviamente, el pelinegro aún recurría y por eso le permitía que le dejara marcas en la piel, reclamándolo como bestia en brama que marca su territorio... ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Y por qué, por todos los infiernos de Hel, Loki le protegía? Thor moría de celos... y su penar era doble porque no podía confesarle a su hermano el extraño amor que albergaba por él...

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- le preguntó cuando, terminando sus ejercicios y oraciones, Loki se sentó arrodillado al lado de Thor, y juntos contemplaron la escampada, que junto al sol del atardecer hacía brillar las flores y las hojas en las gotas y la humedad dejada en los jardines de Valhalla- Falta tan solo una semana... Tu hijo nacerá y todavía no me has dicho como lo nombrarás...

Loki permitió al rubio reclinar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a trenzarle los solares mechones con un suave tacto que estremecía al mayor.

-Padre dice que le corresponde al cabeza de familia elegir el nombre... Y por eso él desea nombrarlo.

-¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con él? Es posible que tengas un nombre en la mente y si lo sugieres, también es muy posible que Padre lo acepte... Tu lo sabes, hermanito. Son en realidad las madres, que mandan en la casa, las que mandan también en la vida de los guerreros, aunque ellos crean lo contrario...

-¡Si, sé a lo que te refieres!- rió Loki, derramando su risa como agua fresca sobre el desierto sediento, que era el corazón de Thor- Madre me lo ha dicho también. Y como yo seré en cierta forma, mi propio cabeza de familia, cuando pueda mantenerme solo y sostener a mi hijo, entonces he pensado mucho en su nombre... quiero que sea un nombre digno de un niño que nacerá entre adversidades, por lo que los oráculos han manifestado que será fuerte, que será un gran guerrero, que enfrentará las batallas con honor.

-¿Quién ha leído los oráculos para ti?

-Madre... cuando practicamos magia, ha convocado a las nornas y me asegura que mi hijo vivirá, y que tendrá un futuro glorioso... Sin embargo, no está muy segura sobre mí...

-¿Sobre ti? ¿Sobre como soportarás el parto?

-Quizá... es confuso mi futuro... Por eso he pensado demasiado la consagración de mi hijo. Si yo muero cuando él nazca o poco después de su nacimiento, debe tener un protector que vele por su vida, por su educación... y al mismo tiempo, que le dé el cariño que su otro padre le ha negado y que yo mismo no pueda darle...

-¿Y... a quién has elegido para consagrar a tu hijo?

Loki se sonrojó, perdido momentáneamente en el mar profundo de los ojos azules de su hermano. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, pero estaba más seguro que nunca de que su decisión era la correcta.

-Será consagrado al Dios del Trueno... será consagrado a ti, hermano...

-¿Es verdad eso?- exclamó el mayor, saltando de alegría, colocándose también de rodillas frente a Loki y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos- ¿Me dejas el honor de velar por tu hijo?

-No puedo pensar en otra persona que vele por él con amor y devoción... tú le pediste que te dejara amarlo como si fueras su padre. Pues mira, hermano... el verdadero padre de mi hijo no quiere hacerse cargo de él si yo muero, lo cual me ha partido el corazón. Madre se ofreció a cuidarle, pero no puedo garantizar que crezca en libertad si está bajo el yugo de su Majestad Odín...

-Es nuestro padre...

-Pero toda mi vida he sentido su injusticia sobre mí... quizá tú no lo puedes ver, porque eres amado y consentido... pero yo en cambio, he quedado relegado una y otra vez, oculto en la sombra de tu brillo, sin que Padre reconozca mi valor por mí mismo... mucho menos ahora que soy a su orgullo, una basura sin honor, un desvergonzado que no merece apenas sino la lástima de su omnipresencia... por eso, hermano, no consagro a mi hijo a Madre, y ella lo entiende, y sé que igual lo amará y lo protegerá, pero no podrá escapar de las reglas que imponga su esposo...

-Padre no permitiría que a un hijo de sangre real le sucediera algo malo...- declaró Thor, que muy en el fondo sabía que Loki tenía razón- Y estoy seguro que lo amaría como te ama a ti...

-Pero yo prefiero que quede bajo tu amparo y de nadie más... a menos que tú no desees que te nombre en la oración de consagración...

-Por supuesto que acepto tan alto honor Loki, yo no te defraudaré... tu hijo será como si fuera mi propio hijo para siempre, lo juro por mi honor.

-Entonces elegí bien su nombre, hermano mío... y eso me hace tan feliz.

Loki se veía tan adorable, tan ilusionado con lo que estaba a punto de cambiar su vida, que al parecer no le importaba ya tanto el dolor por el que habría de pasar, ni la pobre respuesta de su pareja respecto a tomar sus responsabilidades como padre. O acaso era que Thor lo veía maravilloso, con su hermosa sonrisa adornando el rostro más perfecto, con los ojos de esmeralda más brillantes y enloquecedores que nunca serían igualados por nada, ni por nadie...

-¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar, entonces?- volvió a preguntar el orgulloso tío y ahora, protector.

-Lo pensé mucho... llamarlo Thor no me sería permitido jamás, pero como has sido mi incondicional amigo, apoyo y hermano... quiero que de alguna forma lleve tu nombre. Investigué un poco y sé que en Midgard, uno de los pueblos de la germania te venera bajo otro nombre...

-Lo conozco… Padre detesta ese culto, pero yo lo adoro.

-Mi hijo se llamará Donnar... igual que tú, mi querido y respetado hermano...

Conmovido hasta las lágrimas, Thor no soportó más. Tenía varios minutos ya con las manos sobre el rostro de Loki, su aroma le encantaba, el timbre de su voz le fascinaba y su cercanía lo tenía hipnotizado. Loki debió ver algo diferente en el rubio porque de pronto dejó de reír para también perderse en las varoniles facciones de su hermano.

-Eres muy importante, Loki… en mi corazón...- dijo Thor, halándolo con firmeza para depositar un rápido y suave beso sobre los apretados labios del menor. Loki abrió los ojos con espanto... sabía que eso iba a suceder, pero definitivamente no era lo correcto- ¿Me entiendes?

-Somos hermanos... somos hermanos...- repitió con voz ahogada por las encontradas emociones que lo recorrían- Esto no debe suceder... no...

Thor lo dejó levantarse y correr de regreso a las habitaciones. Se había arriesgado y todo salió mal... las probabilidades de que así fuera eran muy altas, claro que eran hermanos, claro que era natural que Loki reaccionara así. Y sin embargo ya se lo había dicho, que era especial... quizá debió decir claramente “Te amo” pero entonces Loki retiraría su promesa de consagrar a su bebé en su honor y tampoco quería perderse de eso…

-Donnar…- repitió para sí mismo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Donnar Lokison... me gusta...

Se puso de pié todavía feliz por lo acababa de suceder, por probar los labios del pelinegro, por haberle hecho sentir su apoyo y su cariño... quizá el milagro aún estaba lejos de realizarse, pero seguía trabajando con empeño en que sucediera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de cierta conmoción dentro de los pasillos del palacio. Preguntó al primer guardia que se encontró que cosa sucedía y la respuesta le electrizó:

-El Príncipe Loki ha entrado corriendo en busca de su Majestad la Reina... al parecer, el nacimiento de su hijo está sucediendo.


	4. ODÍN NEGOCIA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:  
> "Thor me dió un beso... ¿Qué significa esto? Me siento tan mal con él, me siento tan confundido... peor aún, creo que me ha gustado sentirlo tan cerca, sentir sus labios en los míos... pero es mi hermano, lo quiero y lo respeto.  
> Tal vez Thor ha pensado mal del cariño que le demuestro... no debo equivocarme de tal forma, no puedo soportar la idea de que me mire mi propio hermano con deseo... ya bastantes tragedias tengo en mi vida para buscarme una más.  
> Mi primer deber es mi hijo... han comenzado unos pequeños calambres en mi vientre, madre dice que son las contracciones, que se volverán dolorosas y después, cuando sean realmente fuertes... el niño nacerá.  
> Si algo malo me sucede... dejaré una carta explicandolo todo en el pequeño cofre de ébano que guardo bajo mi cama. No quiero que el padre de mi hijo tenga derecho alguno sobre él, no quiero que lo vea o que lo tenga, ni que decida nada sobre su crianza. Ese derecho se lo dejaré a Thor, por completo...  
> Pero si los Dioses antiguos quieren, veré a mi hijo y viviré para educarlo yo mismo..."

El mensajero terminó su comunicado y se inclinó, aceptando el ademán de despedida de Padre de Todo. Otra señal del soberano indicó a todos los presentes que hicieran lo mismo... el Rey deseaba quedarse a solas. 

Únicamente Balder no se movió de su sitio, observó atento la actitud de su padre ante la noticia... lo miró caminar, un tanto encorvado, pensativo, mesándose la blanca barba con una mano y colocando la otra hacia la espalda, con el puño cerrado... un gesto definitivamente poco usual en el Rey, que indicaba preocupación.

-¿Le disgusta a usted que el hijo de Loki esté por nacer?- preguntó, atreviéndose a cuestionarlo.

-¿Te disgusta a ti, Balder?

-Me da igual, Señor... –respondió el joven, bajando un tanto la mirada ante el gesto altivo de su padre- Loki no se ha comportado dignamente, pienso que lo mejor para él y para todos es que ese bastardo muera al nacer...

-Así pues... eso es lo que piensas...- murmuró Odín, haciendo un movimiento con su lanza Gungnir, para aparecer una especie de ventana interdimensional, cuyo centro era ocupado por una nube de humo- Parece probable que el hijo muera, pero también que Loki no sobreviva. ¿Cómo se sentiría tu corazón ante la doble pérdida de tu hermano y tu sobrino? ¿Es lo que un hermano honorable festejaría, tan solo por el hecho de la forma en que fue concebido? Te recuerdo, Balder Odinson, que tú mismo has nacido fuera de mi matrimonio con la Reina y aún así, gozas de los privilegios reales...

-Padre, yo...- balbució el de ojos grises, siendo callado por la mirada de un solo ojo del noble Odín, quien le indicó que saliera de la sala de audiencias, que lo esperara afuera y en diez minutos irían juntos hasta el cuarto de sanación.

Una vez que Balder salió, Odín movió ligeramente su diestra y la imagen de Laufey, Rey de los Gigantes de hielo, apareció en la ventana. Ambos soberanos se saludaron solemnemente y después, iniciaron su conversación. 

Enemigos ancestrales, los Jötnar y los Aesir habían mantenido una frágil tregua desde la última de sus guerras, y esa paz tan preciada estaba a punto de volverse polvo, pues tras varios intentos de invasión por parte de los Gigantes hacia otros Reinos protegidos por Asgard, la ira del pueblo de los hielos eternos se volvía hacia los culpables de que sus ataques fueran frustrados uno tras otro.

Laufey defendía su derecho a ser guerreros, de intentar conquistar territorios de caza y pesca que no existían en su mundo y rechazaban los mundos difíciles y alejados que los Aesir les ofrecían para que cultivaran y criaran animales, es decir, preferían ganar por medio de la violencia lo que podían trabajar para obtenerlo ellos mismos.

Esas diferencias los habían llevado al borde de una nueva guerra... al menos hasta que el Rey de los Gigantes obtuvo información que lo perturbó respecto a la familia real de Asgard...

-¿Está por nacer?- preguntó, haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos como carbones encendidos.

-Si, Laufey... Loki ha entrado en trabajo de parto...

-Su cuerpo débil no resistirá las costumbres del nacimiento, pero quiero que se haga todo esfuerzo por salvar a mi hijo...

-Mis Sanadores intentarán salvar a los dos... Y si aceptas las condiciones del nuevo tratado, entonces celebraremos una alianza que asegurará muchos años de paz y de prosperidad para nuestros mundos...

Afuera, Balder pegaba el oído a la puerta, pero debido al grosor de la misma, nada pudo escuchar. Caminó desesperado de un lado al otro de la antesala, hasta que, veinte minutos (y no diez) después... el Rey Odín salió y le hizo una seña para que marchara a su lado hasta el cuarto de sanación.

***

Loki estaba resistiendo con más o menos fuerza los intensos dolores que cada contracción le provocaban, se esforzaba por permanecer tranquilo, por concentrarse, por halar el aire profundamente y exhalarlo con lentitud, como le habían enseñado las matronas... sentado a su espalda, sosteniéndolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, Thor ayudaba a su hermano hablándole constantemente, confortándolo, animándolo a aguantar porque ya faltaba muy poco para que se realizara la intervención y el bebé naciera.

-Thor... me duele mucho... tengo miedo de no poder soportar...

-Claro que podrás aguantar, hermanito... eres fuerte, muy pronto todo pasará...- repetía el rubio, convencido de que su hermano sobreviviría solo si tenía la disposición de seguir luchando. Si Loki se rendía ante el dolor... entonces la muerte podía llegar fácilmente...

Una nueva contracción y Loki clavó sus dedos en los antebrazos del mayor, abriendo la boca como si quisiera gritar, aunque ningún sonido brotara de su garganta. Se estaba desgarrando por dentro y no veía el momento de que aquella tortura llegase a su fin. Los sanadores se veían tranquilos, sin prisa todavía por sacar al bebé y era algo que estaba también desesperando al hijo mayor de Frigga y Odín.

-Quiero que tú lo cuides...- pidió, volviendo su rostro pálido y asustado hacia Thor- Si yo muero... defiéndelo, jamás se lo entregues a su padre si te lo reclama, dale el amor que yo no pueda darle...

-No vas a morir... ¿De acuerdo? No vas a morir, deja de pensar de esa forma...

-¡Sólo júralo! Por... favor... Thor... por ese cariño que me demostraste... Por ese beso que me diste, si tú sientes esa clase de amor por mí... jura que jamás permitirás que mi hijo sea reclamado por quien lo engendró, pues no lo ama... y su nacimiento le incomoda... le causa vergüenza...

Thor palideció también ante aquellas palabras.

-¡Oh, Loki! Lo que yo dije... lo que yo hice... no fue con intención de ofenderte... Eres lo más amado de mi corazón, te amo como mi hermano y te amo de otras formas sublimes, pero de ninguna manera quiero faltarte al respeto en este hermoso momento en que traes vida al mundo... No pienses en eso… Yo te juro que mi vida entera será dedicada a tu pequeño, a Donnar. Lo amaré como si fuese mi hijo, tan solo porque es carne de tu carne, y un pedazo de tu corazón...

Loki sonrió ligeramente, satisfecho con la palabra de su hermano, Sabía que Thor era honrado a toda prueba y que cumpliría su juramento de cuidar y proteger a su pequeño... ahora le tocaba a él traerlo al mundo con bien. Era una prueba dolorosa, pero estaba entonces convencido de lograr resistir hasta el nacimiento... además, había leído mucho sobre los partos en varones… y según los registros, la mortandad de los padres era alta durante el momento del nacimiento, precisamente por hacerlos nacer por cirugía y sin ningún tipo de sedantes. El dolor intenso, las hemorragias y las fallas cardiacas eran casi consecuencia segura de la brutal costumbre.

Y ahora era su turno de probar si se quedaba del lado de los sobrevivientes o no.

-Atención, Príncipe Loki- le dijo el Sanador- Durante el siguiente dolor, en el punto máximo de la contracción... el bebé nacerá... ¿Desea ser sujetado para no moverse?

-Mi hermano resistirá sin ataduras- dijo Thor, ofendido ante la insinuación de que Loki pudiese acobardarse y complicar la intervención.

-Bien... de igual forma no está de mas recomendarle que lo sujete bien, Alteza...

Loki comenzó a sudar frío... el siguiente dolor sería el definitivo. Su respiración se volvió agitada, pero Thor le ayudó a contar para que regulara su ritmo inspiratorio, le hablaba bajito al oído, dándole valor, recordándole lo poco que faltaba para que todo eso terminara... El muchacho pelinegro sintió entonces como su vientre se endurecía... era el aviso previo de que una nueva contracción se aproximaba.

Ahora su abdomen estaba descubierto y una máquina que emitía luces doradas estaba sobre él, proyectando un cuadro dividido en cuatro secciones. Llegado el momento, el Sanador activaría un haz de energía que cortaría y cauterizaría al mismo tiempo, dejando casi al instante, el camino listo para el nacimiento de su bebé... sonaba bien en teoría, pero soportar el corte en carne viva se le antojaba algo eterno en lugar de inmediato, así que su nerviosismo afloró y el corazón le latía con rapidez... el dolor llegó... y aumentó volviéndose intenso, quizá el más intenso sentido jamás.

-Thor...- murmuró el pelinegro, abriendo los ojos con terror, mientras su carne era abierta y el tajo le llevó a sentir el dolor más terrible que nunca imaginó. Era demasiado, era increíblemente alto... comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente - ¡Thor!

-Está en shock...- dijo el Sanador, introduciendo sus manos enguantadas para sacar una pequeña cabecita húmeda- Hable con él, Alteza... que soporte solo un poco más...

-Si- asintió el rubio, hablando a Loki de nuevo- ¿Escuchas, hermano? Debes ser fuerte... ¡Loki!- exclamó alarmado, al notar la mirada extraviada de las gemas esmeraldas- ¡Loki, despierta! ¡Loki, quédate conmigo! ¿Me escuchas? ¡Quédate conmigo!

Thor giró la cabeza de su hermano con cuidado, pero firmemente, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, forzarlo a permanecer despierto. Sujetó su cabello con fuerza y pegó su frente a la sudorosa frente del menor, hablándole con vehemencia, rogándole que luchara por permanecer despierto, bebiéndose mutuamente el aliento y la respiración nerviosas.

-¿Ya…?- dijo el menor débilmente, reaccionando por un instante.

-Ya casi, querido hermanito... eres valiente, abre tus bellos ojos… pon atención que la cabecita de tu hijo está afuera ¡Cielos eternos! ¡Es grande y calvo!- rió Thor, abrazándolo para que Loki pudiese mirar el nacimiento- Ahora saldrá el cuerpo... ¡Es tan bello, por todo lo eterno! ¡Grande y fuerte como su padre! Míralo... no te quedes dormido... ¡Míralo! ¡Se mueve un poco ahora! ¡Mueve sus bracitos y sus piernas! ¡Oh, Loki, esto es un milagro!

Pero el muchacho no parecía darse cuenta de lo que el otro le narraba, sus ojos se iban hacia arriba, dejando resbalar gruesas lágrimas a los lados, su piel estaba fría y pegajosa, la respiración ahora era apenas perceptible... La felicidad del llanto vigoroso del recién nacido se desvaneció al instante, Thor se asustó, gritando a los sanadores que ya bastaba de tanto suplicio, que ayudaran a su hermano, por favor...

-Solo hasta cortar el cordón...

El Sanador extendió unas hermosas tijeras de uru, labradas y trabajadas en artísticos acabados. Simulaban ser un ave de pico largo, y Thor se quedó mirando el instrumento sin saber qué hacer... comprendió que el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical generalmente pertenecía al padre del recién nacido y en su ausencia, debido a que Loki puso en sus manos la vida de su hijo, le correspondía a él... tomó las tijeras con decisión y cortó donde le indicaron, dejando caer unas gotas de caliente sangre sobre su mano...

Con los dedos empapados en el carmesí líquido, Thor los llevó hasta su lengua para lamerlos. Cerró los ojos cuando se tragó el sabor de la sangre de su hermano y sonrió... Ahora, oficialmente, era el protector de Donnar Lokison.

El rey había llegado a tiempo para verlo todo. Satisfecho con lo que sucedía, Odín alzó su lanza y Loki de inmediato cerró sus ojos y se relajó. El Padre de Todo también extendió su mano, para que el sanador derramara la sangre de la placenta sobre sus dedos y con un ademán solemne, marcó el rostro de Thor y el de Loki... igual que un patriarca bendice a los padres de un recién nacido. Thor estaba a punto de preguntar por qué su padre hizo tal ceremonia, pero el cuerpo de su hermano pareció soltarse por completo y casi cayó al suelo, de no ser por la rápida reacción del rubio.  
-¡Loki!- exclamó Thor… sacudiéndolo sin lograr que despertara.

-Deja que los sanadores terminen su trabajo, hijo mío- intervino Frigga, quien con el gesto también pálido y lloroso, había atestiguado el nacimiento del bebé y ahora tomaba la mano de su primogénito para alejarlo un poco de la cama y permitir que Loki fuese atendido- Los dos han sido valientes... estoy orgullosa...

Thor fue a colocarse de rodillas ante su padre, ignorando a Balder, que no pronunció una sola palabra en todo aquel rato.

-¡Me siento feliz porque usted calmara el dolor de mi hermano! ¡Gracias, Padre y señor mío!

-Permanece a su lado, Thor... y mantenme informado sobre la salud de tu hermano...

Seguido de su esposa y de Balder, Odín se retiró sin agregar una sola palabra específica para Loki, pero era de esperarse. Otorgar su perdón sería algo difícil, aunque obviamente, la ayuda brindada al menor de sus vástagos demostraba su interés en su recuperación. Ni Thor, ni Frigga, ni Balder sospechaban la conversación sostenida con el Rey Laufey. Y ninguno de los dos Odinson conocía el origen verdadero del que consideraban su hermano menor. Tampoco intuían las intenciones del Soberano al bendecir en cierto modo, la promesa de protección que su primer nacido hiciera a su hermano menor.

***

Frigga se dirigió directo a su tocador, llamó a la fiel Engla y le pidió que la ayudara a cepillar su largo cabello antes de rehacer su tocado y salir del palacio a realizar sus actividades cotidianas.

-Pensé que este día, por ser especial, lo tomarías para acompañar a Loki- le dijo su real marido, tosiendo ligeramente para aclarar su voz. Con su amada reina, Odín no usaba jamás el tono duro y cortante que usaba con el resto.

-Necesito un poco de aire… y varios compromisos son inaplazables- respondió Frigga, tomando uno a uno, varios adornos de oro para colocarlos sobre su pecho y mirar al espejo como lucían.

-Habla- imperó el Rey- No te guardes el reclamo que veo brillar en tus ojos y que baila en la punta de tu lengua. Te conozco, amor mío y sé que no estás feliz.

-No me pasa nada, esposo y dueño mío- declaró la dama, suavizando su gesto.

-Engla, déjanos a solas...

Frigga supo entonces que Odín había pedido una sola vez y no repetiría su orden. Y que iba muy en serio su deseo de que ella hablara... además, no se equivocaba. Estaba molesta.

Odín se dejó caer en una mullida poltrona, se sirvió un vaso de hidromiel, dio un par de largos tragos y clavó su ojo en su esposa.

-Lo has hecho de nuevo- dijo, intentando sonar tranquila- No sé como, no sé por qué... pero has decidido la vida de nuestros hijos nuevamente, sin tomar en cuenta sus deseos, sin escucharlos...

-¿Te refieres a la sangre? 

-Tomar la sangre de la placenta, colocarla en el rostro de Thor… lo une a Loki de una forma íntima. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, esposo? ¿Qué pretendes lograr? Loki ni siquiera estaba consciente del todo y consagrar su hijo a la protección de su hermano solo fue un gesto desesperado por el riesgo que tenía de morir... ¿Qué sucederá si decide después darle derechos al padre del niño? ¿Qué pasará si sospecha o se entera de su verdadero origen?

-Loki no sabe que es el hijo que Laufey abandonó.

-Leía sobre medicina Jötunn, yo misma guardé ese libro, Loki lo tenía entre sus manos.

-Leía por su propia iniciativa o quizá por instinto. Si insinúas que yo le di esa información, me estás acusando sin fundamento.

-No pongo en duda la probidad de Padre de Todo, ni tampoco el amor de mi esposo por nuestros hijos, pero Loki es hermano de Thor... ¿Por qué entonces, los has unido con sangre?

-¿Acaso no lo has visto, Reina mía? ¿Acaso mi ojo ve más que las dos hermosas ventanas que asoman tu alma de madre?

-¿Qué insinúas?- cuestionó Frigga, palideciendo.

-Te has puesto nerviosa… sí no lo sabes, lo sospechas igual que yo: ¿Quieres que lo diga tal y como es? 

-No creerás que Thor...

-¿Es el padre de ese niño? ¡Por supuesto que lo creo! Soy tuerto, pero no ciego... Thor se acostumbró desde niño a adorar al ídolo que tú le formaste con Loki... Lo vestías, lo perfumabas, le dabas modales cortesanos, lo dejaste crecer con seducción natural hacia todo lo de su alrededor. Si Loki no fuera un mentiroso, si su herencia Jotunn no lo llevara por caminos de embustes y travesuras, Loki ya sería el dueño de la voluntad de la mitad de mis súbditos. Pero igual seduce cuando habla, cuando camina, cuando sonríe… y nada de eso ha pasado desapercibido a tu primogénito ¡A mi heredero!

-¡No es posible eso que estás diciendo!

-¿No lo es, querida? Trata de no llorar y razona un poco, dime si no has visto una escena… solo una mirada, un ademán o una palabra que te haga sospechar. ¿Quién es el padre de ese niño? ¿Fandral? El pobre muchacho muere por Loki, pero no se atreve a tocarlo ¿Por qué?

-Porque Thor lo vigila...

Frigga se encogió de hombros, asustada de sus propios pensamientos.

-No te aflijas. En el fondo sabes que no son hermanos realmente, no están cometiendo pecado alguno, excepto el de la estupidez.

-Es que... todavía no creo que ellos fuesen capaces...

-Loki no tiene escrúpulos, Thor se ha dejado llevar por el sexo.

-¿Loki lo hizo intencionalmente? No... eso sería demasiado horrible...

-Vamos, querida... compón el semblante. Es una unión que no forzaré, pero sucederá y conviene a Asgard, es decir... Loki se convertirá en un arma portentosa para lograr una alianza con Laufey, asegurará la paz entre los dos reinos porque ha nacido un hijo de dos sangres reales.

-¿Y cómo ha de hacerse eso?

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- conlcuyó Odín, besando la frente de su esposa, que fue a arrodillarse y reposar su cabeza sobre su regazo- Confía en mí...

***

¿Cómo se puede describir el amor? Para Loki, el sueño sereno de su hijo recién nacido, dulcemente acunado entre sus brazos, satisfecho después de probar su primer alimento, vestido con suaves y sedosos ropajes en color negro y dorado, era lo más cercano a ese sentimiento... con la suave y sonrosada piel que al tacto de sus dedos parecía el ala delicada de una mariposa, con los rizados cabellos rubios y unos ojos grises que prometían cambiar de color con el tiempo... era maravilloso, sentir su calor, mirar su acompasado respirar, escuchar los ruiditos que hacía al moverse y volverse a quedar dormido...

Eso era el amor.

Y Thor estaba a su lado, acompañándolo... el rubio se regocijaba de lo parecido que era su pequeño sobrino a él mismo, recostado a la cabecera, con Loki sobre su pecho y el bebé entre los brazos, sin que el menor se diera cuenta, depositaba suaves besos en la negra cabellera, porque Thor amaba ese instante privado… porque sin poder evitarlo, amaba a Loki y al hijo recién nacido.

Para Thor también aquello era el amor.

-Ahora que ha probado su primer alimento, Donnar pertenece a esta casa... lo dicen las costumbres... las leyes inscritas en letras de oro en el árbol de la vida y de los mundos... Tu hijo ha sido bienvenido...

-Creo que tengo miedo de esta felicidad... hermano... No parece ser real...

-Créelo. Estás aquí, estás vivo… con tu hijo... y estás conmigo.

Loki alzó un instante la mirada de esmeralda, intentando penetrar en los pensamientos del mayor. Se sonrojó intensamente y después volvió a mirar a su hijo.

-Hablemos un poco sobre eso... ¿Quieres?- Thor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, de manera que Loki pudo colocar a Donnar en su hermosa cuna de madera, y con todo cuidado de no lastimar su reciente herida quirúrgica, se sentó frente a frente con el rubio- Los dos dijimos cosas...

-De las cuales no me arrepiento.

-Quizá no en este momento... pero de muchas formas, fueron palabras que no pienso tomarme al pié de la letra... lo dijiste para ayudarme, para darme valor y te lo agradezco... Pero de ninguna forma te comprometen a cumplir tus promesas hacia mí...

-¿Tienes miedo de mí, Loki?

-No es eso...

-Yo sí tengo miedo- cortó el mayor, tomándolo nuevamente de la mano y llevándola hasta colocarla sobre su pecho- ¿Sientes eso que se revuelca como loco aquí dentro? Por muchos años, Loki... no podía explicarme porqué... porqué bailaba como si quisiera escapar cuando te veía, porqué latía con más fuerza al escuchar tu voz, cuál era su propósito al ahogarme de ganas de estar a tu lado... hasta que acepté mis sentimientos.

-Thor, por favor...

-¿Querías que habláramos de ello? Te doy mi palabra que cada una de mis promesas, que el beso que te dí, han nacido porque mi corazón me lo estaba gritando... Yo te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero y lo sabes, eres...

-Soy tu hermano, lo sé... y lo otro es un sentimiento prohibido. Pero no lo puedo extinguir, ni aplastar... cuantas veces lo he intentado se ha redoblado mi deseo de estar junto a ti y decírtelo... No tengo miedo de que me rechaces, pero sí te agradecería toda tu sinceridad al responderme: Loki… te quiero… y no como un hermano, sino como algo más... Te quiero a ti y a tu hijo, al que me has entregado en consagración y al que nuestro Padre aceptó.

-La ceremonia de la sangre...

-Nos ha unido para velar por él… y mi corazón solicita que me permitas también velar por ti...

Loki bajó un poco su mirada, como si intentara pensar y aclarar sus propias emociones. Era una equivocación desde el principio, pero por increíble que sonara, tampoco Thor le era indiferente... meses atrás, se sorprendió cuando el rubio se lanzó desnudo a la alberca y mostró su bien proporcionada anatomía impúdicamente... Loki se le quedó mirando como si estuviera hipnotizado, luego lo maldijo por ser tan tonto y descarado, pero soñó con él semanas enteras. 

Y después de eso, se embobaba mirándolo hacer sus ejercicios de equitación, de esgrima… le encantaba verlo reír y ser admirado por los hombres y asediado por las mujeres. Se sentía orgulloso del éxito de su hermano y al mismo tiempo, tenía rabia de que compartiera esa alegría con todos… Loki lo quería solo para él.

-Quizá han sido demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo y eso nubla nuestro juicio...

-No... lo que nos hace tontos es el amor...

Y Thor se atrevió nuevamente a robar un beso... Loki intentó resistirse, pero terminó aceptando la caricia… él también la necesitaba, estaba hambriento de cariño, de comprensión... tenía las emociones a flor de piel y eran como un mar embravecido que no podía calmar. Tenía mil planes y un millón de dudas acerca de su futuro, de como encararía la vida, de como haría para criar a su hijo y cumplir sus deberes con su familia... ¿Qué le diría ahora el Rey? ¿Cómo debía comportarse? ¿Qué era lo mejor para hacer?

Entre todas esas dudas que lo asaltaban… una prevaleció.

-Yo te amaría, Thor... si no fueras mi hermano, si no fueras mi Príncipe y si yo no tuviera claro que es injusto para ti pedirte que me aceptes cuando recién he tenido al hijo de otro...

-Eso no me importa

-Te importará cuando su nombre sea conocido.

-Dímelo tú… ahora… y te juro que lo perdonaré, porque abandonarte a ti y a este maravilloso niño solo me hace pensar que es un cobarde. Yo no me enfrento a cobardes, sencillamente lo olvidaremos y juntos lo veremos crecer… a Donnar… y a nuestro amor...

-¿En verdad quieres saber quién es el padre de Donnar?

-Dímelo… y si quieres que le arranque el corazón, lo haré...

Loki lo miró sonriendo... 

-Eres imposible de resistir... ¿Sabes? Pero aún pienso que sería injusto que cargues conmigo y con un niño que no es tuyo... si su padre verdadero no se interesó por él, no vale la pena repetir su nombre...

-¿No es Fandral, verdad?

-No. Deja de torturarlo al pobre… él no es...

-Dime entonces su nombre...

-Si es tan importante para ti...

Thor se acercó de nuevo... pero Loki no se dejó abrazar. Fingió revisar al pequeño y quitarle la manta para volverla a acomodar. Era importante hacer tiempo y no ceder a la nobleza de su hermano… ya bastantes errores había cometido hasta ese momento para cometer uno más.

-Ya dímelo... no haré nada si tu me lo pides.

Loki iba a hablar, pero guardó silencio al ver a Balder hacer su entrada sin anunciarse. Apenas vió a su medio hermano, Loki cambió su actitud, se sabía rechazado por el joven de ojos grises y de inmediato le dio la espalda, cubriendo con su cuerpo al bebé... como si no quisiera dejarlo ver a su otro tío.

-Creo que llegué a tiempo- declaró Balder, disimulando ante la evidente actitud de los otros dos, y además intentando ver al pequeño pero sin lograrlo.

-Eres la mar de inoportuno, hermano. Repuso Thor, sin esconder que no le agradaba la intromisión.

-Pues permíteme opinar lo contrario... creo que llegué justo cuando debía llegar... madre Frigga desea saber si Loki puede bajar al comedor de la terraza o si desea que el servicio de té se traiga hasta esta habitación...

-¿Loki, que deseas?

-Yo...- balbució el pelinegro, pálido como la cera.

-¿Te sientes mal?- cuestionó Thor

-Creo que no puedes hacer mucho- Rió Balder, con sorna- No me explico como pudiste soportar una prueba hecha para corazones guerreros y no pusilánimes debiluchos...

-¡Balder, lárgate! Si no vas a decir nada agradable, es mejor que te largues...

Balder salió, todavía riendo como si la situación causara mucha gracia y Thor se quedó mirando a su adorado hermano, inclinado sobre la cuna de Donnar, aferrado a la orilla como si de soltarse pudiera caer al suelo, halando aire con ansiedad.

-¿Qué te sucede, Loki? Te lo suplico ahora... cuéntame...


	5. NO TE RESISTAS AL AMOR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:  
> "No puedo escribir hoy... mi confundido corazón parece que va a estallar. Han sucedido cosas, han cambiado cosas... ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿De qué estoy enfermo en mi alma?  
> Donnar es lo único en lo que puedo y debo pensar... actuaré solo y únicamente por su bien."

-Le encanta el agua... Le divierte estar dentro de la tina y a veces llora cuando sale de ella. ¡Mira como ríe! Mira la forma en que Donnar arruga la nariz... ¿No es precioso?

Loki lucía tranquilo, feliz... atendiendo el baño de su pequeño hijo. Dejaba caer con dulce cuidado el agua tibia y perfumada sobre su blanco cuerpecito y disfrutaba al notar que cada caricia líquida resultaba relajante y entretenida para el bebé. Sus manos poco a poco se volvían expertas en sujetarlo con gentileza pero firmemente, en deslizar la esponja con jabón de flores, en pasar los dedos largos y suaves por el rubio cabello y al finalizar, realizar cada detalle de como era vestirlo y prepararlo para sus alimentos.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes colocar pañales?

-Aprendo rápido lo que se necesita ¿Viste? El pañal, las camisitas y el ropón… ahora los zapatitos… ¿Notas lo hermoso que es? Mira como ríe y como arruga la nariz...

Thor notó de inmediato la insistencia del pelinegro sobre aquel gesto en particular. Tal vez Loki lo encontraba adorable porque le recordaba al padre del bebé... al imbécil que lo había abandonado justo en el momento más maravilloso de la vida, justo cuando más Loki lo necesitaba...

-La nodriza espera a Donnar, entrégalo para que sea alimentado.

El de ojos verdes llevó a su bebé hasta el regazo de una nodriza pelirroja y rubicunda, de generosos pechos, quien recibió al bebé y de inmediato lo llevó hasta el pezón. Donnar se prendió gustoso, haciendo sonar el chupeteo de su boca mientras succionaba la leche tibia.

-A veces quisiera poder amamantarlo yo mismo...

-Ya sería demasiado extraño ¿No crees? Aunque no dudo que te verías maravilloso dándole leche de tu pecho...- dijo Thor, admirando el cuerpo de su hermano mientras se cambiaba para también ir a dormir- ¿Por qué te pones pijama? ¿Acaso hoy tampoco bajarás a cenar con nosotros, Loki?

-No lo creo- respondió el menor, con gesto de resignación, mientras revisaba su figura frente a un enorme espejo- Padre no me ha llamado para acompañarlos...

Loki ya había recuperado su esbelto y estilizado cuerpo, su vientre estaba plano, la cicatriz de la cirugía era prácticamente invisible y sin embargo, su vanidad sufría un poco porque según él, resultaba poco atractivo después de tener un hijo… La reina Frigga le había dicho que era normal sentirse inseguro y triste después del parto, incluso le contó que ella detestaba el olor de su esposo después del nacimiento de Thor y Loki rompió a llorar, diciendo que él nunca sabría si detestaba al padre de su hijo por su olor, porque él no estaba cerca.

Después se arrepintió de dejarle ver esa debilidad a su madre. Y menos mal que no detestaba a Thor, porque el rubio no se le despegaba… y lejos de que le chocara su olor, la verdad era que el aroma de su hermano mayor le gustaba, le ponía los vellos de punta y le hacía sentirse contento. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que el rubio lo supiera.

Thor se despidió. El mensajero de su padre le urgía a presentarse en el salón de banquetes de inmediato.

Cuando entró al enorme comedor, se dio cuenta que rogar nuevamente por la piedad de Odín hacia su hermano menor no iba a ser tan sencillo esa noche, ya que el lugar estaba lleno de dignatarios e invitados. Incluso se habían colocado mesas extra para celebrar la cena, que ya más parecía una gran fiesta. Padre de Todo entró casi al mismo tiempo que su hijo, y el rubio se sujetó al protocolo, esperando gallardamente de pié tras el asiento principal, a que su padre tomara su lugar... después fue a dar su mano a la Reina, quien hizo lo mismo, caminando con toda su belleza y elegancia a lo largo del pasillo. Thor entregó la mano de Frigga a su esposo y ambos dieron la bienvenida a sus invitados de honor...

Presentes en la cena se encontraban el Rey Laufey de Jötunheim y su heredero, el Príncipe Helblindi, altos, imponentes y rodeados de varios gigantes que eran sus guardias de seguridad. Iban aparentemente desarmados y en honor a ellos, toda la temperatura del salón era más bien fría. El resto de los invitados no se quitó sus capas o pieles. Y el ambiente aunque cordial, era muy tenso, todos los dignatarios conocían sobre las ríspidas y frágiles relaciones entre los Asgardianos y los Gigantes de Hielo, aunque la presencia del Soberano a la mesa del Rey Odín hablaba de probables negociaciones que terminaran en un muy ansiado tratado de paz.

Thor no pudo escapar a su papel de heredero, conocía a Helblindi porque los dos tomaban clases en el Colegio Militar de Vanaheim y su obligación era seguir el protocolo junto a su padre y atender al príncipe de Jötunheim. Aún así, se las ingenió para hacer su diaria petición al Rey.

-Padre... si el protocolo debe ser seguido estrictamente, falta Loki en nuestra mesa...

-Loki se recupera de una cirugía- respondió Odín, usando el mismo tono bajo de su hijo, sonriendo para que no se notara la severidad de sus palabras- Todos lo excusarán sin problema.

-¿Vas a mentir o a negar lo que mi hermano ha vivido? ¡Los nueve reinos lo saben! ¿Te avergüenzas de tu hijo, solo porque a tu criterio ha cometido un error?

-Thor basta... eres un incordio.- gruñó Odín- Loki recibirá mi perdón cuando me dé el nombre de aquel que jugó con su honor y el de mi casa...

-¿Y qué harás si conoces su nombre? ¿Encarcelarlo? ¿Matarlo? ¿Obligarlo a desposar a su víctima?

-Loki no ha tenido vergüenza en comportarse como un cualquiera.

-Lo estás juzgando sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, como si fuera el peor criminal... Loki no ha hecho nada con deshonor... Y por lo contrario, su nobleza reside en lo bien que cuida a su hijo. Por favor, Majestad, pido que mi hermano ocupe su lugar en esta mesa y en nuestra familia.

-Pues de hecho, Loki debe presentarse aquí esta noche... pero no irás tú a traerlo, sino Balder- concluyó Odín, haciendo una seña a su segundo hijo y dándole las instrucciones necesarias. Con un gesto de disgusto, Balder se inclinó y obedeció. Thor se sintió algo inquieto, Loki había sido traído de su destierro familiar, pero el tono usado por su noble padre le daba más desconfianza que alivio.

***

Donnar terminó de alimentarse y la nodriza lo devolvió a los brazos del padre justo antes de que se quedara dormido. El pequeño cerró sus hermosos ojos grises poco a poco, porque se quedaba mirando fijamente al pelinegro, y en esos momentos el gesto de Loki era de una ternura increíble, porque así de enorme era el amor que aquel trozo de su carne le hacía sentir en el corazón.

-Te pareces tanto a él, hijo mío...- murmuró, besando la prístina frente y arrullándolo muy lentamente- Eres exactamente igual... su rubio cabello, sus ojos grises... pero sabes, Donnar... Deseo que tu corazón sea tan bravo y noble como el de Thor... Deseo que tu espíritu sea templado por su fuerte puño, que enarbola su espada con fiereza y con honor. Será un placer verte crecer con su misma valentía y honradez, y así, serás una perfección, mi querido...

-¿Deseas que sea igual a Thor? –Exclamó con desagrado una voz ya gruesa y varonil, que sobresaltó a Loki y al bebé a un tiempo- Ni siquiera lo pienses, ni por un segundo creas que yo permitiré eso.

Loki dominó el disgusto y el miedo que llegaron al mismo tiempo al reconocer al recién llegado, llevó a Donnar hasta su cuna y con alivio observó que se quedaría dormido sin problemas. Luego fue a cerrar la puerta que daba al cuarto de las nanas, no quería a nadie importunándolo.

-¿Qué quieres, Balder?- dijo, encarando a su hermanastro- No me parece educado ni agradable que entres sin permiso y que escuches algo que es muy privado.

-¿Y desde cuando te importa tanto tu privacidad, pequeño seductor?- replicó Balder, cerrando también la puerta principal tras de sí- Si mal no recuerdo, solías sonreír y moverte con tanto descaro, que provocaste más de una pelea entre los jóvenes guerreros de la Academia. Si no te acostaste con todos, al menos sí que permitiste a varios de ellos divertirse con tu hermoso cuerpo.

-Eso quedó en el pasado- dijo el de ojos verdes, sonrojándose con brusquedad- Era estúpido, irracional, además de necio y no justifico lo que hice, pero como me dice Thor, tampoco voy a vivir lamentando mis errores por siempre.

-¡Deja de hablar de Thor!- siseó Balder, caminando decidido hasta Loki y empujándolo para acorralarlo de espaldas contra la pared- Mi estúpido y perfecto hermano mayor... Hablas de él como si fuera tu ídolo, cuando estoy seguro que él sentiría asco por ti, no le has contado de todas tus “hazañas” en los cuartos abandonados de la Academia y te recuerdo que hasta hace poco, te revolcaste en la cama conmigo, y lo gozabas, sentías placer y gritabas como un vulgar...

Balder no terminó su frase, recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su desprevenido rostro y trastabilló hacia atrás, hasta casi caer al suelo. Un hilillo de sangre brotó de su labio herido, pero al ser mas grande y fuerte que su hermanito, se recuperó casi de inmediato. Rió sarcásticamente al notar que Loki golpeaba como un hombre hecho y derecho y no como un niño, que lo miraba retadora y altivamente y estaba listo para repeler cualquier otro intento de ataque verbal o físico de parte suya.

-No te atrevas a insinuar que soy un afeminado ergi... –le dijo el pelinegro,en tono sofocado por la rabia que había despertado- Soy un guerrero como tú o como cualquiera, y mi naturaleza no me avergüenza, como no me avergüenza el hijo que he tenido y cuyo cobarde padre no ha sabido valorar... ni a él, ni a mi amor que ha sido despreciado.

-¿Y sientes mucho amor por el padre de ese crío todavía?- preguntó el de ojos grises, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano- ¿Todavía lo amas? ¿Me amas, Loki? ¿Todavía sientes el mismo calor al tenerme cerca? ¿Todavía soy aquel por quien tu corazón late y tu respiración se agita?

Balder se acercó de nuevo, pero esta vez Loki no se defendió... permitió que su medio hermano lo enlazara por la cintura y lo apretara contra su cuerpo fuerte y duro. Percibió su aroma, su calidez... percibió su bajo vientre empujándose contra sus caderas e intentando hacerlo despertar. No lo detestaba ciertamente...

-Balder... que cosa pretendes...

-Loki... hermoso mío... vuelves a estar tan esbelto y deseable como antes...- gruñó el mayor, soltando el abrazo solo un poco para deslizar su mano abierta sobre las curvas traseras del pelinegro y al mismo tiempo, buscando la frescura de los labios húmedos y entreabiertos que no se le negaron- ¿Me extrañas? ¿Extrañas aunque sea un poco tenerme dentro de ti?

-Te extraño terriblemente...- murmuró Loki, abrazándose a la ancha espalda- Nos haces falta a los dos... a nuestro hijo y a mí...

Ante la mención del niño, Balder detuvo sus caricias y se quedó semipetrificado por segundos. Un resto de remordimiento le atacó al recordar que aquel niño también era suyo.

-Loki...

-¿Dije algo indebido?

-Nada...- repuso Balder sacudiendo un poco su rubia cabeza- Creo que... me haces demasiada falta... demasiada... debo llevarte ante Padre, no puedo perder más tiempo aquí... pero te deseo… Vamos a hacerlo, aunque sea rápidamente...

Y Balder, decidido, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, sacando su miembro erecto, frotándose con deseo mal reprimido contra el centro de Loki. A quien, con un solo movimiento brusco volvió a colocarlo contra la pared y de un tirón, bajó el pantalón de su pijama de seda.

-Detente- se quejó el menor, asustado de la audacia de su amante- No vamos a hacer esto ahora...

-¿Y por qué no?- replicó el otro, proponiéndose dominarlo por completo antes de penetrarlo con los dedos- Tienes ganas de mí ¿No es cierto? Y yo tengo muchas ganas de poseerte de nuevo... ¡Fuego de Hel! No he pensado en otra cosa desde que te pusiste demasiado gordo, hasta creí que nunca volverías a ser el de antes... pero debo aceptar que tu cuerpo es mas suave y enloquecedor ahora... ¡Oh, cielos eternos, pasas tanto tiempo con el imbécil de Thor, y no tiene idea de lo exquisito que eres!

No… no iba a llorar ni a comportarse débilmente, por mucho tiempo Loki había estado esperando un momento para hablar con Balder, para reconciliarse y retomar su relación. Estaba tan deseoso de eso, que su mente se cegaba casi por completo. El amor que estaba seguro sentía por el padre de su hijo, de pronto se resquebrajaba al escuchar el nombre de Thor… ¿En realidad perdonaría su comportamiento pasado? Era probable que sí, porque de hecho, Thor no era tan tonto y algo debió escuchar de sus amigos. Pero... ¿Perdonaría su comportamiento actual? La duda le dio la pauta y la luz suficientes para no ceder ante el deseo carnal.

-Te estás comportando como un animal... – Avisó con voz segura y fuerte, mientras retiraba con firmeza la mano y los dedos entrometidos de su trasero. Loki subió su pijama y se volvió de frente, clavando sus ojos verdes con infinito desprecio- No es así como quiero estar contigo...

-Demonios, demonios, demonios… tienes razón- rezongó Balder, que sabía el tiempo que estaba perdiendo y el riesgo de que Odín enviara a informarse por la razón de su tardanza- Quiero que retomemos lo nuestro justo donde se quedó, Loki y esta noche, deja abierto tu balcón... vendré a dormir contigo...

***

Thor estaba inquieto, pero no podía ni siquiera expresarlo sin romper la solemnidad del momento. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de como la conversación entre las dos familias reales estaba llegando a ese punto culminante.

Laufey estaba complacido, se le notaba, reía y bebía en actitud relajada, como si se encontrara entre amigos y no frente a sus enemigos de milenios y eras. Vaciaba los vasos de hidromiel mientras contaba anécdotas de guerra, dejando caer halagos sobre la valentía, fuerza y virilidad de sus vástagos.

Que importante era entre los Gigantes de hielo la descendencia, asegurar la continuidad de la sangre en el trono. Y Helblindi estaba llamado a dar esos vástagos que urgían en la casa real de Gastropnir. Toda la temática giraba en torno a los herederos y a los hijos que se suponía debían venir con ellos… fuertes, sanos, vigorosos, llenos de belicosidad y valentía, dignos del glorioso linaje en el que llegaban al mundo.

Cuando fue el turno de Odín para hablar, Thor se llevó la mejor parte. Su Padre describió sus cualidades físicas en primer lugar, aunque era obvio que su muchacho era alto, fuerte, bravo, dueño del poder necesario para dominar el trueno, heredero del fabuloso martillo forjado en el corazón de una estrella agonizante, lo mejor de su sangre y por supuesto, su primer heredero.

-Y es muy apuesto- dijo Helblindi, que nunca había escondido su preferencia por el hijo de Odín.

-Muy honrado, Helblindi...- respondió Thor con diplomacia, sabía que no era bueno contradecir a un Jötunn, ni siquiera en temas tan superficiales como aquel. Odín también describió las cualidades de su corazón: Honradez, perseverancia, valentía a toda prueba, fidelidad, alto sentido del deber y compasión limitada por sus enemigos. Lo necesario para que un día, él fuera el Rey.

-Mi segundo y tercer hijos ya deberían estar aquí- agregó Odín, alzando la cabeza justo para ver a Balder y a Loki llegar haciendo toda clase de ceremonias de saludo- Balder es mi segundo hijo, también es valiente y un guerrero excepcional...

-Y mucho más guapo de lo que recuerdo- agregó Helblindi, lanzándole una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas del interés que ahora ponía en el hermano del medio.

Balder se dio cuenta y le regresó una sonrisa llena de galanura. No en vano se decía que era el guerrero mas atractivo de Asgard, y comenzaba a ser preferido aún por encima de Thor.

Loki hizo un mohín de disgusto… pero tenía que tragarse sus celos.

-Yo al que deseo conocer es al más pequeño, del que he escuchado maravillado que tiene el don de concebir y dar vida- declaró Laufey, clavando sus ojos de fuego en el muchacho pálido y de cabellos negros que se escondía como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

-Loki, Su majestad Laufey de Jötunheim, hijo de Ymir, desea conocerte… acércate...

Sin poder negarse a un deseo de su padre, Loki se acercó e hizo una reverencia elegante ante los dos soberanos. Laufey arqueó la ceja mientras inspeccionaba al muchacho… le resultaba difícil creer que aquel joven tan delgado y pequeño de tamaño fuera su hijo...

Odín le había dicho que Loki poseía una naturaleza mágica en potencia poderosa, y que su dualidad, heredada sin duda de su ascendencia Jötnar, le hizo fértil.

-¿Es verdad entonces que has dado a luz un hijo varón?- Loki asintió sin saber a qué llevaba aquel interrogatorio- ¿Es un niño sano, parecido a ti?

-De hecho... parecido al padre- musitó Loki, bajando la voz y sonrojándose.

Odín pidió entonces a los cuatro jóvenes que se fueran a hacer el aperitivo en la terraza, que la cena todavía esperaría una hora antes de ser servida y mientras, harían los honores al Príncipe Helblindi. El Jötunn, que a la sazón era apenas más alto que Thor y poseía unos rasgos angulosos pero nobles, ataviado con una túnica sedosa y lleno de joyas, se levantó dejando ver su elegante figura y se mostró entusiasmado con la idea de convivir con aquellos tres magníficos jóvenes.

En su mente Thor pasó del primer lugar de su interés al segundo, Balder pasó al primero y Loki, bueno… ni siquiera le resultó interesante para fijarse en él. Aunque fuera el único de los tres que podía dar hijos y esa era una cualidad apreciada.

-Si me someto a ciertos rituales y bebo las pociones del Shamán, parece muy posible que también yo pueda dar hijos como tú, Loki- fue lo único que le dijo durante toda la velada- Así que tal vez un día me cuentes como hiciste tú para embarazarte en forma natural… no es sencillo, y la magia es difícil de realizar...

Solo hasta que estuvieron seguros de que no eran escuchados, de que sus hijos estaban lejos, de que Frigga se ocupaba con las esposas de los dignatarios, Laufey y Odín retomaron su charla.

-¿Qué te ha parecido tu vástago?

-Satisfactorio... sigo pensando que es pequeño… pero pude sentir la magia que habita en su interior. Es poderoso y lo será más adecuadamente guiado. Además, si se preñó naturalmente, sin las pociones de los Shamanes de mi pueblo y dio a luz a pesar de tener esa forma Aesir, quizá lo considere digno de regresar a su forma de nacimiento y dar a luz crías Jötnar.

-¿Tenemos una alianza entre nuestros pueblos, Rey Laufey?

-Tal vez, Padre de Todo... tal vez...

***

Loki tenía prisa por regresar a sus habitaciones, de alguna manera el veto había terminado y con ello, nuevamente se le obligaba a participar en las costumbres y ceremonias de la familia. Frigga estaba encantada, pero el muchacho no lo estaba tanto… perdía ahora el tiempo precioso que dedicaba a su bebé para ir a mostrar un respeto que había dejado de sentir hacia la figura poderosa del que creía su padre. Le fastidiaba acompañar a sus hermanos solo para que príncipe de Jotunheim estuviese entretenido, prefería pasar la noche junto a su hijo.

Le fastidiaba también ver a Balder hablarle tan atento y caballeroso al vanidoso heredero Jötnar, exageraba en sus atenciones y reía en voz alta, como si lo hiciera intencionadamente para hacerle sentir mal a él.

Por eso estaba contento de regresar a sus alcobas y acudir a ver a su pequeño. Donnar dormía tranquilo, ya había comido nuevamente y fue cambiado de ropajes para que se mantuviera limpio y fresco. Loki lo cambiaba en cada ocasión que la nodriza lo alimentaba porque no quería que ni una sola gotita de leche manchara sus atuendos.

-Loki... has regresado a la presencia de Padre, te ha dirigido la palabra ¿Acaso no estás feliz?

-Si, lo estoy- mintió a Thor, que le aproximaba cada cosa que Loki le solicitaba para llevar al bebé en sus brazos hasta la mecedora- Mañana muy temprano, iremos a montar con Helblindi pero yo no quiero ir… no me alegra precisamente la idea de separarme de mi hijo...

-Si no deseas ir, yo te excusaré- replicó Thor, acomodando una piel blanca de zorros sobre el regazo de Loki, para calentarle las piernas- Todos entenderán que este precioso bebé es lo primero. Tampoco yo desearía perderme cada segundo de sus sonrisas y de verlo cada día más grande… ahora ya casi tiene un mes de edad... habrá que celebrarlo.

-No, Thor… nada de fiestas ruidosas… lo que menos deseo es llamar la atención de los asgardianos y los mundos con una revuelta celebración como acostumbras organizar.

-¿Entonces algo discreto?

-Ni discreto, ni nada... solo pasar el día aquí, en la mecedora… con mi hijo entre los brazos...

Thor terminó de arropar a Loki en la cómoda mecedora. Ahí pensaba pasar la noche, como otras tantas, arrullando a Donnar, cantándole y velando su sueño. Y Thor pensaba quedarse sentado en la alfombra a sus pies, escuchándolo cantar y adorando la forma en que sostenía a Donnar. Porque para el rubio no existía nada más bello ni más amado que Loki y su hijo...

-Te adoro, Loki...- murmuró, mientras el pelinegro se mecía lento y suave- En verdad cada minuto que pasa me convenzo más que quiero quedarme a tu lado para siempre… y que me aceptes...

-Thor, querido Thor... me temo que estos sueños no nos llevarán a ninguna parte... ¿Acaso no has notado los gestos que hace madre al vernos? Pareciera que algo sospecha… me mira de una forma diferente, extraña... como si yo fuera otro y no su hijo...

-Eventualmente alguien se dará cuenta de mi amor por ti…

-Pero tú tienes un futuro glorioso... y debes cuidar ese futuro. Yo, además de ser tu hermano...

-Eres el más lindo- interrumpió Thor, colocando una rodilla en el piso y tomando delicadamente la mano de Loki- El mejor, el más digno. Mis ojos te contemplan cuidando a tu hijo y no encuentro otra cosa mejor por hacer que seguir dejando crecer mi cariño... Loki… yo te amo...

Loki se estremeció al escuchar aquellas palabras... lo pensó brevemente. Nunca antes las había escuchado de labios de nadie que no fuera su madre… “Te amo” provenientes de un hombre como su hermano Thor era un verdadero privilegio. Nunca Balder se lo dijo, ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor enamoramiento, ni siquiera el día en que se le entregó por primera vez...

-Eres un loco terrible y adorable… no te merezco.

-Insistes tanto en hacerte menos… y eres el hijo de Odín, vales tanto como valgo yo… ya basta de decir que no me mereces, eres el mejor Loki, el que mi corazón ha decidido para ser entregado. Dime... ¿Aceptas a este pobre enamorado? ¿Me aceptas para convencerte de mi amor?

-Thor...

Y un beso casto se depositó en la blanca mano del muchacho, provocando que se le subieran todos los colores. Thor se le declaraba con tanta ternura y sinceridad… mientras él comenzaba a ver el reloj, la hora en que Balder llegaría estaba próxima.

-No te voy a forzar... tal vez es muy reciente todo lo que has vivido. Pero si estoy dispuesto a vivir contigo la eternidad, puedo esperar que estés listo para recibir mi amor. Además, amo entrañablemente a tu hijo, es parte de ti, es tu carne, es tu alma… y es hermoso igual que tú...

-¡Thor, cállate!- gritó Loki, sintiendo remordimientos- Me confunden tus palabras... No sigas te lo suplico.

-No diré más... solo promete pensarlo…

Y se puso de pié para dejar a su adorado hermano a solas con su bebé. Thor era tan confiado, que en ocasiones se pasaba de ingenuo. Loki retuvo la mano del grandulón y la haló suavemente para atraerlo.

-Eres muy dulce para ser tú, Thor Odinson... gracias por tus palabras, tienes mi promesa de que no han caído en ningún vacío. Siembras la semilla del amor tan profundamente, que si llega a crecer, se convertirá en un enorme roble, de raíces fuertes... será un honor comenzar a cuidar el crecimiento de esa semilla, de este amor… pero debes permitirme pensarlo con calma… ¿Si?

-¡Comenzar a cuidar el crecimiento de este amor!- repitió Thor, sonriendo hasta con el brillo de sus ojos azules- ¡Gracias, querido… gracias! ¡Me haces muy feliz!

El beso que ahora se dejaba caer en los labios, tenía un sabor muy diferente a la caricia caliente de Balder. Los labios de Thor transmitían algo diferente: certeza en sus palabras, amparo, protección… un futuro diferente, a pesar de que con cualquiera de los dos, Loki bailaba en el lado prohibido.

-¿De qué estoy enfermo?- se dijo a sí mismo cuando Thor se fue- ¿En qué momento me entregué a uno de mis hermanos y ahora, mi corazón late extrañamente enamorado de mi otro hermano...? ¡Hay tantos allá afuera! ¿Cómo es que me enredé con ellos dos? ¿Cómo me metí en esto? Donnar, mi amado hijo... no puedo seguir guiando mis acciones por sentimientos del corazón o del pene... tú estás aquí para hacerme plantar los pies en la tierra ¡Dioses, he sido un inmaduro!

No hubo más tiempo para pensar. El ruido proveniente de afuera, de su balcón, le anunciaba la llegada de su amante. De Balder Odinson... del padre de Donnar... de su único amor...

Corrió para abrirle y Balder entró apoderándose de inmediato de los labios del menor.

-¡Toda la noche es nuestra ahora!- exclamó, dispuesto a llevarlo a la cama para hacer el amor.

Por vez primera, Loki sintió que traicionaba las promesas y palabras que acababa de otorgar a Thor.


	6. LOS PLANES DE ODÍN, LOS PLANES DE LAUFEY, LOS PLANES DE THOR...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:  
> "Dioses de lo eterno... ¿Qué le sucede a mi tonto corazón? ¿Qué es este extraño calor que me llena y que me hace concebir ilusiones? Yo no merezco el amor de Thor, no puedo amarlo, no soy capaz de destrozarle la existencia, de quebrar su futuro... Él será el futuro Rey de Asgard, no puede ni debe manchar el honor de su linaje con una relación incestuosa.  
> Somos hermanos... por eso lo nuestro no puede ser...  
> Y Balder.. maldito perro infiel... debo luchar para sacármelo del corazón... Pero no puedo"

-¡Loki!- exclamó Thor al ver llegar al pelinegro, vistiendo un espléndido traje de montar en color negro y una capa de terciopelo verde- ¡Pensé que habías dicho que no vendrías!

-Cambié de opinión- respondió el muchacho, retirando los brazos de Thor que intentaron abrazarle y mostrando el gesto más bien hosco y malhumorado.

Saludó con altivez a su invitado, el Príncipe Helblindi, quien por capricho, pasaría un mes de vacaciones en el castillo de Valhalla, e ignoró completamente a Balder, pero se ruborizó fugazmente cuando notó que el de ojos grises lo ignoraba también. La comitiva emprendió la cabalgata tomando el puente del mar eterno, Helblindi deseaba ir al Castillo flotante. Una construcción espectacular y dinámica cuyos edificios en el aire, cambiaban de posición constantemente.

En el Castillo existían lugares de diversión destinados a la alta esfera de los Asgardianos… bares, lugares de descanso, y vistas espectaculares de la ciudad dorada. La mejor forma de llegar era obviamente, en uno de los barcos voladores que surcaban los cielos. Así pues, rodearon la ciudad, llegaron al puente y después entregaron los caballos a los mozos para bajar al puerto y tomar el más lujoso drakkar de la flota del Rey y volar hasta el Castillo.

Poco acostumbrado a la luz intensa del sol, y con la altura que tomó el barco... el vértigo muy pronto se apoderó del Príncipe Jotunn, que tomó un tono verdoso en su hermosa piel y buscó un lugar para sentarse y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-¡Helblindi! ¿Qué te pasa?- exclamó Balder, apresurándose a ir a sostener al joven- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Todo me da vueltas...- murmuró en voz bajita, mientras reclinaba su cabeza en el pecho del hijo de Odín.

Balder lo abrazó para confortarlo... el joven gigante de hielo era una criatura seductora y encantadora. Su voz modulada, su sonrisa aguda y la forma en que lo miraba le habían causado una muy buena impresión. Además, Helblindi se desvivió en halagos para lo guapo, fuerte y valiente que era Balder, le dijo que en la Academia todos hablaban de sus aventuras, de sus conquistas en las simulaciones de batalla y por supuesto, de su éxito entre los dos sexos, ya que tanto damas como caballeros morían porque el muchacho se dignara a dirigirles una palabra o una mirada.

La vanidad del de ojos grises, exaltada por la declarada admiración del hijo de Laufey lo llevó a estar muy cercano a él. Le permitió que se acurrucara y comenzó a acariciar el largo, enjoyado y sedoso cabello negro, mostrando un gesto de evidente satisfacción.

-Podemos regresar para que el Sanador te revise...

-¡No! No es necesario... apenas baje de esta ave de madera me sentiré mucho mejor- respondió Helblindi, abriendo los ojos de fuego para mirarlo, sonreírle y acariciarle la mejilla con su mano helada.

Loki estaba pasando de la sorpresa a la rabia a pasos agigantados ¿Por qué Balder permitía aquel descarado coqueteo del Jötunn? ¿Acaso no respetaba su presencia? ¡Justo la noche anterior lo deseaba y ahora, lo estaba ignorando! Peor aún... parecía dispuesto a hacerlo morir de celos.

Los ojos verdes tenían un brillo asesino, y las pálidas mejillas se encendían a momentos, mientras sus manos cerradas se clavaban las uñas a sí mismo. Balder notó de inmediato la molestia del menor, sin embargo, reía en voz más alta y comenzó a murmurar palabras cariñosas para Helblindi.

-Lamento mucho que te sientas mal... no es justo que esa hermosa carita se muestre triste- le dijo, cubriendo con su mano la mano del Jötunn, y frotando suavemente su mejilla- Voy a compensarte este mal rato, te llevaré a los masajes de los baños públicos, ahí te consentirán como mereces, nos haremos algunos tratamientos relajantes y después cenaremos a la luz de las velas en algún romántico lugar...

Aquello fue el colmo ¿Llevarlo a masajes, a tratamientos de relajación? ¿De qué se trataba eso, de halagarlo o hacerlo sentir como un barato acompañante? Porque aquello parecía más bien el plan de llevar a un amante a pasar una noche de placeres mundanos antes de terminar en la cama.

¿Quería compartir lugares tan sensuales con Helblindi?

A él nunca lo invitó a un lugar lindo para estar juntos, mucho menos uno tan significativo para lo que se suponía los mantenía unidos: el amor.

-¿También a ti te incomoda un poco lo rápido que avanzan estos dos?- le preguntó Thor acercándose a su oído- No sé por qué pienso que Helblindi terminará en cuatro esta noche si continúa portándose tan “amable” con nuestro hermano...

Los baños públicos del palacio flotante eran maravillosos... llenos de lujos y comodidades. Thor de inmediato se lanzó a la piscina de agua helada, donde su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado resaltó su atractiva presencia, los dorados cabellos escurriendo, pegados a la piel, su risa alegre y potente. El rubio iba decidido a divertirse y no perdió un instante para comenzar.

Helblindi se comportó como una vaporosa gacela, esquivando los abrazos, las cortesías y los besos al aire que Balder le lanzaba. Fueron los dos juntos a las camas de masaje y tanto el Jötunn como el Asgardiano se dejaron consentir por manos expertas que relajaron cada uno de los músculos. Al gigante además, le lavaron el cabello con esencias perfumadas, lo que era un verdadero halago a su vanidad... El segundo de los hijos de Odín estaba tan encantado como antojado de aquellas carnes celestes, de aquel alto, estilizado y elástico cuerpo… Helblindi jugaba a dejarlo avanzar y después pararlo en seco, pero luego volvía a coquetear con él y el juego les hizo hervir la sangre, las ganas y la prudencia muy pronto se vió perdida.

-Creo que es impropio que el hijo de nuestro noble padre se muestre tan vulgar con el hijo del enemigo.

-Concuerdo contigo, Loki... Pero tampoco tengo la intención de provocar una pelea que insulte todavía más a los invitados de Padre... Dejémoslos, acabo de solicitar que la cena y un buen vino, sea llevado a nuestras habitaciones...

-¿A qué habitaciones?- preguntó Loki, desconcertado- ¿Acaso no piensan regresar a casa?

-Si... mañana por la tarde... ese era el plan desde el principio. Tomaremos habitaciones para pasar la noche, una tina de aguas termales para los cuatro, cenaremos, jugaremos cartas y regresaremos a Valhalla, cambiaremos los equipajes y llevaremos a Helblindi a las montañas, para continuar su paseo.

Loki salió a toda prisa de los salones de masaje, necesitaba de inmediato buscar el drakkar volador y regresar. Nadie le había dicho que se trataba de pasar la noche fuera y ya llevaba muchas horas lejos de su pequeño, dejado al cuidado de las nanas.

Habló a su madre y Frigga le prohibió regresar: “El invitado no va a ser desairado, Loki... ya dijiste una vez que no lo acompañarías y eso no fue bien visto por tu Padre. Decidiste ir y eso lo calmó un poco, pero si regresas entonces sí que te meterás en problemas… Por amor de todo, quédate y descansa, pasa un buen rato y haz sentir cómodo al hijo de Laufey...”

-Donnar es pequeño y me necesita ¡Ningún ser de los nueve mundos vale perderse de estar a su lado! Mi deber es cuidarlo y no estar paseando y comiendo como Troll de montaña, igual que mis hermanos.

-¿Y es suficiente si te prometo que yo misma velaré hoy su sueño, querido?

-Madre, no me ponga en ese dilema...

-Míralo así, Loki... Tu Padre, el Rey, se ha devanado los sesos buscando una tregua con los Jötnar y ve en esta visita una oportunidad increíble de lograrlo… halaguen a su invitado, sean corteses, favorezcan la paz que podemos lograr… Donnar estará bien atendido. Cree en la palabra de tu madre que te ama...

Con tal petición por parte de Frigga, el joven pelinegro ya no se pudo negar. ¡Un día entero sin ver a su pequeño! El primero que pasaba en su corta vida alejado de su padre… pero bueno, Loki necesitaba un descanso, costaba reconocerlo, pero lo requería y la libertad para hacer valer sus derechos ante el padre del niño. Estaba decidido… Balder dejaría de jugar con sus sentimientos y tomaría sus responsabilidades.

Lo intentaría hacer de un modo discreto, pero si era necesario… lo amenazaría con formarle un escándalo tan grande, que se hablaría de eso por muchos años en cada rincón de los nueve mundos.

-¡Oh, Dioses!- exclamó lleno de humillación cuando al volver, descubrió a Balder devorándose a Helblindi… o al Jötunn devorándose a su hermano, era casi lo mismo… metidos en la tina de agua caliente, casi desnudos, pues solo usaban un holgado bañador de tela blanca, uno y otro se dedicaban a explorarse las amígdalas con besos candentes y ansiosos… Balder entreabría los labios gustoso, listo para atrapar la lengua húmeda y descarada que se ofrecía para ser succionada, amasada y mezclada con la lengua caliente y húmeda del hijo de Odín.

Era una clase de besos que a Loki jamás le gustaron, odiaba como Balder le atrapaba la lengua y se la mordía hasta hacerlo sangrar, al menos eso sucedió un par de veces y evitaba llegar a ese modo brusco y exigente de besar. Pero al gigante de hielo no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto y por el contrario, disfrutaba cada caricia lanzando un gemido grave y suave que por supuesto, enardecía más a su apasionado galán… 

A Loki se le revolvió el estómago… las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir y su primer impulso fue huir y no detenerse, llegar a Valhalla, tomar a su hijo y seguir huyendo hasta donde jamás volviera a ver o saber de Balder.

El maldito, traidor, mentiroso e infiel Balder.

-Lo siento, Príncipe… los puertos se cierran a las nueve para dar privacidad a nuestros clientes- le dijo el gerente nocturno, con un ademán de respeto.

-Pero… se puede ordenar a uno de los drakkar que venga, es imperioso que regrese a casa...

-Podría hacerse… es decir, para usted Alteza… Podríamos traer un barco en la madrugada, cuando comiencen las salidas de los viajeros… a las cinco 

-¡Lo necesito ya! ¿Es que van a ignorar mi petición? ¿Me van a ignorar a mí, Loki de Asgard, segundo hijo de la casa de Odín?

-No, Alteza… haré hasta lo imposible, pero aún así le suplico tenga paciencia... quizá logre traer transporte en dos horas… 

Loki no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Se tumbó sobre uno de los asientos del puerto de entrada y salida del Palacio flotante, y perdió su mirada de esmeralda en el cielo infinito. Recordó a Balder… la noche anterior... cuando le pidió que dejara abierto su balcón para poder visitarlo…

Balder llegó puntual, sonriente y cariñoso... de inmediato le abrazó y le besó repitiéndole al oído cuanto lo había extrañado. Y sintió sus manos grandes y cálidas deslizarse por su espalda hasta sus caderas, afianzarse en las delicadas curvas posteriores y empujarse hacia adelante… Balder estaba excitado y ansioso por volver a hacerlo suyo...

-“Creí que primero hablaríamos…”- había dicho Loki, permitiendo las caricias porque su corazón anhelaba sentirse amado y protegido.

-“Después, mi precioso... después hablaremos… ahora me urge llenarme de ti…”- respondió el otro, mordiéndolo en el blanco cuello y deslizando sus manos bajo el pantalón- “Ahh, es cierto... la piel queda mucho mejor después de haber parido… pensé que era solo una de tantas cosas que se dicen, pero es verdad… estás mas lindo, mas suave… más deseable…”

Loki se dejó llevar… si, quería hablar. Pero Balder estaba ahí de nuevo... junto a él… y quizá esta vez tenía toda la intención de rectificar sus errores y quedarse, afrontar su paternidad, hacerle saber al mundo que sí... habían quebrantado las leyes, pero que el amor era fuerte y sobrellevarían cualquier adversidad juntos. Y juntos verían crecer a su hermoso, noble y fuerte varón… con el tiempo, tal vez, Odín los perdonaría y la vida sería completa y feliz.

Esos eran los sueños de un joven padre soltero de quince años... porque todavía no cumplía dieciséis, eso acontecería en pocas semanas. Y apenas entonces en su mayoría, podría declararse libre y viajar junto a su amada familia a un lugar donde su unión fuese mejor vista, establecerse y ser felices.

Balder miró triunfante que el muchacho estaba casi rendido nuevamente a sus requerimientos de sexo y después de tantos meses de desearlo, todo estaba listo para volver a consumarlo. Pero como Loki insistía en hablar, era mejor apresurarse para que no tuviese un repentino ataque de moral que diera al infierno con el placer que podía obtener esa noche.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, listo para entrar en trámites de inmediato, desató el cordón de los pantalones de Loki y los bajó de un tirón, lanzando una exclamación de lujuria y placer cuando tuvo frente a sí, el hermoso miembro a medio estimular de Loki… aquel pene blanco, generoso y exquisito que muy pronto tuvo entre sus manos y dentro de su boca... si se lo hacía de prisa, el menor perdería la cordura y aceptaría el sexo sin tener que entrar en detalles incómodos. Por la mañana o quizá al terminar, Balder pensaba evaporarse para no comprometerse a nada.

La sonrisa elocuente reflejaba más satisfacción por sus pensamientos que por sus acciones y Loki fue capaz de percibirlo. Un ruido proveniente de la alcoba donde su hijo y las nanas estaban lo hizo reaccionar brevemente.

-Debemos hablar…- repitió, alejándose un poco de Balder y acomodando su ropa interior- Por favor... no puedo hacer esto nuevamente si no tengo en claro que quieres de mí...

-¿Acaso no puedes notarlo?- dijo Balder, con un suspiro de fastidio- Creo que tú eres el que ya no me quiere aquí, por eso pones tantos pretextos...

-Sabes que no es así. Yo me entregué a ti enamorado y no sabía que podía tener consecuencias...

-¡Acabáramos! Vamos de nuevo a ese tema...

-La cuestión es que tu hijo nació y yo te necesito con nosotros, él y yo te necesitamos, Donnar te necesita.

-Si me necesitara, no le habrías nombrado igual que Thor ¿O crees que no me di cuenta?

-¡Solo lo hice por agradecimiento! Pero tú eres mi pareja, el padre de mi hijo...

Balder se levantó y abrazó a Loki, obligándolo a callar. Lo estrechó con fuerza, con calor y poco a poco sintió que su resistencia disminuía. Entonces buscó nuevamente apoderarse de sus labios… lo necesitaba con más urgencia a cada momento, no tenía tiempo para discusiones estúpidas.

Loki comenzó a resistirse de nuevo, un par de quemantes lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas y llegaron hasta su boca, donde su sabor salado se confundió con la saliva de Balder.

-¿Estás llorando de nuevo? Infiernos de Hel, Loki... cada vez eres menos divertido...

Loki, indignado volvió a pedirle que hablaran, que le dejara en claro de una buena vez si pensaba hacerse cargo de la paternidad de Donnar. Balder sencillamente se rió sarcásticamente y el menor intentó golpearlo. Pero esta vez, prevenido del puño duro de su amante, Balder lo detuvo en seco, aprisionando su muñeca, marcándole el agarre de sus dedos y doblegándolo de dolor.

-Eres un canalla...

-Demonios... Yo no quiero estar atado a nadie y menos a ti por culpa de un hijo que yo no pedí. Arregla tu problema, Loki. Te lo pedí cuando era todavía tiempo para evitar todo esto, pero fuiste un necio y te aferraste a tener a esa criatura que ahora pagará toda su vida el precio de ser un bastardo.

***

Loki regresó a la realidad cuando sintió la mano cálida y cariñosa que presionaba dulcemente su hombro. Parpadeó repetidamente para componer su semblante y después, volvió la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro varonil y amable de Thor.

-¿Estás triste por Donnar, querido mío?- le preguntó, con suave acento a pesar de su voz gruesa y tosca- ¿Son estas lágrimas y esta tristeza causadas porque hoy estarás lejos de tu bebé?

Loki asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Ante la nobleza de su hermano mayor, era incapaz de mentir con el aplomo de siempre.

-Quiero irme de aquí...

-Pero no podrás... Padre me ha hablado, me ha desvelado los propósitos con los que facilitó este viaje... Loki, tú igual que Balder y yo... estamos siendo utilizados para afianzar una alianza con los Jötnar, es algo detestable, he discutido mucho con el noble Odín, pero su voz ha sido un mandato que no podemos desobedecer...

-¿Qué dices?

-Me llena de vergüenza repetir lo que Padre me ha dicho... le he jurado no contárselos a ustedes, pero creo que al final, se ha salido con la suya y no lo podemos evitar.

***

Balder estaba en la habitación... teniendo relaciones con Helblindi. Loki imaginó a los dos, desnudos, teniendo un momento romántico a la luz de las velas metidos en la tina o quizá ya rodando sobre la amplia cama… Balder seguramente mordía y dejaba marcas en el cuello del Jötunn, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y de placer, tal vez estaba iniciando como iniciaba con él... dándole atención oral hasta hacerlo tener un orgasmo y después, sumergirse entre las nalgas para preparar su camino mientras, montado en un 69, recibía también una gran sesión de sexo oral.

No podía apartar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

-¿Ocupado al cien por ciento? ¿No podemos volver a nuestras habitaciones y no hay otras disponibles?

-Bueno... esto parece tener mucho éxito entre las personas, tienen huéspedes de prácticamente todos los mundos amigos...- dijo Thor, entrando con Loki hasta el único lugar privado que restaba en el hotel.

Era una hermosa terraza llena de flores, con la mejor vista al cielo y a la ciudad, ahí pasarían el resto de la noche, contemplando el firmamento estrellado y recostados sobre los divanes en que generalmente, se tomaba el sol durante el día. Cubrió con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de Loki con una fina piel de zorro plateado, comprada en la única tienda que permanecía abierta dentro del Palacio flotante. El suave tacto y el calor de la prenda muy pronto confortó al pelinegro y le quitó el frío del cuerpo, aunque el frío del alma era algo más difícil de remediar.

Pero Thor, sin sospecharlo, parecía decidido a quitárselo también.

-¿Y la piel para cubrirte tú?

-Yo no tengo frío... me basta con mi capa- respondió, envolviéndose tal y como había dicho, en su prenda de color carmesí- Además, nos traerán un poco de vino caliente con frutas, es un reconstituyente delicioso que nos hará pasar la noche más cómodos.

Dos vasos de vino caliente después, Loki parecía un poco más tranquilo, sus mejillas estaban animadas por un rubor exquisito producto sin duda de la bebida y del calor de la capa de pieles. Casi no había hablado, Thor hablaba por los dos... el rubio hizo un recuento de cada estrella que veía en el cielo, de todas las noches que imaginó que las más hermosas y brillantes, eran iguales a los ojos de su pequeño hermano… y eso lo pensaba desde niño.

-¿Desde niño? ¿Quieres decir que desde que éramos niños pensabas en mí?

-De día y de noche... Recuerdo que yo era muy pequeño cuando madre me llevó hasta una cuna grande, me levantó y me hizo asomarme... entonces vi una especie de gatito que se removía bajo una mantita de terciopelo verde. Tenía los cabellos muy negros y revueltos… y abrió los ojos… y yo pensé que eran las dos esmeraldas mas bellas del universo que me miraban con amor, y esa noche soñé que esos ojos me miraban solo a mí… y juré que jamás mirarían a nadie... solo a mí... con ese mismo amor...

-Eso no es posible- rió Loki, atento y divertido por la historia del rubio- No puedes tener memoria de ese día, madre nos ha contado muchas veces que fuimos presentados como hermanos cuando yo tenía dos años y tu cinco, porque Padre tenía que asegurarse que la guerra que se libraba en aquel entonces no se volcara contra sus herederos. Por eso nos mantuvo separados hasta que fue seguro reunir de nuevo a toda la familia.

-Quizá ella me llevó a escondidas al sitio donde te escondían para que te conociera.

-Eso es algo que madre haría sin duda...

-Lo cierto es que yo recuerdo a un pequeño bebé de cabellos negros. Siempre he pensado que eras tú... y siempre lo he confirmado cada vez que veo tus ojos color de esmeralda... Solo falta hacer que me miren con ese viejo amor...

Loki se movió incómodo. Thor era tan atento, tan cuidadoso con las palabras que usaba para hablarle... lo trataba como si fuera algo precioso, digno de ser cuidado y protegido. Todo lo contrario a los ademanes posesivos, groseros y violentos de Balder. Tampoco podían compararse las palabras cargadas de cariño que Thor le dedicaba a los adjetivos vulgares que el otro empleaba para exigirle sexo.

-No deberías decirme esas cosas, Thor... Si pudieras leer mis pensamientos hace unos minutos...

-Loki… lo único que sé es que te quiero. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que olvides a quien te causó dolor y a quien a todas luces todavía amas, te esperaré y entonces podrás ver que mi amor es muy limpio y entre mis brazos no solo vas a sentirte amado, sino que enfrentaré a nuestros padres, a nuestras leyes, a todo lo que se interponga entre tú y yo… y a Donnar, yo lo amaré como si fuera mío, porque así lo amo ya.

El frío no era insoportable. Loki de hecho, jamás sentía frío... así que la capa era innecesaria. Pero le servía para ocultar un poco la vergüenza que sentía.

-Eres un tonto... puedes tener a quien tú quieras a tu lado y prefieres esperarme a mí, que ni siquiera tengo el valor de dejar de pensar en quien no vale la pena...

-¿Me quieres aunque sea un poco, Loki?

-No me pongas esos ojos de cachorro... claro que te quiero.

-Pero yo digo... algo más que quererme como un hermano...

-Si- dijo Loki, ruborizándose- A pesar que cuando veo al padre de Donnar, siento que aún lo amo, y siento la necesidad de creer que regresará a mi lado, que reconocerá a su hijo y que formaremos una familia- Thor escuchaba con el corazón a punto de romperse- También es cierto que cuando estoy contigo, me siento tranquilo... amparado... como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerme sufrir de nuevo. Como si tu cercanía fuera la medicina que necesita mi alma, mi decepcionado amor...

Thor entonces sonrió. Se tumbó en su diván y colocó sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca, lanzando un ruidoso suspiro.

-Estoy feliz...- dijo- Me das esperanzas de que un día tu cariño será como el mío... no tan grande, ni tan fuerte. Pero si me quisieras un poquito, me conformo.

-¡Eres un gran, gran, gran tonto, Thor!- concluyó el ojiverde, dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor. El gesto podía tomarse como un enfado, pero en realidad, Loki sonreía, se sentía extrañamente feliz y el mal rato que Balder le había hecho pasar, parecía volverse humo ante el caballeroso cortejo del rubio.

Thor sonrió también, satisfecho con lo que había provocado “Buenas noches” murmuró, enrollándose un poco más en su capa y disponiéndose a dormir.

Dos horas más tarde, sintió perfectamente como Loki movía la capa de pieles hasta su diván, le cubría amorosamente, como pudiera haberlo hecho con su hijo, acarició la rubia mata de su cabeza, y completamente seguro de que Thor estaba despierto y lo escuchaba, murmuró:

-Quizá amarme sea el error más grande que cometas en tu vida... y quizá aceptarte sea el acto más egoísta que yo tenga. Pero tú eres decididamente un idiota y yo soy definitivamente un egoísta... y un miedoso que todavía cree que los malos momentos se pueden ir para sentirse bien al lado de un guerrero noble y honesto como tú... Maldito seas... maldito yo por arriesgarme a romperte las ilusiones...

Thor no se movió, pero ciertamente escuchó cada una de las vehementes palabras de Loki.

Luego sintió un cuerpo menudo y esbelto meterse bajo la piel, acurrucarse espalda con espalda suya y suspirar muy quedamente...

-Loki...

-Cállate, no me digas nada... no me tienes nada contento. Hacerme dormir como un perro a la intemperie, no decirme que cosa ha planeado nuestro padre y hacerte el fuerte dándome solo a mí la capa de pieles.

Thor se volvió para abrazarlo. Tomando de paso su mano y entrelazándola sobre su pecho agitado.

¡Dioses! Pensó Loki, estremeciéndose con aquel contacto. Muchas veces antes se habían abrazado, pero desde que Thor le declarara sus sentimientos, cada vez que estaba cerca, su corazón parecía volverse loco y su mente dejaba de funcionar con racionalidad.

-Te lo voy a contar... Padre tiene la muy extraña idea de que la alianza con Jotunheim debe surgir de nosotros cuatro. Helblindi, Balder, tú y yo... y mucho me temo, que la encomienda es elegirnos para un compromiso matrimonial...

-¡Eso es una locura! ¡Balder!- exclamó Loki, asustado de lo que acababa de escuchar- ¡Balder!

-Balder no es tonto, no te preocupes por él... seguro que si el buen hijo de Laufey lo eligió para comprometerse, le va a costar bastante trabajo convencerlo.

-¡Pero si están en la cama, juntos, en este momento!

-Sí, lo sé... espero, como te dije, que esto no derive en una guerra en vez de una alianza. Pero la verdad, me hubiese dolido más que te eligiera a ti...

Nuevamente, las palabras de Thor tuvieron un efecto sedante sobre los celos y los ánimos de Loki. ¿Balder se arriesgaba a comprometerse con Helblindi teniendo sexo con él? ¡Pues allá él con su idiotez!

-Si... tienes razón... pero debes advertirle...

-Lo hice, Pero no me hizo caso. Mi hermano pierde la cabeza cuando de tener sexo se trata... tú no lo conoces porque muy pocas veces nos acompañas, pero Balder se va tras cualquier escoba con faldas que le coquetea, y se coge a cualquier muchacho que le muestre mínimamente el culo...

Loki se ruborizó, Thor acababa de insultarlo sin saberlo.

-¿Y nosotros? ¿Qué más podemos hacer por la alianza? Que no implique intentar acostarse con Helblindi.

-Mañana, nuestro estimado invitado querrá preguntarte como quedar grávido... La misión de Helblindi es dar herederos a la sangre de Laufey, por eso lo eligieron para sucederlo en el trono. Pero debe dar hijos, de la forma que sea y si no es a través de una pareja fértil, él mismo debe concebir esos críos...

-¿Y se supone que yo debo saber?- replicó el menor, volviendo a sonrojarse.

-Padre desea que le digas cualquier cosa que lo ayude... Loki, querido... quizá no sea muy honesto lo que te voy a decir, pero si es necesario... miéntele… que se sienta bien, que se sienta esperanzado...

Otra vez moría de vergüenza. Todos creían que su embarazo había sido accidental, que desconocía su fertilidad y el riesgo que corría, pero Padre de Todo jamás hacía algo sin un propósito. ¿Qué cosa sabía Odín que él mismo ignoraba?

No tuvo valor para confesárselo a Thor... aquello quizá destruiría la Fé que el rubio tenía en su probidad. Pero la verdad era que Loki se había preñado intencionalmente. Conocía su naturaleza dual y sabía perfectamente el día y momento exactos en que quedaría embarazado... había sido un recurso desesperado, había creído, como si fuera un imbécil retrasado, que el embarazo sería lo que se necesitaba para obligar a Balder a quedarse a su lado definitivamente.

Y era que Balder lo engañaba con quien fuera, eso lo sabía, y no podía reclamarle nada porque equivalía a delatar su incestuosa relación.

-Parece que todos tienen planes este día conmigo... Padre, el rey Laufey, Helblindi...

-Yo también tengo planes... unos muy sucios planes contigo. -Dijo Thor, provocando que el menor palideciera y se encogiera bajo la piel de zorro- Huye ahora que puedes...

-¿Qué... qué quieres hacerme?

-Besarte... adorarte... 

Loki no se movió hasta sentir los labios del rubio presionando los suyos. La mano cálida giró su rostro y su boca buscó besarlo largamente. Los besos eran cálidos, amables, cariñosos... tenían un tacto de seda, invitaban a sentir placer y no miedo, ansiaban seguir y pedían permiso con movimientos tan lentos y deliciosos, que era casi imposible resistirse.

Entonces alzó los brazos para rodearlo por el cuello y atraerlo un poco, también entreabrió los labios para permitir que la húmeda lengua de Thor repasara su contorno, la arcada de blancos dientes y chocara dulcemente con su propia sonrosada y deseosa lengua.

-Nunca me habías besado así... Jamás había sentido lo que tú... me haces sentir...

-Silencio, mi amor... solo es que sentirte tan cerca...- murmuró Thor, pegándose a las espaldas de Loki, pero sin hacer contacto con su cadera, mostrándole que a pesar de estar juntos, podía respetarlo y no tocarlo si Loki no lo permitía- Te quiero... te quiero...

-Haz que esta noche solo piense en ti, Thor... por favor...

Loki suplicó y el rubio obedeció. Apenas terminó la frase y con un solo movimiento se colocó sobre el menor, dejándolo de espaldas sobre el diván y soportando el peso de todo su cuerpo. Lo besó de nuevo, pero esta vez, movió sus labios para depositar cálidos besos, suaves como alas de mariposa sobre los párpados, sobre la naricilla arriscada y en la barbilla afilada… entonces pasó al cuello, el cual comenzó a devorar con delicadeza, pero con pasión.

-No pensarás en mí solo con el cuerpo, mi amado Loki... sino con el corazón... y para eso estoy trabajando...

Esas palabras resultaban el mejor antídoto para el corazón roto del pelinegro, porque de pronto estuvo seguro que el calor que sentía, además de las urgencias carnales, era la maravillosa sensación de querer estar con la persona correcta, completamente, íntimamente…

Thor siguió besando la línea de su cuello de cisne, bajó un poco y besó los pectorales por encima de la camisa de seda, mientras su mano alcanzaba el contorno de las largas y torneadas piernas. Loki estaba excitado, deseoso, hambriento de amor... pero al mismo tiempo, dudaba de los avances que permitía y saltaba ligeramente ante cada contacto hirviente de los dedos de Thor.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- preguntó, cuando Thor se quedó como petrificado, observándole.

-Esto lo haremos cuando no tengas la menor duda de mis sentimientos... Antes no... Yo de los tuyos estoy perfectamente consciente y te acepto absoluto y completo de esta forma.

-Tienes mi palabra de que será muy pronto... cariño mío…- ronroneó Loki, tomando la mano de Thor y guiándola bajo su ropa interior, para luego hacer lo mismo- Pero dicen que es poco saludable reprimir esto... así que...

-Thor jadeó, encantado del obsequio, pero todavía decidido a no sobrepasarse. Aunque llenar su mano con el miembro de Loki, masturbarlo, y sentirse masturbado al mismo tiempo... era algo muy cercano a la gloria que le esperaba cuando su unión se consumara. Permitió las caricias y también las regaló, subiendo y bajando lentamente, sintiendo como Loki crecía y se endurecía solo para él... amó verdaderamente al menor cuando sintió sus líquidos comenzar a derramarse, y buscó nuevamente el refugio de los labios de cereza que le recibieron esta vez, apasionados y calientes… subieron los dos el ritmo y la fuerza de sus caricias, se dieron placer y se llevaron mutuamente al éxtasis primero... los dos gemían y se retorcían, pero no abandonaban su mansa presa, los espasmos previos a la eyaculación se anunciaron varios minutos después y al sentirse explotar, Thor soltó el miembro de Loki y con rapidez sacó también la diestra del ojiverde para montársele y comenzar a fotarse con fuerza, bajando apenas la ropa, pero en un estado de tal estimulación que los dos llegaron juntos al clímax, empapándose y mezclando sus fluídos… había sido delicioso...


	7. ESPERANDO EL RAYO Y EL SOL.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:  
> Padre tiene una idea equivocada de mi comportamiento, pero tengo miedo de confesarle la verdad.  
> De igual forma, presiento que muy pronto todo será descubierto... no sé que va a suceder, si por mi culpa las Alianzas no se logran de manera satisfactoria, no tendré el valor para volver a ver de frente a Thor o a mi Madre...  
> He pensado seriamente irme lejos con Donnar. Esta vez sin impulsos tontos, sino en un plan bien pensado y sin arrepentirme. ¿Qué puede suceder en mi vida que me haga desear quedarme y arriesgar la paz de los mundos?  
> Donnar, eres la razón de mi existencia... lamento mucho que tu padre no piense en tí ni por error... pero, yo soy ahora el que piensa demasiado en Thor...  
> Loki.

Loki tuvo que alejarse de la ventana y acudir a ocupar su lugar a la mesa. Nuevamente el día casi terminaba y no había señales del regreso de los paseantes. Con ese, eran once días de un viaje a las montañas que se suponía duraría tres. 

-¿No son demasiado jóvenes para comprometerse?- preguntó Frigga, un tanto preocupada por el hijo de su esposo- Ni siquiera sabemos si están enamorados o solo se trata de una ligereza que ustedes dos han permitido sin que les importen sus consecuencias.

-No me reproches nada, querida mía... hablé largamente con Thor, fui muy claro al expresarle mi deseo de que fuera extremadamente complaciente con el Príncipe Helblindi. Mi hijo es consciente que su destino es formar una unión conveniente para Asgard, y sabrá obedecerme.

Loki hizo su entrada justo para escuchar las palabras de su padre. Frigga se puso en pié como un resorte, mirando a su esposo y al menor de sus hijos alternadamente, pero Odín ni siquiera se inmutó... conservó su sangre fría para indicar al ojiverde que se acercara y tomara asiento junto a ellos. Y con una mirada de su único ojo, ordenó a su esposa que se sentara y guardara silencio. Frigga obedeció de inmediato.

-Padre, me pareció escuchar...- dijo Loki, atreviéndose a cuestionar al Rey.

-Escuchaste perfectamente- interrumpió el soberano- ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda sobre el futuro de ustedes tres?

Loki se quedó petrificado ante la voz potente de Padre de Todo... Lo que decía era verdad, desde que era niño, entre sus muchas clases con tutores privados, a Loki se le enseñó a respetar la voluntad del Rey y de la Reina, así como la de su hermano. Le fue repetido hasta el cansancio que Thor estaba destinado a ser Rey, aunque también más de una vez, escuchó a Odín decirles que ambos nacieron para ocupar un trono. Pero por encima de aquellas enseñanzas tatuadas con fuego en su memoria, estaba la orden indiscutible de que ellos eran instrumentos valiosos, a través de los cuales, se podían lograr grandes alianzas.

Grandes tratos que beneficiaran a Asgard.

Y una de las formas era con el matrimonio. El compromiso de su primogénito, debía ser, por fuerza... el más importante y nombrado de los nueve mundos... Y casar a Thor con Helblindi traería la unión de ambos reinos y la indiscutible paz. Un gran logro, sin duda... algo que convenía a ambos reinos, a ambos reyes y por supuesto, a ambos hijos.

Porque muy pocos estaban a la altura del linaje de Odín, y Laufey tenía la suficiente sangre azul para aspirar a que el mejor, más saludable y hermoso de sus vástagos, se uniera al futuro Señor del Trueno.

-No tengo dudas, señor...- murmuró entonces el menor, sentándose a la mesa y pasar el rato prácticamente sin probar alimentos.

Los soberanos estaban muy al pendiente de las reacciones del muchacho. Odín tenía la certeza de que el hijo de Loki, lo era también de Thor, pero necesitaba que los dos lo aceptaran para poder actuar y proponer una mejor alianza a Laufey... Pero si continuaban negándolo, entonces seguiría adelante con sus planes.

Loki estaba molesto, nervioso e inapetente... esas le parecieron razones suficientes para iniciar un interrogatorio que disipara de una buena vez, todas las dudas.

-¿Qué cosa es lo que te molesta, hijo mío?- dijo Odín, usando las palabras amables como ordenes inequívocas hacia su vástago- Veo en tu rostro que a pesar de lo que dices, no estás de acuerdo con mi voluntad.

-No es importante si estoy o no de acuerdo- replicó el otro, intentando sonar tranquilo- Lo que mi Padre y Majestad dice, eso se debe hacer...

-Pues entonces, tu padre y tu majestad te ordena que me cuentes porqué no estás conforme con el compromiso entre Thor y Helblindi.

-¿Yo?- dijo Loki, palideciendo- Yo no soy el indicado para oponerme a su voluntad…

-¡Habla ahora!- increpó Odín, harto de la resistencia del menor, Frigga se aferró al brazo de su esposo para que controlara su explosivo carácter. Entonces, Odín repitió la orden en voz más suave- Habla, Loki... dime qué es lo que yo debo saber, por el bien de Asgard.

-Habla, hijo mío- suplicó Frigga, dejando al de cabellos negros prácticamente desarmado- ¿Sucedió algo con Thor que debamos saber? ¿Algo que impida su unión con Helblindi?

***

Un par de ojos como zafiros se dieron cuenta de todo... Thor se detuvo en seco y se ocultó tras una columna cuando se dio cuenta que Loki era interceptado por Balder en el pasillo. El de ojos grises cubrió su boca con la mano para evitar que gritara pidiendo auxilio… Cuando el ojiverde lo reconoció, dejó de resistirse y lo encaró mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué maldita cosa has dicho a Padre acerca de Helblindi y de mí?- le espetó con rudeza, intentando sujetarlo del cuello con su fuerte mano- ¿Qué veneno has dejado caer?

-¡Yo no he dicho nada que Padre no pueda averiguar tarde o temprano!- respondió Loki, manoteando para evitar el agarre del mayor- Y en todo caso, he dicho la verdad...

-No te correspondía meterte en asuntos que no te importan...

-¿Acaso hay un error en lo que dije, no te has acostado con el hijo de Laufey y revolcado con él cada noche desde la visita al Castillo flotante? ¿Acaso has guardado compostura y respeto con tus acciones?

Balder reprimió una carcajada que hiciera evidente su presencia en el pasillo, no quería ningún guardia indiscreto cerca. Pero su gesto de burla y su mirada brillante, no dejaban lugar a dudas de que estaba tomando a la ligera la recriminación de Loki.

-Entonces ¿Asumo que solo son tus tontos celos lo que te han llevado a delatar lo que hago? ¿Te duele que me acueste con Helblindi?- murmuró con los dientes apretados de rabia, mientras aprisionaba a Loki contra el muro de piedra, con un movimiento tan rápido que el pelinegro no pudo evitarlo esta vez- ¿Te duele perderme, cosita bella?

Thor palideció hasta hacerse transparente, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Me ha dolido tanto...- respondió Loki, desviando el rostro para evitar la cercanía de los labios de Balder- Que no me he dado cuenta del momento en que dejé de sentir...

-¿Dejaste de sentir? ¿Quieres decir que me has dejado de amar?

-Déjame, Balder... te lo suplico...

-No voy a dejarte ¿Sabes? Tú eres mío, Loki... Me perteneces... Incluso ese niño que has parido me pertenece... Y quizá no me dé la gana dejarte ir...- y Balder atrapó los labios de Loki, besándolo atrevidamente.

-¿Acaso no sabes la magnitud de tus acciones?- murmuró el menor, separándose- Al tener una relación con Helblindi, me has insultado a mí y a tu hijo... No merecemos esa humillación...

-Queridito... El Jötunn, ese hermoso ejemplar, solo me dio lo que tú me has negado. ¿Crees que soy imbécil? No voy a quedarme sin hacer mi vida a causa de tu error o de tu trampa para intentar atarme a ti. ¿Por qué no vas y te buscas a un tonto que se case contigo y reconozca a tu bastardo? ¡Acuéstate con él! Tienes bastantes encantos todavía...

-¡Eres un animal!- protestó Loki, empujándolo hasta hacerlo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás- ¿Cómo pude creer que valías la pena, Balder? He sido muy ciego...

-¡Idiota! ¿Acaso un matrimonio arreglado cambiará lo que ocurre entre tú y yo? Piensa un poco... somos hermanos, a medias quizá, pero al fin la misma sangre. Jamás permitirían que nos uniésemos sin ser una mancha en el honor familiar… acéptalo, Loki. Tu papel se queda entre las sombras… con Helblindi o con quien sea que Padre piense casarme, o casarte a ti si es que alguien quiere cargar contigo… siempre podremos seguir acostándonos y ser felices juntos ¿No es eso lo más sensato?

-Eres monstruoso...

-No tanto... Te sigo deseando, pero no aspires que eche a perder mi futuro por ti. Intenta hacer algo con el tuyo y si solo deseas discutir conmigo, entonces mejor no me volveré a acercar.

Thor no se quedó para el final de la conversación. Se sentía un imbécil, se sentía traicionado... Apretó con rabia un pequeño estuche de terciopelo que llevaba consigo. Pensaba únicamente en el momento de darle a Loki aquel obsequio y hacer con él un compromiso simbólico de amor… ahora, deseaba lanzarlo al espacio infinito, junto a Balder y junto a Loki también...

***

“Se parece mucho a tu familia” “Claro, tu no tienes el cabello rubio, pero todos los demás sí” “Es idéntico al Rey Odín cuando era niño, lo cuentan los ancianos y los Ministros” “Tiene los ojos grises, pero así son todos los recién nacidos, con el tiempo se volverán verdes como los tuyos… o del color de ojos del padre…”

-Del color de los ojos del padre...- repitió Thor en voz muy bajita, mientras sostenía a Donnar entre los brazos y recordaba todas aquellas frases que le eran constantemente repetidas a su hermano- ¿Cómo fui tan imbécil? Tus ojos son grises, Donnar... grises como el acero pulido de la espada mejor balanceada, grises como el cielo antes de la tormenta... grises como los de Balder... tu padre...

Donnar siempre parecía feliz cuando estaba en brazos del rubio. Sus sonrisas eran como la hermosa luz del amanecer, sus pequeñas manos buscaban tocarlo y halar sus solares cabellos, y sus balbuceos expresaban su felicidad. Pero en esta ocasión Thor no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sus hermanos habían vivido a escondidas… ¿En qué momento, por todo lo eterno? ¿En qué momento Balder se atrevió a mirar a Loki con amor? ¿Cómo lo sedujo, cómo lo convenció? ¿Le dijo cosas dulces al oído, lo llenó de atenciones y obsequios?

Balder era un necio, vanidoso y altanero... sabía que su atractivo y su trato encantador eran irresistibles para las damas y para los jóvenes compañeros de la Academia que habían caído a sus pies. Sabía como enredarles, enamorarles, obtener de ellos lo que quería sin tomar en serio a ninguno... ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente con Loki?

Porque Loki lo merecía, porque no era un cualquiera… ¡Por Surtur, era su pequeño y amado hermano! Había abjurado su intención de matar al canalla que había abandonado a Loki cuando esperaba a su bebé, pero de nuevo tenía intenciones homicidas, contra Balder ¿Cómo se había atrevido… cómo?

-¡Thor!- exclamó una voz suave y adorada a sus espaldas, sintió un escalofrío al verlo y escucharlo después de sorprender el secreto que guardaba acerca de la paternidad de su pequeño. Pero Thor era fuerte y no dejó que su desencanto se notara.- Te busqué por todas partes y nunca imaginé que estuvieras aquí...

-Era el primer sitio al que deseaba llegar apenas puse un pié en Valhalla- dijo el rubio sin mentir, porque estar con Loki y su bebé era lo único en lo que había pensado durante su viaje a las montañas.

-¡Te eché mucho de menos!- exclamó el joven de cabellos negros, abrazándose a su hermano en un gesto espontáneo de cariño. Loki sonreía y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con un par de lágrimas contenidas. Thor estaba todavía dudando sobre como tomar las palabras de su querido hechicero cuando el amor que lo llenaba nuevamente salió a flote.

-Ya estoy aquí...- respondió en tono consolador, acariciando el sedoso cabello y fundiéndose en el abrazo ofrecido, mientras Donnar se quedaba muy quieto, como si aquel gesto fuera de su completo agrado- Ya estoy aquí, mi querido amor...

Loki se apretó con fuerza al cuello del rubio, deseando jamás apartarse de ese lugar.

-No me dejes ir jamás, Thor... no me dejes ir lejos de ti, por favor...

-Claro que no… jamás te apartaré de mi lado, ni de mi corazón…- respondió Thor dulcemente, pero sintiendo la mordida de los celos en el corazón-¿Por qué estás así, Loki? ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Cuéntame por favor...

-No ha sucedido nada- mintió el menor, componiendo su semblante lo mejor que pudo y tomando a Donnar para colocarlo en su cuna. Después de asegurarse que el pequeño estaba tranquilo, regresó a los brazos de Thor, sentándose en sus piernas y echándole los brazos a los hombros, en un gesto juguetón y cargado de cariño- Es que me voy dando cuenta de lo importante que eres, mi... mi querido Thor...

Thor sonrió, besándolo en los labios. Con una caricia tierna, casta... suave por fuera y fiera por dentro, porque se obligaba a callar lo que había descubierto al menos hasta un mejor momento.

-Solo vine por un momento, querido... me siento muy cansado del viaje, pero te prometo que mañana muy temprano vendré por ustedes para salir a montar. De verdad deseo llevar a Donnar a que tome el aire del bosque cerca del lago...

-¿Dónde se hacen esas ruidosas fiestas cada viernes?

-¡Ese mismo lago!- rió el mayor, divertido por el gesto de desprecio de su hermanito- Pero de día es un lugar maravilloso, podemos llevar una canasta de comida y tener un día de campo... ahora muchachito, a descansar… Hasta mañana, Loki...

-Hasta mañana, Thor.

***

-¿Y si lo he perdido, Donnar?- murmuró Loki mientras observaba el sueño de su bebé- ¿Y si he perdido para siempre a tu padre ante Helblindi? He luchado por él, he intentado por todos los medios lograr que esté a nuestro lado... pero parece que entre más le pido, más se aleja... 

Caminó lentamente hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par, la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado iluminaron su pálido rostro. Perder a Balder ante el Jötunn podía representar una nueva tragedia en su vida. Un par de semanas atrás, quizá Loki hubiese sufrido demasiado... pero lo cierto era que pensaba en esa posibilidad con demasiada calma. El corazón no se entristecía si el muchacho de ojos grises desaparecía de su vida, y por el contrario... parecía alegrarse de superarlo sin dolor.

Y de todo esto existía un solo culpable...

-Thor...

La imagen de su rubio hermano, sus azules ojos mirándolo con amor, sus palabras y sobre todo, sus gestos protectores estaban logrando el deseado cambio en él. Thor se estaba apoderando de sus sueños, de sus pensamientos, de sus ilusiones... Loki sentía el corazón saltarle dentro del pecho cuando pensaba en el futuro Dios del Trueno. 

Igual que una fuerte tormenta, Thor irrumpía en su soledad, en su decepción y le daba los ánimos para seguir adelante y la esperanza de sentirse por primera vez bien amado... Si una vez creyó que el sexo exigente y clandestino con Balder era el único amor que lograría obtener, ahora sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por haber creído en sus palabras y por haberse enamorado con ciega necedad. 

Con Thor era diferente… no le exigía, no lo forzaba… su lastimado corazón era llevado a pasos cuidados hacia el manantial del amor para que saciase su sed. Y Loki ansiaba dejarse conducir, sumergirse en sus aguas límpidas y calmas, seguro que juntos podrían formar una tormenta cuando por fin, estuvieran juntos. 

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en tener intimidad con su hermano mayor... pero su cuerpo mostraba claras señales de urgente necesidad. Tocó su propia frente para asegurarse que no tenía una fiebre previa a una enfermedad, luego de convencerse de su buena salud, deslizó con gesto de picardía sus largos y finos dedos por su rostro y cuello, los abrió para acariciarse el pecho y el abdomen, llegando al final hasta su centro… ahí se dio cabal cuenta de que pensar en Thor despertaba su amor espiritual y su deseo también… quería estar a solas con Thor… en su cama… y terminar con lo que habían comenzado aquella noche en el hotel del Castillo Flotante.

-Quizá, mi amado Donnar, los Dioses antiguos fueron generosos y se han llevado a Balder para dejar el camino abierto con Thor ¿Qué te parece el cambio? Estoy seguro que lo amarás como si fuera tu padre verdadero… mi corazón no se equivocó al consagrarte a él...

Su felicidad se interrumpió momentáneamente al darse cuenta de un cierto alboroto en el jardín. Apagó las luces de su alcoba y cerró discretamente las ventanas, pero dejó espacio suficiente para atisbar entre las cortinas. En medio del ir y venir de los guardias, había reconocido la voz iracunda de Balder.

…

Minutos antes, Thor había recapacitado sobre su intención de darle el obsequio a Loki. Tomó el estuche de terciopelo negro y se dirigió directamente a los jardines… acababa de tener la idea más romántica para declarársele y dejar atrás las dudas, los celos, los malos momentos… Loki merecía una nueva oportunidad en el amor y él se encargaría de que todo un horizonte de felicidad llegara para los dos. Lo amaba, lo amaba lo suficiente para ser su pareja y si él quería, el padre de su hijo… una vez juntos, Thor se sentía capaz de enfrentar a su Padre y a todas las leyes de los nueve mundos para defender su amor.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?- exclamó Thor, cuando vió una figura conocida trepando por la enredadera que daba al balcón del pelinegro- Balder... estás completamente ebrio...

-Se me pasaron un poco los tarros de hidromiel...- rió Balder, con esa sonrisa fácil y estúpida de los borrachos- Y pensé que con un poco de ejercicio, tu sabes (guiño) podré dormir mejor...

-Pero esta ventana no da a tus habitaciones...

-Ya sé, Thor… no seas imbécil. Si trepo por aquí es porque Loki ha cerrado con llave la entrada de nuestro jardín común...

-¿Y para qué demonios quieres tú entrar a la alcoba de Loki casi a media noche?

Balder hizo una especie de baile burlesco, unos giros cómicos y después un par de empujes al aire con las caderas. Thor palideció de rabia.

-¿Acaso ese delicioso bocadito que tenemos por hermano sirve para otra cosa?

-¡Balder! ¡Eres un cabrón!- le dijo Thor, evidentemente indignado- Lárgate de aquí y deja a Loki en paz.

-¿Y por qué he de hacerte caso? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que Loki y yo hacemos?

-Mañana, hermano... cuando los humos del alcohol no te embrutezcan, hablaré muy seriamente contigo. Ahora deja a Loki y a Donnar dormir en paz...

-Donnar- repitió Balder, bajando el rostro y permitiendo que una nube de tristeza bajara un segundo a sus ojos grises- Nos quedó lindo ese crío...- dijo después, recuperando el porte arrogante- Tú lo sabías verdad, o al menos lo sospechabas... bueno, hermano... déjame ver si puedo fabricarle otro niño a Loki...

Lo siguiente que Balder probó fue el pasto del jardín. Un fuerte empujón lo desequilibró para hacerlo irse de bruces al suelo. Se levantó resorteando con agilidad insospechada y se le fue encima a Thor.

-¿Qué te pasa, maldito estúpido? 

-Eres un canalla, un cobarde... me das asco, Balder… lo que has hecho a nuestro hermano no tiene nombre.

-¿Me tienes envidia?

Thor le lanzó un puñetazo que Balder apenas esquivó por centímetros, entonces se inició el forcejeo entre los dos. La embriaguez no restaba fuerza ni peligrosidad en sus golpes al segundo Príncipe de Asgard, y era al menos tan ágil como su medio hermano.

-¡Déjalo en paz! ¿Entiendes? ¡Solo déjalo en paz!

Hasta ese momento, sus diálogos, así como los enfrentamientos habían sido secos y discretos. Balder detuvo a Thor por las muñecas y alzó la mirada gris hacia el balcón.

-Ahí está nuestra dulce Julieta... Te crees que nadie lo nota, hermano… pero todo Asgard sabe que tú también le amas, que te mueres por una de sus miradas desde niño, pero jamás tendrás el valor de hacer lo que yo hice… Loki fue muy generoso conmigo. La primicia de sus besos, su cuerpo, su alma entera... me pertenecen... Míralo ahora, suspirando a la luna y seguramente terco en pensar como diablos hacer que el padre del crío, o sea yo... regrese a su lado.

-Eres un malnacido, Balder... Loki no se merece a alguien tan bajo como tú...

-¿Tú lo deseas, verdad? Alguien nos contó a Helblindi y a mí que ustedes pasaron la noche acostados en un mismo diván… dime que no lo tocaste, dime que no lo deseaste y entonces me reiré de ti por ser tan bruto. No aprovechar esa carne blanca y suave...

-¿Estás acaso loco? Balder dices que lo amas y luego parece que lo odias… ¿Qué sientes en realidad?

-¡No te importa!- gritó Balder, haciendo ruido por primera vez- ¡Somos hermanos! ¿No es esa la misma tragedia que te detiene a ti? ¡El futuro Rey de Asgard! Enamorado de un pálido y escuálido muchachito que además, tiene un hijo bastardo... pero no te atreves para no manchar tu honor… Y yo me atreví y enloquezco... porque no debía hacerlo y lo hice, porque no debía amarlo y lo amé… y lo amo...

-Balder... ¿Amas a Loki?

-Más que a mi vida...

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo desprecias, por qué no luchas por él y por tu hijo?

-Él no me va a dar un trono… y me puede hacer perderlo… en cambio Helblindi, me dará un reino entero, tan poderoso como Asgard y seré Rey a su lado. Quizá los hijos que tengamos sean azules y fríos, pero Helblindi me conviene… sabía que mi oportunidad llegaría y no la pienso desperdiciar… atado a Loki… no tendría nada...

***

El Rey Laufey y su hijo Helblindi esperaban muy complacidos a que el rey Odín terminara de dar a sus hijos el mayor regaño de sus existencias. No podían comprender la mayoría de las palabras, pero el tono iracundo del Padre de Todo les dejaba saber que realmente el soberano estaba enfadado.

Los guardias separaron a los dos príncipes cuando se liaban a golpes en el jardín. Varias veces durante su infancia y adolescencia los dos habían ventilado sus diferencias con peleas que generalmente terminaban cuando uno de los dos daba un golpe fuerte... entonces el amor y respeto fraternal regresaba y se separaban para terminar de sacar su aire caliente a solas. Pero en esta ocasión se veían destilando un odio puro que no parecía detenerse a pesar de estar ambos ya muy lastimados.

Balder sangraba por la nariz, tenía un ojo cerrado y estaba de rodillas, defendiéndose con furia de la lluvia de puñetazos que Thor le estaba propinando. El sensato primogénito de Asgard, siempre de tan noble corazón, siempre bueno y alegre, parecía que de verdad intentaba terminar con la vida de su hermano o por lo menos, dejarle secuelas graves por la eternidad.

Así que fueron separados por la fuerza y presentados ante el Rey. Fue inevitable que los invitados se enteraran del disgusto y por eso esperaban en la antesala de uno de los salones pequeños en las habitaciones reales. Tenían sospechas de que aquella pelea solo podía provenir de los celos burlados de Thor por haber sido despreciado y la defensa del amor y el honor del nuevo pretendiente: Balder.

En resúmen, ante el ego de los Jötnar, la pelea era por el amor de Helblindi.

Odín había negociado el compromiso con Thor, pero Helblindi rogó por Balder... entonces, Laufey esperaba hacer cambiar al Padre de Todo de opinión y aceptar la mano de su heredero con el segundo de sus hijos.

En teoría, Odín saldría ganando. 

-Dijiste, Rey Laufey, que si no era Thor el matrimonio se efectuaría con Loki. Sangre pura de Jötunheim por partida doble... y que me dejarías a cambio, la potestad absoluta de Donnar Lokison...

-Sé lo que te dije, noble Odín... pero Helblindi ha implorado por su amante, tu hijo Balder...

-Con Thor celebraríamos la unión de los dos reinos.

-Y con Loki, tendría descendencia por partida doble… lo sé también, ¡Por las heladas barbas de Ymir! ¡Tener a esos dos, mis hijos, preñados al mismo tiempo! Pero no romperé el corazón de mi heredero.

Odín cedió no sin poca resistencia, sellaron el nuevo compromiso y estrecharon sus manos. Los dos creían haberse salido con la suya... pero la realidad era que el Rey de Asgard estaba mucho más que contento. Los planes que tenía para sus hijos daban un ligero, pero muy favorecedor cambio.

Balder, Helblindi y Thor esperaban afuera y ninguno se enteró de los términos de la charla, fueron enviados a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras los reyes celebraban y determinaban las condiciones de la alianza nueva en privado.

-Espero que tu gran boca se quede cerrada... si boicoteas mi compromiso con Helblindi chantajeándome con el niño… juro que te mataré, Thor.

-Vete al abismo de Surtur, querido hermanastro...

***

Thor arrojó la ropa ensangrentada y rota a un lado, se metió a la tina de agua helada y nadó de un lado al otro un par de veces. Lavó su cuerpo y una servidora atenta le llevó la toalla y la bata de baño. Escurriendo todavía el líquido cristalino se dirigió hasta su amplia cama y se dejó caer de espaldas... no había logrado sacar toda su rabia y frustración contra Balder, pero ya no importaba… ahora su medio hermano estaría a punto de tener un compromiso serio con Helblindi y Loki sería totalmente olvidado.

O al menos eso se suponía… apretó los dientes con odio recordando que precisamente se dirigía a intentar saciar su calentura con el pelinegro… ¿Cuántas veces lo habrían hecho a sus espaldas? Mientras él soñaba con Loki... manoteó sobre la cama y se sentó preso de los celos. Saber finalmente la identidad del padre de Donnar no había facilitado nada… odiaba a Balder y todavía quería venganza.

-Loki...

Lo vió parado junto a la puerta de entrada... etéreo, con carita de infinita tristeza... se abrazaba a sí mismo, retorciendo las manos y los brazos para intentar tomar valor y seguir adelante... Thor sabía que Loki sabía, pero hizo un último esfuerzo para hacerle creer que no.

-Thor...

-Lamento haber peleado por Helblindi... fue un plan algo estúpido de mi parte, pero resultó bien...

-No sabes mentir- sonrió Loki, todavía sin acercarse.

-Puede ser, pero no requiero ser cuestionado a menos que yo pueda cuestionar también... buenas noches.

Thor se volvió a acostar y se cubrió por completo con las pieles de su cama. La verdad era que no tenía muchos deseos de hablar con Loki en esos momentos.

-Esos tontos sanadores no tienen idea de como curar las heridas de un amante...- dijo Loki usando un tono de voz acariciante, que erizó cada vello del cuerpo de Thor- Es muy diferente que curar a un guerrero, por ejemplo...- continuó acercándose y halando las pieles para descubrirlo. El rubio se colocó boca arriba, desconcertado de los propósitos del pelinegro y simplemente, lo dejó proceder- Un golpe terrible en el hombro... Por amor de todo... ¿Por qué dejaste que te lastimaran de esa forma? Eres fuerte, poderoso… no me gusta verte lastimado...

Loki retiró la bata de dormir del rubio, lentamente hasta dejar la piel al descubierto. Thor lo dejó hacer en silencio... colocó sus manos largas y finas, extrañamente frías pero aún suaves, y recitó algunas runas de sanación… una energía mágica, de color verde, emanó por entre sus dedos y penetró la piel herida… Thor sintió una corriente eléctrica, un dolor agudo y fugaz, seguido de un alivio enorme.

Cuando el ojiverde retiró sus manos, la herida y el golpe habían cicatrizado, dejando solamente una pequeña área de color marrón claro. Luego repitió las runas sobre el golpe que el rubio lucía en el pecho. Y para sanar un hematoma en la frente, Loki acercó sus labios, murmuró en voz baja y depositó un beso lleno de energía mágica que hizo lo suyo retirando la inflamación y el dolor.

-También me rompieron el labio...- se quejó Thor, señalando la pequeña herida en su labio inferior, minúscula comparada con las otras- Me duele bastante...

Comprendiendo la estratagema, Loki acercó sus manos, pero Thor las tomó con rapidez y las bajó forzando a Loki a acercarse a su rostro. Las runas de sanación fueron recitadas una vez más, la magia inició y Loki besó tiernamente el labio inferior y la barbilla aún lampiña del rubio.

Un solo movimiento y Thor atrapó la boca esquiva, evitando que Loki se alejara nuevamente. Pero no hubo resistencia, el menor estaba ansioso por encontrar el momento de besar a su hermano y cuando al fin logró despertar sus caricias, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Tuve miedo por ti esta noche...- le dijo, dejando los labios de Thor para reclinar su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho- No porque pelearas, yo sé que puedes ganarle a cualquiera, incluyendo a Balder... Tuve miedo por los designios de nuestro padre...

-Yo estaba consciente de que se me ordenó cortejar a Helblindi y no lo hice... deliberadamente permití que fuera Balder quien buscara ese compromiso...

-¿Quieres decir que Balder no gusta de Helblindi?

La pregunta y el brillo en los ojos verdes volvieron a tocar con los celos quemantes el corazón de Thor.

-Creo que le gusta el futuro que ve a su lado... es todo.

-¿Y tú no sufres por haberle perdido?

-Tonto... ¿Quién en su sano juicio cambiaría a este ángel de ojos esmeraldas por Helblindi?- dijo Thor y en ese momento, un trueno se dejó escuchar y el viento frío anunció el inicio de la lluvia nocturna.

Entonces Loki, con movimientos rápidos, igual que cuando era niño y corría asustado de su habitación a la de su hermano, se metió bajo las pieles y se abrazó a Thor... solo que esta vez, no era el cuerpo flacucho de un niño lo que el mayor sentía pegado a sus piernas y a sus caderas.

-Solo... no me dejes ir esta noche...- suplicó, hundiendo su hermosa cabeza entre los brazos musculosos.

-No te voy a dejar ir... ni esta noche ni nunca...

Solo bastó un pequeño giro para que el rubio quedase sobre Loki, aprisionado y devorado, porque los besos que siguieron dejaron de ser castos para convertirse en besos apasionados y llenos de un reclamo sexual largamente contenido… Jóvenes e impetuosos, bien pronto se reconocieron mutuamente, gustando el sabor de uno y de otro... pequeñas mordidas, lenguas trabadas en húmeda batalla… un escalón más que Thor subía hasta su propia constelación de Valhalla...

Pero... ¿Era correcto hacerlo?

-Ni siquiera pienses en decirme que aún puedes detenerte... Thor: te amo... no quiero que te detengas...

-No lo haré, amor mío, bien mío... no me detendré esta noche, ni nunca más...

Thor devoraba ahora el cuello de cisne, dejando que sus manos recorrieran las largas piernas y las caderas de Loki. Los gemidos de placer que se iniciaron, encendieron todavía más la llama y Thor se quitó la bata para quedar completamente desnudo, con el arma a medio levantar, Loki recordó lo grande y dura que se ponía, y lo delicioso que había sido masturbarla... aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder contener toda aquella carne en su interior.

-¿Me tratarás con gentileza?- preguntó ruborizándose un poco- Sé que no será mi primera vez, pero...

-Cállate- cortó el mayor- No te voy a permitir hablar, ni respirar siquiera... ¿Crees que te juzgaré por lo que has vivido? Te equivocas, en adelante vales por lo que eres y por lo que me permites hacer a tu lado...

Nada... absolutamente nada tenía comparación a la inmensa oleada de sensaciones, de tactos y sabores que Loki estaba por experimentar. Primero, dominó su miedo cuando Thor comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Porque lo hacía gentilmente, acariciándolo y besando cada milímetro de piel descubierta, no a tirones groseros y burdos. Y cuando estuvo finalmente desnudo, el mayor se tomó su tiempo para contemplarlo, para adorarlo con la mirada y para comenzar a besarlo todo... una mano cubrió su pecho y los labios golosos succionaron las tetillas que se pusieron erectas y dolieron un poco ¿A tanto llegaba su excitación que nunca antes sintiera ganas de retorcerse de placer sin siquiera ser masturbado?

Pero esos minutos fueron pocos cuando Thor se colocó sentado en una especie de flor de loto, tomó a Loki de las manos y le guió para que comenzara por lamer, chupar y acariciar su miembro... ya era enorme, y aún le faltaba crecer… Loki pasó saliva e inició. Sabía como hacerlo. ¿Era bueno o era malo demostrarle experiencia? Era de suponer que si había tenido relaciones antes, seguro sabía cada procedimiento del juego previo, así que decidió darle a Thor un oral digno de aquel inmenso cetro que muy pronto estaría dentro de él...

Thor tampoco era ningún novato en el sexo, por lo que disfrutó la atención sin llegar a derramarse. Pero cuando sintió que era demasiado el placer, colocó a su adorado de manera que pudiera seguir chupando y besando su instrumento, pero colocó el adorable, blanco y redondo trasero al alcance de su lengua… y ¡Dioses! Era un espectáculo maravilloso, aquel par de suaves nalgas hendidas por un surco estrecho, coronado al medio por un orificio sonrosado que codició en el acto.

Loki gritó cuando sintió la cara de Thor hundirse entre sus redondeces, cuando aquellos dientes fieros, mordieron y lamieron, cuando su miembro hinchado fue atrapado por unas manos grandes y fuertes… todo su trasero fue atacado a un tiempo y el placer le atravesó como un rayo que cae sobre un tronco en medio de una tormenta… de aquel tamaño debía sentirse ser amado por el futuro Dios.

-¡Cielos dorados de Asgard!- jadeó Loki, llenándose la boca y la cara de líquidos preseminales- ¡No puedo soportar esto!

-Soportarás... yo te diré como...- gruñó Thor, separando los glúteos para introducir su lengua y comenzar a moverla lentamente en círculos... masajeando el esfínter e iniciando la dilatación.

Loki dio un salto hacia adelante, pero Thor lo atrapó para volver a caer en medio de su trasero y proseguir con su labor.

Dos lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron las mejillas de alabastro... no dolía nada, no estaba siendo forzado, era más bien un sendero tranquilo y placentero hacia la penetración. “No llores” murmuró el rubio, adivinando a su hermano “Te adoro más que a mi propia existencia” y se acomodó tras su cuerpo esbelto, abrazándolo, acariciándolo, besando su nuca y su cabello… una vez recuperada la calma, Thor bajó su dedo índice y lo introdujo. Loki cerró los ojos y sonrió... comenzaba a gozar infinitamente aquella caricia.

Dos dedos lo preparaban ahora, y Thor sentía que todo estaba listo para iniciar la penetración. Cuando apuntó su pene y deslizó la cabeza hinchada, Loki jadeó un poco, “prosigue” le dijo, y el mayor empujó hasta más allá de la mitad.  
-Ahora somos uno solo, amor mío...  
La danza que siguió fue maravillosa. Parecía que siempre habían estado juntos, porque Thor embestía con firmeza, pero Loki hacía un vaivén que complementaba los empujes para darse un placer mutuo… poco a poco el camino quedó listo para entrar y salir fieramente. Estaba tan apretado, tan caliente… el roce del interior del pelinegro sobre su miembro era enloquecedor, y Thor muy pronto estuvo a nada de eyacular.  
-Thor... estoy a punto de venirme...  
-Aguanta, cariño... aguanta un poco...  
-No...- se quejó de nuevo- es demasiado... demasiado bueno lo que estoy sintiendo...

Entonces Thor detuvo sus ataques, volvió al miembro de Loki y comenzó a masturbarlo con furia. Estaba tan mojado, se veía tan delicioso envuelto en todo ese sudor y rubor sexuales... se salió de su interior y pegó su boca hasta la base palpitante y carnosa… succionó con fuerza y Loki comenzó a gritar... pero el rubio no se detuvo hasta que el otro se derramó…

-Quería probarte por completo...- gruñó Thor, después de tragarse hasta la última gota de la blanca explosión de su hermano- Y fue divino...

Loki estaba azorado, acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida y todavía aquello no se terminaba. Además, estaba siendo tratado y cuidado con amor, con respeto, con deseo y con pasión... todo al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué momento mereció aquel obsequio de la vida? Thor no perdió tiempo, frotó su lanza un par de minutos para asegurarse que seguía en forma y regresó a colocarse sobre su amante… esta vez, quería terminar mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Loki lo miró absolutamente enamorado, entregado, ilusionado en un nuevo y verdadero amor. Thor sonreía y sudaba mientras realizaba su labor. Su energía parecía no terminar nunca, pero Loki supo que se acercaba a su propio orgasmo cuando lo vió jadear y apretar los dientes... se pegó a los labios rojos y húmedos mientras sacudía su esencia en el interior, y finalmente se desplomó aplastando al esbelto pelinegro.  
-Te amo... te amo...- le dijo Loki al oído- estuviste magnífico. Jamás imaginé que yo llegaría a ser amado de esta forma...

Tras la batalla amorosa, ambos se quedaron dormidos sin soltar el abrazo. El sol ya estaba alto cuando Loki abrió los ojos y recapacitó sobre la hora que era.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Thor al verlo vestirse a toda prisa.

-Soy un padre terrible... Donnar ya debe estar despierto y llorando de hambre...

Thor sonrió... hasta en aquellos apuros, Loki era lo más hermoso que había sucedido en su vida.


	8. RECETA PARA HACER BEBÉS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:  
> "Donnar crece asombrosamente rápido... ha comenzado a decir palabras sueltas, la primera que dijo fué "papi" y la dice cuando me ve. Me ha hecho el más feliz de los nueve mundos. También comienza a dar sus primeros pasos, madre Frigga desea organizarle una celebración cuando cumpla su primer año de vida. Por mí encantado... será bueno verlo feliz en medio de su primera fiesta.  
> Por otra parte.. regresaré a la academia para obtener mi diploma. Creo que puedo abreviar cursos y graduarme pronto, después de eso, solo me preocuparé por mis estudios de magia y entonces será tiempo de ver que demonios haré con mi vida... es decir, de alguna forma debo ganar mi sustento y el de mi hijo... no voy a depender de la fortuna de mis padres para siempre...  
> Amo a Thor, lo amo de verdad... me ha conquistado plenamente... pero de momento, no quiero decírselo. Se creería demasiado si se llega a enterar... pero lo amo."  
> Loki

Loki probó la tierra de la arena de lucha una vez más, esta vez, a su contrincante se le había pasado la mano y el golpe no solo lo había aturdido, sino que le hizo sangrar abundantemente de la nariz. Pudo usar algo de magia, quizá un giro de su mano y un par de conjuros sabiamente recitados, y el altanero guerrero, que parecía tan satisfecho de golpear de ese modo al menor de los hijos de Odín, hubiese sido el que tragara polvo y quizá, volara por los aires para aterrizar poco elegantemente en algún espinoso arbusto o en las heladas aguas del mar eterno.

Al ver la hemorragia, Fandral corrió hacia el muchacho pelinegro... espantado de lo que pudiera resultar si Thor se enteraba.

Pero Loki alzó el brazo y con la mano impidió al rubio que se acercara… escupiendo su propia sangre, se puso en pié, limpió la hemorragia con la manga de su camisa y se colocó de nuevo en posición para continuar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El adversario sonrió divertido, pero respetando aquel desplante de valor de alguien evidentemente en desventaja física.

El Príncipe de Asgard se irguió con altivez, clavó sus ojos de esmeralda en su contrincante y con los puños amenazándole, le pidió que no desistiera, que él estaba listo para continuar.

-No quiero lastimarte más, monada...- le dijo el joven guerrero, un jovenzuelo alto, de fuerte complexión y ensortijados cabellos castaños, acercándose con desparpajo hasta Loki- Preferiría tenerte debajo de mí de otra forma que peleando en este lugar...

El comentario soez arrancó las carcajadas generales de todos los presentes, excepto de Fandral y Volstagg, que prefirieron quedarse al margen de la burla. Loki, rojo de vergüenza y coraje, arremetió contra el imprudente sujetándolo por la cintura y derribándolo. Tomado por sorpresa, el guerrero apenas pudo quitárselo de encima y sentarse antes de sentir el puño limpio del pelinegro sobre su nariz, devolviendo el golpe que acababa de recibir...

-Un golpe “accidental” igual al tuyo, imbécil...- espetó, observando como el otro retenía el rojo manantial que brotaba empapándole el rostro, las manos y la camisa.

-¿Te crees que por tu cuna puedes ir burlándote de los sentimientos de otras personas?- le siseó el joven guerrero- Me alegro mucho que al final, alguien más listo se burlara de ti...

Era demasiado. Loki había tenido demasiada tolerancia... aquello se iba a terminar y no de la mejor forma. Sus ojos brillaron y un aura brillante de color verde comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo... la magi acudía y estallaría llena de rabia.

-Basta los dos...- intervino entonces el oficial a cargo, avisado por alguien de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el área de entrenamiento- En la sala del Rector, ambos, en este instante… ¡Andando!

-¡Pero Capitán... Loki fue el primero qué…!

-¡Basta he dicho!- cortó de nuevo el oficial al guerrero que se quejaba amargamente del mal golpe recibido- Enfrenta tus acciones con honor… te sobrepasaste en violencia, y has sido correspondido. Pero ninguno ha llevado este combate de acuerdo a las reglas.

Dos horas más tarde, Thor pudo entrar en la celda de arresto donde su hermano pasaría dos días como castigo. Lo encontró parado frente a la minúscula ventana que tenía por panorama las montañas nevadas de Asgard. Loki le daba la espalda y en ningún momento dejó el gesto de altivez y frialdad tomado desde el instante en que Theoric le faltara al respeto.

Theoric no solo era el guerrero con el que tuviera el combate cuerpo a cuerpo... también era el actual novio de Sigyn, una dulce adolescente de cabellos rubios con la que Loki estuvo relacionado en un inocente primer amor. A pesar de lo que había sido la vida del ojiverde en los últimos meses, al parecer los celos y el rencor tuvieron mucho peso a la hora de que Theoric decidiera desquitarse, pero no contaba con el notorio detalle de que Loki ya no era el mismo de antes. Su fallida venganza era doblemente inútil.

-Me enteré de la pelea, pequeño mío- le dijo Thor, abrazándolo con efusividad- Y me siento orgulloso...

-¿Orgulloso?- respondió el menor, desconcertado- ¿Te sientes orgulloso de que alguien me humillara y me forzara a hacer el ridículo? Fue un error haberme dejado provocar... pero en adelante, se lo pensarán muy bien antes de intentar burlarse de mí...

-Hey, muchachito...- murmuró Thor, abrazándolo aún más fuerte para hacerle sentir su apoyo incondicional- Yo solo sé que has sabido defenderte. Sé que peleaste sin usar tu magia y eso es pelear con valentía. Y ganaste, a pesar de que está prohibido tomar desafíos como ese dentro de la Academia, creo que defendiste con honor tu nombre y eso es lo que me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti...

Como ya era costumbre, Loki pareció perder su tensión y actitud agresiva ante la cercanía de su hermano y amante. Y el rubio, por supuesto, respiraba tranquilo al verlo dulcificarse, siempre prefería a su Loki manso y tierno como un gatito... pero la cuestión era que la mayor parte del tiempo, ante los demás, mas bien parecía una pantera herida... y no le sobraba razón.

-No ha sido bueno que yo regresara...- murmuró, correspondiendo al fin lentamente al abrazo y reclinando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor- Solo han sido burlas, comentarios en voz baja, calumnias que desbordan sus lenguas de serpiente a mis espaldas... creen que no los escucho, creen que no me doy cuenta... Dicen de mí que soy un deshonrado, que no valgo nada... como un plato de segunda mesa...

-¡Por amor de todo, Loki! ¿Y prestas oídos a esas palabrerías vulgares? ¡Jamás te rebajes a permitir que te hagan sentirte mal! Alza tu cabeza- exclamó Thor, mientras levantaba la barbilla blanca y angulosa con sus dedos- eres un orgulloso hijo de Odín, Príncipe de Asgard, le duela a quien le duela… y tu honor no está en duda, no porque aquí estoy yo que tanto te amo para hacerlo valer...

-Eres un tonto... nadie sabe lo nuestro...

-Por que tú así lo has decidido, pero en el instante que me lo pidas, me plantaré frente a nuestro padre y le contaré todo. Le guste a quien le guste, yo te pertenezco, y mi corazón te ampara...

-¡Eres increíble, Thor!... Ojalá nunca te arrepientas de ser tan noble y bueno conmigo...

Ambos sonrieron, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo como un fuerte sentimiento de amor seguía creciendo entre los dos. Justo cuando el rubio buscaba los rojos labios de Loki la puerta de la sala de castigos se abrió. El Capitán, seguido por los tres inseparables amigos de Thor, Fandral Volstagg y Hogunn, entraron para anunciar que era tiempo de retirar al Príncipe a su habitación en Valhalla, lugar donde el Rey había ordenado que cumpliera su castigo.

Loki estaría rodeado de comodidades, libros y atenciones.

-No- dijo con firmeza el ojiverde- Si la sanción debe cumplirse en la Academia, aquí la cumpliré. Thor ¿No te importará cuidar de mi tesoro, verdad?

-No, yo me haré cargo- dijo el rubio, soltando a su pequeño hermano para no comprometerse más por la forma en que lo sostenía, pero no sin antes agregar- “Nuestro” tesoro...

De esa forma, Loki se quedó retenido en las instalaciones de Vanaheim. Mientras su hermano mayor, su amante, aquel por el que su corazón seguía vivo y su autoestima no había sido totalmente destruída, volvía al Palacio para cuidar al que llamaban su tesoro: Su pequeño Donnar.

***

-¿Quién está ahí?- declaró Thor, empuñando su espada al descubrir la puerta de la alcoba entreabierta. Entró con cuidado, procurando acostumbrar sus ojos a la ausencia de luz- Deja al niño lentamente sobre la cuna o juro que este será tu último instante.

Había escuchado ruidos desde que entró a las habitaciones de su hermano, con creciente alarma se dio cuenta que provenían de la alcoba de Donnar. De una rápida ojeada también descubrió que la cuna estaba vacía... algo malo estaba sucediendo...

La silueta alta y oscura que se encubría entre las sombras se volvió presurosa al escuchar la voz del trueno. Un par de ojos de fuego brillaron en la penumbra y Thor alzó su arma más amenazadoramente. No pudo atacarlo porque sostenía al niño, dormido entre sus brazos… un sudor frío cubrió la frente de Odinson.

-No quiero hacerle daño- declaró entonces una voz que le sonó bastante conocida- Reconozco mi falta al venir aquí sin autorización... pero juro que no he venido a causar mal alguno...

Dio un paso adelante y la luz de la luna iluminó el rostro anguloso, la celeste piel de tatuajes vivos y el largo y enjoyado cabello. Sostenía amorosamente al hijo de Loki entre los brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho. Mientras estuviera tan cercano, no era posible atacarlo.

-Helblindi...- murmuró Thor, bajando su arma- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegamos hace un par de horas de nuestra luna de miel... Balder salió con sus amigos, por eso vine aquí- respondió el Jötunn, con voz quebrada, sentándose en la mecedora y arrullando a Donnar con insospechada ternura- Quería conocerlo... quería ver con mis propios ojos al hijo de mi esposo...

-Te lo ha confesado...

-Sí- dijo Helblindi con tristeza, mientras un par de lágrimas se congelaban a la mitad de sus mejillas- Hace seis meses de nuestra boda, hace seis meses que nuestros padres nos obsequiaron un viaje inolvidable por los mundos de Ygdrassil. Los mejores lugares, lujos y comodidades... seis meses que ellos esperan que hagamos el amor sin preocuparnos por ninguna otra cosa en el universo...

-¿Y tuvieron alguna dificultad?

-Ninguna... excepto que el día de hoy, nuevamente... me he dado cuenta que se cumplió otro ciclo lunar sin que yo logre concebir un hijo...

-Helblindi... ¿Te has casado tan solo para tener hijos?

-Es mi misión... es mi obligación... Mi padre me ha entregado en matrimonio únicamente para dar descendencia, eso aseguraría a nuestra sangre en el trono y haría desistir a mi hermano Býleistr de tomar el trono por la fuerza...

-Býleistr es el primer nacido ¿No es así? Tiene derecho de primogenitura...

-Pero él no podrá nunca tener descendencia. Mi hermano pertenece a los que mi pueblo llama “secos”, es estéril. Lo han dicho los sabios, por eso la obligación recae sobre mí y solo teniendo hijos puedo seguir con mi derecho al trono.

-No me asombra... yo tengo un destino similar… un día se me exigirá dar hijos. Aunque por lo contrario a ti, nadie disputaría mi herencia en caso de no tenerlos…

-Eres afortunado Príncipe de Asgard, porque si yo tampoco puedo engendrar , entonces Býleistr tomará el trono por la fuerza, mucha sangre de mi estirpe sería derramada. ¿Comprendes ahora lo importante que es que yo tenga hijos?

-¿Y por qué mi hermano te ha revelado su secreto?- preguntó entonces el Príncipe. Preocupado por lo que podría suceder- Tarde o temprano tendrán hijos propios... Loki solo tiene a Donnar y Balder jamás se ha preocupado por reconocerlo o tomar su responsabilidad paterna...

-Mi padre acusó a Balder de ser estéril... porque en seis ciclos no ha podido preñarme… Y como no puede responder a la voz de mi padre y Rey, Balder ha comenzado a detestarme, se siente presionado y en una terrible discusión que hemos tenido me ha dicho que él no es estéril... y que este hijo es la prueba… y ahora... yo veo en este niño los ojos y las facciones de mi esposo, y lo veo como una amenaza a mi matrimonio...

Thor exclamó con angustia y de un rápido movimiento, arrebató al niño de los brazos del Jötunn. Donnar despertó con el movimiento brusco y asustado comenzó a llorar...

-Aquí estoy, bien mío...- susurró el rubio- Aquí estoy... no tengas miedo...

-¡No quiero dañarlo, lo juro! Solo entré para hablar con Loki, y como el niño estaba solo... ¡Oh, sangre de Ymir! Entiende Thor, necesito saber como preñarme o el propósito de mi vida terminará...

La angustia de Helblindi parecía tan verdadera, su angustia tan apremiante, que casi conmovieron al rubio.

-Te ayudaré...- le dijo, intentando concluir aquella situación- Convenceré a Loki para que te diga todo lo que sabe, para que comparta contigo secretos acerca de su embarazo... Pero debes hacer el solemne juramento de que ni Loki, ni Donnar estarán en riesgo. Lo que tu sabes, el origen verdadero de este niño, debe continuar siendo un secreto. No menciones a Loki que yo estoy enterado o entonces te encontrarás con mi enfado, y te aseguro que no es nada agradable. ¿Es un trato, mi “querido” cuñado?

***

Loki entró con desconfianza al salón donde se daba la bienvenida oficial a la pareja de recién casados. Apenas terminada su reclusión de dos días, Thor se presentó para llevarlo a casa y por el camino le explicó en forma concisa lo que sucedió con Helblindi.

Loki pensó de inmediato en negarse. Lo último que quería era estar cerca de Balder y del Jötunn... odiaba su felicidad, detestaba pensar en ellos y en la fastuosa boda celebrada meses atrás. Sentía envidia de los halagos, de las joyas y los obsequios, de que los Nueve mundos celebraran esa unión y la bendijeran

Además, se sentía verdaderamente enfadado consigo mismo al aceptar en sus adentros, que la mayor parte de su actual amargura se debía precisamente a que Balder se había casado con otro y no con él.

-¡No debiste permitir que ese monstruo tocara a Donnar!- murmuró con los dientes apretados- ¿No viste acaso que pudo hacerle daño? El toque de hielo de su piel azul sería mortal para mi hijo... ¡Maldito seas, Thor, permitiste que se pusiera en riesgo a mi hijo!

-Jamás estuvo en peligro real... Helblindi desea hablar contigo sin que mi hermano se entere. Loki... él está desesperado...

No aceptó de todas formas, por lo que el rubio tuvo que rogarle de mil formas antes que el muchacho de cabellos negros dijera simplemente que “lo pensaría” Después de revisar milímetro a milímetro a su hijo, después de convencerse que estaba completamente ileso y a salvo, después de echar a Thor de la alcoba y de decirle que no confiaría nunca más en él porque le había dado una simple orden, una sola: cuidar a Donnar, y lo primero que se enteraba era que un detestable gigante de hielo lo había tomado sin que nadie se diera cuenta... solo hasta que hizo todo eso y recibió disculpas de su hermano mayor (aunque Thor no estaba muy seguro de saber por qué se estaba disculpando) entonces Loki se vistió de acuerdo al momento y bajó a la comida celebrada en honor de Balder y Helblindi.

Tomó su lugar a la izquierda de Thor, de inmediato el rubio bajó su diestra para entrelazar los dedos con los de Loki y apretarlos suavemente.

-Ya te dije que te odio, déjame en paz- susurró Loki, disimulando.

-Yo sé que me vas a perdonar porque esta noche, Donnar y yo te hemos preparado una sorpresa...

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta noche podrás verme?

-A la media noche, Helblindi nos espera en la fuente de piedra... hablarás con él.

-Ya te dije que no... además, no quiero ver al idiota de Balder restregándome su matrimonio honorable mientras yo soy soltero y tengo un hijo... ¿Te queda claro? Me cansan sus acusaciones de las que yo no puedo defenderme...

-Balder se irá de parranda ¿Acaso crees que por estar casado ha cambiado sus costumbres? Además, Fandral, Hogunn y Volstagg se encargarán de que no regrese temprano...

¿Cuál era el interés del rubio en ayudar a su medio hermano y al Jötunn en su desesperada carrera por dar hijos? ¡Era de locos! Mientras él tuvo uno que se suponía no debía nacer, otros estaban ansiosos por concebir y sin lograrlo… tampoco era que llevaran tanto tiempo intentándolo, pero en fin...

***

-¡Cielos dorados de Asgard, cómo te extrañé!- suspiró Thor, dejando que el pelinegro respirara al fin- Me haces falta a cada instante del día...

Loki separó sus labios de los de Thor, con los verdes ojos entornados y un exquisito rubor coloreándole las mejillas de durazno. Dejó escapar una sonrisita juguetona y se dio cuenta que en realidad, no podía enojarse por más de diez minutos consecutivos con aquel enorme y juguetón rubio, al que adoraba más día con día.

-¿En qué forma entenderás que me caes mal?- le dijo, sin soltar su recio cuello- Parece que mis palabras te afectan cada vez menos...

-No creo en tus palabras mientras tus ojos me miren de esa forma...

El menor se escurrió antes que comenzaran otra sesión de besos. Ciertamente no quería terminar todavía en la cama porque Donnar los veía atentamente desde la alfombra. Bañado, puesta su pijama y habiendo terminado su cena… el niño esperaba ansioso los momentos que compartía con su padre y su tío antes de ir a su cuna.

Los hermosos ojos grises, brillantes y enormes, observaban fijamente las caricias que se prodigaban. Loki enrojeció, no consideraba apropiado que su hijo escuchara las apasionadas frases que Thor le decía mientras lo abrazaba e intentaba introducir su mano bajo su pantalón. Así que mejor fue por él y lo levantó en los brazos...

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa que me tienen ustedes dos?

-¡Por favor siéntate porque te vas a caer!- exclamó Thor, tomando al niño, que gustoso fue con él- Ahora, mi querido Donnar, demos su obsequio a este impaciente... dile quien soy yo...

-Papá- dijo el pequeño, abrazando a Thor y obsequiándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Loki exclamó con voz ahogada, absolutamente emocionado.

-¿Lo escuchaste, Loki? Repítelo, querido hijo mío... ¿Quién soy yo?

-¡Papá!- repitió Donnar, volviéndose hasta Loki, sintiendo las manos del pelinegro tomándolo con suavidad- Papi- le dijo a él, haciendo una perfecta diferencia entre los dos.

-¿Cómo le has dicho a este rubio tonto, mi amado niño? ¿Cómo le has nombrado?

-Papá... dilo Donnar, Papá Thor...

-Thow, Papá Thow...

El rubio rió a carcajadas, alzando en los brazos a los dos; a Loki y a Donnar, mientras el de ojos verdes se quedaba mudo y el pequeño correspondía con una risa sonora que endulzó el corazón del progenitor. Se sintió culpable de haberse enfadado, de tratar mal a Thor… lo aceptaba, con frecuencia lo trataba mal, pero sobre todo, se sentía pésimo porque todo ese día solo había pensado en el momento de volver a ver a Balder y luego, en la forma tajante en que su ex amante lo ignoró.

-¿Le dices papá a él… precisamente a él?- cuestionó Loki a su pequeño, feliz por las vueltas en el aire- Debo estar haciendo algo muy mal al educarte... o demasiado bien...

-Puesto que tú mismo consagraste a Donnar a mi protección, es mi voluntad intentar ser para él un verdadero padre. No intento sustituir a nadie, y no dudo que por las arrugas de tu rostro, estés pensando que no necesitas ayuda para criar a tu hijo... yo deseo hacerlo… Lo amo Loki… lo quiero de verdad… amar a tu niño es como amar a una extensión de ti mismo. Sería hipócrita de mi parte decirte a ti que te quiero y no desear el bienestar de ustedes dos. 

-Es demasiado lo que me pides...

-¿Por qué Loki? ¿Hay alguna duda en tu corazón? Porque si dudas de mi cariño o del cariño que tengo hacia tu pequeño, es mejor que me lo digas y no sigas alentado mi amor… te lo he entregado todo incondicionalmente, aun puedo comprender que necesites tiempo para aceptarme… pero si no me crees, entonces dímelo, dímelo de frente y yo me retiraré para no molestarte jamás...

-No dudo...- dijo Loki, acercándose para ofrecerle su boca entreabierta- Perdóname si mis reacciones te hacen sentir incómodo… es solo que esta felicidad tan completa... a veces me da miedo...

-Ahora tú eres el tonto...- sonrió Thor, prendiéndose a él con hambre de sus besos.

***, 

Frigga cerró la ventana de su alcoba, obligando a su noble esposo a retirarse y dejar de usar su poder para espiar a sus hijos. La dama consideraba de pésima educación enterarse de los secretos ajenos usando magia o cualquier otro método de intromisión, y Odín llevaba ya varios días escuchando o intentando escuchar a Loki en sus reuniones con Helblindi.

-Vamos, querida... solo deseo enterarme si nuestro querido yerno logrará darnos un nieto. Además, has usado tu propia magia para bloquear mi capacidad de escuchar a la distancia… proteges demasiado a Loki.

-Y seguiré protegiéndolo. Esposo mío, ya es tiempo de que me cuentes tus planes acerca de nuestros hijos… he intentado ser tolerante de tu voluntad, la que siempre he respetado y apoyado, pero verte jugar con los destinos de Thor, de Loki y de Balder sin saber con claridad cuales son tus intenciones, es algo que me tiene muy preocupada… no dudaré en combatir tus decisiones si afectan en lo más mínimo a mis hijos.

-¿Mis verdaderas intenciones?- sonrió Odín, con un dejo de sarcasmo- Solo intento que no cometan más errores... mira a tu consentido: es padre de una criatura que ha concebido con su propio hermano y se niega a aceptarlo.

-No hay ninguna prueba de que Donnar sea hijo de Thor.

.¿Y que hay de la relación que mantienen a escondidas del mundo? ¿Crees que no existe tampoco?

-Se esconden porque piensan que cometen una falta muy grave… y en tus manos está aclararlo.

-No mientras Balder y Helblindi no tengan descendencia...

-¿Y eso en qué los puede afectar? Thor y Loki son punto y aparte de tus tratados con los Jötnar.

-Antes de pactar con el Rey Laufey... tal vez... Pero ahora, mi amada esposa, debes confiar en mí. Siempre habrá un propósito en lo que yo hago y creeme, te lo digo con el corazón: No me disgusta la idea de que Thor y Loki se unan... pero hay dudas, hay ciertos puntos que no me quedan en claro y por eso necesito saber que hacen a cada instante. Loki principalmente... pues su magia crece cada día y se asocia con poderosos hechiceros que practican la magia oscura... Loki ha venido a nuestras vidas no por azar, sino por algún designio de los oráculos… y eso es lo que tengo que conocer… a como dé lugar.

-¿Crees que Loki es una amenaza?

-Sí Frigga, estoy seguro... 

-Si eso piensas por qué, dime entonces, ¿Por qué lo adoptaste siendo el hijo de tu peor enemigo?

El Padre de todo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No es tiempo aún de que lo sepas... pero lo sabrás sin duda. De momento, piensa que dentro de una semana se cumplirá otro ciclo lunar y Helblindi se someterá a revisiones… ruega porque lleve dentro la semilla de Balder.

Ajenos a la vigilancia que se ejercía sobre ellos, Loki y Helblindi terminaban las ceremonias de fertilidad. El pelinegro sorprendió cuando demostró conocer a fondo el funcionamiento del organismo de los gigantes de hielo, las preparaciones a base de hierbas y otras sustancias con las que despertaban su fertilidad y las runas exactas para propiciar la bendición de los dioses Frey y Freyja. Aseguró que él mismo había investigado sobre todo aquello, que lo experimentó y que simplemente había funcionado...

-Pero tú no sabías que funciona en un Aesir... ¿O sí lo sabías?

-No... Solamente lo supuse... Padre lleva sangre de gigante en sus venas, por lo tanto, nosotros también... Eso explica para mí varias cosas, como por ejemplo, porqué el frío no me afecta tanto… o porqué a veces cuando Donnar abre los ojos, tiene ciertos matices escarlatas que poco a poco desaparecen cuando despierta completamente.

Thor cambió su talante desenfadado por uno de seriedad absoluta.

-Nunca me habías contado eso...

-No me parecía importante.

Helblindi compadeció al rubio... ahora eran compañeros del mismo sufrimiento: se acababan de dar cuenta que entonces, el embarazo de Loki no había sido tan casual como todos creían.

-Balder llegará pronto y gracias a ese polvo que Fandral disuelve en su cerveza, llega con muchos deseos de tener sexo... esta es mi última oportunidad, Loki... gracias por todo, espero que funcione.

Loki asintió y bajó el rostro... en realidad no tenía mucho valor de ver de frente a Thor.

-Volvamos también nosotros...- dijo Thor, echando a andar entre los jardines para llegar a la puerta lateral y entrar al palacio. 

-¿Te ha molestado saber que yo me busqué ser lo que ahora soy?- preguntó Loki, caminando apresuradamente tras el rubio.

-Yo no te estoy juzgando... Tú sabrás lo que hiciste y porqué.

-¡Pero estás molesto! Si… lo acepto... quería embarazarme para “atar” al padre de Donnar. Cuando eres el más ignorado en tu familia, cuando vez que simplemente no estás a la altura de tus hermanos y cuando incluso tu lugar en el libro de la sucesión real se ve amenazado por la llegada de un medio hermano... tiemblas de incertidumbre… ¡Tenía miedo de no ser nada! ¡Quería al menos, tener una familia propia, un hijo, un esposo para cuidarlos y no ambicionar ser el segundo príncipe de nada!

Thor siguió caminando, sin darse por enterado de lo que el menor le decía. Loki elevó el tono de su voz… desde que gozaba de la atención infinita de su hermano mayor, odiaba ser ignorado...

-Thor escúchame... ¡Escúchame, por mil demonios de Hel! ¿Acaso no puedo cometer un error?

-Un hijo no es un error...- exclamó el heredero de Asgard, volviéndose a mirarlo con un brillo de reproche en los zafiros de sus ojos- Ni es un juego. ¿Dónde está el padre de Donnar ahora? ¿Qué has ganado haciendo lo que hiciste? 

-Tu sabes que perdí todo con él y he luchado por mi hijo yo solo...

-Solo no… he estado a tu lado. Y cada día me convences más de que solo soy un pobre imbécil que hace menos dura tu amarga terquedad en desear que el otro regrese a tu lado. Yo, Loki… abdicaría al trono de Asgard para estar contigo sin pensarlo dos veces… tu, quieres asegurarte una herencia que ni siquiera está en discusión actualmente… en cambio, dudas de mi amor a cada oportunidad, y tus pensamientos siempre regresan al padre de tu hijo... Quizá eso es demasiado para mi estúpido corazón que te ama.

***

Balder no era ya el atento esposo que Helblindi tuvo al principio. Desde que estaban en Asgard, el segundo de los Odinson se había vuelto reseco, hosco, poco amable y solo frente a otras personas sonreía y era amable con su consorte. 

Las presiones de su obligación de engendrar lo tenían nervioso y de mal humor la mayor parte del tiempo. Por eso, cuando vió que Laufey en persona estaría presente durante la revisión de los sanadores, tuvo que ser contenido por órdenes directas del mismísimo Odín. Ante la presencia poderosa del Padre de Todo, del rey de Jötunheim y de los sanadores, las nuevas noticias serían escuchadas.

-Su alteza, el Príncipe Helblindi... ruega porque se anuncie a su noble esposo y a sus majestades- dijo el sanador, con voz solemne- Que comparte su alegría al encontrarse en gestación... 

Loki escuchó la algarabía por la buena nueva hasta el jardín donde llegaba, después de sus clases, y encontraba a Donnar jugando con sus nanas. El niño comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos y estar descalzo sobre la fresca hierba era un placer que lo mantenía feliz. 

Nunca dudó que helblindi quedaría preñado.

-¡Papi!- exclamó al ver al muchacho, extendiéndole los brazos y caminando tambaleante hacia él- ¡Papi!

Desde hacía una semana, Thor no lo esperaba a la hora de salida para regresar juntos. El pretexto era que se preparaba para las competencias de verano en Vanaheim, y se quedaba a entrenar un par de horas extra. Por lo que Loki emprendía el regreso solo y cabizbajo.

Ninguno de sus anteriores amigos había vuelto a acercarse a él, al menos no con la misma confianza de antes. Loki pasaba la mañana solo, comía solo, iba a la biblioteca solo y regresaba solo a casa. Tomaba a su hijo en brazos, merendaba a su lado y luego se disponía a estudiar… antes de la cena, jugaba con Donnar y lo preparaba para dormir.

En la cena familiar, tomaba su lugar mientras su hermano tomaba el suyo, le hablaba educadamente, pero obviamente seguía resentido.

No tomaba su mano por debajo de la mesa.

No le decía frases amorosas en voz bajita.

Y ahora, todos estaban muy felices con la nueva y venturosa noticia. Laufey y Odín brindaban, Balder parecía volver a ser el atento y cariñoso esposo de al principio y Thor... Thor se disculpaba para ir a entrenar. “Es una competencia muy importante” decía...

Loki se encerró en su alcoba a llorar... el más mínimo de sus errores le costaba la confianza del que ya era mucho más que su hermano... su amante. Si Thor se conmocionaba al saber que su embarazo había sido intencional... ¿Cómo reaccionaría si se enterara de quién era el padre del niño? ¿Eran entonces sus promesas tan frágiles como para romperse por sus pasadas equivocaciones?

O quizá era que Loki tenía que esforzarse también...

Thor era el único que trabajaba en aquella extraña relación, siempre lo buscaba, siempre lo enamoraba, siempre estaba presente. Loki en realidad, solo tenía que esperar para sentirse en las nubes con las atenciones y el amor del rubio.

-Es mi turno...

Fue directo a la alcoba de Thor. Pero no por los pasillos, donde la fiesta parecía extenderse entre los guardias y el palacio entero estaba encendido, con voces alegres en cada rincón. Así pues, igual que Thor llegaba usando su ventana, Loki atravesó el jardín común para llegar hasta la ventana del mayor.

-Thor...- murmuró, muy pegado al cristal- Thor ábreme por favor...

Por varios minutos lo intentó, sin encontrar mas que silencio. El rubio estaba dentro, podía ver la lámpara de su mesita de noche encendida, aunque no lo podía ver a él.

-¡Perdóname, te lo suplico!- insistió- Fui torpe y egoísta por no contarte todo. Cuando coemtes errores, te avergüenza reconocerlos... pero ahora es diferente. Sería todavía más estúpido de mi parte si permito que este secreto te separe de mí… ¡Por amor de todo, cariño! Ábreme y hablemos...

La luz de la lámpara de apagó y el corazón de Loki comenzó a sufrir.

-Entiendo si no deseas perdonarme... pero no puedo quedarme callado. Te amo ¿Lo sabes? ¡Te amo! Te has metido aquí dentro- dijo, señalando el centro de su pecho- De una forma que yo nunca imaginé y solo puedo decirte ahora, amado Thor: Mi respuesta es sí... sí y mil veces sí... si quiero que seas el padre de Donnar, si quiero que lo cries junto a mí... si quiero que jamás nos abandones...

Loki se quedó callado después de su confesión. Sin una luz dentro, era muy difícil saber que cosa estaba haciendo el mayor. Retorció los dedos de sus manos con ansiedad, sollozó ahogadamente y se preparó para una nueva desilusión. Finalmente... tanto esperar lo peor había sido correcto... él era un error en todo lo que hacía, un error andando... la gente tenía razón: no valía nada...

-Tus secretos te pertenecen- dijo entonces una voz grave, mientras la ventana se abría- Todo lo que has vivido antes de mí, es solo tuyo... no tengo derecho a exigirte que me lo cuentes todo. Pero lo que suceda en adelante nos concierne a los dos... jamás me calles nada, Loki… ¡jamás! ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Jamás!- exclamó Loki, alzando sus ojos de esmeralda brillantes por las lágrimas- ¡perdóname!

-Perdóname también tú...- dijo Thor tomándolo de la mano para invitarlo a pasar- Si Donnar ya está descansando, entonces, mi amor… duerme conmigo esta noche... mañana hablaremos...

Loki asintió, echándose a los brazos que lo recibieron con amor. Permitiendo que los labios de Thor se posaran de inmediato en su blanco cuello y que las manos comenzaran a recorrer su espalda con ternura.

-No me siento bien para hacer el amor... ¿Te decepciona eso, Thor?

-Sí... porque la razón es algo de tu pasado ¿O me equivoco?

-No realmente... Si esta noche una sola gota de tu esencia logra entrar en mí... quedaré embarazado. La realidad es que esos conjuros en mí hacen poco efecto… los hice para Helblindi, porque soy perfectamente capaz de saber el momento para preñarme. Por eso prefiero no dormir contigo... Te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero hace una semana que apenas me dirigías la palabra...

-Duerme conmigo. Yo sé respetarte.

-Gracias, Thor… gracias de verdad por amarme tanto...

Loki entró y la ventana se cerró, sin embargo, un par de ojos indiscretos lo habían visto todo. El tarro de hidromiel que sostenía se quebró a causa de la fuerza con que lo apretó... Sin importarle la sangre que brotó de su piel herida, ahogó un rugido de celos y dolor. Mientras sus ojos grises miraban hacia la alcoba de su hermano con odio.

-Te atreves a robarme al amor de mi vida...- murmuró Balder entre dientes- No debiste... no debiste atreverte a tocarlo... Loki me pertenece, me pertenecerá por siempre. Juro que haré lo que sea para recuperar su amor y si es necesario... te mataré Thor ¡Juro que te mataré!


	9. LA VOZ DE LA SANGRE (PARTE 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los rumores crecieron e incluso, las apuestas corrieron ¿Tenían de verdad un problema con un amor incestuoso dentro del palacio Real de Asgard?  
> Los Ministros tenían un grave dilema delante de sus ojos... ¿Cuál era la voluntad de Padre de Todo?

Frigga tomó al hermoso niño, de rubios cabellos y ojos grises como el cielo durante la tormenta de la mano, sonrió y lo invitó a acompañarla a traer unos pasteles para el té. El pequeño se volvió hacia su padre de inmediato, solicitando su aprobación para acompañar a su querida abuela.

-¿Puedo ir, Papi?

-Por supuesto, cariño… ve con la abuela Frigga y trae un pastel de fresas para mí...

La excusa dejó a solas al Rey, a su hijo menor y a los Ministros de más confianza. Loki esperó en silencio que se le informara el motivo para comparecer con tanta solemnidad ante Padre de Todo, pero un presentimiento que oprimía su pecho le indicaba que no podían ser buenas noticias...

Y lo comprobó al escuchar a Odín aclarar su garganta tosiendo un par de veces y clavar su único ojo sobre su vástago con cierto aire de fría determinación.

-Loki te ha llamado porque deseo que seas el primero en conocer mis mandatos- dijo el soberano, levantándose de su alto trono para caminar de un lado al otro con cierta inquietud- Como ya conocen los Nueve mundos, las revueltas civiles de Alfheim han sido prácticamente controladas por mis ejércitos, y tu hermano Thor ha sabido levantarse con los laureles del triunfo al derrotar al cabecilla de los rebeldes, ganándose así el respeto de todos los guerreros… es su primera gran victoria y vendrán muchas más, lo sé y espero celebrarlo como es debido a su regreso...

-Thor es fuerte, es valiente y no tiene miedo de enfrentar a sus enemigos... –agregó Loki, sin disimular el orgullo que sentía por el triunfo del rubio- por supuesto que es un gran guerrero, digno hijo de Odín. Celebraremos como debe ser al campeón.

-Concuerdo contigo... he decidido ofrecer su investidura como Dios del Trueno y le confiaré el arma que ha esperado por años que llegara este momento: El martillo Mjölnir... Esa será su recompensa.

-Y yo no puedo estar más de acuerdo, Padre.

-Me alegra de eso, porque he decidido también investir al segundo en la sucesión al trono, terminando de una vez por todas con las especulaciones que se hacen entre mis otros dos hijos -Loki permaneció firme mientras escuchaba al Rey- He elegido con forme a mi derecho de Padre, de Rey y en base a los méritos de cada uno. A su nobleza, a su comportamiento y al futuro que observan y buscan.

-Dígame directamente lo que debo saber… Majestad, no gaste rodeos en mí, lo suplico.

-Bien Loki, bien... Eres asertivo y lo celebro; en realidad, debes saber que Balder será investido como el segundo en la sucesión del trono. Su matrimonio con Helblindi, su elevación de Príncipe consorte del heredero de Jötunheim lo ha puesto muy por encima de mis expectativas, y me complace que sea mi segundo heredero al trono de Asgard.

-¿Balder? –cuestionó el pelinegro sin pensarlo, palideciendo de súbito- Yo era el destinado a serlo… ¡Yo soy su segundo hijo, Padre!

-No lo eres, Loki... Balder lo es.

-¡Pero yo he nacido de su matrimonio legal! ¡Me corresponde ser el segundo después de Thor!

Odín lo observó atentamente. Sus reacciones, la rabia contenida, la envidia brillando en sus ojos, la decepción, la ambición que se le escapaba de entre las manos... 

-Tus palabras me dicen que tu hijo, nacido sin cuna honorable, igual que Balder… fuera de un matrimonio legal, no debe ser tampoco digno de herencia alguna: Un bastardo sin derecho, sin fortuna, sin amparo ¿Entendí bien, Loki Odinson? ¿Esa es tu postura?

-Usted sabe que no...- rumió el pelinegro, bajando los ojos con furia... Odín acababa de desarmarlo- Me refiero a que yo tengo derechos también...

-¿De verdad crees que los tienes? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que avergonzaste mi nombre y mi casa teniendo un hijo ilegítimo? Al menos Balder siempre supo quien es su padre, jamás lo negué ni lo desamparé. Y pude traerlo a vivir a mi casa y darle su lugar con honor… ¿Puedes decir lo mismo del tuyo?

-Mi hijo no está deshonrado... Yo he de sostenerlo y educarlo con dignidad. Aún cuando tenga que hacerlo sin la presencia del padre...

-Pero no lo procreaste solo... y esa sombra de abandono siempre lo marcará como un hijo bastardo. A menos que en este instante, me digas el nombre del padre. Si es un guerrero completo y es de una casa noble, tal vez salves tu honor y el de tu niño...

-No… Majestad, Señor... no veo como forzar a quien no ha querido nunca asumir su responsabilidad de padre pueda ser bueno para mi hijo. Así que no puedo... no quiero decir su nombre...

-Entonces tú mismo condenas el futuro de Donnar y el tuyo. Retírate ahora...

***

Se suponía que Thor llegaría esa tarde a Valhalla, pero tal parecía que algo atrasó en el camino a los Halcones Escarlata, el escuadrón donde Thor militaba y Loki estaba a cada instante de peor humor. Había estado ausente ya cuatro meses y sentía que a cada minuto lo extrañaba más.

Y quizá la causa principal del mal humor la redondeaba que justo esa tarde, Balder y Helblindi llegaron, rodeados de su séquito, rimbombante y lujosa corte de guardias, carruajes y acompañantes, listos para alojarse durante largo tiempo en Asgard y a tiempo para que Balder fuese investido en la sucesión. El Rey Laufey llegaría por la mañana.

Loki sintió un hueco en el estómago al verlo de nuevo, más altivo, majestuoso y tan atractivo como lo recordaba. Balder llevaba en los brazos a su pequeño hijo de dos años, Lander y de la mano, a un muy embarazado Helblindi...

Cerró la ventana de golpe, haciendo que Donnar se estremeciera al otro lado de la habitación, donde pasaba el tiempo que faltaba para la cena leyendo un gran libro.

-¿Estás enojado, papá?

-¡No! Por supuesto que no...- dijo Loki acercándose para participar en la lectura y observando lo complicado que era aquel libro de historia asgardiana- ¿En verdad estás leyendo tú solo esto?

-Ya sé leer, mi abuela Frigga me ha enseñado...- respondió el niño, bostezando sin darle importancia a su precoz inteligencia- Tengo sueño...

-Faltan dos horas para cenar, hoy bajaremos al comedor de Padre Odín... debes aguantar, querido.

-No- dijo simplemente el pequeño, subiendo a los brazos de su padre, abandonando su lectura y cerrando los ojos de inmediato- Voy a dormir ahora...

Loki lo recostó en su propia cama, ciertamente Donnar era una hechura propia, ya que siempre hacía lo que él quería. Incluyendo desafiar el rígido protocolo real. Quería dormir y lo haría, no le importaba ya que se le había pedido acompañar a su padre a la reunión familiar.

Y Loki vivía para complacerlo. Quizá no alcanzaba todavía a dimensionar que además de cariño, su hijo necesitaba disciplina y límites... eso le tocaba a Thor. Cuando el rubio estaba con ellos, Donnar se comportaba tan excelentemente que todos le tenían por el niño mejor educado del mundo. Aunque ciertamente, con su papá Loki, siempre imponía su capricho.

Dormido el tesoro de su vida, Loki fue a su guardarropa, sacó un paquete envuelto en papel dorado y se le quedó mirando... largamente mirando... pensando en las palabras del Padre de Todo, en el despojo que estaba a punto de consumarse de su derecho a la sucesión al trono, de la forma despectiva de llamar a su pequeño “hijo bastardo” y su falta de capacidad para defenderse… al Rey nadie podía desobedecer, nadie podía cuestionar...

Un arrebato de rabia y el papel dorado fue destrozado, la hermosa prenda escarlata que contenía fue al suelo, víctima del enojo del muchacho.

***

Era de madrugada cuando los heraldos precedieron la comitiva de los Einherjar: al final, una emboscada los atrapó y varios de los guerreros fueron heridos. No había ninguna baja, solo golpes, contusiones y algunas cosas que debían ser remendadas… en otras palabras, heridas de guerra que daban honor a quienes en adelante portarían su cicatriz.

Loki despertó respirando agitadamente, su intuición acababa de avisarle que algo malo sucedía con Thor. La conexión mental con la Reina Frigga fue inmediata y la angustiada madre le confirmó su presentimiento:

-“Thor no ha llegado, querido... pero parece que está malherido”

Las nanas acudieron a los gritos desesperados de su Príncipe, dejó en sus manos el cuidado de Donnar y corrió, envuelto en su bata de noche de seda verde hasta el área del cuarto de sanación, eran al menos dos docenas de heridos distribuídos en los diferentes camastros que eran revisados minuciosamente y sometidos a curaciones diversas.

-Thor... –murmuró Loki creyendo que veía a su rubio hermano en medio de los rostros ensangrentados y las risas que los heridos lanzaban, disimulando el dolor entre carcajadas. Los guerreros no menoscababan su buen humor por el mínimo detalle de estar traspasados por fragmentos de metal.

-“Así estalló... haciendo el ruido de mil estrellas muriendo, pero lanzando agudas dagas de metal incandescente... fue gracias a los dioses que no nos mató a todos...”

Loki se angustiaba ante los comentarios, las historias del último ataque de los enemigos de Asgard le ponían los cabellos de punta...

-Loki...- dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas, al tiempo que sintió una mano que lo tomaba por el brazo. Saltó involuntariamente y se volvió con presteza, topándose con una especie de criatura amorfa llena de lodo, sangre y unos dientes blancos y perfectos- Loki aquí estoy...

-¡Thor! ¿Estás bien? ¡Esa sangre, por todo lo eterno! ¿Por qué no te has atendido?

Cualquier dolor físico, cualquier malestar que el mayor de los Odinson llevara en el cuerpo se desvanecía al ver la carita angustiada de Loki, los hermosos ojos de esmeralda arrasados por lágrimas de preocupación, el temblor de sus labios y de la punta de sus largos dedos. Su palidez, sus palabras quebradas por la emoción... la preocupación que demostraba tan solo le hacía mayor el cálido amor que llevaba por él en su corazón.

-Se ve peor de lo que es... –murmuró tomándolo de las manos para tranquilizarlo- Los Sanadores harán su trabajo y estaré perfecto en un par de horas... ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Estaré bien, lo prometo...

-No te atrevas a echarme de tu lado, rubio tonto- sollozó Loki, abrazándolo- ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti, idiota! ¿Qué hago yo solo en este momento? ¿Qué hago sin ti?

Thor comprendió que algo más sucedía, alzó la mirada y lo que vió le heló un tanto la sangre en las venas: El Padre de Todo estaba de pié al otro extremo del cuarto de sanación... observándolos...

-Vamos con los sanadores, querido... es mi turno para ser atendido...

Nadie veía otra cosa en la preocupación del hermano menor por la salud del mayor, a nadie le llamó la atención como Loki no se despegaba de Thor, preguntando cada movimiento que los sanadores hacían, gritando que no permitieran que le doliera ni un pelo al rubio mientras le aseaban y vendaban su herida, excepto el noble Odín...

Todas sus sospechas parecían tomar forma al ver la cercanía de sus dos hijos. Sonrió para sus adentros y simplemente no hizo comentario o aspaviento alguno. Loki no se dio cuenta, pero Thor esperaba lo peor.

-El Rey ordena a su noble hijo, si se encuentra en condiciones de acudir- fue el mensaje que uno de los guardias personales de Odín le dio al primogénito- que se presente de inmediato en sus alcobas.

-Estaré ahí en cinco minutos...- respondió Thor, dando a Loki una sonrisa y un gesto discreto para que lo esperara en su habitación.

***

Despuntaba el alba cuando Thor entró en la alcoba de Loki... enarcó la rubia ceja preocupado al ver la cama vacía y desarreglada... todo estaba en silencio y en oscuridad... lo que después llamó su atención fue el armario abierto y revuelto, en apariencia no faltaba nada de la ropa y joyas de Loki, además, revisó los restos del llamativo papel esparcidos por el alfombrado suelo. No parecía entonces una invasión a las habitaciones del menor, pero sin duda algo había pasado. Encontró una pequeña nota sobre la cama:

“No me gusta el color rojo, pero tampoco se me ocurre algún complemento más principesco para tu nueva armadura que esta capa escarlata... Es mi obsequio por tu investidura, hermano. Firma lleno de amor: Loki.”

La letra prolija y primorosa del pelinegro plasmaba en sus directas palabras la declaración de amor más emocionante que Thor imaginó jamás. Loki estaba firmando los sentimientos de su corazón y pensando en él había elegido un obsequio que, ya sospechaba por qué razón, terminó por los suelos hecho trizas. ¿Pero dónde se había metido?

-Mi hermoso amante...- murmuró el mayor, descubriéndolo dormido en el diván junto a la ventana, cubierto por la elegante y majestuosa prenda roja como la sangre- Mira como ilumina la luz del alba tu rostro inocente, mira como las luces primeras hacen brillar los restos de tus dolorosas lágrimas en tus párpados y en tus pestañas que adoro... ¡Oh, Loki! ¡Cuánto debes haber sufrido ante la imprudencia de mi padre y la ambición de nuestro hermano!

Lo levantó de un impulso y casi llegó con él hasta la cama cuando Loki despertó. Sonrió tiernamente y rodeó con sus manos el rostro y el cuello del rubio.

-¿Ya estás bien?- le preguntó, susurrando como si no quisiera hacer ruido.

-Te dije que estaría bien...- respondió Thor, depositándolo sobre las blancas y suaves pieles.

-¿Para qué te buscaba Padre? ¿Tuviste problemas?

-Padre deseaba enterarse de mi salud en primer lugar- prosiguió el mayor, dándole la espalda un poco para poder quitarse las botas y la ropa- Y también conocer los pormenores de la batalla y de la trampa en que desafortunadamente caímos...

-¿Sólo eso quería de ti?- prosiguió el otro sin creerle, admirando además, como lucía Thor en ropa interior.

-No... también me informó de la llegada de Balder y de Helblindi...- continuó, volviéndose para recostarse a un lado del muchacho de ojos verdes- Y me informó su decisión... Lo siento, hermano... lo siento mucho en verdad...

Loki respiró profundo para no volver a llorar. Entonces se reclinó sobre el pecho de Thor, buscando su abrazo y su amparo, como un cachorro extraviado arrimándose al fuego para quitarse el frío de la soledad.

-He sido despojado...

-Padre cree que hace lo correcto, pero yo... le he gritado un poco esta noche... para decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión: tú eres el indicado para ser el rey si yo llego a faltar...

-Padre no cree que yo tenga el suficiente honor para recibir tal dignidad. Y además...- Loki hizo una ligera pausa, y Thor, que sabía lo que iba a decir, lo estrechó con más fuerza- Se atrevió a llamar bastardo a mi hijo... llamarlo deshonrado, llamarlo desheredado... ¡Mi propio padre ha insultado a mi niño!

-Y quiso forzarte a que le cuentes lo que desea saber ¿No es así? Padre tiene la obsesión de creer que si se entera del nombre del culpable de tu deshonra, se lavará la humillación que ha sentido...

-¡Es que no lo voy a decir, Thor! ¡No tiene ningún sentido que yo lo nombre! ¿Tú crees que hago lo correcto o que me equivoco? ¿Es malo guardarme la identidad de aquel en quien confié y me traicionó? ¿Hay alguna bondad en que alguien más lo sepa?

-No, querido... no lo reveles si no es tu voluntad...

-¿Hago mal, Thor? ¿Cometo otro error para variar? Donnar tiene derecho a saberlo… a que se reclame en su nombre los privilegios de ser llamado hijo legítimo, a que cumpla los deberes de padre, que lo sostenga, que lo eduque...

-Es tu vida... es tu elección... Tu puedes hacer lo que tú quieras...

-Nunca me abandones, ¡Nunca me abandones!- suplicó entonces Loki, acurrucándose contra el mayor- Nadie entiende lo que yo siento, estoy aislado, soy despreciado... y he sido despojado de mi herencia… ¿Qué futuro le espera a mi pobre Donnar?

Thor lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente, colocó su dedo suavemente en sus labios para obligarlo a callar y le sonrió: “Vamos a hablar de cosas muy importantes, Loki” murmuró, acariciando la negra cabellera “La principal es la que hablamos sin necesidad de palabras… y la otra es que si es tu deseo, yo soy el padre que deseas otorgar a Donnar ¿O no?”

Y finalmente lo besó, primero con ternura y poco a poco, con demandante pasión. Loki respondió al ritmo e intensidad de la caricia porque estaba desesperado por sentir el amor de Thor. Los restos de su personalidad insegura requerían afirmar constantemente que su relación no se debilitaba… a pesar de que llevaban ya cuatro años escondiéndose para amarse, Loki siempre esperaba lo peor: Que Thor dejara de quererlo, que un día se anunciara su compromiso con una linda princesa, que su amor clandestino se descubriera y los obligaran a separarse... O como esa noche, que su padre lo humillara como lo había humillado, y que nadie lo defendiera...

Pero esa mañana no... no sucedería nada malo. Thor no estuvo presente cuando Odín lo llamó, pero a cambio, estaba a su lado en su cama, después de tantos días sin verlo, ahí estaba... oliendo a maderas, con la misma hambre de él, con sus mismas cálidas, acariciantes manos, con los besos que tanto le gustaban, con el dedo intruso que de pronto reptó bajo su ropa buscando adentrarse y comenzar a moverse... Loki gimió al sentirlo, encendiendo la llama de amor que ardía eternamente entre los dos… subió la pierna sobre las caderas del rubio para facilitarle su acceso y clavó sus uñas en la espalda fuerte y curtida... olvidándose por completo de la herida recién cerrada en el hombro...

-¿Crees que te abandonaría, cuando eres todo para mí?

-Solo tómame... quiero ser tuyo... siempre tuyo...

Sintió entonces una cabeza hinchada y caliente punteando en el medio de sus nalgas... Thor tenía meses de abstinencia y también le urgía recuperarse un poco de su cercanía... acomodó su cadera y permitió que lentamente, aquel miembro se deslizara en su interior... 

Thor comenzó a moverse un poco en círculos hasta lograr entrar por completo, y admirando el gesto de placer y éxtasis de Loki, que con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba poseer por el dueño de su existencia, se prometió a sí mismo convencerle de dar juntos el siguiente paso en su relación: Hacerla pública...

No era el mejor momento para pensar en esos detalles, pero el rubio entraba y salía haciendo jadear a su hermano y amante, sin que de su mente se extinguieran las palabras tajantes de Padre de Todo:

-“Confiesa en este instante, Thor, que fuiste tú quien abusó de Loki, dejándolo preñado… confiesa que ese niño, ese bastardo lleva tu sangre real en sus venas... quizá solo así se salve del desastroso futuro al que Loki lo ha condenado”

El terco silencio de su hijo sacó al Rey de sus casillas, Thor permanecía con los labios sellados y la mirada altiva… no, no traicionaría la decisión de su hermano y tampoco revelaría su secreto. Odín había sido muy paciente con ellos, desde hacía tiempo hasta podía decirse que era condescendiente con su incestuosa relación y de pronto, exigía respuestas que él no le podía dar. Porque dijo abiertamente que sospechaba de ellos desde el nacimiento del bebé o quizá desde antes y requería saber todos los detalles antes del día del investimiento. Thor alzó más su rubia testa.

De un bofetón Odín doblegó la altivez de su hijo, al sentir el dolor en su labio herido, Thor bajó la mirada y se colocó humildemente de rodillas ante su padre y soberano… pero aún guardaba silencio.

-“Te ordeno que hables…”- indicó el Rey, con voz altiva.

-“Perdóneme, Padre... pero no soy nadie para traicionar la confianza que mi hermano ha depositado en mí...”

-“Tratas al niño como a tu hijo... le permites que te llame “padre” y quieres que crea que no lo eres.”

-“Donnar me fue consagrado... y si soy elevado a Dios del Trueno, tal y como es mi destino... entonces le ampararé para siempre, le otorgaré los dones que a mi alcance esten. Será como si fuera mi hijo.”

-“Ahora… habla de lo que ninguno de ustedes dos puede ocultar... hijo mío ¿Son amantes? ¿Son ciertas las sospechas que te menciono?”

¿Amantes? Amantes era una palabra que se quedaba corta para lo que eran… pero sí, amantes porque se amaban. Se amaban mucho más allá del significado que la sociedad le daba a esa etiqueta. Thor desafiaba las costumbres, el protocolo, la tradición y la dura disciplina familiar para adorar a su hermano menor. No podía entenderlo, no podía explicarlo, porque solo sabía que lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón...

Sus pensamientos regresaron al momento en que Loki le pedía en medio de jadeos y gemidos que no se detuviera, que prosiguiera dándole tan duro como pudiera porque estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo. Thor tomó el miembro de su adoración, reemplazando la mano con la que se masturbaba con su propia mano, para cubrir, halar y amasar aquel centro palpitante, húmedo... venerado... cuidando el placer del menor hasta que Loki se vació en medio de espasmos de placer...

-Ha sido muy bueno...- dijo, respirando agitado todavía- Tanto tiempo sin ti... no sé como puedo vivir...

Thor gruñó, esas palabras eran el mejor estimulante para conseguir su propio y urgido clímax. Con Loki descansando ya entre sus brazos, ocupado únicamente en enrollar sus largas piernas en la recia espalda, de manera que con una mano Thor levantara su cadera desde sus blancas redondeces, y de esa forma pudiese embestir y someterlo a un vaivén algo desastrosamente rudo, el mayor lo siguió cabalgando hasta que los mismos espasmos de su arma ensartada le avisaron que llegaba el desahogo final… se derramó abundante y caliente dentro de Loki, sacudiendo hasta la última gota con repetidos embates hasta el fondo. Y al final, derrumbándose exhausto y feliz sobre el esbelto cuerpo del pelinegro.

***

-Hay una enorme tormenta de hielo en Jötunheim... es imposible para el Rey Laufey viajar en este momento, pero esperamos que llegue a tiempo para la ceremonia de investimiento.

Odín estaba tan amable y de buen humor aquella tarde, que incluso la Reina Frigga arqueó la ceja con incredulidad. Pero al menos aquel clima familiar tan acogedor pondría freno a cualquier intento de discusión por parte de sus hijos.

Ella esperaba agrios reclamos de Loki al verse despojado. Y el apoyo total de Thor.

Pero cuando lo vió llegar junto con su hermano, ambos riendo y bromeando como siempre lo habían hecho, casi respiró tranquila. Algo muy importante debió hablar Odín con sus hijos para obligarlos a comportarse de una forma pacífica y tolerante.

-Helblindi...- dijo Thor, saludando a su cuñado con todo el respeto del universo- Se te ve maravilloso y veo que estás para dar un nuevo hijo a la familia...

-Tengo toda mi confianza puesta en que este chiquillo se logrará, las nornas no me han permitido todavía conocer su futuro, pero sé que será favorbale...

-Lo deseamos con todo el corazón.

Las palabras de Helblindi resonaron duramente en los oídos de los presentes. Lander había nacido dos años atrás, era un varón pequeño, débil y enfermizo... los oráculos describían un futuro nublado, lleno de enfermedades, riesgoso... recomendaron no hacerlo su heredero, pues no tenían la certeza que el niño llegara saludable a su mayoría de edad.

Fue una gran decepción para Laufey y motivo de burlas por parte de Býleistr. Los mayores y los sabios de Jötunheim incluso sugirieron dejarlo morir, pero Helblindi se negó y luchaba por su pequeño hijo a diario, buscando incansable a los mejores sanadores, a los hechiceros y a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarle a que Lander consiguiera crecer más fuerte y menos vulnerable.

Un año después, nació una pequeña hembra... mucho más saludable que su hermano, hermosa y risueña... la llamaron Talvi (invierno) porque nació en medio de una de las más terribles tormentas de hielo que se recordaban, aún peor a la que retenía al Rey Laufey en Jötunheim. 

Talvi era la alegría de sus padres... hasta una funesta madrugada en que Helblindi la encontró agonizante en su cuna… la niña había caído gravemente enferma... aunque también se rumoraba que había sido asesinada o envenenada-

Nadie supo el lugar donde Talvi fue sepultada, ni se encontró hasta el presente al culpable del pavoroso crimen. Si es que existía. El matrimonio entre Balder y Helblindi sufrió una crisis que les mantuvo al borde de la separación y que solo la intercesión de ambos soberanos mantuvo unido. 

Helblindi se preñó nuevamente, los sanadores habían dicho que esperaba a un nuevo varón. Y la ilusión de que en esta ocasión fuera grande y saludable, capaz de tomar la responsabilidad futura que su hermano mayor al parecer no podría, provocó que nuevas ilusiones nacieran.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo, Loki?- preguntó el Jötunn, que nunca había ocultado el agradecimiento que sentía hacia el ojiverde por mostrarle la forma de procrear- Debe estar tan grande y hermoso como tú...

-Donnar está con sus nanas- respondió el muchacho- No está autorizado para bajar a esta reunión.

-¿Padre de todo no le permite bajar?

-No... Yo no se lo permito- respondió Loki, asegurándose que todos lo escucharan- Mi hijo es solo mío y no parte de esta familia.

-Loki... cielo, modera tus palabras... Donnar solo terminará su siesta y podrá bajar.

Loki, Odín, Frigga, Balder y Helblindi escucharon perfectamente a Thor. El rubio había llamado la atención a su hermano menor usando un nombre cariñoso, propio de una pareja de enamorados y no fraternal.

Tan asombrados quedaron, que ni siquiera el propio Loki pudo responder.

-¡Skäl!- exclamó Balder, levantando su copa y rompiendo el silencio del momento. Acababa de recibir el reto directo de su hermano mayor, lo supo... no fue explícito, ni siquiera estaba enterado de que su secreto ya estuviera descubierto por el rubio. Pero aquella palabra cariñosa, le sonó como un desafío.

El guardia de hielo de Helblindi avisó que Lander estaba exhausto y necesitaba dormir. Loki le ofreció la alcoba de su hijo para que lo llevara a descansar mientras terminaban de acondicionar las habitaciones donde se hospedarían. Ambos subieron hablando animadamente, seguidos por las miradas atentas de los otros dos.

-Me alegra que tu matrimonio siga adelante, querido Balder- murmuró Frigga, quitando la atención de los dos, que mas bien se quedaban mirando a Loki y no al Jötunn- El cambio que veo en Helblindi me avisa que es un excelente padre, y que los hijos de los dos se encuentran en buenas manos...

-Excepto por el descuido con nuestra hija... de no ser porque Helblindi se distrajo con una reunión familiar, hubiese estado pendiente de Tolvi y quizá las cosas fueran diferentes...

-¿Lo culpas por no vigilar a su hija todo el tiempo?- cuestionó Thor- ¿Y tú por qué no la cuidabas?

-¿Yo? Yo no la parí, a mí no me corresponde esa obligación, no seas palurdo hermano... cuidar a los críos es cosa de las mujeres y en este caso, de quien los ha parido.

Thor rió sarcásticamente, Balder echó fuego por los ojos.

-Las nanas atenderán lo necesario con ambos niños... ahora iré por los padres, que seguro se embobarán y se olvidarán de que la cena casi está servida...

Frigga tenía razón. Helblindi dejaba resbalar una lágrima al ver al hijo ilegítimo de Loki y de Balder dormir en su cama. Era un niño hermoso, fuerte, inteligente según sabía… y lleno de salud. No padecía Loki las zozobras que noche a noche le robaban el sueño, porque despertaba cien veces para verificar que Lander siguiera respirando, o que su corazón latiera regularmente... verlo al borde de la muerte a tan tierna edad, quebraba el corazón de cualquiera, incluyendo al de aquel gigante de hielo.

-Y dime, Loki... ¿Tienes contacto con el padre de Donnar?

-Se puede decir que no- respondió el pelinegro, arropando a su pequeño sobrino, mientras acomodaba los almohadones y las pieles para que estuviese cómodo- Mi hijo es solo mío, tal y como dije antes... Tú, querido cuñado, tienes mucha suerte... estás bien casado y tu familia sigue creciendo.

-Solo quisiera tener a mi lado a mi hermosa niña...

-Los designios de las nornas no se pueden discutir, si supiéramos lo que los telares entretejen, entonces quizá nos perderíamos de muchas cosas en la vida, queriendo que nunca sucedan cosas malas...

-Te escucho hablar con menos amargura, a pesar que debes estar molesto por la decisión de Padre de Todo acerca de la sucesión de Asgard...

-No hablemos de eso. 

***

-¿Qué clase de juego estúpido se traen Thor y tú?

Loki se estremeció con las palabras duras de Balder. Había evitado durante toda la velada quedarse a solas con él, pero en algún instante fue inevitable... Thor acudió con su padre a escuchar a los emisarios urgentes que llegaban de Vanaheim, Frigga permanecía atendiendo a los invitados en ausencia de su esposo y primogénito y Helblindi conversaba con sus antiguos amigos y compañeros de la Academia.

Balder se sentó varios espacios lejos de su hermano menor, cruzó la pierna y extendió sus brazos en el respaldo del asiento, con un aire de desenfado casual que no levantaba las sospechas de nadie.

-No hay ningún juego, lo que hay es lo que ves.

-¿Quieres decir que esas palabras llenas de miel, esas atenciones y el modo en que te mira a cada segundo, no son fingidas?

-Hasta tú sabes que Thor jamás miente, Balder...

-Tratas de darme celos ¿No es así? Te pusiste de acuerdo con él para que yo me creyera que entre ustedes existe algo y con eso piensas que logras una venganza, quizá te duele que me he casado con otro, quizá al final entiendes que es Helblindi quien ha logrado hacerme despertar el amor de padre por mi hijo y no nuestro pequeño bastardo...

Loki rechinó los dientes con rabia, haciendo un ademán con su diestra y cortando la respiración a su hermanastro.

-Cuida tu lengua, maldita basura... cuida de como llamas a mi hijo, porque no te permito que lo insultes...- Balder desconocía que Loki tuviese la magia suficiente para hacerle aquel ataque, la vista se le comenzaba a nublar ante la falta de aire, sentía un par de tenazas invisibles apretando su cuello y el rostro del menor mostraba un odio puro y pulido contra su antiguo amor- Tienes una familia ¡Cuídala! ¡Hónrala! Y déjame a mí intentar vivir la mía...

Loki soltó la garganta de Balder y el otro tomó aire a bocanadas. Algunos curiosos se volvieron a verlos, pero ninguno fue capaz de adivinar lo que sucedía.

-Tú me perteneces, Loki... y no a Thor... lo vi hace años… lo vi tomándote de la mano, lo ví mirándote con amor... entraron juntos a la alcoba por el lado del jardín... y desde entonces juré que te recuperaría... y no he desistido de ese propósito...

-¿Estás loco? Tienes un esposo, un hijo… y esperas otro...

-Cachorros débiles en comparación con la perfección de Donnar… en estos años, Loki, lo he extrañado como jamás creí que lo extrañaría... Incluso he pensado en reconocerlo, en darle mi nombre... ¿Te agradaría que lo hiciera?

-Eres un imbécil... No te creo capaz de perder tus grandes logros por mi hijo… ¿Renunciar a ser el Príncipe consorte del futuro Rey de Jötunheim? ¿Arriesgar tu gran despojo sobre mi herencia en la sucesión de Asgard? ¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!

Balder movió la cabeza asintiendo, mientras con su mano todavía repasaba su cuello, dolorido por la presión de la reciente asfixia mágica.

-Bueno... es obvio que no arriesgaré nada de eso… pero tu hijo… es decir, nuestro hijo tendría una fortuna asegurada, y una herencia. No la mejor, pero sí una herencia para su futuro...

-¿Y yo, estimado Balder? ¿Dónde quedo yo? Que existo y soy el padre, el que lo ha parido, el que lo ha criado, digo… por si olvidas ese detalle...

-No lo olvido, por el contrario... es lo que me motiva a hablarte. Tú y yo, Loki, podríamos tener un arreglo conveniente… quizá vivirías en una mansión donde solo yo supiera y pudiera llegar a verlos, a ti y a Donnar, pasaría temporadas cortas contigo… confieso que a veces Helblindi me aburre demasiado y contigo ¡Dioses! Las noches contigo son lo que más extraño de ti...

-Eres una absoluta bestia...

-No tienes mucho de donde elegir, querido mío… incluso Thor arriesgaría y perdería mucho más si sigue con su estúpido jueguito de hacerme creer que Padre tolera que te acuestes con tu propio hermano...

Cansado de la conversación, Loki chasqueó los dientes con desprecio y se alejó de Balder. El de ojos grises bebió una copa de vino de golpe… quizá no había planeado bien como acercarse de nuevo a su ex amante, pero todavía le quedaban algunos días para resolverlo.

Dejaría como último recurso la verdad: seguía amándolo con locura.

Desde su lugar, observó justamente a Thor que regresaba de la sala de audiencias y caminaba hasta Loki, para recibirlo entre los brazos y besar su mejilla. Odín apareció también del brazo de su esposa, sin que al parecer le importara aquella demostración de afecto entre sus vástagos, pero que comenzó a despertar murmuraciones entre los asistentes.

Ni Loki, ni Thor parecían inmutarse. Las nanas llegaron con los dos niños, que ya habían despertado. Lander lucía descansado y feliz, caminó hacia Helblindi y el Jötunn lo tomó en los brazos para besar su frente con devoción y respecto a Donnar… Balder sintió que el corazón le estallaba al notar que era prácticamente idéntico a él. Bello, rubio, alto, fuerte y sano... Loki lo llamó y el niño corrió directamente… a los brazos de Thor, feliz y llamándolo con la palabra que dejó al segundo de los Odinson destilando odio:

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!- gritaba Donnar, abrazado al fuerte cuello del rubio, ante la complaciente y ¿enamorada? Mirada de Loki.

(Esta reunión familiar continúa en el siguiente capítulo)


	10. LA VOZ DE LA SANGRE (PARTE 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki ya no escribe su diario... aunque suceden cambios importantes en su vida.

Loki se inclinó cuando el Dios del Trueno alzó a Mjölnir por primera vez... la enorme sala del trono, repleta de invitados, estalló en una ruidosa y cerrada ovación. Ministros, nobles, militares y dignatarios, en las primeras filas. Amigos y personas del pueblo en las filas traseras, todos estaban felices por la elevación del heredero de Asgard a divinidad. Thor Odinson comenzaría a escribir sus propias historias de hazañas, batallas y leyendas en cada rincón de los nueve mundos.

Ante el rubio se inclinaron por primera vez, su Padre el Rey Odín, su madre y sus hermanos. Era la demostración de respeto que su investidura añadía. Después de la familia real, toda la sala hizo la misma demostración y con ese gesto, quedaba completada la ceremonia.

Y su porte poderoso, atractivo, imponente dejaba atrás al muchacho para dar paso a un adulto fuerte e impetuoso. Era el tiempo de hacer su voluntad… era tiempo de demostrar que podía tomar sus decisiones.

Lo había pensado mucho desde tiempo atrás, desde que comenzó su preparación para ese momento tan importante, temía no atreverse en el último momento pero ahí estaba ya… era el tiempo de hacerlo o de arrepentirse para siempre.

Antes que la ovación terminara, el rubio dejó el martillo sobre el piso de mármol para caminar hasta su padre y hacer una inclinación noble, en devolución al honor concedido. Puso ambas rodillas en tierra y con su frente tocó las botas de Padre de Todo, era su juramento de lealtad, de sumisión y obediencia hacia su progenitor y Rey. Odín, colorado de satisfacción, asintió evidentemente orgulloso de aquel gesto.

A Frigga no necesitaba homenajearla, según marcaba el protocolo, pero Thor amaba a su madre con toda la ternura de su corazón, así que después de su padre, fue hasta ella, la reverenció y besó su mano con caballerosidad. Dándole así, el digno lugar que ella merecía.

Y finalmente, Thor se dirigió hasta donde sus hermanos se inclinaban saludándolo con respeto. Balder y Loki participaban de la algarabía sin dudarlo, ya que ambos habían crecido escuchando y preparándose para respetar al mayor como el heredero que era y aceptar siempre su superioridad.

Fue directo hasta Loki y se plantó frente a él, Loki se inclinó aún más profundamente y entonces sucedió:

Una mano cálida y amorosa lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a levantar el rostro. Thor se inclinaba sobre su hermano dispuesto a besarlo… frente a todos, en plena ceremonia…

-¿Qué haces?- susurró Loki, espantado de lo que sucedía.

-Silencio...- le ordenó Thor, cubriendo los labios de su hermano con los suyos, obsequiándole una caricia que demostraba a las claras, su intención de no ocultar por más tiempo el gran amor que sentía por él.

La ovación se apagó casi al instante, quedando todos sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar… los hermanos no solo confirmaban los rumores, lo que se repetía en voz baja acerca de una unión incestuosa dentro de la casa de Odín, sino que se arriesgaban a desatar la furia de Padre de Todo con su comportamiento público.

Loki abrió los ojos, separando sus labios de los del rubio, creyendo que la burbuja de mentiras y clandestinidad en que se había protegido desde que procreó a su hijo, al fin estallaba y llegaba a su fin. ¿Cuál sería su castigo? ¿Le acusarían de corromper a su hermano mayor como le acusaban de no mantener su honor y el de la familia? ¿Sería una vez más humillado, ahora en público?

Thor regresó al lugar donde había dejado su martillo… lo tomó y lo colocó frente a su pecho y dijo en voz alta, usando una voz grave y determinada, mientras miraba fijamente a la concurrencia:

-Hoy he jurado lealtad a la corona... mi vida le pertenece al Rey de Asgard, mi fuerza y mis batallas serán ofrecidas a él... ¡Nadie en los nueve reinos se atreve hoy día a poner en duda mi valor o mi determinación! ¡Nadie puede elevar su voz y decirme que alguna vez he mentido o que he cometido delito alguno! Mi espíritu y mi corazón nunca han sido mancillados por la mentira o la traición... – el silencio era impresionante, todos escuchaban al primogénito mientras declaraba la verdad de su vida. Incluso los Reyes Odín y Laufey callaban y lo miraban con creciente admiración por el valor, o la loca imprudencia del Príncipe heredero- Por eso también hoy, juro por el sagrado martillo Mjölnir, hoy y para siempre bajo mi dominio, que no permitiré una sola burla más contra mi hermano, de mi cuenta corre acallar los rumores que corren por las calles y las burlas a nuestras espaldas... todas las conozco, como conozco a las personas que las propagan. Su vida y sus acciones no son ni han sido jamás motivo de escarnio, ni de vergüenza... y para dar fé de su honor, aquí estoy yo... Loki es mi compañero de vida, lo será mientras en su generoso corazón exista el amor que nos ha unido siempre. Hago públicos mis sentimientos para que nadie tenga la menor duda de que el corazón del Dios del Trueno, le pertenece a él. Y Donnar será en adelante reconocido como mi hijo, llevará mi nombre, honrará mi casa y nos llenará de alegría, Donnar Lokison Thorson...

Thor guardó silencio al terminar su atrevido discurso, buscó con la mirada la reacción de Loki, quien le devolvió su inmenso amor y apoyo con una sonrisa plena de orgullo… podía pasar lo que fuera, podía incluso morir en ese instante y bendeciría por siempre a aquel rubio tonto, que se atrevía a desafiar a todo y a todos para hacerle valer, para rescatar su honor y frenar de tajo los ataques, las burlas y hasta las exigencias del Rey. ¿Cómo no iba a amarlo? Arriesgaba en público su recién recibido investimiento solo por su amor...

Del asombro general se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos sofocados, y poco a poco, algunos aplausos tímidos.

Quizá esperaban la explosión de enfado de Padre de Todo, pero a cambio, Odín elevó su diestra y ambos hijos, Thor y Loki, acudieron a postrarse ante él. El soberano se inclinó para colocar sus manos sobre las testas rubia y azabache y murmurar:

-Han tomado un desafío que por sí mismo, les costará sostener... en mí no tendrán un enemigo, pero tampoco un amigo... No intenten comprender por qué permito esto, solo piensen cada paso que dan; hoy no tengo nada más que agregar...

Aquel gesto, tomado como la aprobación extraña y retorcida de un padre hacia el amor entre sus hijos, solo apresuró la nueva avalancha de aplausos… medidos, sin los gritos de alborozo que acompañaban antes la celebración, pero al fin y al cabo, aplausos que daban la bienvenida a aquella relación.

***

Los jardines del imperial palacio de Odín eran tan extensos como hermosos, Loki tenía varios sitios favoritos para refugiarse, para leer bajo las frescas sombras y en este caso, para acudir junto a su hijo a pasar la tarde... Donnar podía pasar horas enteras tumbado sobre la hierba, jugando con soldados de primorosa madera tallada, los cuales formaba en batallones que marchaban a imaginarias batallas, donde, curiosamente, el héroe siempre era su padre Thor (“padre” como solía llamarlo) y no Loki.

Pero eso no le interesaba al hechicero, que observaba orgulloso el entretenimiento de su retoño, mientras él mismo repasaba algún texto de magia o de historia de los mundos.

-¿Podemos hablar?- se dejó escuchar una voz varonil a espaldas del ojiverde, que se volvió con presteza al reconocer el tono pausado y solemne de Balder.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar...- respondió Loki, haciendo el gesto de levantarse para irse de ahí.

-Por favor... necesito hablar contigo- insistió el segundo de los Odinson, deteniendo de la mano al menor.

Loki se quedó muy quieto, mirando fijamente la mano de Balder sujetando la suya. Debió ser claro el mensaje ya que su ex amante lo soltó de inmediato y entonces, los ojos de esmeralda se irguieron con altivez. Jamás antes había sido tan frío, tan tajante al rechazar la cercanía del padre de su hijo... supo en el corazón que el amor de Thor finalmente había desplazado el lugar donde lo tenía entronizado y se alegró, porque luego de pensar que nada ni nadie jamás volvería a amarlo, aunque Balder lo hubiese poseído de una manera burda y extraña, aunque le hubiese hecho creer que después de él se quedaría solo y amargado para siempre, al final, Loki le podía demostrar que estaba entero, que estaba feliz y que era inmensamente amado por alguien que valía mil veces más que él.

-Di lo que tengas que decir entonces.

-No me trates tan despectivamente, amor mío- dijo Balder, con voz suplicante- Nunca es tarde para rectificar y yo he comprendido mis errores... el más grande fue lastimarte de la forma en que lo hice. Por eso vengo a arrastrarme a tus pies para pedir que me perdones...

-Balder yo no quiero que hagas esto, no es necesario que te humilles de esta forma...

-¡Haré lo que sea para que me perdones! ¡Para recuperarte!

-Por todo lo eterno, no... es diferente ahora ¿No te das cuenta? Lo que una vez tuvimos ya no existe... ya no hay forma de volver atrás...

-Es por Thor ¿Verdad? Es mi hermano que te enamoró por lo que ahora intentas olvidarte de mí… siempre te quiso, siempre te ambicionó y cuando cometí la cobardía de abandonarte se aprovechó para hacerte creer que te quiere...

-Balder estás siendo un insensato y quizá es mejor que dejemos esta conversación en este punto...

-¡No, Loki, no! ¿Es que no comprendes que yo te amo? ¿Qué lo único que deseo es que me vuelvas a mirar como antes me mirabas? Noche a noche, minuto a minuto no hago otra cosa que extrañarte...- Loki intentó hacerse hacia atrás, pero Balder logró tomarlo por ambos brazos y acercarse hasta tenerlo cara a cara y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Se muy bien que mi posición es desventajosa, que Thor supo hacer una jugada triunfal al proclamar en público que te ama... esto descorazonaría a cualquiera, pero no a mí... Porque tú no puedes amar a otro que no sea yo, además… tú me has dado un varón, fuerte, sano y hermoso… sangre que nos une irremediablemente y para siempre… ¡Yo no te voy a perder! ¡No puede ser de otra forma!

-¿Tan seguro te sientes de mi cariño?- cuestionó Loki, con un dejo de tristeza al comprender en que poco valor lo tenía Balder, más que como una persona... como un objeto de su propiedad.

-Sabía que me amabas… ¡Infiernos de Surtur, lo sabía!- exclamó entonces, alegrándose al creer que al fin lograba vulnerar la resistencia que Loki opuso desde que apareciera de regreso en Asgard- Helblindi es un buen esposo... lamentablemente no tengo queja alguna de él... pero todos comprenderán que tú eres al que amo… y que por ti voy a ser capaz de dejar todo atrás para volver a comenzar… ¡No me importa nada ni nadie! ¡Solo recuperarte y volver a llamarte “mío”! Padre de Todo dejó en claro que no le importa que seamos hermanos, mientras el honor de la familia se restablezca... sé que tomará algo de tiempo, Loki, poner cada cosa en su lugar... pero lo voy a hacer, voy a volver a tener tus besos, tu cuerpo, tu amor...

Balder buscó sus labios, pegando los suyos con ansiedad y sed del sabor del menor. Lo estrechó mientras estaban unidos labio a labio, estaba seguro que, con las caricias tiernas necesarias, lograría convencerlo por completo... quizá esa misma noche pudiera robar a Loki de la cama de Thor, y sonrió al imaginar el triunfo absoluto sobre el rubio mayor. 

Pero Loki no correspondió el beso... se mantuvo quieto, frío, sus labios no se movieron ni se despegaron, tampoco se defendió... simplemente dejó que Balder se diera cuenta por sí mismo que estaba jugando al tonto con sus sentimientos...

-Papá...- se escuchó la vocesita infantil de Donnar- Papá...

Balder se separó, decepcionado y frustrado al no lograr que Loki le devolviera la caricia. Además, la intromisión de su pequeño hijo era algo difícil de ignorar.

-Nuestro hijo te llama...- dijo Balder, con desaliento, soltando a Loki e inclinándose para ver por vez primera a Donnar a los ojos… se estremeció al reconocerse en aquellos tonos de acero, en la rubia piel y en el gesto firme del niño. Pero supo que en su mirada solo existía la deferencia hacia cualquier adulto, y no existía rastro alguno de amor filial.

Aún así, Balder encontró al niño absolutamente digno de ser su hijo… y quizá fue entonces cuando una chispa de amor se encendió por aquel pequeño no reconocido.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?- le preguntó Loki a Donnar, sin perder ni por un instante la compostura.

-Se va a morir...- dijo Donnar, con un acento de angustia- Yo no quiero que muera...

-¿Se va a morir?- repitió Loki, desconcertado- ¿Quién va a morir?

-Se va a caer al agua y se va a ahogar… ¿Puedes hacer algo, papá? Él es bueno, no quiero que muera...

-Donnar, querido... me estás asustando ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿Quién va a morir y como sabes que caerá en el agua?

-Lander...- dijo Donnar con naturalidad- Lander... se va a morir porque quiere ir al agua… pero no quiero que se muera... Sálvalo papá.

El como sabía aquel pequeño niño que sucedería esa tragedia era lo de menos, su voz clara y convencida los hizo estremecer. Loki palideció y Balder hizo lo mismo, se miraron por un instante y el de ojos grises de inmediato se dirigió de regreso hacia el lugar donde él creía, Helblindi y su hijo se habían quedado haciendo la sobremesa con sus padres, en una de las terrazas junto al jardín.

-¡Lander! ¿Dónde está Lander?- gritó, mientras buscaba a su pequeño con desesperación.

Helblindi reaccionó a las voces de su esposo volviéndose hacia el lugar donde estaba seguro que el niño dormía una siesta. Se sorprendió de no verlo y contagiado por la preocupación de Balder, corrió hacia el jardín. Ambos comenzaron a dar voces llamando a Lander. Odín y Frigga, también alarmados, ordenaron a los guardias buscar a su nieto por cada rincón de los jardines.

En pocos instantes, todo el palacio de Valhalla se encontraba en conmoción.

Loki apareció tras su medio hermano, llevando a Donnar entre los brazos. Pensando con un poco más de frialdad e intentando comprender las palabras de su hijo.

-¿Hacia cuál agua quiere ir tu primo, Donnar?

-Al agua...- respondió el niño- Le gustaron los peces de colores y quiere tocarlos...

-¡La fuente!- exclamó Loki, justo en el instante en que Thor y Fandral asomaban desde la sala de armas, lugar donde el rubio le mostraba a su amigo su nueva armadura, para enterarse del porqué de tanto alboroto en los jardines- ¡Thor, la fuente, hay que ir! ¡Hay que ir!

El rubio asintió; bastaba ver a todos los guardias corriendo hacia los jardines, respondiendo a los gritos de Balder y Helblindi llamando a su hijo, bastaba ver la palidez de sus rostros, la preocupación en el gesto de Loki, para que su reacción inmediata fuera acudir a donde su compañero le indicaba... Thor voló hacia el lado donde una enorme y artística fuente de cantera y azulejos se elevaba, en esa fuente se habían colocado una variedad de pequeños pececitos de colores llamativos, para entretener a Donnar, y por supuesto, también deleitaron la vista del pequeño Lander.

-¡Lander! ¡Lander!- exclamó al ver el pequeño cuerpecito de un niño jötunn flotando en medio del cristalino líquido- ¡Cielos eternos! ¡Que no sea demasiado tarde!

Se metió al agua sin dudarlo y de inmediato alcanzó al niño, lo levantó entre los brazos y lo llevó hasta la orilla, donde los horrorizados padres corrían para alcanzar a recibirlo entre los brazos.

El niño lucía inerte y al parecer, no respiraba... Thor lo colocó sobre el suelo y comenzó a comprimir su pecho rítmicamente, dando pausas para soplar aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué le sucede?- exclamaba Helblindi, al borde de la histeria… su único hijo, su amado varón, su primogénito… cumpliendo con lo que parecía ser una maldición en su descendencia: no sobrevivir, tal y como las nornas anunciaran- ¿Aún respira? ¡Dime Thor! ¡Dímelo!

-Creo que… está muerto...- dijo Balder, en tono sofocado.

-¡Sangre de Ymir, no!- gritó Helblindi, lanzando una especie de rugido gutural y desgarrador- Mi hijo...

Balder cayó de rodillas mientras sollozaba, abrazado a Helblindi... eran tan solo unos segundos lo que había transcurrido entre el llamado de auxilio de Loki y el rescate de Thor… pero todos ignoraban cuanto tiempo llevaba su hijo flotando en el agua.

Thor continuó dando auxilio hasta que un ligero estremecimiento en las manos de Lander, devolvió la esperanza a los afligidos padres. El niño se estremeció y tosió, mientras sacaba agua restante de sus pulmones, abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar, débilmente, pero seguía con vida.

-Llévenlo de prisa con los sanadores… que sea atendido de inmediato.

La última voz de mando fue la del propio Odín, Balder tomó al niño y junto a su esposo, se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de sanación. 

***

-Es un don... sin duda un ligero esbozo de los poderes que posee...

Loki sonrió al escuchar a su madre. Frigga tenía la explicación exacta para el hecho de que Donnar sabía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Su don es ver el futuro?

-No creo que viera el futuro... más bien estableció una especie de conexión mental con Lander y conoció sus intenciones de ir al estanque. Quizá lo vió caer al agua... fue una visión de lo que sucedía y no de que podía suceder.

-Es una habilidad mágica… Donnar poseerá tanta magia como yo mismo, o quizá me supere… Me encargaré de educarlo sabiamente, madre… tal y como usted ha hecho conmigo.

La reina sonrió, encontraba encantador que la complicidad entre ella y su vástago se repitiera entre padre e hijo. Aunque Donnar mostraba siempre su abierta preferencia por Thor, a quien seguía y miraba como si fuera lo más grande de los nueve mundos.

De hecho, en ese mismo instante los dos estaban hablando en el balcón, esperando como el resto de la familia, las noticias de los sanadores respecto al hijo de Helblindi y Balder. Loki los observó a través del cristal de la puerta, Donnar hablaba mientras Thor le ponía atención... y a juzgar por el ceño arrugado del rubio, lo que el niño decía parecía lo bastante interesante como para preocuparle un poco.

Se estremeció involuntariamente... Donnar era muy avispado para su edad y obviamente había visto y comprendido la escena en que Balder lo había besado.

-Ya vine...- dijo Loki con timidez, extendiendo los brazos para recibir a su niño y permitir que le llenara de besos el rostro- ¿Hablaban de algo interesante?

-Muy interesante- respondió Thor, sin dar más detalles y sentándose para que les fuera servida una ligera merienda.

-¿Y cuál fue el tema, si puedo saberlo?- preguntó el ojiverde, haciéndose el inocente.

-Donnar quiere ir con Lander- dijo Thor, con voz tranquila- Dice y repite constantemente que su lugar es junto a su primo. Le he explicado que por el momento debemos esperar un poco, pero él insiste en explicártelo...

-¿Ir junto a Lander? Explíca a tu abuela y a mí, querido... ¿Cómo es que debes ir junto a Lander?

El niño volvió la mirada hacia Thor, como si esperara su aprobación. Los ojos de zafiro del rubio se clavaron en el niño y en Loki alternadamente, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que hablara sin miedo.

-Mi Tío Balder no me gusta...- dijo el pequeño, provocando en Loki un vuelco en el corazón- No me gusta porque hace sufrir a las personas... pero Lander si me gusta, y quiero ayudarlo, pero necesito verlo para poder ayudarlo...

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudarlo, cariño?- preguntó Frigga, ya que Loki se había quedado congelado ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Solo sé que debo verlo, así se sentirá mejor... si no voy, va a estar enfermo durante mucho tiempo...

Frigga hizo un ademán mágico sobre el niño y casi de inmediato, un aura de luz dorada lo envolvió. Donnar cerró los ojos y pareció perder el sentido.

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó Loki, intentando tocarlo, pero siendo detenido por su madre.

-Está en trance ahora... es mejor que lo llevemos al cuarto de sanación, algo va a ocurrir

***

Donnar fue recostado en la misma cama, amplia y llena de luces donde Lander dormía. La respiración del pequeño Jötunn se hacía débil y superficial por momentos, los sanadores declaraban que se encontraba estable, pero todavía no fuera de peligro, ya que la débil constitución del pequeño aumentaba las posibilidades de una complicación en su salud.

Lo que pasó enseguida dejó boquiabiertos a todos los presentes... la luz de Donnar se incrementó, a tal grado, que todos los aparatos de los sanadores dejaron de funcionar, dejando la habitación en semipenumbra, excepto por el aura dorada del hijo de Loki.

Después de un par de instantes, los generadores volvieron a encenderse y las lecturas de los signos vitales de Lander mostraron un pasmoso y veloz incremento.

-Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ahora los corazones de los dos laten al mismo ritmo... sus respiraciones parece que están por sincronizarse también, incluso sus temperaturas... la de Donnar está bajando…

-¿Está en riesgo el niño?- preguntó Frigga, alarmada.

-No me parece- dijo el sanador- Pero se ha mimetizado con el otro pequeño príncipe... es como si fueran uno solo… 

Donnar palidecía, pero no a ponerse blanco… sino con un tono azulado en su piel. Semejante en todo a la raza de los gigantes de hielo... incluso un par de ligeros tatuajes vivos aparecieron en su carita, las uñas se tornaron oscuras y el cuarto enfrió.

Helblindi observaba maravillado, Lander fue el primero en abrir los ojos... vivaz, sonriente, libre del pesado respirar ronco y acuoso que le dejara su reciente inmersión en el agua, se veía saludable como jamás antes y se sentó llamando a voces a su padre, que de inmediato lo abrazó.

Donnar despertó también, tranquilo y recuperando su tono de piel pálido, su cabello rubio, sus uñas sonrosadas.

Había mucho que investigar, la causa y el medio por el que el hijo de Loki había logrado sincronizarse y mimetizar al Jötunn para lograr que su salud mejorara. Por la ligera debilidad de sus movimientos, Frigga tuvo el temor que la salud de uno fuera a expensas de la fortaleza del otro… sin embargo, Lander estaba vivo y fuera de peligro, y Donnar se recuperaría.

Además, dejó la solemnidad del trance para volver a ser un niño de su edad… inquieto y reclamando la cercanía de los suyos.

Todos parecían de momento, satisfechos y felices… excepto Thor.

Nadie prestó atención a Thor...

Y el corazón le dolía... porque su reciente declaración de amor en público no impidió que durante el evento mágico de sanación, o lo que hubiese sido, ni Loki ni Balder dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. ¿Qué pensaba cada uno? ¿Qué los unía si no era el conocimiento que los dos niños eran hermanos y no primos? 

La sangre llamaba a su sangre, se unían de una manera misteriosa y los padres lo supieron desde el primer momento. Y Thor también lo supo... conocía junto a Helblindi el secreto que sus respectivas parejas guardaban, pero el progenitor de Lander, concentrado en la recuperación de su retoño, no prestó atención... ni Frigga lo hizo... solo Thor...

Sintió el zarpazo de los celos nuevamente aprisionarle el corazón, ahogarle la respiración... pero se quedó callado… porque si Loki en verdad lo amaba, entonces él solo le contaría todo, pero si insistía en mentirle, entonces la duda quedaría sembrada… y no era nada bueno dejar que esa semilla germinara en su alma enamorada...

-Gracias...- murmuró Helblindi, sollozando de felicidad- Gracias a ustedes, gracias a su hijo maravilloso, que tiene el poder de sanar al mío... Loki, estaré eternamente agradecido por salvarle… juro que algún día, de alguna forma, encontraré el medio para retribuir lo que en este momento no sé como, solo sé que no me bastan las palabras para decirte que tienes mi eterna gratitud...

Loki tomó a su hijo entre los brazos, besó su frente y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta... movió la cabeza para aceptar lo que su cuñado le decía. Las palabras no llegaban a sus labios por la emoción... 

Recibió el abrazo de Helblindi, y Thor impidió que el Príncipe Jötunn se inclinara, manteniendo su dignidad intacta. Porque el padre de Lander deseaba reverenciar a quienes daban a su hijo nueva fuerza, nuevas ganas de vivir.

Balder también se acercó... primero con duda, luego… también estrechó a Loki, murmurándole lo feliz que se sentía “Debe ser una señal del destino” le dijo, haciendo estremecer al menor “ya lo hablaremos”

Una vez afuera, a solas en su alcoba, Thor dejó escapar una lágrima de rabia y celos… Donnar le había contado a detalle, que la visión ocurrió mientras su tío Balder besaba a su papá Loki...

-Ven por favor, Thor...- rogó el pelinegro desde la cama- Ha sido un día lleno de muchas emociones, me siento exhausto… te necesito a mi lado...

Thor limpió su rostro y tomó aire, cambiando su semblante… quizá, después de todo, aún no lograba por completo el amor de Loki… quizá todavía tenía que luchar contra el recuerdo de su hermano, pero todavía le quedaban fuerzas y deseos para lograr obtener por completo su corazón.

-Pequeño cobarde- murmuró observando a Loki, ruborizado, anhelar su cercanía entre las blancas pieles del tálamo- No tienes el valor de confesármelo todo... sigues siendo el mismo mentiroso y cobarde de antes... pero haré cambiar tu alma para que ambos seamos merecedores del amor, de este amor que tengo por ti y que ningún obstáculo va a derribar...


	11. UNA MUERTE Y UN CAMBIO DE DESTINO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuánto pesan nuestras decisiones?
> 
> ¿Cuánto en la vida puede cambiar con una acción de la que apenas somos conscientes?
> 
> Secretos que llegan sin buscarlos, propios y ajenos, visiones que perturban.
> 
> La vida de Loki parece que puede dar un giro sorprendente desde que vive su sueño de amor al lado de Thor.

El Festival de primavera de Vanaheim, el Hafnarfjördur, era famoso en cada rincón de los mundos de Yggdrasil... sus verdes paisajes se llenaban de color, de fiesta, de viajeros y vendedores que llevaban alegría y prosperidad al mundo de los Vanir.

Thor participaba casi sin falta en los torneos de caza, de tiro con arco y en las batallas en la arena… era un vencedor frecuente de cada una de las competencias y en la presente ocasión no era la excepción. Llegó con su alegría habitual, ruidoso, gallardo, vistiendo su nuevo peto de batalla para ocasiones informales y su deslumbrante armadura completa cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero lo mejor de Thor era el evidente orgullo que sentía de llevar a su compañero junto a él... era el primer evento oficial al que acudían sin esconder su amor. Loki era el mejor adorno que llevaba al pecho, su sonrisa el mejor de los alicientes y una sola de sus miradas la mejor recompensa. Verlo cabalgar a su lado, altivo, sin que nada ni nadie lo obligara a bajar la majestuosa mirada esmeralda, libre, enamorado, le hacía sentir que el pecho se le inflamaba y que lo amaba cada día más.

Cada uno de sus triunfos se lo dedicaba lleno de emoción y Loki, ruborizado, sonreía y le devolvía los besos que le lanzaba al aire...

Al final del día, Thor recibió la casaca escarlata de líder, de acuerdo a los resultados obtenidos, llevaba la ventaja en varios de los torneos como el de tiro con arco, el de combate armado y el de boxeo. Fandral lo superaba ampliamente en el de esgrima, pero es que no existía mejor espadachín que el espigado rubio. Y Volstagg llevaba la ventaja en los concursos de fuerza. Thor se abstuvo de participar en esos para no tener una ventaja injusta, ya que su naturaleza le otorgaba una mayor resistencia, fuerza y capacidad que el resto de los Aesir y el resto de los participantes de los otros mundos.

-Los competidores que participarán en la “Captura de la Bandera” quedarán registrados en el momento que se haga entrega de la prenda- declaró el anunciador, usando un aparato megáfono, para que todos le escucharan el inicio de la última prueba del día- Pasen y mencionen por quien depositan su trofeo...

El anuncio provocó exclamaciones de entusiasmo y algarabía, era una competencia muy relacionada con la diversión y la demostración. El asunto era sencillo: Colgar una prenda personal a una cadena que sería elevada cerca de cien metros sobre una escarpada pared de piedra… para apoderarse de ese trofeo, escalarían a mano limpia todos los contendientes, en su camino esquivarían diversos obstáculos y hasta ellos mismos podían arrebatarse el camino hacia la cima, que era solo uno… si llegaban a caer por accidente, por las diversas trampas puestas o por la acción de un contrincante, todos llevarían un arnés de seguridad, que amortiguaría el descenso, pero no impediría que llegasen hasta un lago de heladas y turbias aguas...

Y así se acercaron varias lindas muchachas a llevar sus diversas prendas: un delicado pañuelo de seda, el broche de perlas del cabello, hasta la más atrevida que ató una minúscula ropa interior de tonos rosados y cada una, con voz tímida o tremendamente decidida, anunció el nombre del afortunado caballero que intentaría ganársela como trofeo...

Hubo también tres jóvenes apuestos que colocaron su prenda; dos de ellos apostando por el amor de sus respectivos guerreros y uno, colocó un anillo con un diamante para que una joven guerrera, llamada Sif, a la que estaba conquistando no como a una débil flor, sino honrándola como una poderosa arquera. Su actitud fue ampliamente aplaudida y a juzgar por la sonrisa de aquella joven de cabellos negros, parecía que era justo la llave de entrada a su corazón.

Thor y sus amigos fueron de los que más escándalo hicieron, ya que Sif se contaba entre sus amistades y deseaban verdaderamente que su compañero lograra abrir el duro escudo de sus sentimientos. No dudaban que estaba en buen camino.

-¿Se puede aspirar a colocar una prenda para el nuevo Dios del Trueno?- dijo una voz femenina de pronto, haciendo callar y volverse a un tiempo a los cuatro jóvenes, Thor, Fandral, Hogunn y Volstagg- ¿O acaso, tal y como los rumores dicen… la plaza está tomada?

La hermosa atrevida era ni más ni menos que Jarnsaxa, una hija de gigante y vanir que estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio y al que no quería renunciar con facilidad. La joven debió aprovechar la ausencia del hermano menor de Thor, de quien se decía era su amante y de quien corría como una especie de leyenda, que en su coronación, el Príncipe lo había distinguido con un beso de amor, para hacer semejante propuesta y esperar salir con vida o con los ojos en sus cuencas al menos, y no caer bajo la furia del hermano-amante del rubio Dios.

-Me siento honrado por ser elegido- respondió Thor, con toda la calma del mundo, haciendo una inclinación elegante y clavando su azul mirada en la linda Jarnsaxa- Pero la plaza no ha sido tomada, su dueño legítimo la posee en una entrega voluntaria y total de parte mía...

La desilusionada joven y sus amigas abrieron la boca con sorpresa, pero nada dijeron. Hicieron una reverencia y dieron media vuelta, aún celebraban el valor de pedir a Thor que fuera por una de sus prendas y más aún al confirmar de su propia boca, que era “dominio no disponible” eso sin duda, rompería algunos corazones en cada uno de los mundos... pero la noticia era deliciosa para compartir.

Thor respiró tranquilo, había evadido con más o menos seguridad una de tantas curiosas que sin duda ansiaban sacar jugo de su situación y aunque no era un secreto, el simple hecho del incesto daba bastante material para seguir en boca de todos.

Luego se dio cuenta que desde una distancia prudente, Loki lo había visto y probablemente escuchado todo. Cuando las muchachas se retiraron, el pelinegro se acercó y cuestionó sobre su atrevido proceder.

-Thor te dio tu lugar como todo un enamorado- Se adelantó a decir Fandral, dispuesto a ser buen amigo y distraer el enojo de aquellos ojos verdes que parecían a punto de lanzar fuego- Tanto que ya me ha dado envidia y creo que voy a llevar mi prenda… suplicaré al más hermoso, gallardo y valiente buen-mozo de Asgard y todos los mundos, que consiga esta prenda…

Y el espadachín, logrando su propósito, fue a atar la cinta de rubíes que colgaba de la empuñadura de su espada... luego se acercó al megáfono y anunció, en medio de las risotadas generales, el nombre de su supuesto campeón:

-¿Quién batallará contra la pared de piedra por tu prenda?- le preguntaron y el rubio respondió.

-La persona que más amo por encima de todo: Fandral “el fogoso”

Todos rieron tanto y tan fuertemente que hasta Loki no pudo evitar soltar una cristalina carcajada, momento que Thor aprovechó para impedir que el enojo siguiera y abrazarlo efusivamente, haciendo que el menor reclinara su cabeza sobre el fuerte hombro.

-Todos necesitamos un campeón en nuestras vidas ¿No creen?- dijo Volstagg, limpiándose los restos de vino de los bigotes- Y nuestro amiguito al menos se tiene a sí mismo...

-Hay héroes que no necesitan morir para tener un final feliz- agregó Hoggun, filosofando- Estas competencias son simulacros de batallas, en tiempos de paz, es bueno para desahogarnos… y además, es bueno divertirse un poco.

-Y debe sentirse uno muy orgulloso cuando hay una prenda llena de amor allá arriba, y es conseguida...

Loki comprendió la indirecta, los guerreros se concentraban en sus tarros de vino, Thor en reír sin decir nada comprometedor y el ojiverde en escuchar. Tras pensarlo solo un poco, desató la muñequera de cuero de su mano derecha, bajo el accesorio, Loki llevaba un brazalete del mismo material, en el cual estaba engarzada una piedra brillante e irregular de color ambarino.

-No te sientas obligado, yo...- comenzó a decir Thor. Loki le silenció colocando su dedo sobre sus labios. Luego caminó hasta la cadena y colgó ahí su brazalete. Por supuesto, todos los ojos se posaron en el menor de los Príncipes de Asgard… luego caminó hasta el megáfono y recibió la acostumbrada pregunta:

-¿Quién intentará ganar esta prenda?

Un breve instante de silencio con sabor a eternidad y después los finos labios se abrieron para decir:

-Thor Odinson, por supuesto...- dijo el menor, besando ligeramente su brazalete antes de dejarlo.

Loki se había atrevido... declaró públicamente su amor muy a su estilo, otorgando el reto de obsequiar a su amante una prenda personal, siempre y cuando pudiera llegar hasta ella en lo alto de la pared de roca. Hubo aplausos y celebración especiales para ellos, el orgulloso rubio, colorado como una manzana, se bajó de un salto hasta la arena donde todos los demás se colocaban en espera del inicio de la competencia... solo el que llegara primero obtendría la posesión de la prenda, el resto, deberían regresarla y esperar por una mejor ocasión.

-Todos en su marca... listos... ¡ahora!

***

Perdidos en la multitud, una pareja no estaba precisamente disfrutando de las competencias... Balder gruñó y detuvo en seco a Helblindi cuando este intentó hacer lo mismo que Loki y colocar una prenda. El segundo de los Odinson reaccionó con tal enfado que el Jötunn se sintió intimidado…

Las cosas no iban muy bien en aquel matrimonio... el desencanto y la impaciencia poco a poco se apoderaban del antes amoroso par. Aunque quizá era mas justo decir que la realidad se estaba imponiendo… lo poco que se conocían, lo mucho que les convenía estar juntos, la ambición colmada para ambos no se conformaba, siempre un dejo de insatisfacción flotaba entre los dos… y definitivamente, Helblindi lo comenzó a sentir desde que se enterara que su marido era el padre verdadero del hijo de Loki. Aquello ya les había costado largas y amargas discusiones y eso desgastaba la relación...

Balder se opuso tan tenazmente a que su consorte se expusiera ante todos, con aquel vientre grávido, y destrozara todavía mas su fama de conquistador, ya que ahora no tenía más opción que ser el Príncipe segundo de Asgard y esposo del heredero de Jötunheim… el asgardiano estaba hartándose de eso y no se ocupaba en disimularlo...

-¿Qué diantres te sucede ahora?- preguntó impaciente, al ver al Jötunn doblarse de dolor mientras caminaban de regreso al alojamiento.

-Sentí un fuerte dolor...- respondió Helblindi, colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen.

-Por supuesto- agregó Balder, en tono irónico- Ahora Su Alteza se siente mal para que a mí no me quede otra opción que encerrarme a descansar contigo mientras todos los demás se divierten...

-Balder no estoy mintiendo...

-Escucha: Pienso ir con mis amigos y beber hasta caerme de borracho… me lo merezco ¿No es así? Cumplo mi papel, no tienes quejas sobre mí… necesito libertad… Vete al alojamiento, vete a los carruajes de tu padre y descansa, duérmete, abúrrete o haz lo que te dé gana… yo llegaré muy tarde ¿Entiendes?

Y Balder lo dejó ahí, sin ocuparse de su cara de angustia, de su palidez o del dolor de su vientre. Hizo una señal y sus guardias personales corrieron para ayudar, pero el terco y egoísta rubio, simplemente se fue a buscar la taberna más alejada de su cónyuge y sus falsos malestares...

Sus pasos lo guiaron sin querer a presenciar el momento exacto donde Thor se despegaba del resto de los competidores, apenas unos diez metros antes de la cima… superó fuego, agua y lanzas de madera, superó un choque directo con Sif, que era tan competitiva como cualquiera y no soportaba la idea de perder… superó a Fandral que seguía divertido ascendiendo a recuperar su propio cordón de rubíes… despuntó en primer lugar y su sonrisa determinada brilló junto a un trueno que retumbó en el cielo cuando su diestra poderosa tomó el brazalete... alzó la prenda por lo alto, recibiendo la ovación del público y la ovación particular de Loki, que no cabía de orgullo por lo que acababa de suceder: Thor era el ganador y dueño de su prenda...

-¡Un beso! ¡Un beso!- gritaban las damas y alentaban los varones, que querían desenlace romántico a aquella competencia.

Thor besó el premio que acababa de capturar, bajó flotando suavemente, la roja capa ondeando orgullosa al viento y el brazalete todavía cerca de sus labios… Loki lo tomó y lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda del rubio, para después, complacer a la concurrencia con un espléndido beso labio a labio con su rubio del alma.

Balder sintió que le abrían las entrañas para volcar hierro derretido dentro, era su estúpido hermano mayor el que ahora recibía las cálidas y amorosas miradas de Loki… lo miraba no como antes lo miraba a él, era diferente… era un amor abierto, que le daba el sol… la ventaja de Thor, que él había preferido arriesgarse y ganar, no ocultar su amor y la recompensa estaba en aquella entrega mansa y voluntaria del corazón, el cuerpo y la vida de Loki...

-Malditos cursis ridículos...- farfulló, redoblando su deseo por beber tanta cerveza e hidromiel como le fuera posible.

Las fogatas se encendieron, la cena se serviría mientras grupos de juglares amenizaban con alegres melodías. Ahí fue donde las concurrencias se dividieron de acuerdo a sus costumbres o lugares de origen.

Los asgardianos tenían los mejores alojamientos en general, cómodas tiendas con cálidos camastros y pieles para cubrirse, pero preferían mezclarse y tumbarse sobre la hierba para beber y disfrutar de la fiesta. Thor y Loki hicieron lo mismo… aunque sabían que el pelinegro nunca se divertía en esa clase de reuniones, ahí estaba, sonriente del brazo de su rubio, elevando su nariz por encima de las habladurías de los demás. Thor estaba acalorado por el triunfo, por el vino y por la cercanía de su amante… constantemente besaba su mejilla o su mano, pero poco a poco comenzó a acariciarlo… pasó su mano por la espalda, sobre la ropa, por los muslos, como al descuido y murmuró un par de frases sucias al oído del más joven hasta hacerlo ruborizar...

-¿Y si nos vamos a la cama?- le propuso, emocionado porque también era la primera vez que viajaban como pareja y que dormirían como tal sin mentirle a nadie.

-Vamos...- respondió Loki y Thor fue mas feliz… se despidieron atropelladamente, mientras los amigos levantaban sus tarros para brindar por ellos y reían con frases alusivas a la gran noche que les esperaba.

-¡Suerte con la faena! ¿Queremos ver caras sonrientes mañana! ¡Cuidado si uno de ustedes se parece a un venado recién nacido!

-¡Silencio, imprudentes!- gruñó el rubio, notando sin embargo, que lejos de enfadarse, Loki apenas podía aguantar la risa...- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-Del “venado recién nacido”, supongo que es por si mañana uno de los dos no puede caminar derecho...

-Bueno, querido… si te hace gracia... esta noche serás mi venado...

Y revoleando el martillo, Thor se elevó, llevando enlazado por la cintura a su “venado” alejándose un poco del campamento asgardiano para dirigirse a una roca montañosa, con muchos árboles y vegetación, cerca de una imponente cascada.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¿No es ninguna de esas nuestra tienda? ¿Dónde está nuestro equipaje?

Thor lo sorprendió con una alejada tienda colocada en lo alto del risco, una caída de agua cercana, verde y espesa vegetación, árboles y flores, rodeaban la pequeña saliente donde quiso colocar su alojamiento. Aquello les daba una inesperada soledad, al mismo tiempo que dominaban el panorama con solo asomar por la ventana, ante sus ojos se extendían los campamentos, las fogatas y el campo de los torneos… Loki escuchó como un arrullo el evidente alboroto de los festejos que al parecer, durarían toda la noche…

-¿A dónde vas?

-A bañarme a la cascada... No querrás que me acerque a ti oliendo a sudor y a humo… ¿O sí?

-Definitivamente no... pero ya me acostumbré a tus aromas pestilentes de macho.

La respuesta juguetona y la risa que siguió a sus palabras recordaron al antiguo Loki, al bromista incorregible, al embustero, inquieto y atrevido muchacho que jamás resistía a lanzar una frase hiriente, graciosa o fatal, según ameritara la situación. Y como antaño, Thor reaccionó arrojándole la toalla directo al rostro, Loki simplemente la esquivó y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Te voy a enseñar a decirme apestoso...

-¿Cómo sabes que los machos apestan? ¿Acaso yo lo dije? ¿O lo pensé?

Loki corrió por toda la tienda, que era amplia y confortable, dio varias vueltas arriba de la cama, tirando las pieles al suelo, brincó encima y derribó los vasos y el vino que estaban sobre la mesa, Thor rescató la mitad de la botella y siguió la persecución. Salieron a corretear por todo el saliente, al borde del acantilado Thor se detuvo y alzó las manos para rendirse, Loki estiraba las manos y el pié hacia el precipicio.

-No te arriesgues ni de broma, por favor...

-Si me caigo volarías a rescatarme ¿No es cierto?

-Sin dudarlo, pero no juegues a angustiar mi corazón...

El gesto de Loki se transformó de divertido a enternecido ante las palabras del rubio, quedó desarmado de golpe y Thor se acercó para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo con él hasta la cascada. El lugar era simplemente hermoso, la caída de agua dejaba tras la cortina una especie de cueva, donde se filtraba en remansos cristalinos... durante el día, el sol podía hacer aceptable la temperatura del agua, pero casi a media noche, era francamente helada.

-¿Así te vas a bañar?- dijo Loki, inclinándose para meter su mano y probar que realmente estaba fría.

-¿Le temes a un poco de hielo, querido?- respondió Thor, quitándose la camisa y las calzas, para meterse desnudo en dos pasos decididos, lanzando un par de exclamaciones al empaparse por completo- No está tan mal cuando te acostumbras...

Loki sonrió... ante los ojos enamorados del rubio, se puso de pié y con un gracioso ademán de sus manos, quedó también completamente desnudo. Toda la gloriosa juventud y armonía de su cuerpo deleitó al mayor, quien le extendió la mano para invitarlo a entrar. Loki se rehusó y se lanzó al agua de un solo impulso, nadó un poco bajo el helado líquido y emergió junto al musculoso que, pese a la fría humedad del pozo, mostraba el grado de excitación que le provocó ver a su adoración al natural.

-Me gusta tu cabello largo...- murmuró Thor abrazando a Loki y besándo su cuello- Hace un rato... reías como cuando éramos niños y vi en tus ojos el brillo de la infancia, pero ahora…

-¿Sigues mirándome como a un chiquillo, cariño?- ronroneó Loki, buscando los labios del rubio.

Thor se prendió a ellos, demostrándole que no... que no eran más un par de chiquillos alocados, ni tampoco un par de jovencitos inmaduros jugando al amor... Loki crecía y su cuerpo cambiaba, era un hombre en ciernes y no más un muchacho, todavía eran jóvenes, todavía tenían mucho que aprender y mucho por superar, pero estaban juntos… y se amaban... las manos grandes se cerraron sobre los hombros firmes y se deslizaron hacia el arco de la espalda, sin dejar de besarlo, bajando lenta y firmemente hasta alcanzar la redondez de su trasero y quedarse ahí… empujando hacia adelante las caderas de Loki y lograr hacer contacto entre los dos… miembro con miembro...

-A veces eres todavía mi pequeño hermanito... travieso e incorregible… cuando juegas con Donnar, no sé cual de los dos es mas un chiquillo, pero gracias a lo eterno, en este instante eres mi amado y eres un adulto... Y eres simplemente perfecto para mí.

-¿Y cómo te gusto más?- siguió murmurando seductoramente el menor, mientras tomaba entre sus manos ambos miembros para ayudarlos a frotarse entre sí, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Thor ya no dijo nada, el gruñido de placer demostró lo mucho que le había gustado aquella iniciativa del menor. Volvió a besarlo, era mejor beberse su sabor mientras ambos crecían… la mano derecha del rubio se colocó de inmediato entre las blancas nalgas, haciendo con el dedo índice suaves círculos que masajearon y acariciaron su centro.

Varios minutos después, Thor sacó a Loki del agua, lo sentó en la roca de la orilla y se hundió en medio de sus largas piernas, dispuesto a adorarlo: Tomó su cetro para lamerlo, pasó su lengua a todo su ancho y largo varias veces, con verdadero deleite, dibujando cada vena y cada surco que ya se sabía de memoria, sin dejar de masturbarlo... succionó un poco el área del escroto y logró que Loki comenzara a jadear, lleno de placer... al escucharlo, dejó su labor para subir a sus labios y volverlo a besar… deslizó su lengua perfilando el largo cuello, chupó las sonrosadas tetillas y sintió las uñas de su amante clavarse en sus anchos hombros… obviamente estimulado… lo obligó a que dejara en paz sus pezones y volviera a bajar para ahora si atrapar el mástil con la boca… lamió, besó y chupó con entusiasmo, adoraba venerar a su compañero de esa forma, darle todo el placer que quisiera hasta hacerlo derramarse… cosa que estaba casi por lograr, a juzgar por la forma en que Loki se retorcía y se humedecía de sus propios jugos.

-Volvamos a la tienda… -suplicó el rubio, hirviendo de deseo a pesar del clima helado.

No era casualidad que en lugar de un par de camas de campaña en la tienda de los príncipes se extendiera una enorme cama, mullida, cómoda, repleta de suaves pieles y almohadones... era lógico que los dos llevaran su amor a cada rincón que visitaban y seguro necesitarían un lugar donde su pasión pudiera ser saciada.

Rodaron sobre su tálamo sin dejar de devorarse uno al otro, labio a labio, permitiendo que los halcones en las manos de Thor acariciaran cada rincón del blanco y esbelto cuerpo y las palomas de las manos de Loki se aferraran a las fuertes espaldas del rubio.

El negro cabello que Loki dejaba crecer para agradar a su amado caía en cascada de azabache sobre las inmaculadas pieles, enmarcando el rostro enamorado que suspiraba con cada caricia del mayor… la vida se había vuelto muy generosa con él, desde que su hermano impusiera su amor por encima de cualquier ley, costumbre, crítica o suposición...

Thor regresó a terminar lo que había comenzado, tomó con una mano el miembro turgente para halarlo con suavidad, mientras su boca humedecía nuevamente el escroto y toda la línea sensible del periné… sus claras intenciones eran llegar hasta el medio de las redondeces del trasero, listo para que su lengua invadiera y diera vueltas ansiosamente, comenzando a dilatar la entrada a su paraíso particular.

Loki también quería tomar parte de la diversión, así que se movió para obligar a Thor a colocarse boca arriba. Le sonrió con malicia y se montó sobre él, colocándole al alcance de su boca toda su intimidad, misma a la que el rubio se prendó como un niño hambriento… y mientras, el de ojos verdes fue a tomar entre sus manos el enorme animal erecto que tanto le gustaba. Apenas podía dedicarse a lamerlo y acariciarlo a su gusto, ya que Thor lo hacía jadear repetidamente con la buena dosis de lengua y dedos intrusos que le estaba obsequiando. Aún así, se engolosinaba metiendo en su boca el contenido de cada saco escrotal, sabía que eso provocaba respingos de placer en el rubio y le encantaba sentirlo estremecerse cuando lo lograba, también succionó cada gota del líquido preseminal que Thor comenzó a derramar, se notaba que estaba más que listo para comenzar la verdadera acción.

-Ya... querido... ya...- gruñó, volviendo a invertir las posiciones- Voy a entrar en ti o explotaré en tu cara...

-Hazlo… te prometo que me beberé hasta la última gota...

-Muy tentador- rió el mayor, haciendo brillar sus ojos con deseo- Pero eso será en otra ocasión...

Loki se acomodó con un pequeño almohadón bajo su vientre, levantó un poco su cadera y sintió la ensartada de aquel miembro duro y cálido de golpe en su interior. Haló aire y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que venía. Seguro ya de estar dentro hasta el tope, Thor se recostó sobre la blanca espalda para buscar nuevamente la boca y la lengua de Loki, después besó su nuca y toda la piel de sus omóplatos, se movió un poco y a juzgar por el gemido de placer, era ya imprescindible iniciar a bombear… primero muy lentamente, gozando de la íntima unión de los dos… luego, Loki comenzó un vaivén de adelante hacia atrás que hizo a Thor ponerse sobre sus rodillas, muy derecho y con las manos en su cintura, dejarle hacer un poco…

El resto fue la danza amorosa, sincronizada y maravillosa que igual a una sinfonía, ejecutaban cada noche que pasaban juntos. Thor entraba y salía con fuerza, empujándose hasta el fondo y empapándose de la humedad de su hermano, Loki se cambió para colocarse boca arriba y minutos después, se sentó de frente a Thor, enlazando sus piernas en su espalda y el rubio, sentado también, le ayudó con ambas manos a subir y bajar, pegando el miembro de Loki a su vientre trabajado y firme, siguiendo de esa forma hasta que el clímax se anunció para los dos... el dios movió una mano para ayudar al desahogo y dirigirlo de la mejor forma, la de terminar juntos.

-Te amo, rubio tonto… te amo...- jadeó Loki, un instante antes de comenzar a vaciarse.

-No de la forma en que te amo yo...- declaró Thor, dejando salir también su blanca eyaculación.

***

Cansado de buscarles, Balder se animó al fin a interrogar a los inseparables amigos. Preguntó por su hermano mayor, a quien, dijo, tenía que consultarle un asunto importante.

-Debe estar devorándose a su venadito- rió Volstagg, señalando la tienda en lo alto del risco- se fueron hace bastante tiempo y si por los dioses, no hubiese tanto ruido, creo que hasta acá se escucharían los gritos y alaridos de Loki...

Balder devolvió una mueca en lugar de sonrisa. Los celos atenazaban su corazón y se dirigió sin pensarlo a buscar la mejor forma de subir. Los guardias le negaron abordar uno de los dos drakkar voladores que llevaron consigo, la privacidad de los Príncipes era su función. Así pues, el segundo de los Odinson se resignó a determinar la ruta menos riesgosa para trepar a mano limpia… la humedad de la cascada recubría de musgo resbaloso la mayor parte del risco y sin la habilidad de volar, era prácticamente inexpugnable y difícil de escalar.

-¡Digan a Thor que necesito subir! ¡Que voy a subir!

-Alteza, a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte... no romperemos nuestra consigna.

Balder se removió inquieto una y otra vez... ¿Por qué diablos no había luchado por Loki, por su amor, por su hijo? ¿Por qué la ambición lo había tomado de aquella forma que ahora no le satisfacía? Estaba obsesionado, estaba enfermo de celos, imaginando que Thor tocaba y besaba cada milímetro del cuerpo que una vez había sido suyo… que penetraba al interior de un santuario que le perteneció desde su castidad hasta el instante en que le preñó... se estaba volviendo loco sin Loki... esa era la verdad.

En medio de su desesperación, quiso iniciar a subir la roca escarpada pero uno de los guardias le detuvo. Balder intentó defenderse y ordenar que le dejaran hacer su voluntad sin confrontarlo, pero el guardia insistió…

-“Se trata de su noble consorte, Alteza... ahora mismo se encuentra en el carruaje de los sanadores...”

***

Arriba, en la tienda, casi al amanecer, Loki despertó al escuchar el ruido singular del drakkar... se echó encima la bata de seda y asomó perezosamente por la ventana. En breves palabras, el guardia les informó y solicitó su presencia y la del heredero... también solicitó permiso para dar aviso a los soberanos de Asgard y de Jötunheim. Loki le pidió que se diera prisa en hacerlo.

-Thor... ¡Thor, despierta!... ha ocurrido algo...

Los dos llegaron a toda velocidad hasta el carruaje donde los sanadores luchaban por salvar la vida de Helblindi y del bebé que esperaba... de forma súbita, se había presentado una hemorragia y justo se encontraban en la disyuntiva de suspender el embarazo para detener el sangrado interno del padre, pero hacerlo, ponía en inminente peligro la vida del producto.

Loki estaba tan lívido como un fantasma... el niño y Helblindi agonizaban. Los sanadores anunciaron a su inconsolable consorte que el Jötunn partiría antes del anochecer si no se realizaba la intervención.

Balder se abrazó a Thor, sollozando con sincero dolor... amaba a Helblindi, quizá lo amaba tiernamente, no con la pasión desenfrenada e insensata con la que deseaba a su hermano menor, pero el gigante de hielo había sido un buen compañero, y era el padre de un niño de salud irregular que sin sus cuidados probablemente tampoco sobreviviría mucho… el dolor era terrible. Ya había perdido a una hija, ahora estaba en riesgo de perder a un hijo y a su esposo... era demasiado para soportar sin quebrar su valor y voluntad.

-¿Por qué, hermano, por qué las nornas maldicen mi destino? ¿Por qué estoy destinado a esta tragedia?

-Valor… valor querido hermano… debes ser fuerte para tu hijo, y para Helblindi… confiemos...

Loki se mantuvo a distancia de Balder, sentía una genuina y profunda pena por lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero de ninguna manera estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con un desliz de su lengua o de la del otro frente a Thor. El amor del rubio le importaba ahora mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero algo en su interior estaba llamándolo al lado del Jötunn, algo poderoso que le hizo tener una visión que lo perturbó. Cayó en un trance del que muy pocos se dieron cuenta, los sanadores lo comprendieron y abrieron la puerta del carruaje para que Loki entrara... justo en ese momento, el niño estaba naciendo… y su corazón, al igual que el del padre, latía con una enorme debilidad...

-Loki...- murmuró el gigante de hielo, con sumo esfuerzo- Voy a morir...

-Helblindi... no. No morirás, aguanta...

-Cuida de mis niños... tu puedes, tu sabes porqué… no abandones a mi querido Balder, ha sido bueno conmigo a pesar de todo...

Loki movió negativamente la cabeza, y su mano hizo contacto con la diestra del Jötunn.

Odín y Laufey, transportados a través del Bifröst entraron justo en ese instante, acompañados de todos los que pudieron colarse al interior del recinto sin que los sanadores lograran evitarlo. Todos quedaron en silencio, evitando desconcentrar al pelinegro… Thor supo de inmediato que lo mismo que había sucedido entre Donnar y Lander, estaba ahora ocurriendo entre Helblindi y Loki… la sangre llamando a la sangre...

Thor volvió a sentir pesadez sobre su corazón, sus presentimientos últimamente eran acertadas predicciones de futuros trastornos en su vida o en la de su amado hermano.

-Hay una conexión entre Helblindi y su bebé, no corten el cordón o morirán...

La voz de Loki sonó alta y segura, los sanadores se movieron de prisa y confirmaron sus palabras. Si el cordón umbilical era roto, la conexión que los mantenía con vida a padre e hijo se rompería y los dos terminarían por morir.

-¿Puedes salvarlos, Loki?- imploró Balder, sorprendiendo a todos- ¿Puede tu magia salvar a mi esposo y a mi hijo de la muerte?

Loki se puso alternadamente colorado y transparente, Balder había tocado su brazo para suplicar y un estremecimiento lo recorrió en forma involuntaria… a Thor el corazón se le heló por un instante.

-No puedo...- respondió, y luego se dirigió al afligido cónyuge y a los preocupados reyes, Laufey y Odín- Toda mi magia, todo mi poder... solo pueden salvar a uno de ellos... si salvo a uno, el otro morirá. No puedo salvar a los dos... dispongo de unos cuantos segundos más para decidir... o uno o ninguno…

El silencio pesado se adueñó de los presentes, Odín se adelantó para retirar a Balder un par de pasos atrás y ser el primero en hablar.

-Vamos todos afuera, Loki… has de hacer lo que dicte tu intuición, concéntrate y elige con sabiduría...

-Debes salvar al niño. Agregó una voz ronca y ruda, desconocida hasta ese momento. Al volver la mirada, Loki y el resto descubrieron a Býleistr, quien imponente y firme, daba su opinión en aquel momento crucial en la familia real de Jötunheim- Los críos son los valiosos, los cachorros deben vivir...

-¡No!- interrumpió Balder, enfrentando a su cuñado- Loki, por amor de todo... sálvalo a él... sálvalo... Y tu Býleistr, guarda silencio, no te corresponde opinar.

Laufey apoyó al asgardiano, haciendo un ademán para que su primogénito saliera. Odín repitió que todos los demás también tenían que hacer lo propio.

A solas con los sanadores y los pacientes, Loki volvió a concentrarse y caer en trance. Esta vez, vió con claridad a Helblindi llevando de la mano a dos pequeños, huyendo en las heladas tundras de Jötunheim, en medio de una inmisericorde tormenta de hielo… los tres, el padre y los dos pequeños caminaron hasta caer exhaustos y morir congelados. Vió sus caras, vió sus gestos y quedó asombrado. Abrió los ojos e intentó comprender...

Luego, con decisión, puso sus manos sobre uno de los cuerpos agonizantes y ordenó a los sanadores cortar el cordón. Helblindi lanzó un gemido desgarrador y el pequeño bebé un llanto muy débil y lastimero, que taladró los oídos de quienes estaban presentes y aguardando afuera del carruaje.

-Todo terminó, Alteza… ha muerto...

Loki comenzó a llorar… su decisión había sido tomada, una vida a salvo y la otra entregada a lo eterno. Thor llegó silencioso… tocó su hombro y Loki se abrazó a él, buscando su amparo y su consuelo... estaba exhausto físicamente y emocionalmente quebrado... salvó una vida y segó otra, así de sencillo… en sus manos tuvo la elección y la hizo.

Laufey, Odín y Balder entraron lentamente, descubriendo lo que acababa de suceder.

-Todo este tiempo- murmuró Laufey a su consuegro- He despreciado al más valioso de mis hijos... necesito a Loki de regreso... lo necesito desesperadamente...

-Sería cuestión de negociar- respondió Odín, con tranquilidad.


	12. ¡SÄLVAME!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diario de Loki:
> 
> "Las heridas de mi corazón duelen menos que las de mi cuerpo... apenas puedo creer lo que Odín, a quien he creído mi padre hasta esta brutal revelación, me ha dicho...
> 
> ¿Soy en verdad quien dice que soy? ¿Es este mi verdadero aspecto?
> 
> Me ha costado muchísimo acostumbrame a la idea, a mi nuevo cuerpo, a la vida en este helado mundo... pero nada me consuela sobre lo que he dejado atrás... a veces quisiera morir, aunque a este paso, quizá alguien me ahorre el trabajo y lo haga por mí.
> 
> Thor es mi última esperanza... se dará cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, cuando pueda... no por nada Padre de Todo lo envió tan lejos. Bien supo jugar sus cartas... ¡Seré fuerte para recuperar mi libertad! ¡Para recuperar lo que más amo!"
> 
> Loki.

Loki abrió la ventana de su nueva habitación sintiendo el golpe helado de la nieve y el viento en aquella noche de tormenta en Gastropnir... alzó sus ojos de fuego buscando entre el cielo gris algún destello, un rayo de luz que le indicara que Thor venía en camino... todavía no perdía la esperanza. Él se daría cuenta del truco, la noticia de su viaje a Jötunheim llegaría hasta el Dios del Trueno a pesar de la distancia que supo poner el Padre de Todo para alejarlo mientras le revelaba su verdadero origen, así como su decisión de entregarlo a quien dijo, era su verdadero Padre y a quien debía obedecer en adelante.

Loki confiaba en el amor de Thor para ser salvado... llevaba una semana viviendo en la casa de Laufey, siete días oscuros y solitarios, esperando el instante de correr a los fuertes brazos del rubio, que sin duda le ofrecerían su amparo y su protección.

No podía huir... ya lo había intentado cinco veces y las mismas fue capturado y regresado al helado castillo, llevaba en la espalda las huellas del castigo a su indisciplina y desobediencia. Laufey le ordenaba quedarse y hacerse a la idea de que, de ahora en adelante, aquella era su casa, la familia real de Jötunheim era su verdadera familia, y él era su soberano, por lo tanto, tenía que someterse a la obediencia a sus leyes.

-Es mentira... usted no puede ser mi padre...

Laufey reía con burla escuchando su incredulidad, ni siquiera verse con la forma de un gigante de hielo terminaba por convencerlo. Loki aseguraba que su aspecto, su piel celeste llena de tatuajes vivos, sus ojos rojos, sus uñas negras y sus dientes afilados eran producto del poder de Odín, aquella no podía ser su naturaleza, aquel no podía ser su mundo ni pertenecer a una raza enemiga de los Aesir por eones...

Pero algo en el fondo le decía que su ahora padre adoptivo no le mentía...

-Hubo una negociación... un tratado que debo decir, Odín cumplió cabalmente, pero yo he decidido no cumplir mi parte. Se han roto todas las relaciones con Asgard, se ha cerrado la frontera y nadie puede entrar o salir entre nuestros mundos... Deja de mirar al cielo, el Dios del Trueno no puede venir por ti...

Laufey hizo una señal y dos sirvientes entraron para encender el fuego de la chimenea, también para colocar sobre la mesa un poco de carne cocida y pan recién horneado. En los días pasados en Jötunheim, el muchacho casi no había probado bocado y el frío por las noches, le impedía descansar bien... estaba agotado física y emocionalmente.

-¿Qué clase de negociación se ha llevado a cabo con mi persona, sin mi consentimiento?- preguntó, moviendo su largo cabello negro, ya que aún conservaba su cabellera de azabache y los rasgos armoniosos en su rostro, dándole un aspecto mucho más suave que el resto de los Jötnar.

-Deberías comer algo... ahora que no hay comercio con Asgard, seguramente tampoco podremos negociar con otros mundos. Hay una cierta reserva de alimentos para Balder, el buen esposo de Helblindi... y ya que nuestra carne helada y sin cocinar no es del agrado de su delicado paladar asgardiano, no sé que harán ustedes dos cuando se terminen los granos y harinas...

-¡Balder!- susurró Loki. Había olvidado por completo que su medio hermano (o ya ni eso era) vivía en Gastropnir, y como él, debía estar conflictuado por el cierre de las fronteras.

Laufey se retiró dejándole a solas, sin temor a que volviera a escapar, al menos esa noche de tormenta.

-Aliméntate, cura tus heridas y entonces, cuando lo entiendas y estés dispuesto a tomar tu lugar en esta familia y en este mundo... te diré a lo que has venido, Loki de Jotunheim.

Pero el espíritu de Loki, aunque lastimado, estaba muy lejos todavía de ser doblegado... desconocía las razones verdaderas para que le fuera revelado su origen con tanta premura y brutalidad, desarraigarlo de todo lo que conocía, era doloroso... y ahora, en vez de derrumbarse, el pelinegro necesitaba saber los términos de la negociación... ¿Qué condiciones había cumplido el Padre de Todo antes de entregarlo y a cuáles había desistido Laufey de cumplir? La duda lo laceraba más que el látigo estampado en su espalda... se acercó a la mesa y devoró todo lo que había en el plato. Cinco días sin comer absolutamente nada le tenían al borde del desmayo... necesitaba recobrar fuerzas, dormir... porque en esa semana las noches heladas le fastidiaban el sueño, su cuerpo podía ser el de un gigante de hielo, pero no se sentía como uno y el frío le impedía descansar como necesitaba con urgencia. La tibieza que inundó su alcoba gracias al fuego de la chimenea y la piel agregada a la delgada frazada de su cama le invitaron a acostarse y soñar.

Pero antes de intentar conciliar el sueño, necesitaba al menos, un par de respuestas...

***

Por enésima vez, Helblindi se negó a los requerimientos amorosos de su esposo. Se preparó para la inevitable discusión de cada noche, donde Balder intentaba imponer sus derechos al débito conyugal y el príncipe Jötunn lo impedía con razones o por la fuerza... no pocas ocasiones llegaron a la violencia en el pasado y cada vez se veían más próximos a volver a usar los golpes como materia de negociación. Balder se detenía tan solo por la reciente pérdida del hijo que esperaban, pero la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con mi padre sobre utilizarme como fábrica de bebés? ¿Es por eso que te empeñas en acostarte conmigo?

-Deberías estar feliz de que aún te prefiera...

La respuesta de Balder fue una sacudida, un golpe bajo. Helblindi alzó las cejas con altivez, haciendo evidente lo humillado que se sentía. La presencia de Loki en Gastropnir era un nuevo motivo de separación para la pareja, sus problemas se agrandaban con su cercanía y por el hecho de que Balder no escondía para nada su deseo por el pelinegro, y si se le agregaba que ahora, de la noche a la mañana resultaba no ser su hermano, el panorama se le abría al asgardiano y nublaba el cielo de Helblindi.

-Puedes retirarte de mi vista, Balder... te suplico que no me ofendas repitiendo el nombre del que será mi rival... he llegado a amarte con sinceridad y no merezco tu comportamiento despreciable...

-Quizá, Helblindi... quizá debes considerar dar término a nuestro matrimonio. Ahora que Loki no es mi hermano, puedo proponerle reconstruir nuestra relación y formar una familia... el hijo sano y fuerte que tanto anhela tu padre ha nacido ya y no tiene porqué vivir la zozobra de la frágil salud de Lander.

Balder salió, dejando a su consorte sumido en una profunda tristeza.

El guerrero caminó por el helado pasillo dispuesto a pasar la noche en otra de las habitaciones, donde tenía dispuesta leña, vino y mantas sobre un diván muy cómodo. No era extraño que pasara algunas noches fuera de la alcoba matrimonial, al menos desde que revelara a Helblindi los secretos de su corazón... en realidad, comenzaba a hacerle ilusión la idea de divorciarse de él y proponerle a Laufey una nueva unión… podría dar los hijos que quisiera ya que con gusto los tendría al lado del pelinegro. Loki, aún con su nuevo aspecto Jötunn, le enardecía tan solo con pensarlo, con imaginar volver a poner sus manos sobre su piel y volver a beber su aliento, poseerlo, hacerlo gritar de placer...

-Sigues siendo la serpiente de toda la vida, mi querido ex –hermano- declaró una voz suave y modulada a las espaldas del asgardiano, mientras el filo helado de una daga de hielo se extendía por el frente de su cuello- Lastimar de esa forma a un alma tan gentil como la de tu esposo... en verdad no tienes corazón...

-Loki- exclamó Balder, retirando la daga que lo amenazaba y volviéndose para mirar al menor- Tu mejor que nadie me conoce… ¡Dioses! Te ves increíblemente sensual con ese aspecto. ¿Aún no tienes tus propias joyas? Te verás hermoso cuando tu padre de vista con diamantes y rubíes de pies a cabeza.

-Deja de decir estupideces, solo he venido porque necesito hablar contigo... acerca de los tratados de paz.

-No hay tales tratados, ¿Acaso no lo sabes? el Rey Laufey los traicionó y rompió relaciones con Asgard... estamos solos en este frío y desalmado reino, mi querido amante... y ya que me has buscado, y ya que has escuchado, pues entonces conviene aliarnos para ser fuertes y que nuestra unión controle el futuro de Jötunheim.

-¿De qué, por todos los pelos de Surtur, estás hablando?

-Unidos tu y yo, me querido... gobernaríamos este trozo de hielo, fortaleceríamos los ejércitos y seríamos respetados por todos los mundos.

Loki hizo una mueca de ironía, dejando ver sus dientes afilados. No podía creerlo... aparentemente a Balder no le interesaba quedar marginado de su mundo, de su familia y de sus privilegios de segundo en la sucesión... solo le interesaba asegurar un trono inmediato, a como diera lugar.

-Helblindi será el Rey y tu estarás a su lado, si lo respetas, si lo amas, si dejas de ser el animal ponzoñoso que eres...- Loki levantó nuevamente la daga, amenazando al de ojos grises esta vez de frente, punzando bajo la barbilla y con un brillo de determinación en la mirada- Dime ahora por qué demonios Odín me ha involucrado en sus planes... dime todo lo que sepas...

-¿Crees que yo sé algo, amor?- sonrió Balder, despreciando la amenaza- Padre siempre tiene un propósito en todo lo que hace, fuiste moneda de negociación ¿Crees que no sospechaba que Laufey podía traicionarlo? Debe tener una ventaja... pero no la conozco, y esa es la verdad.

-No te creo... no le creo a nadie... tengo que saber la verdad...

-No desprecies mis propuestas. Después de todo, tu y yo tenemos en común mucha vida y mucho pasado juntos. Con Helblindi mi futuro todavía está en jaque... pero contigo, como hijo de Laufey... es triunfo seguro... No volveremos a Asgard, al menos no como estamos ahora...

-Balder me das asco... ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego antes?

***

Un mes después, Loki parecía al fin adaptarse a su nueva vida. Los castigos corporales de Laufey habían quedado atrás, su piel había sanado y en retribución, se preparaba su gran debut ante la aristocracia Jötnar. El verano había comenzado, algún tiempo de buen clima (si a eso podía llamarsele buen clima) se avizoraba y los guerreros de hielo se preparaban para salir de caza.

-Un Bilgesnipe de la tundra nos daría carne, abrigo y grasa para iluminar las noches por un largo tiempo. Son animales enormes, tres o cuatro veces más grandes de los que se ven por los bosques de Vanaheim o las montañas de Asgard. Son tan valiosos como mortales y en su cacería siempre se corre el riesgo de perder algunas vidas- explicó Balder a Loki, mientras salía junto a su esposo e hijo a la cacería.

Loki se sorprendió de ver a Lander con ellos. Se veía fuerte y animoso, pero el niño siempre tenía el riesgo de sufrir alguna recaída en su salud. Sin embargo, era necesario que comenzara a acompañar a los guerreros, junto con otros pequeños, no participaban directamente atrapando a la presa, pero atestiguaban cada momento de la cacería y les permitirían ayudar a destazarla si la conseguían.

De esa forma comenzaban las lecciones para un joven Jötunn.

-La cacería se realiza por clanes, y por orden de jerarquía... la mejor bestia será por supuesto, para la familia real... entre más grande, mejor. Y si el Rey Laufey está contento con el animal, obsequiará una parte de su carne y de su grasa al clan de casta más baja que nos acompaña como servidumbre, así demuestra que además de poder, el soberano tiene compasión y solidaridad con su pueblo...

-Odín en su lugar, entrenaría a los guerreros de ese clan y les daría las mismas oportunidades de obtener sus alimentos- replicó Loki, mientras caminaba altivo junto a su nueva familia.

-Y Odín entregaría a uno de sus hijos, aunque sea adoptado, si conviene a sus planes.

-Padre de Todo hace lo que debe hacer- dijo, como en defensa del soberano- Y nadie cuestiona su voluntad...

Por tres días siguieron la huella del bilgesnipe, por su tamaño y la profundidad marcada en la nieve recién caída y congelada, podía precisarse que era un ejemplar de excelente tamaño. La noche del tercer día, montaron el campamento muy cerca de las montañas, de esa forma, evitarían las ventiscas nocturnas, aunque la temperatura era mucho más baja que en las zonas elevadas.

Los gigantes dormían juntos en grandes tiendas de pesadas pieles, cargaban tarimas que aislaban un poco el cuerpo del suelo helado de la tundra y solamente los miembros de la familia real disponían de una gran tienda para ellos solos. Loki creyó haber visto algunas así entre los nómadas de Vanaheim, estaba tan bien construida y se veía tan sólida, que parecía una cabaña. El frío quedaba muy convenientemente aislado. Dentro se disponía de tres cámaras separadas por paredes de tela, en una de ellas dormían Balder, Helblindi y Lander, en la otra Laufey, Býleistr y Loki… la tercera de momento estaba vacía.

Estaban tan cerca del bilgesnipe que podían olerlo, decían los cazadores del hielo. Lo habían herido de muerte esa mañana y ahora solo restaba perseguirlo y agotarlo para poder rematarlo sin que la bestia causara bajas importantes. Laufey estaba muy satisfecho del desempeño de su hijo recién recuperado, Loki encabezó la emboscada que él mismo propuso… la mitad de los guerreros provocarían al animal para que entrara en un cañón entre dos riscos helados y desde ahí, los demás le atacarían… resultó tan bien que tenían buenas esperanzas de lograr capturarlo en un tiempo récord.

-Bien haces honor a tu fama, mi querido hijo... Loki, tu astucia nos ahorra tiempo y quizá vidas en esta cacería. Si la bestia cae, serás el primero en beber la sangre de su corazón.

-Él no va a beber eso- se burló Býleistr. Sirviéndose un enorme tarro de cerveza que se mantenía líquida con la magia del pelinegro- Es demasiado delicado para comportarse como todo un guerrero Jotunn, pero sus trucos facilitan la vida bastante.

-No hagas caso de tu hermano, siempre ha sido un bruto para pensar y hablar... por eso lo conservo conmigo siempre, para cuidar su lengua y sus acciones.

Loki se cubrió con su capa de pieles, sentándose hasta el rincón más alejado del cubículo, donde dispuso su camastro para dormir. Desde esa mañana, estaba incómodo por las palabras agresivas de Býleistr, las que desgraciadamente no concordaban con la forma en que su hermano mayor lo observaba.

-¿Cuál fue el trato, Rey Laufey?- preguntó de pronto, un tanto relajado al ver al guerrero cerrar los ojos y dormitar bajo el efecto de la cerveza- ¿Cuáles fueron los términos del contrato con los que Odín me ha vendido? ¿Por qué negoció? ¿Cuál es su ventaja?

-¿Para qué te empeñas en saber? Hay cosas que debes dejarlas en la oscuridad de la ignorancia.

-Prefiero saber... Muero de incertidumbre. Si es algo desfavorable, supongo que me ayudará a olvidarme de ese Rey ingrato y adaptarme por completo a este mi mundo...

-Odín ya te explicó tu origen, me alegro que lo aceptes... –Loki asintió gravemente, sin dejar que se notara su alegría al hacer caer a Laufey en su juego, usando palabras que no sentía- Entonces no hay mucho más que decir. He visto que eres valioso, he visto que posees la magia suficiente para devolver la salud a Helblindi. Te necesito cerca... asegurarás que mi descendencia sea fuerte para la sucesión al trono.

-Eso puedo hacerlo sin vivir aquí y sin tener esta apariencia...

-Bueno, a mí no puedes engañarme Loki. Tu apariencia la has cambiado ya, tienes el aspecto sgardiano desde los primeros días de tu llegada, solo la ocultas ante nosotros para no levantar enfados ni sospechas... nadie puede verte, yo sí...

-¿Importa eso realmente? Yo no me siento uno de ustedes todavía… aunque ahora mismo tampoco me siento como un Aesir... Por eso siento la necesidad de conocer cada detalle de este asunto.

-Mantén tu apariencia de gigante, te lo digo por tu bien... eres un Jötunn, pero algo de tu sangre es Vanir, por eso posees magia tan poderosa, además de la que la Reina Frigga te obsequió...

-Lo suplico... dígame los términos de mi venta… necesito saber...- insistió el de cabellos negros.

-Haré algo mejor, te diré por qué rompí ese contrato: Loki, tú le interesas a alguien en este, tu mundo. Y yo te he traído para complacer ese interés, que a la larga... te beneficiará... es todo.

***

Quinto día de cacería... normalmente se llevaba dos o tres semanas de persecución, frío y bajas de guerreros heridos o hasta muertos por enfrentar a la bestia... pero gracias a Loki, en solo cinco días lo habían conseguido. Sin desgaste, sin bajas que lamentar… el imponente animal yacía agonizante sobre el permafrost, en medio de su propia sangre congelada, apenas respirando...

Los guerreros lanzaron gritos de triunfo. Býleistr y otros dos se adelantaron para rematarlo y abrir de tajo el centro de su pecho... el corazón aún caliente y sangrante fue extraído. Jamás antes el pelinegro había visto un órgano de tal tamaño... tuvieron que cargarlo entre dos, prácticamente bañados en el rojo líquido. Lo llevaron hasta los pies de Laufey, quien señaló a su vástago y alzó su brazo, en señal de reconocimiento.

-Bebe- le dijo, anunciando la costumbre de proclamar un héroe en la cacería dándole a beber la sangre fresca y directa del corazón de la presa obtenida.

Loki, en medio de un silencio imponente, caminó hasta el trozo de músculo que aún parecía palpitar, hundió sus dientes en la carne no solo para beber largamente la sangre, sino para arrancar un trozo, masticarlo y tragarlo sin el menor gesto de repulsión en su elegante y altivo rostro.

-Magnífico...- murmuró Býleistr, disfrutando el gesto de su hermano menor.

Balder también lo admiró, sintiendo que el antiguo sentimiento por Loki seguía más vivo que nunca en su corazón...

Ahora solo restaba transportar los trofeos de regreso a Gastropnir. Destazar la carne, preparar las pieles y separar la grasa tomaría algunos días. Los guerreros estaban ahora libres para descansar, beber y probar la carne fresca, antes de que se congelara y se almacenara. Laufey estaba feliz, fácilmente tendría alimentos para un año, y todavía podría ser magnánimo y ayudar a un clan desafortunado.

Loki entró a la tienda para asearse... podría ser un hábito muy guerrero, pero era realmente asqueroso estar bañado en sangre. Colocó hielo en un recipiente y usando su magia muy pronto obtuvo agua tibia para lavarse... tomó un paño y lo humedeció, comenzando por limpiar las manchas de su boca y rostro. Una mano grande, helada y poderosa tomó el paño y se lo quitó, siguiendo con cuidado la labor de asear su piel.

-Déjame ayudarte...- murmuró una voz grave y tosca- Será un placer limpiar tu hermoso rostro...

Býleistr miraba embelesado a su pequeño hermano. Con el transcurso de los días, el desprecio que sentía se estaba transformando... comenzó a desearlo... de hecho, Loki captó su interés desde que lo viera en Asgard y tal y como Laufey había dicho, estaba ahí para complacer su interés.

-Yo puedo hacerlo solo, gracias...- repuso el menor, retomando el paño y terminando abruptamente su aseo- Igual no puedo tomar un baño como yo quisiera y quitarme esta pestilencia a bilgesnipe.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Loki de pies a cabeza, pues Býleistr soltó dócilmente el paño, pero continuó acariciando su rostro. Su intuición evitó que reaccionara con violencia... el Jötunn era demasiado grande y fuerte para defenderse de su ataque, si quería salir bien librado de aquello, entonces era su astucia la que de nuevo tenía que poner en uso.

Le permitió que acariciara su cabello, percibió el deseo que lo llenaba y también percibió cierta indecisión que debía aprovechar.

-Ahora no... por favor...- murmuró, rechazándole con suavidad- Me da pena frente a todos los guerreros...

Loki salió a toda prisa... se había salvado por un pelo de una situación mucho más que incómoda. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahora? Estaba seguro que Býleistr lo odiaba, pero aquel deseo no era precisamente correspondiente al odio... El asco le revolvió el estómago... alzó los ojos al cielo y lanzó un par de maldiciones en voz baja. ¿Acaso ya nadie lo buscaba? ¿Estaba condenado a vivir en aquel mundo helado, acosado por Balder y ahora, acosado también por Býleistr? ¿Era tanta su mala suerte?

***

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Loki, procurando no separarse demasiado de Balder y Helblindi, alejando así cualquier oportunidad de quedarse a solas, y observando con curiosidad la diligente labor del clan que los ayudaba con la preparación del bilgesnipe.

Eran un grupo de diez o doce entre varones y hembras, envueltos en ropas harapientas, que cubrían sus rostros y sus manos para no ser lacerados por el frío clima, pero debido a su tamaño y complexión, se dejaba adivinar que no eran precisamente gigantes de hielo.

-En Jötunheim no solo viven gigantes... también hay gente vanir, trolls, enanos... personas con historias pintorescas y trágicas, que terminaron sus días en este helado mundo, formando familias, negociando con habilidades necesarias para los Jötnar… por ejemplo, este clan vive de la servidumbre, hay otros que son artesanos, herreros, hacen las labores que los guerreros consideran indignas

-¡Lander!- exclamó Helblindi al ver a su hijo dejar caer el cuchillo con el que ayudaba a separar la grasa de la piel- Lander ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí...- respondió el niño, haciendo a un lado a su padre y prosiguiendo con su trabajo.

-Me gusta su valor- agregó Laufey, que observaba también con atención- Es una lástima que siga siendo un cachorro débil.

Loki observó la rabia y la decepción de Helblindi, la vergüenza de Balder y la burla de Býleistr… eran demasiadas presiones para un niño tan pequeño. Y de la misma forma en que Laufey podía ver que Loki usaba su magia para seguir aparentando que era un Jötunn, el menor podía ver el verdadero aspecto de Lander... el niño lucía unas profundas ojeras y su cuerpo era demasiado flaco... los demás habían visto una aparente milagrosa recuperación después de que casi se ahogaba en la fuente de los jardines de Valhalla, pero no era del todo una realidad...

Aquella apariencia saludable no era obra suya, lo que le sorprendía todavía más.

-¿En cuánto tiempo morirá?- le preguntó el Rey Laufey, procurando ser discreto.

-No entiendo...

-Si entiendes, Loki... Ese crío es enfermizo, débil… igual que el otro que se perdió. En cada ocasión que Helblindi a parido ha tenido cachorros que debieron ahogarse en el instante del reconocimiento, son una vergüenza... la sangre de Balder no da hijos fuertes, ni sanos...

-No sabe lo que dice...- respondió Loki, con voz ahogada- Balder es sano y su hijo también... pero hay algo que les impide tener niños saludables… y tal vez eso tenga solución... Si le permitiera a los Sanadores de Asgard hacerles las pruebas necesarias...

-No tenemos relaciones ya con los Aesir, eso no es posible,

-Lo es si beneficia a Lander... el niño está enfermo, pero no de muerte en este momento. Si permitiera que reciba atención adecuada...

Fue una noche muy mala para Lander, su respiración fue dificultosa, tuvo fiebre y dolor en el pecho. Balder y Helblindi velaron su sueño tomados de las manos, el sufrimiento del pequeño los unía y desaparecía sus diferencias... amaban al niño y tenían miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle.

Loki estuvo a su lado también, observando que los remedios indicados solo aliviaban temporalmente el sufrimiento del niño, pero no lo curaban.

En la cámara anexa, Laufey se imponía a los caprichos de su primogénito, quien planeaba acostarse con su hermano menor esa misma noche. Y quizá el padre lo hubiese consentido, de no ser porque Loki estaba ayudando a Lander… y de momento, cuidar al niño era su única prioridad.

Býleistr no estaba muy contento y estaba por entrar por el pelinegro y arrastrarlo con él a la cama.

-No seas necio, Býleistr... traje a Loki para que lo tengas, es verdad, pero no como un esclavo... es más valioso de lo que pensaba, y si lo quieres será como tu concubino... nada de malos tratos, nada de forzarlo.

-Si lo trajiste para mí, yo haré con él lo que se me pegue la gana...

-Recuerda que el consejo con gusto te enviaría a los calabozos si se entera de la verdad, ahora… si no quieres terminar tus días encerrado, muerto en vida, me obedecerás y dejarás que Loki ayude a Lander. Býleistr, ya has perdido el trono… por favor no pierdas el resto de tus privilegios...

La amenaza pareció surtir efecto, ya que los ánimos exaltados del gigante se calmaron y pareció recobrar la razón.

-¿Qué debo hacer entonces?

-Cortéjalo... que se entregue a ti por su voluntad. Yo los apoyaré...

-¿Y que seguridad tengo de que lo hagas?

-¿No he roto con Asgard? ¿No he tirado a la basura los planes de Odín en tu beneficio? Pensé traer a Loki solo para que jugaras, para que te desahogaras y dejaras de poner en riesgo a la familia completa, pero ahora... quiero que Loki esté bien. Puede hacer mucho por tu hermano y su descendencia, puede lograr que tengan un heredero sano... debes colaborar con eso. Al final, Loki será tuyo... solo ten paciencia...

***

Helblindi se abrazó a Loki cuando al fin, su pequeño hijo logró respirar con calma y recuperar la tranquilidad. Le dieron a beber una infusión y se quedó dormido... Balder respiró aliviado e invitó a Býleistr a tomar un par de tarros de cerveza... Laufey se unió a los dos, pasarían la noche bebiendo y vigilando al sueño de Lander.

-Gracias, Loki...- murmuró Helblindi, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo es un alivio temporal... tu hijo debe ser revisado a conciencia por los sabios de Asgard, los mejores sanadores, por los magos de Vanaheim… pienso que tal vez pueda mejorar su salud pero no han buscado la ayuda correcta... ¡Convence a tu padre! O al menos... inténtenlo ustedes dos...

-¿Crees que Lander pueda ser ayudado?

-Pienso que se deben agotar todas las opciones...

-Eres diferente, Loki... diferente a todo lo que sobre ti me he imaginado, al menos demuestras tener compasión por mi hijo... es injusto lo que te sucede, muy injusto... pero siempre hay una esperanza, un rayo de luz... espera lo mejor para ti, porque sucederá...

El menor no quiso romper las ilusiones del padre. No era que Lander mejorara, solo hipnotizó a los demás para que así lo creyeran… pero en realidad, el niño seguía respirando débilmente y con fiebre.

-Si mi camino es de oscuridad, no quiero que Lander lo recorra también. Gracias por tus deseos, Helblindi… y solo concéntrate en ayudar a tu pequeño.

-No regreses donde los mayores están bebiendo... duerme en el cubículo vacío pero antes... acompáñame, Loki y no hagas preguntas...

Helblindi haló al pelinegro para que fuera tras él, se aseguraron que los demás seguían entretenidos con la bebida y la charla, después llevó a Loki consigo hasta el campamento. Donde, con las antorchas encendidas, continuaban preparando el curtido de la piel de bilgesnipe.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Escucha: Has hecho mucho por nosotros y te prometí retribuírte de alguna forma. Considera esto parte de mi pago... Hay secretos que debes conocer... yo no puedo revelarlos, pero aquí hay alguien que te ayudará a que los conozcas. Loki, cuando te enteres de todo... ten compasión como hoy la tuviste por mi hijo...

-Helblindi... ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué me dejas aquí?

El Jötunn corrió hacia la oscuridad con tal velocidad que Loki no reaccionó. Se quedó ahí, pensando en sus palabras y mirando la actividad a su alrededor… aun de noche, el trabajo no se detenía. Ya casi todo estaba listo para regresar a Gastropnir, según podía verse. Y sin un motivo para seguir en el campamento, decidió que era mejor regresar y hacer caso de la sugerencia de dormir en el cubículo vacío de la tienda.

Algunos de los integrantes del clan le saludaron con respeto y Loki devolvió el saludo, regresando sobre sus pasos. Se embozó en su capa de piel de lobo, sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario... intentó apresurar el paso cuando una figura alta y también embozada le cortó el camino.

-No tengas miedo…- le dijo una voz grave, mientras que un brazo poderoso atenazó su muñeca para no dejarlo escapar. Loki se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero el férreo agarre era demasiado para sus esfuerzos.

No creía capaz de Helblindi de hacerle una jugada tan baja... después de hablarle con el corazón, o al menos eso creía. Se repitió a sí mismo que debía dejar de ser tan ingenuo para creer en los demás... y si era una emboscada de Býleistr, entonces dejaría atrás la prudencia y todos podrían ver que en realidad, nadie lo había conocido enojado y en uso pleno de todo su poder.

-Suéltame ahora...- dijo, con voz altiva y amenazante, mientras clavaba sus ojos de fuego en el misterioso embozado.

-Jamás... jamás te soltaré...

Loki escuchó la respuesta igualmente altanera, y entonces vió que la mano que lo aprisionaba no era la de un gigante de hielo. Era de piel blanca, pero tostada por un sol que no existía en ese mundo, y el timbre de voz que cambió de grave a apasionado lo hizo intentar penetrar en la capa que cubría el rostro… ahí encontró una blanca y perfecta sonrisa, así como un brillo de zafiros inigualable.

-¡Thor!- exclamó entonces, con voz apenas audible. El rubio le colocó la mano sobre los labios, invitándolo a guardar silencio y después, lo haló tras él hacia el lado menos iluminado del campamento.

Una vez a salvo de miradas indiscretas, Thor descubrió su rostro y estrechó con fuerza a su adorado. Loki correspondió buscando sus labios, necesitaba reconocerlo, necesitaba estar seguro que su amor estaba ahí… por él y para él...

-¡Querido mío! ¡Al fin puedo hablarte!- le dijo Thor después de besarlo, palpándolo, ahogándolo con su abrazo efusivo- ¿Estás bien? Mucho debes haber sufrido, mi corazón...

-Yo... creí que ya no me buscabas...- sollozó el pelinegro, emocionado por el reencuentro. Creí que me habías abandonado... ¡cariño mío!

-Apenas me enteré vine a buscarte, pero sin el bifröst y con las fronteras cerradas, no fue sencillo viajar hasta la casa de Laufey y encontrar la forma de entrar...

-¿Helblindi?

-Si... él me ayudó...

-Thor... ¿Cómo está Donnar? ¿Cómo está mi hijo? He sufrido más por no tenerlo a mi lado que por cualquier privación o dolor que haya pasado en este helado mundo...

-Donnar está bien, madre lo cuida con el mismo amor tuyo y te envía todo su apoyo. Sabe que volverás pronto y para eso he venido, para que el niño de tu corazón no extrañe más a su amado padre.

-Vámonos pues...- replicó Loki, feliz de escuchar sobre su hijo- llévame de regreso… contigo a mi lado ya no quiero estar aquí un instante más... ¡Quiero ir con Donnar! ¡Quiero estar contigo y solo contigo en cualquier otro lugar menos en este mundo frío, inhóspito y cruel!

-Hablemos antes, querido... hablemos un par de cosas que seguro te van a interesar...

-Nada hay que me interese... ¡Vámonos!

-Escucha, Loki... ¿Confías en mí? Dímelo ¿Confías?

-Sabes que sí...

-Entonces hablemos primero.


	13. LAS CULPAS DE LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es tiempo de revelaciones... las historias cruzadas de amores clandestinos, de hermanos incestuosos se enredan todavía más... pero todo gira en torno a un solo eje: Loki
> 
> ¿Qué culpas lleva en su memoria? ¿Qué elecciones debe hacer?

Býleistr se deslizó hasta el alféizar de la ventana procurando no hacer ruido, sintiendo que sudaba en frío y que la boca se le secaba, la excitación lo ponía a temblar, junto a las ganas de volver a verlo. No era la primera vez que a hurtadillas espiaba el baño de Loki... su deseable hermanito tenía la insana costumbre de llenar una enorme tina con hielo, gastar cantidades absurdas de energía para derretirlo y dejarlo como agua templada, para entrar y darse largos baños con aceites perfumados.

 

Claro que eso lo hacía oler tan bien al día siguiente...

 

Maldecía a cada segundo que Laufey le ordenara seducirlo, enamorarlo y no simplemente ir y tomarlo por la fuerza. Pero era también que Býleistr quería lograrlo, se había impuesto el reto de lograr que Loki se entregara por su voluntad... debía ser inmensamente placentero verlo a sus pies y suplicarle amor.

 

Comenzó a masturbarse aún antes de verlo, con el aroma a maderas, el vapor tibio, los sonidos de un cuerpo chapoteando dentro del fragante líquido, su imaginación corrió y comenzó a endurecerlo... metió su mano bajo sus ropas para tomar su instrumento y comenzar a acariciarse a sí mismo...

 

Cuando miró a través de las cortinas de seda que separaban su escondite del cuarto de baño, el espectáculo superó todos sus sueños... Loki estaba ahí, metido en el agua hasta la cintura, dándole la espalda y dejando que sus largos cabellos de azabache cayeran desordenados y mojados sobre sus sensuales hombros... su rostro estaba ligeramente girado hacia su derecha, así que podía claramente ver su gesto de éxtasis... tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos y jadeaba suavemente... era su voz una tortura a sus oídos, porque Loki estaba haciendo claros ruidos de placer sexual... finamente ruborizado, subía y bajaba lentamente dentro del agua... Býleistr ahogó una exclamación de excitación y sacó su miembro para halarlo más duramente...

 

Casi estaba seguro que había sido descubierto, que Loki conocía cuando lo espiaba y aún así, los dos jugaban a no darse cuenta de nada...y era cuando no estaba tan seguro de resistir, lo deseaba tanto... y ahí estaba, como otras noches… solo, desnudo… autocomplaciéndose con un juguete que no necesitaba porque si Loki quería un macho simplemente ahí estaba él, erecto, ansioso... listo para poseerlo y partirlo en dos… ¡Con que gusto tomaría a su pequeño, descarado y sensual hermano! ¡Con cuánto placer lo haría gritar hasta que pidiera piedad! Lo tomaría cada noche hasta el amanecer, aunque al día siguiente ninguno de los dos tuviese fuerza para levantarse... y solo era cuestión de decidirse... ¿Quién se lo impedía? ¿La órden de Laufey? ¿Desde cuando le importaba una indicación del Rey?

 

Pero no lo hacía... Býleistr no se daba cuenta de como estaba comiendo de la mano del pelinegro, igual que un manso cordero...

 

Loki aumentó el volumen y la cadencia de sus jadeos… sin dejar de subir y bajar... sin dejar de hacer ruidos con el agua y por supuesto... sin ocultar su rostro de su hermano mayor... Býleistr explotó caliente y abundante entre sus propias manos… empapado de sudor, deseoso de hacerse presente y recriminándose como una vez más, no tuvo el valor de al menos hacerse presente y decirle que dejara en paz el juguete sexual… que él lo complacería como y cuantas veces quisiera… que estaba totalmente loco por su amor y que lo único que deseaba en el universo era que lo aceptara como su amante...

 

-Se fue...- dijo una voz en un susurro.

 

-¡No sé si puedo seguir haciendo esto por más tiempo!- murmuró Loki también en voz muy baja, cayendo entre los brazos de su verdadero amante.

 

-Bueno... darle este espectáculo fue tu idea y a mí me parece que te diviertes haciéndolo...

 

-¿Y… no te diviertes tú?- replicó, sonriendo de medio lado con picardía.

 

En respuesta, Thor encajó su miembro de golpe y hasta el tope, haciendo que el gesto de Loki se transformara. Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, esta vez sujetando sus hombros para permitir que su cópula fuese placentera para los dos... No importaba que hacía ya varios minutos el agua se quedara fría, con sus movimientos bastaba para ponerla a hervir si era necesario. El rubio prácticamente se montó sobre el menor para poder devorarle el cuello, morder las orejas ligeramente puntiagudas y seguir acariciando el propio centro de su adoración.

 

-Encuentro un cierto placer pervertido al verle masturbarse por ti... – gruñó, dejando de entrar y salir para quedarse encajado y comenzar a moverse en suaves círculos- Pensar que gracias a tus trucos el pobre Býleistr no puede verme y ni siquiera se imagina que no es un juguete el que usas, sino mi cuerpo...

 

-Admite que es un gran truco...- jadeó el pelinegro, sonriente.

 

-Lo es... pero es peligroso, querido mío... muy peligroso...

 

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento al leer en sus ojos asquerosos la lujuria que despierta cuando lo tengo cerca? Cada noche me insinúa que le gusto y que quiere acostarse conmigo, dice que solo le basta desearlo para obtener de mí todo, que para eso es que me mantengo con vida y comodidades en Jötunheim... ¿Cuándo nos vamos, Thor? ¡Dime cuando! Ya no quiero seguir soportándolo un día más.

 

-Heimdall solo tendrá una oportunidad de abrir el portal en la media noche de la luna nueva... Y debemos estar ahí a tiempo… al pié de la montaña hendida.

 

Loki estiró el cuello para besar a Thor en los labios… lengua a lengua recomenzaron el vaivén hasta llegar juntos al orgasmo. Terminaron a tiempo para que el agua no se convirtiera en hielo, secarse y vestirse. Estaban juntos, llevando a cabo su arriesgado plan.

 

Y enamorados.

 

-¿Por qué te me quedas viendo tanto? ¿Tiene algo malo mi cuerpo?

 

-Te amo con tu nuevo cuerpo tanto como te amo con el anterior... y no comiences a decir que eres un monstruo de piel azul... te lo juro por lo eterno, Loki... adoro y venero cada milímetro de ti, cada tatuaje, cada pliegue y cada uno de tus cabellos...

 

-Eso es porque eres un rubio tonto y desabrido, yo soy más interesante.

 

-Tal vez... pero este rubio tonto y desabrido te va a sacar de este cubo de hielo muy pronto...

 

-¡No me pongas esa carita, cariño! Sabes que juego cuando te lo digo. Imagínate si no correspondiera a tu amor... no estaría aquí arriesgándome a ser el concubino de un Jötunn violento e irracional mientras preparamos el gran escape...

 

***

 

No era lo mismo llegar de incógnito, viajar escondido en caravanas errantes, permanecer invisible frente a los propios ojos de los Jötnar gracias a la magia de su compañero y jugar con los instintos lascivos de Býleistr que intentar salir de Jötunheim llevándose consigo a Loki, a Balder, a Helblindi y a Lander… eran una multitud de personas que además, eran prácticamente toda la familia real del mundo de hielo… su desaparición sin que nadie se diera cuenta era prácticamente imposible. Pero Thor estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo tal empresa… Había roto con su padre y arriesgado todo para salvar a Loki, pero después de encontrarse a Helblindi y hablar con él, lo pensó mejor y propuso al hijo de Laufey que escaparan con ellos.

 

Helblindi no deseaba, bajo ningún concepto, abandonar a su padre y su mundo... solo una enorme razón podía motivarlo a escapar. Y por supuesto, la promesa de que en Asgard tal vez pudieran ayudar a Lander era suficiente. Su cuñado entonces y su hijo... estaban practicamente a bordo. Balder no era tan sencillo de convencer… escapar de Jötunheim significaba, entre otras cosas, renunciar a ser el Príncipe consorte del futuro Rey.

 

-Te amo, cariño...- murmuró Loki, cambiando de posición para seguir durmiendo recostando su cabeza sobre el poderoso pecho.

 

Thor se derritió de amor al verlo, al escucharlo, al sentirlo completamente abandonado entre sus brazos... pasó amorosamente su mano entre la sedosa y negra cabellera y dibujó con la punta del dedo el delicado perfil… la recta nariz, los delgados y altivos labios, los párpados cerrados y temblorosos… ¡Cielos dorados de Asgard! No podía arriesgarse a perderlo… solo tendrían una oportunidad, tenía que asegurarse que todo saliera a la perfección... porque entonces, cuando estuvieran al otro lado de la frontera, libres y a salvo, podría decirle a Loki que cumpliría con toda alegría la parte del pacto que Laufey había traicionado...

 

-“Como Rey de Asgard y Padre de Todo, hago público y conocido, que la relación que existe entre Thor Odinson y Loki Laufeyson jamás ha sido incesto. Que los dos descienden de sangres reales diferentes entre sí, siendo Loki el vástago del noble Rey Laufey Ymirson de Jötunheim y por quien ahora, exento de toda sombra de falta, de castigo y de sospecha al amor que los ha unido. Es mi voluntad que Loki Laufeyson regrese a la casa de su padre, siempre y cuando, al cumplir el cometido para el cual es requerido, quede estipulado el término del plazo de compromiso y pueda entonces contraer nupcias legales y bendecidas con mi heredero, mi primer nacido, Thor. Y así quede legalizada y santificada su descendencia, Donnar Thorson Lokison, primer príncipe de la estirpe de Thor…”

 

Loki lloró mucho cuando Thor le mostró aquel manifiesto... esa había sido la condición de Odín para permitir su regreso a Gastropnir... formalizar con aquel a quien amaba. Al final, su padre adoptivo sí tuvo una buena razón para enviarlo con los gigantes de hielo, aunque en sus modos soberbios no se tomara la molestia de explicarle. Odín deseaba que se unieran y por eso, su reacción no fue devastadora cuando supo que estaban enamorados... el problema residía en que el Padre de Todo creía que Donnar era el hijo sanguíneo de Thor.

 

-“¿Qué va a pasar cuando Odín se entere que tú no eres el padre de Donnar?”

 

-“No tiene por qué enterarse, Donnar es mi hijo y lo amo como tal, seré feliz si él se convierte en mi descendencia legal...”

 

-“Su verdadero padre puede reclamarlo y romper su tranquilidad, el hermoso futuro que le ofreces. Los sueños del Rey de Asgard cambiarían radicalmente si se entera que yo... he tenido a ese hijo con otro.”

 

-“Entonces primero nos aseguraremos que ese cobarde no hable... Loki, si tu confiaste en el amor de alguien más y te traicionó, si piensas que en el futuro puede regresar y chantajearte de alguna forma. Entonces dime el nombre de él y yo veré la forma de obligarlo a callar.”

 

Y a pesar de haberle dado pié para que confesara, para que Loki revelara el nombre del padre de su hijo… el pelinegro prefirió seguir guardando silencio… no por lealtad, sino por la más absoluta de las vergüenzas; era realmente complicado, no iba a ser sencillo obligarlo a callar y definitivamente, ese no era el momento para confrontar a los hermanos por su mera culpa.

 

Thor no quería facilitarle la confesión, a pesar de que conocía al culpable, prefería que su nombre brotara voluntariamente de los labios de Loki, que su amado tuviese la confianza de que al enterarlo, buscarían juntos una solución. Pero el de cabellos azabache prefirió darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos para ya no hablar… No estaba exento de celos su malestar al no lograr que hablara, pensó que en un lugar de su corazón, Loki todavía guardaba alguna clase de sentimientos por Balder y eso laceraba su corazón.

 

-Descansa amor mío- le respondió el rubio, besando su frente.

 

-Thor…

 

-Dime...

 

-Helblindi te pidió que solo rescatáramos a Lander ¿Verdad? Te pidió ayuda para su pequeño hijo... Por eso no escapamos aquella noche... quizá siendo solo nosotros dos, con tu martillo y tu fuerza, con mi magia, hubiésemos llegado a la frontera y pedido ayuda... pero quedarnos... fue por otro motivo...

 

-Helblindi solo desea que nos llevemos a Lander, tienes razón, solo quiere salvar al niño... pero eso significa de alguna forma dictar una sentencia de muerte sobre él y mi hermano, quedando acusados de alta traición. Quizá sea débil y enfermizo... pero Lander es toda la descendencia legal de Laufey, el único que puede asegurar la sucesión.

 

-Cariño, te dijo algo más... ¿No es verdad?

 

-No... no me dijo nada más. Por el contrario, lo convencí de no abandonar a Lander y de huir con nosotros.

 

-No me mientas... Yo soy el mentiroso aquí, Thor Odinson no sabe decir mentiras...

 

-Si me conoces tan bien, dime tú entonces que otra cosa podía decirme Helblindi. ¿Algo sobre su matrimonio con Balder? ¿Otra cosa?

 

Loki tenía el temor de que Helblindi supiera algo sobre la paternidad de Donnar, pero arrepintiéndose de volver a atraer el tema, cortó abruptamente la conversación.

 

-No veo la maldita hora de abandonar este lugar... no soporto vivir más aquí, ni andar semidesnudo, ni comer carne cruda y congelada... ¡Duérmete ya y no me molestes!

 

Thor se rió de buena gana. Loki se salía por la tangente.

 

***

 

-¿Escuchaste?- susurró Loki, sobresaltado, despertando de golpe a mitad de la noche.

 

Thor abrió los ojos y se alertó, creyó que alguien había entrado en la alcoba y que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos. Al ver a su compañero levantarse y vestirse a toda prisa, pero sin que nadie estuviese abriendo las puertas, arrugó el ceño y se preguntó a qué se refería Loki.

 

-¿Son ruidos allá afuera?

 

-Son voces... son voces alteradas...- agregó el menor, abriendo su ventana con cuidado.

 

-Yo no escucho nada...

 

-Lo percibo... es una discusión violenta... ¡Es Balder, cariño! ¡Balder está sufriendo!

 

-¿Balder? ¿Cómo es que tú te enteras de eso?- cuestionó el rubio, un poco regresando a sus celos.

 

-Debemos ir... debemos acudir o será asesinado... ¡Por favor, Thor, por favor!

 

Thor aceptó, siempre cedía a lo que su adoración quería hacer... y la verdad, que estuviera tan pendiente de Balder no le sentaba nada cómodo, pero era su hermano también. Y Loki percibía que se encontraba en riesgo, así que no podía darse el lujo de resistirse por celos tontos. Antes de salir, el Dios del Trueno se puso la túnica parda que distinguía a la servidumbre de la familia real y su apariencia física cambió... la magia le daba el aspecto de un habitante selvático, de piel morena y cabellos negros y crespos.

 

Corrieron por los helados pasillos hasta llegar a las habitaciones de los Príncipes. Ahí encontraron una inesperada escena: Býleistr y Balder se estaban enfrentando debido a que el primero había sido sorprendido mientras sostenía relaciones sexuales con Helblindi.

 

La llegada sorpresiva de Balder descubrió la infidelidad y el incesto. Helblindi se resistía con poco éxito, pero de alguna manera tampoco estaba gritando por ayuda, lo que de inmediato desató la furia del esposo engañado. Sin embargo, Býleistr tuvo el cinismo de retarlo y de burlarse de su matrimonio, asegurando que no era la primera vez que saciaba sus deseos con su propio hermano.

 

El orgullo, el honor y el amor de Balder estaban salvajemente heridos y aunque el Jötunn intentó retirarse tranquilo, como si no hubiese cometido falta alguna, el ofendido no se lo permitió, iniciando una discusión acalorada que estaba a punto de terminar en pelea... y en tragedia...

 

Thor impidió que Loki se entrometiera, comprendió que era una cuestión de honor que solo su hermano podía solucionar. Así que detuvo al pelinegro atenazando su brazo.

 

-Estás arriesgando tu vida, Asgardiano... en esta casa mi voluntad manda y mi deseo se cumple…- amenazó Býleistr, empuñando una daga de hielo para evitar que Balder volviera a tocarlo, pues lo detuvo por el hombro para evitar que se fuera- Si decido tomar a mis hermanos para mi placer, lo haré... a cualquiera de los dos en adelante, y nadie puede oponerse...

 

-Te atreves a someter a mi esposo, lo difamas... debes responder por el honor de mi casa, maldito degenerado...

 

-Yo no he difamado a nadie... Helblindi ha sido mío desde años atrás, antes que lo desposaras y después también…- se mofó el Jötunn, con una mueca de satisfacción- Solo pregúntale con quién ha engendrado a sus hijos...

 

Helblindi hizo un gesto de desmayo al escucharlo... su gran secreto, la vergüenza con la que vivía y por la que era sometido a los ataques de su hermano mayor, había sido revelado. Todos quedaron paralizados al escuchar al hijo de Laufey, que se echó a reir al notar la conmoción que había creado.

 

Balder negó con un movimiento de cabeza ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar aquella mentira? ¿Hasta dónde la prepotencia y el cinismo de aquel infeliz podía destrozar el honor de su matrimonio?

 

-Retráctate de lo que has dicho… ¡retráctate!

 

-No voy a hacerlo... Se me ha prohibido tener hijos legales, bueno... Yo encontré la forma de tenerlos en la clandestinidad. Y con el heredero he procreado… ¿Puedes ahora ahogar a esa débil criatura que has salvado de la muerte varias veces? No es tu hijo… ES MÍO… igual que el otro, el que murió al nacer...

 

-¡Mientes!- exclamó Balder, atacando a su cuñado.

 

Los dos se trenzaron en una dura pelea, Balder se sintió herido, traicionado por su esposo y dolido ante el descubrimiento de que sus hijos no le pertenecían. Atacaba con toda su habilidad y eso compensaba un poco la enorme fuerza del gigante de hielo, que se defendía a manotazos y lanzando de cuando el cuando, terribles cuchilladas en espera de acertar a su ágil adversario.

 

Loki tenía el rostro descompuesto, observaba la pelea con evidente angustia, mientras vigilaba cada uno de los gestos y las reacciones de Helblindi. ¿Qué podía estar sucediendo en su corazón? ¿Qué sentimientos estaban presentes ante las terribles noticias de esa medianoche? Thor también observaba con el corazón sangrando... Las continuas confesiones de su amor hacia Loki al parecer, no terminaban de extinguir lo que el menor sentía… le daba rabia, celos... impotencia… Al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que cuando el gigante mencionó su deseo de tomar a sus dos hermanos, Balder solo defendió a su esposo y no hizo la menor referencia a Loki.

 

Finalmente Býleistr hirió a Balder. Su tamaño y fuerza se imponían a pesar que el guerrero también era fuerte y hábil, sin embargo, tenía la visión nublada por el dolor y eso lo hizo vulnerable ante los ataques del Jötunn. La daga helada se enterró varias veces en el abdomen y el pecho del asgardiano, provocando un abundante sangrado.

 

-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta!- gritó Helblindi, arrojándose sobre el cuerpo de su esposo y recibiendo también una herida en el costado.

 

Thor ya no pudo sujetar a Loki, que se retorcía intentando escapar desde varios minutos antes. Finalmente se liberó del agarre del supuesto servidor para ir y colocarse también entre Býleistr y los heridos, colocando una barrera mágica que los puso a salvo de momento.

 

-¡Quítate!- gruñó el Jötunn, golpeando y haciendo cimbrar la barrera que Loki había interpuesto- ¡Quítate he dicho! ¡No te atrevas a estorbarme!

 

-Piensa lo que haces, hermano... no puedes seguir comprometiéndote de esta forma…- le dijo, intentando sonar suave y conciliador, pero solo logrando que Býleistr se mostrara más irritado.

 

-¡Tú, guarda silencio!- exclamó el otro, golpeando con más furia- ¿Crees que provocarme no tiene consecuencias? ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Descarado! ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Tú eres el culpable de que buscara desquitar mi calor con alguien más! ¡Debí tomarte a ti! ¡A ti que eres mi juguete nuevo!

 

Sosteniendo lo más que podía la barrera de energía, Loki se volvió a ver lo que su supuesto sirviente hacía para revisar a los heridos.

 

-¿Cómo están?

 

-Muy graves... deben ser atendidos con urgencia...- respondió Thor, bajo su disfraz de sirviente, preocupado, pero con voz tranquila… si su hermano moría, al menos había sido defendiendo su honor. Helblindi en cambio, le causó una sensación entre asco y compasión.

 

Justo en ese instante, Thor recibió la ayuda de algunos guardias que se acercaron al escuchar el estruendo de la pelea. Entre todos se dispusieron a trasladar a Balder y su esposo hasta el área de los curanderos.

 

-Está bien, Loki... si eliges salvarlos… entonces puedo disponer de la vida de mi cachorro- espetó Býleistr, hablando entre dientes y dirigiéndose sin dudarlo hacia la alcoba donde Lander lloraba desconsoladamente, parado en la puerta, atestiguando la terrible escena.

 

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Detente!

 

Las suplicas de Loki fueron inútiles, Býleistr tomó al niño por el cuello, como si fuera una frágil hoja de papel y silenció su llanto, apretando para que dejara de respirar... si usaba solo un poco más de fuerza, sin duda le rompería el cuello como a un polluelo recién nacido.

 

Thor abandonó a Helblindi en manos de los guardias cuando vió lo que el Jötunn se disponía a hacer… corrió hacia el gigante y lo derribó de un impulso, provocando que soltara al niño, el cual fue rápidamente protegido por Loki y colocado de nuevo tras la barrera de magia.

 

-¿Cómo te atreves, infame esclavo?- gritó el agresivo Jötunn, levantándose a toda prisa y lanzándose hacia el supuesto sirviente, menospreciando su ataque al no tener idea de quien se trataba en realidad. Intentó asestarle las mismas heridas que a los otros, con la daga manchada de sangre, pero Thor no era ciertamente lento en sus reacciones, al ver el arma golpeó el antebrazo con tanta fuerza que fracturó la mano que la empuñaba. Býleistr aulló de dolor.

 

-¿Te sientes todavía invencible?- lo desafió, fingiendo la voz- Enfréntame a mí y no a un indefenso niño...

 

La nueva pelea inició, de verdad el gigante era difícil de controlar una vez que se desataban sus instintos. Y en esta ocasión, no contaba con la destreza del sirviente, que no solo había inutilizado su mano derecha, sino que esquivaba los golpes, las cargas y hasta las mordidas que el Jötunn le lanzaba, lleno de furiosa desesperación. El sirviente era varias veces más hábil y fuerte que Balder, y tenía tanto rencor hacia Býleistr que fácilmente pudo hacer con él, lo que pretendía hacerle a Lander... es decir, romperle el cuello, tras dejarlo embestirlo un par de veces, se lanzó hacia él enroscando sus fuertes piernas precisamente en el cuello de bilgsnipe del otro, obligándolo a tocar suelo con la espalda y cortándole la respiración.

 

-¡Suficiente!

 

La voz majestuosa e imperante del Rey Laufey, que por fin aparecía, cimbró a todos. Loki cesó de colocar su magia como barrera y corrió hacia su sirviente, rogándole que no se arriesgara a ser descubierto. Thor soltó a Býleistr y recibió un par de golpes de desquite furioso antes que el soberano detuviera la mano de su vástago y le impusiera orden tan solo con una mirada.

 

La obediencia del Jötunn puso de manifiesto hasta que grado era dominado por su padre.

 

-Helblindi… y Balder... Majestad… Padre mío...- suplicó Loki, arrojándose a los pies del Rey- ¡Que reciban ayuda, por favor! ¡Por favor!

 

***

 

El Rey Laufey animó a su vástago más joven a que siguiera adelante... lo empujó ligeramente y Loki entró a la oscura, helada y húmeda mazmorra. El aroma a encierro era indescriptible, jamás había estado en una prisión de Jötunheim, se sintió profundamente impresionado por las pobres criaturas que yacían muertos en vida en aquella podredumbre, famélicos, desesperanzados...

 

-¿Por qué Býleistr fue arrastrado a un lugar tan indigno como este?- preguntó en un susurro, escuchando la risita burlona de su padre.

 

-Era la única forma de contenerlo... Generalmente un par de días acá abajo lo calman, pero ahora sigue como un loco, si desatamos sus cadenas, de inmediato intenta hacerse daño o hacérselo a los guardias...

 

-¿Y yo seré su siguiente bocado?

 

-Tú lo vas a calmar, mi querido hechicero... y bastante bien sabes como hacerlo...

 

Laufey no ignoraba el deseo que su primogénito sentía por su hermano menor, y al parecer no sentía tampoco el mínimo remordimiento por utilizarlo como su último recurso para calmar su carácter ingobernable y psicótico.

 

-Por cosas como esta Býleistr no puede ser el Rey...- murmuró Loki, preparando sus mejores argumentos para enfrentar al Jötunn- Ahora comprendo tantas cosas...

 

El enorme y descontrolado gigante de hielo permanecía quieto, sentado sobre el suelo de la celda, sujetado de las muñecas y los tobillos a enormes y brillantes cadenas que Loki supuso estaban elaboradas con uru, el único metal tan resistente como para lograr contener el enfado del Jötunn. Býleistr tenía cuatro días sin tomar alimentos, las heridas de los golpes propinados por su pelea con Balder y después con Thor, disfrazado de sirviente ni siquiera habían sido limpiadas… además, mostraba nuevas heridas en la piel que tocaba sus grilletes, demostrando con cuanta fuerza había intentado liberarse sin lograrlo.

 

Loki se acercó lentamente, llevando entre las manos un cuenco de líquido antiséptico, lienzos secos y limpios, un envase de analgésico y agua para beber.

 

-¡Lárgate!- gruñó el gigante, sin levantar la mirada- Lárgate de mi vista...

 

-Hermano... Solo quiero ayudarte... Me preocupas...

 

-¡Largo!- volvió a gritar Býleistr, volviendo a moverse en forma tan violenta que sus heridas comenzaron a sangrar- Te odio, te odio a ti, a mi padre, a mi perfecto hermano… ¡No son ustedes la mala semilla! ¡No son ustedes los malditos que tienen prohibido ser felices!

 

Loki lo miró con compasión... su hermano sufría... se daba cuenta que por muy endurecido que fuera el corazón de cualquiera, todos llevaban una herida sin sanar que los obligaba a actuar así. Y la de Býleistr no era menos dolorosa que la suya… también era un hijo menospreciado... atado y subyugado a su Rey y progenitor... sin esperanzas de ser libre, de poder llevar las riendas de su vida como mejor le apeteciera...

 

-Te comprendo más de lo que crees... recuerda que Odín me engañó, toda mi vida me hizo creer que era su hijo y que yo valía menos que los otros dos...

 

-Ahora que conoces mi miseria, deberías despreciarme.

 

-Pero no lo hago... todo lo contrario- murmuró Loki, tomándolo de la mano sin dudarlo. Tembló esperando una reacción violenta, pero Býleistr permitió que lo tocara y que comenzara a humedecer sus heridas para limpiarlas- Yo sé que las llagas de tu cuerpo duelen menos que las de tu alma... somos parecidos, muy parecidos, pero tú tienes que decidir tu vida, tienes valor, tienes motivos... hazlo sin remordimientos.

 

-Helblindi me amaba... ¡Me amaba, Loki! El era mi motivo... Por eso aceptó casarse con ese asgardiano y fingir, así podríamos intentar tener un hijo y comprobar que la maldición lanzada por las Nornas no era correcta, pero con el tiempo todo cambió... ahora está enamorado de su esposo, aunque se lleven mal, aunque lo maltrate…

 

-¡Oh, hermano! Las Nornas no lanzan maldiciones, solo te permiten atisbar con el oráculo parte de tu futuro… y no siempre es inevitable, te permiten verlo para que lo cambies a tu favor.

 

-Eso quise hacer... probar que puedo ser Rey y tener descendencia legítima...

 

-¿Y los hijos... en verdad son tuyos?

 

-Lander lo es... y el cachorro que murió al nacer… la hembra no es mía, Helblindi la engendró con el otro, para demostrarme que no le interesaba más mi compañía, ni mi amor... Aún así, volvió a embarazarse de mí, en un arrebato de celos... y el niño murió...

 

-Pero la niña, Talvi... ella también enfermó y murió... ¿No es cierto?

 

-Talvi es hermosa como la nieve, de cabello blanco y ojos de fuego... heredó el color de la piel de Helblindi y la belleza de los Aesir... pero yo creo que no ha muerto. Eso es lo que Laufey quiere hacerles creer a todos, pienso que la esconde en algún sitio... Nadie vió su cuerpo, nadie pudo decir la causa de su muerte... Esa niña puede estar viva en estos momentos y será usada sin duda en algo que beneficie a la corona.

 

Afuera, Laufey esperaba que se escuchara estruendo y quizá gritos... pero después de una hora de espera, ordenó a uno de los guardias que entrara y se informara de lo que estaba sucediendo. El guardia salió casi de inmediato y comunicó al soberano que “el Príncipe Loki solicitaba los alimentos de inmediato para su hermano”

 

Cuando se decidió a ver con sus propios ojos lo que realmente sucedía, encontró una escena a la que no terminaba de dar crédito: Loki y Býleistr compartían un largo beso labio a labio, el mayor de sus hijos rodeaba como podía la cintura del menor, arrobado por el sabor de sus labios y el aroma de su cuerpo. Un cierto placer recorrió al soberano de pies a cabeza, finalmente, su plan de que ambos se unieran sin violencia parecía dar resultado… pero ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de Loki? ¿Había olvidado ya al hijo de Odín, al que supuestamente amaba?

 

***

 

Fueron los siguientes días muy duros para todos los involucrados... Balder se estabilizaba, pero su vida todavía seguía comprometida por las graves heridas recibidas en el tórax. Los Curanderos hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que no muriera. Su fuerza y sus deseos de recuperarse sin duda ayudaban mucho, el Príncipe consorte se negaba a rendirse y libraba su propia batalla para sobrevivir.

 

Helblindi estaba a salvo, la herida no fue de cuidado y su recuperación era un hecho… a pesar de todas las recomendaciones, el Jötunn no se separaba de su esposo. Quería cuidarlo, quería hacerse perdonar, porque su grave pecado estaba ya expuesto y quizá marcaría el fin de su relación... y si así era, lo aceptaría, pero cumpliría con su deber de pareja y su deber de amor, cuidaría del valeroso guerrero hasta que pudiera decidir por sí mismo.

 

Laufey estaba satisfecho de lo que veía: Býleistr recobraba la calma y por vez primera, parecía tener un compañero que lo comprendía y que lograba amansar su carácter voluntarioso y explosivo. Incluso, el soberano llegó a pensar que sí, que podía burlar al oráculo e intentar que su primer nacido y su hijo antes despreciado tuvieran juntos un hijo… Loki podía darle uno sano y fuerte, uno que asegurara la sucesión y que por fin, su trono estuviese retenido para su familia. Porque Loki y Býleistr caminaban juntos, se veían contentos y al parecer, el amor estaba brotando entre ellos.

 

Además, Loki cuidaba a Lander tan bien… que el niño parecía otro, se le veía más activo, mas inquieto… comía mejor, dormía sin interrupciones y además, se estaba encariñando mucho con los cuidados de su verdadero padre y de su tío... sin saberlo, de nuevo la sangre llamaba a la sangre. Cuando Lander tuviera edad suficiente, entonces le sería revelado su origen y podría ¿Por qué no soñarlo? Ser coronado como el futuro Rey, saltándose el tedioso deber de elevar a Helblindi o a Býleistr, sin disputas ya que el niño era hijo de ambos, aceptarían su voluntad y un nuevo Rey abriría un glorioso capítulo para el mundo de los hielos eternos… eso o por supuesto... un hijo nacido del hechicero y el primogénito...

 

-¡Tantas cartas para jugar!- exclamaba Laufey frotándose las manos con orgullo- Y todas a mi favor...

 

Býleistr y Loki reían mientras hablaban en voz muy baja, el pelinegro caminaba tomado del brazo del mayor, dedicándole la mejor y más hermosa de sus sonrisas. Ante la complacencia de todos, la pareja parecía obtener la aceptación de los aristócratas, de la realeza y muy pronto, de los nueve reinos… porque el compromiso merecía celebrarse por todo lo alto.

 

-Hasta mañana, hermano...- dijo Loki, besando ligeramente la mejilla de Býleistr.

 

-¿Cuándo me permitirás dormir a tu lado?- gruñó el mayor, apretándolo con ambas manos entrelazadas en su cintura- Me vuelves loco... hasta olvido la fractura de mi muñeca, si puedo abrazarte así...

 

-Que tonto eres...- rió Loki, escabulléndose y entrando en su alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

-Vendré por ti al amanecer... debemos ir al río, te enseñaré a pescar con lanzas de hielo… los peces que logremos pescar harán la comida más exquisita… solo se pueden conseguir unos pocos días en el año y vale la pena acudir muy temprano para obtenerlos- anunció el Jötunn, pegándose a la puerta.

 

-¡Te esperaré listo y a tiempo!- exclamó Loki, al otro lado.

 

Býleistr suspiró, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro... permaneció frente a la puerta de Loki por algunos instantes y después se encaminó a sus propias alcobas.

 

Pero Loki no estaba del todo tranquilo...

 

Apenas cerró la puerta, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y miró con cautela al sirviente... la magia cesó su efecto, dejando ver a un gruñón Thor, cruzado de brazos, esperándole y contando los minutos que pasaba al lado del hijo de Laufey.

 

-¿Lander está dormido?- preguntó, cambiando su apariencia también por la de siempre, por la del pálido Aesir de cabellos negros y ojos hermosamente esmeraldas- ¿Te molesta algo, cariño?

 

-Me molesta que ese te toque...

 

-No le he permitido sino un par castas caricias... pero no me reproches, acordamos que era necesario mientras el tiempo de marcharnos llegaba.

 

-Pues entonces, me alegro que hoy sea noche de luna nueva. Partiremos dentro de dos horas...

 

Loki asintió, mientras un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Preparó a Lander para el viaje... mientras despertaba al pequeño y lo arropaba lo mejor que podía, pensaba en todos los oscuros secretos que en tan poco tiempo le habían cambiado la forma de ver la vida... pensaba en el dolor de Helblindi al desprenderse de su amado hijo, dolor que él mismo ya conocía... pensaba en la rabia y la humillación de Balder, pensaba en la arrogancia de Laufey y en el dolor de Býleistr... pero en lo que más pensaba era en el amor de Thor…

 

El rubio lo era todo en su vida… su corazón, su amor, su alma entera... detestaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero todas sus decisiones ya estaban tomadas.

 

La noche no estaba tan helada como pensaba, de hecho, la luz que se filtraba por las nubes de hielo la hacía una de las más hermosas y luminosas que recordaba. No era bueno que hubiese tal resplandor, pero ya no había opción... Lander preguntaba incesantemente por sus padres y por su tío Býleistr, Loki terminó por decirle una mentira: “Ellos nos están esperando, pero necesitamos salir temprano para llegar y tener mas tiempo para pasear...”

 

Aquello pareció consolarle un poco... Lander dijo que estaba contento de que sus padres ya no estuviesen con los Curanderos, quería volver a verlos y quería pasear con ellos. “¿Quieres volver a ver a Donnar? Quizá lo veas muy pronto…” Lander exclamó emocionado… por supuesto que quería volver a ver a su primo, con él se había sentido contento y fuerte la última vez, y jugaron muchas horas bajo un tibio, desconocido y delicioso sol... “Cuando lo veas… dile que lo amo… con todo mi corazón…”

 

La nieve comenzó a caer, la temperatura bajó y los cristales de hielo laceraban el rostro, así que Loki se embozó en su capa de pieles y cubrió al niño para evitar que se lastimara. Thor se puso al frente, llevaban casi la mitad del camino hasta el pié de la montaña hendida.

 

-Hace mucho frío...- dijo Lander, con voz débil.

 

-Ya casi llegamos, pequeño... ya casi… sé fuerte...

 

-Dame a Lander... creo que le daré más calor dentro de mi capa...

 

Loki obedeció, pegándose a las espaldas del rubio para evitar que el viento helado le diera de lleno en la cara. Con su forma Aesir, el ojiverde era mucho más sensible al frío que como un gigante de hielo.

 

Caminaron durante tres horas… llegando al punto establecido con solo unos pocos minutos de adelanto. Solo era cuestión de esperar y se largarían de Jötunheim para siempre.

 

-Todo este embrollo me tiene mal... ¿Qué se supone que diré a Padre cuando se entere que Balder casi muere? ¿Cómo justificaremos el secuestro de Lander?

 

-Yo tomaré la culpa de todo... al final, nos llevamos al niño casi por mi insistencia, y si algún mal cae sobre ti... es algo que no me perdonaría...

 

-Bueno, querido… padre no está precisamente feliz conmigo, cualquier mal momento lo afrontaremos juntos. Además ¿Qué nos impediría dar por concluido el plazo de compromiso? Si Laufey rompió sus propios acuerdos, bien podemos nosotros romper los que otros impusieron en nuestra ausencia.

 

Loki miró a Thor con orgullo... realmente había mucho amor en su corazón y era absolutamente correspondido.

 

-Thor... ¿Me amas?

 

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Mira todo lo que hago por ti... entregaría la vida por ti... ¿Tienes alguna duda de que eres mi adoración, lo que más amo y amaré?

 

-Solo quise escucharlo... me gusta tu voz cuando me lo repites... y escucharte me hace decirte que te amo también... Y que nunca, nada cambiará el sentimiento de mi corazón. Gracias por amarme, Thor… gracias por confiar en mí...

 

-Loki, no debes agradecer eso... estamos juntos, como debe ser...

 

Ambos sonrieron, quizá quedaba tiempo para darse un último beso antes de viajar, pero el sonido de un trueno retumbó en los cielos, y un destello de luz los cegó momentáneamente.

 

-¡El portal!- exclamó Loki, llenando sus ojos de angustia- Thor... el portal se abre... toma a Lander…

 

-Vamos, entra ahora- dijo el rubio, tomando al niño y halando de la mano al menor- ¡Casi estamos a salvo!

 

Thor se estremeció al sentir la resistencia del ojiverde... se volvió a mirarlo con angustia y vió su rostro transfigurado. En un instante, Loki pasó del más profundo amor a un inexpresivo y gélido gesto.

 

-Yo no te acompañaré- declaró, volviendo a tomar la forma Jötunn- Mi deber está aquí... con mi familia...

 

-Loki, no juegues...- rabió Thor, urgiéndolo a entrar- Es demasiado riesgo que hagas eso ahora.

 

Pero Loki retrocedió un par de pasos, y cuando Thor intentó ir y regresarlo por la fuerza dentro del área del portal, se detuvo en seco... tras Loki apareció no uno, sino al menos una docena de gigantes, rodeando al hijo menor de Laufey y amenazando a Odinson.

 

-Tienes una opción, marcharte o quedarte y enfrentar mi ira- exclamó entonces Býleistr, apareciendo tras Loki y rodeándolo con el brazo sobre los hombros, con un gesto posesivo.

 

-¡Loki! ¿Qué sucede?

 

-¿No puedes verlo?¿No puedes?- dijo Loki, iniciando con voz firme, pero con un ligero matiz de emoción al final, que sin duda le impidió- Es lo que hay...

 

-Ahora dame a mi hijo- agregó el Jötunn, extendiendo el brazo en forma decidida para alcanzar a Lander- Es mío, no es de nadie más que mío... me pertenece por derecho...

 

Loki abrió los ojos enormes y suplicantes, esperando que el rubio comprendiera que más allá de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Lander debía abandonar Jötunheim y una muerte segura.

 

Thor entró al haz de luz, sin darle oportunidad a Býelistr de tomarlo y sin dejar de mirar a Loki. Un lastimero “ahora, Heimdall” salió de sus labios, firme, potente... pero una lágrima traicionó su mirada de zafiro cuando el haz de luz lo elevó fuera del mundo helado… no hubo un solo reproche hacia Loki, ni tampoco una palabra de amor o desamor. Sencillamente, Thor se había ido... con Lander... y sin él...

 

La luz desapareció, dejando el tatuaje rúnico pintado en el suelo deshielado, y Loki entonces se quebró totalmente, doblándose sobre sí mismo como si acabara de recibir la más cruel de las puñaladas. Cayó de rodillas y apretó los párpados para procurar no llorar...

 

Býleistr hizo una señal a sus guardias, quienes comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Gastropnir.

 

-Vamos... lo hiciste bien- le dijo a Loki, comenzando a caminar también y sin quedarse a consolarlo o darle una mano para que se levantara. Tras breves instantes, cuando los otros Jötnar se alejaron lo suficiente, Loki se levantó y lentamente echó a caminar tras ellos...

 

-Todos mis errores... se pagan tarde o temprano...


	14. ¡SORPRESA, ESTOY ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki está de encargo... y nuevamente cae sobre él el peso de esperar que el padre reconozca a su retoño...
> 
> Solo en Jötunheim, sin embargo, todo parece mas complicado...
> 
> Balder también tiene que afrontar su trágico futuro, después de sobrevivir a sus heridas.

La puerta se abrió con un lúgubre crujido, y la luz que entró lastimó los ojos verdes del prisionero. Sin poder acostumbrarse todavía al resplandor, percibió las siluetas de un par de guardias que lo obligaron a levantarse de su camastro para poder liberar los grilletes de los tobillos. Si todo sucedía como los tres días anteriores… sería llevado hasta la plaza de Gastropnir, donde lo sujetarían a una congelada columna y sería nuevamente azotado.

Tenía un poder curativo superior a cualquiera de los Jötnar, pero no era suficiente para sanar por completo. Cada dosis de castigo lo debilitaba más y más. Loki tenía miedo de lo que podía suceder…

Sin embargo. Se sentía tranquilo… había logrado con su sacrificio evitar ser el pretexto que el Rey Laufey necesitaba para declarar la guerra a Asgard. Si escapaba, si lograba evadirse junto a Thor y llevándose a Lander con él... los mundos entrarían en un conflicto cuyo alto costo en vidas no deseaba pagar.

Pero esa mañana no caminó de su habitación sin fuego en la chimenea a la plaza, por el contrario, su ropa fue cambiada, su cuerpo aseado y se dispuso alimento caliente. Todo lo opuesto a la frugal dieta de carne congelada y agua de hielo que llevaba tres largos, agónicos y solitarios días consumiendo. La consigna parecía ser ponerlo en regulares condiciones y llevarlo hasta la presencia del Rey.

Loki cuidó de cubrir bien su cuerpo semidesnudo con la capa de piel de lobo, lo único que conservaba de sus antiguas comodidades y que le daba calor. Se había negado a retomar su forma de Jötunn y el frío era en ocasiones insoportable. Pero su capa parecía ser su apego, aún podía oler los restos del aroma de Thor entre el suave tacto de pelo plateado, se aferraba a ella de día y de noche, con el recuerdo del rubio en su memoria… y en su corazón.

-Pasa... hijo mío... pasa...- dijo Laufey, con tono condescendiente- Me sorprende ver que te encuentras todavía vivo... a decir verdad, esperaba que ya hubieses muerto después de los ataques de Býleistr...

Loki se puso rojo como la grana, todos estaban enterados de que Býleistr entraba cada noche hasta su celda, y por supuesto que sabían que no podía ser con otra intención que saciar su lujuria. Loki había sido objeto de su deseo por largos meses, y sin poder convencerlo por las buenas, no tendría remordimiento alguno de tomarlo por las malas, aunque fuera su propio hermano… merecida represalia por despreciar su amor y por intentar escapar. Por traicionar a su mundo y querer regresar al de los Aesir.

Tener expuestos hasta los detalles más íntimos de su vida era aberrante… y todavía era necesario enterarse porqué el odio de su padre se volvía de repente en amable cordialidad.

-Tengo razones poderosas para vivir...- respondió inclinándose como pudo para saludar a Rey.

-Me alegro de ello… en realidad eres el mejor de mis vástagos, Loki. Pero no estás educado para complacerme con tu comportamiento… tu sutileza, tus mentiras, me enervan… la forma en que divides los afectos de tus hermanos, entre los que incluyo a Balder… y a Thor… ¿Me crees tan estúpido para no darme cuenta que fue él quien vino por ti? Invadió Jötunheim abriendo un portal para rescatarte, y solo la obsesión de Býleistr por perseguirte impidió tu huída… me decepcionas, me asqueas…

-Recuerdo que no fui yo quien pidió regresar a este mundo...

-¡Lo veo con claridad, no dejas la menor duda! Incluso tu apariencia, reniegas de parecer un Gigante de hielo porque crees que así pertenecerás más a una familia que te negoció...

Loki desvió la mirada… Laufey tenía razón. Pero al final... ¿No era eso el destino de todos los hijos de las familias reales? ¿En Jötunheim hubiese sido diferente su destino?

-Vine aquí como moneda de cambio de Odín y terminé siendo el juguete de Býleistr... ¿En qué mejoró mi existencia al serme revelada la verdad?

-Dices bien… no tienes nada de valor en la vida y tendrás ahora la última oportunidad de regresar a donde quieres... si es que puedes hacerlo. Odín y su séquito se encuentran ahora mismo esperando para entrar a Jötunheim, el Padre de Todo quiere negociar y conjurar la guerra. Mi pueblo quiere sangre Aesir derramada, pero no puedo ignorar su petición, a pesar de todo… Loki, escucha muy bien lo que quiero de ti... Si me das lo que necesito, podrás largarte a donde mejor te plazca.

***

Ni la firma de nuevas treguas, ni el inicio de nuevas negociaciones, ni el traslado a Asgard, ni la invitación a la gran celebración, nada podía causar mayor gozo en el corazón de los dos hermanos que reencontrarse libres de las antiguas limitaciones y prejuicios que precedieron su separación...

Se habían dedicado cálidas miradas y significativas sonrisas desde el primer instante que estuvieron en la misma sala de audiencias. Sin embargo, el protocolo los obligó a permanecer en sus asientos, alejados extremo a extremo del lugar durante las largas horas que duraron las primeras pláticas. Finalmente, acordado que Jötunheim desistía de la amenaza de guerra para pactar nuevos acuerdos, Odín tocó el punto que mas interesaba, concertar una nueva alianza matrimonial entre sus hijos.

-Me considero libre de respetar el plazo y las condiciones previas, Rey Laufey, toda vez que las circunstancias del matrimonio de Balder y Helblindi han cambiado, Y que ellos deben resolver. No hay tampoco otro heredero en camino, de manera que solicito dar por terminada su espera y que mi primogénito Thor, pueda desposar a tu hijo Loki...

-Veo que estás bien informado, Padre de Todo... Revisaremos los contratos matrimoniales de Balder y Helblindi, para no cometer los mismos errores con los nuevos contratos... Acepto, hagamos el compromiso y brindemos por el enlace, que otorgará a Loki un título mayor en la casa de Odín.

-Príncipe consorte del futuro Rey- dijo Odín- Y padre del nuevo heredero… no es poca cosa. Porque ellos ya tienen un hijo, y ese niño es el tesoro más grande que guarda Asgard. Con él, Rey Laufey, nuestros mundos están unidos eternamente...

Ante el silencio y la admiración general, los soberanos alzaron su copa y brindaron, con eso quedó atrás la etapa de malos entendimientos. De una forma tan simple que resultaba casi teatral… las sonrisas de Odín y de Laufey dejaban mucho que desear, era como si cada uno bebiera su vino pensando únicamente en la forma de obtener ventaja de las futuras negociaciones. Esa era su misión en la vida… siempre negociar por el bien propio, de sus pueblos y de los nueve mundos.

Pero para Thor fue la señal que esperaba… saltó de su lugar y sobre la mesa, derribando las copas y todo lo que estaba sobre ella, con el semblante radiante, corrió hasta el otro extremo donde Loki también se había puesto en pié y lo esperaba.

A nadie escapó el brillo de los ojos de esmeralda al ver a su amado rubio acercándose, eran de un destello especial, diferente... Helblindi y Býleistr atestiguaron aquel reencuentro envueltos en sus propios dolorosos pensamientos, cada uno tenía motivos diferentes para reaccionar ante la pareja recién bendecida por sus padres.

Cuando Loki tuvo a Thor frente a él, tomó un cuenco de cristal de cuarzo y vació agua perfumada con pétalos de rosa, cuidadosamente disecados y almacenados para que no perdieran su aroma. Lavó sus manos y las secó con un lienzo de color blanco… después tomó las manos de Thor y las lavó dentro del mismo cuenco, repitiendo la acción de secarlas con otro lienzo diferente. Luego, tomó una copa de oro y gemas preciosas, vació un vino escarlata, afrutado y generoso, para llevar la copa hasta los labios del rubio,

Thor cubrió las manos de Loki con sus propias manos y bebió... sin soltarlo, acercó la copa al menor para que hiciera lo mismo…

Con esa pequeña y significativa ceremonia, los dos demostraban el cuidado que tendrían el uno con el otro, la promesa de estar siempre juntos, de apoyarse y amarse, así quedaban formalmente comprometidos. Los aplausos y exclamaciones se generalizaron y Thor acercó su diestra para tomar a Loki por el cuello y prepararse para darle un primer beso como prometidos.

-Estaba tan preocupado por ti...- dijo Thor, invitándolo a abandonar su sitio en la mesa y engancharse de su brazo- Tu loco plan de quedarte tenía mi alma pendiente de un hilo...

-Estaba seguro que no me abandonarías…- respondió Loki, reclinándose un poco sobre el hombro del otro- Y al final, todo salió bien... se evitó la guerra, se rescató a Lander...

-¿Te has puesto a pensar el riesgo que corriste? ¿Crees que no he notado las cicatrices en tus brazos? ¿En tu cuello? ¡Puedo asesinar a quien se atrevió a tocarte en este instante! Si algo más grave hubiese sucedido yo...

-Pero no sucedió, todo está bien, recibir ese castigo... era necesario… y lo sabes.

Llegaron frente a los dos soberanos y se inclinaron, de esa forma agradecieron la aprobación de su unión y después, se prepararon para tomar su lugar nuevamente, esta vez, con Loki en el lado de la casa de Odín.

***

Loki cayó de rodillas ante el único ser de los nueve mundos que merecía tal demostración, su corazón se llenó de amor, de diversas emociones encontradas y sus lindos ojos verdes derramaron lágrimas de felicidad… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo junto a él? ¿Cuánto desde que sintió sus brazos y sus besos? ¿Qué escuchó la voz más dulce de todas llamándolo: “papá”?

Donnar mostraba una felicidad absoluta al estar nuevamente junto a su padre, Loki lo vió mas grande, mas guapo, muy parecido a la familia real y no precisamente a su progenitor. Aunque los ojos grises eran inconfundibles, la verdad era que su hijo se parecía bastante a Odín en su juventud y eso era suficiente. Cualquiera podía, si quería, sacarle parecido a Thor.

Y volver a Asgard era también maravilloso… el sol era tan brillante, tan tibio, las flores tenían tan delicado perfume, las montañas un verdor increíble, y las aguas del mar eterno se mecían con cadencia... no había más hielo que la nieve del invierno, no había carne helada para comer sino suaves y tiernos cortes, frutas, miel, nueces… pasteles que devoró junto a Donnar sin que a Thor le importara un carajo que se llenaran de dulces y no de comida nutritiva. Fue inmensamente feliz al lado de su hijo y de su rubio... y no quería pensar que en dos días más, Laufey y su corte se presentarían en la ciudad dorada para continuar con los preparativos de la boda.

-¡El último en saltar es una rata espacial!- gritó Thor antes de lanzarse dentro de la piscina hecho un ovillo, con toda la intención de sacar la mayor catidad de agua posible y empapar a todos los que pudiera. Sif y su nuevo novio fueron los primeros, Fandral logró escapar sin destruir su atuzado bigote rubio y Donnar saltó tras el Dios del Trueno en medio de las más sonoras carcajadas...

-¡Ven papá! ¡Ven con nosotros!- gritó el niño, mientras saltaba fuera del agua impulsado por los fuertes brazos de Thor, dando una voltereta en el aire y cayendo en un clavado gracioso.

Loki no quería entrar para no mostrar los golpes de su espalda... sabía que apenas Thor y los demás lo vieran, las preguntas acerca de lo sucedido no tendrían fin.

-Nadaré con ustedes la siguiente vez, estoy cansado...

Thor escuchó y dejó de juguetear para acercarse.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, con gesto preocupado.

-Estoy bien. Pero comprende cariño... no quiero dar nada de qué hablar en estos momentos…

Thor asintió y ordenó a todos sus amigos salir. Sin cuestionar la indicación de su Príncipe, en un par de minutos, solo quedaron los tres a solas en la hermosa piscina. Incluso los sirvientes se retiraron fuera de la vista, si algo necesitaban, bastaría con llamarlos a una voz.

Aún así Loki no quiso entrar al agua, y se solazó mirando los incansables jugueteos de aquellos a quien más amaba en los nueve mundos. Donnar y Thor también saciaron su hambre a un lado de la piscina, Engla, su nana, fue la encargada de llevarles los alimentos y de darles las más recientes indicaciones del Rey Odín.

Según su mandato, los dos se presentarían temprano en la antesala de sus habitaciones para hacer una visita a Balder. Las condiciones de salud del segundo hijo de Odín eran preocupantes y necesitaban estar unidos como familia... más que nunca.

Después de llenarse de carne de ternera y de higos rellenos de nuez y miel, Donnar fue enviado a descansar- El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y a pesar de que Loki insistía en llevarlo y meterlo en la cama personalmente, Thor tuvo que insistir que no… que se quedara, porque también ellos tenían que hablar.

-Ahora no tienes excusas para entrar aquí conmigo- dijo el rubio, extendiendo su mano para invitar al pelinegro a meterse dentro de las aguas cristalinas, que de pronto se comenzaron a llenar de perfumes de madera y rosas, y a tomar una temperatura tibia.

Loki obedeció, pero intentó entrar con la túnica puesta, cosa que el mayor impidió sacándosela con un rápido movimiento. Loki se cubrió cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, lleno de vergüenza al mostrar los surcos todavía enrojecidos marcando la blancura de su piel.

Thor dejó salir una expresión de rabia, intentó tocarlo y Loki se hizo hacia atrás. Pero el otro insistió, venciendo con ternura la resistencia y logrando acariciar suavemente cada uno de los dolorosos remanentes de latigazos y golpes de puño.

-Thor... no...

-¿Quién fue? Solo dime eso… ¿Quién fue?

-No tiene caso decirlo.

-Lo tiene porque lo mataré.

-No. No vale la pena ni podrías hacerlo...

-Dime tan solo quien fue y yo decidiré el reto.

-En Jotunheim, Thor… nadie inferior en jerarquía puede tocar e castigo a nadie, incluso hay nobles que se nombran verdugos si el sentenciado es noble… al hijo del Rey, solo el Rey puede castigar… el rey o su primogénito...

-¿Fue Býleistr?????

-Fue él… y fue mejor. Si Laufey ejecuta el castigo… ya estaría muerto, pero necesitaba recibir un castigo y así sucedió... Los planes de guerra se vinieron abajo, merecía morir y solo una cosa lo impidió...

-Mi dulce amor... cuanto has sufrido por el bien de Asgard y Padre ni siquiera lo imagina...- murmuró, besando con un toque de alas de mariposa la lastimada piel de sus manos, de sus hombros, del centro de su pecho.

Siguió besando y acariciando cada milímetro de sus cicatrices, mientras Loki sollozaba en silencio... sabía lo que él se proponía, y también lo deseaba, sin embargo, todavía sentía vergüenza de lo que había vivido en Jötunheim.

-¿Tú sabes lo que impidió mi muerte, cariño?

-Tú mismo me lo contaste. Laufey espera que tú le des un hijo sano a Býleistr...

-¿Desconfías de mí? ¿Tú crees que mi hermano... el otro... el verdadero… usó de mí tanto como para que Laufey tenga esas esperanzas?

-Loki... mi corazón... Si alguien hubiese podido someterte, yo sé que hubieses preferido un millón de veces morir… no estarías aquí ahora, conmigo, prometidos para ser esposos… Y además… ¿Por qué he de tener miedo? He visto antes ese hermoso brillo en tus ojos, he visto ese resplandor en tu rostro una vez hace pocos años… cinco para ser exactos, he visto la serena suavidad de tu piel… y también he visto ¡Cielos dorados! Esa dulce curva de tu vientre… querido, eso no se adquiere en tres días... y si hoy me dices, que llevas mi semilla dentro de ti… me inclinaré a besar tus pies...

-Thor...

-¿Y entonces…?

-Llevo tu semilla en mi vientre... –dijo Loki, sonrojándose- Voy a darte un hijo, Thor Odinson...

***

Salieron del agua después de darse un largo baño, recordando cada curva y cada rincón de sus cuerpos desnudos. Sus manos estudiaron la topografía de principio a fin, las largas y finas manos de Loki acariciaron los fuertes pectorales, el abdomen marcado, los anchos hombros, las nalgas duras y redondas y el Mjölnir que se comenzó a levantar en medio de las poderosas piernas. Las manos de Thor recorrieron con gentileza la espalda lastimada y las caderas redondas y suaves, los muslos de seda y el cetro generoso que comenzó también a recordar lo mucho que le gustaba ser tocado.

Una vez fuera de la piscina, Thor levantó en sus brazos a Loki, uniendo sus labios siempre sedientos del frescor de los labios del menor. Y así, casi sin darse una tregua para respirar, lo llevó hasta la enorme cama, lo depositó con cuidado y antes de iniciar cualquier otra cosa… contempló largamente el abdomen estilizado, que solamente con mucha atención, dejaba ver una incipiente curva...

Thor besó con ternura aquel diminuto y precioso estuche dentro de Loki… ahí crecía su hijo, ahí su semilla había finalmente encontrado el destino que tanto había soñado… supo que era receptivo por la forma en que reaccionaba a sus caricias un mes atrás, escondidos de la hipervigilancia de Býleistr, retando la autoridad de Laufey… metidos en la cama fría que con su amor sobraba para calentar. Su adoración no se lo dijo, pero pensó que estaba deliberadamente buscando quedar impregnado… quizá intuía que el interés malsano del hijo de Laufey podía traerle consecuencias graves en el futuro, y el embarazo le daba cierta tranquilidad sobre el producto que podía llevar en el vientre.

-Si... fue intencional…- dijo, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- Finalmente no pude sustraerme de mi naturaleza y volví a hacer contigo lo que hice con Balder: buscar un hijo para que nadie pudiera alejarme de ti... ¿Me odias?

-Te odio por no haberlo hecho antes...

Loki sonrió… tanto tiempo viviendo en la desconfianza y ahora le cuestionaba cada cosa al único que siempre había tenido fé ciega en él.

-Soy un maestro mentiroso… ¿No te doy miedo?

-A mí no me puedes mentir… ni lo intentes... y si no te callas, te obligaré a guardar silencio ocupando tu linda boca...

-¡Oblígame, rubio tonto!

-Te adoro, aunque me insultes a tu antojo... y pues, querido mío… hoy es un buen día para que cumplas tu ofrecimiento...

Los ojos de Loki brillaron de codicia, por supuesto que recordaba tal oferta: Devorarlo hasta tragarse la última gota de su esencia. Thor se dejó caer boca arriba y alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza… poniéndose a merced de lo que quisiera hacer su compañero. Loki comenzó por supuesto, besando su pecho, chupando las tetillas porque Thor sentía cosquillas cuando hacía eso… pero el rubio estaba ya tan excitado que sinceramente en ese momento, cualquier toque de su amado lo elevaba hasta el cielo.

Paseó el pelinegro su lengua sonrosada alrededor de las tetillas erectas, bajó en la fascia media de sus abdominales e intentó nuevamente hacerlo reír metiendo y sacando el músculo húmedo en el ombligo de Thor. Y lo único que logró fue que gruñera y bajara las manos para empujarlo hasta su centro.

-¡Estás enorme!- dijo Loki, levantando el arma por su base- Sabré lo que siente un tragaespadas...

-Calla y come...

Loki soltó una carcajada al dar el primer lengüetazo y hacer saltar a Thor. Repitió la acción dos veces más y dos veces obtuvo ligeros espasmos que humedecieron el mástil, derramado en líquido preseminal que llegó hasta sus dedos.

-Bueno, cariño... mejor me apresuro a comenzar a beberte...

Se metió el miembro en la boca, lentamente, dejándolo que entrara hasta donde sintió que ya no podía más y luego salió con la misma lentitud… Thor se quedó inmóvil, gozando infinitamente las caricias. Tras las succiones lentas, Loki incrementó el ritmo… besando, lamiendo y chupando con engolosinamiento aquel buen trozo de carne rosada y firme, El glande de Thor tenía un sabor exquisito, lo había probado muchas veces, pero en aquella ocasión pensó que sentir la piel caliente y húmeda, la forma de hongo de la cabeza viril y escuchar los gemidos de placer de su compañero, eran el bocado mas delicioso que había probado jamás.

Se pasó al área del escroto, buscando y succionando un testículo y después el otro… también, ahí el sabor era delicioso… Loki comenzó a masturbarse a sí mismo, porque el calor de estar dando placer, lo estaba volviendo loco a él también.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No... no aguanto, Thor... estoy muy excitado...

-¡Pues a mí me cumples!- rió el rubio, colocándose a horcajadas al ojiverde, de manera que podían realizar el sesenta y nueve sin mayores problemas. Loki regresó al mjölnir de carne y Thor se apresuró a atender al cetro… que de verdad se notaba deseoso de ser comido. Tomaron ritmo y sincronía… por varios minutos los dos se devoraron mutuamente, cada uno degustando el sabor sui generis del otro… Thor hacia sonar cada vez que sacaba el cetro de su boca, y luego se lo volvía a meter, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que lograba arrancarle no gemidos, sino gritos de placer.

Su mástil también gozaba, comenzó a empujar con locura… Loki se quedó quieto, dejando que Thor bombeara a su gusto y solo así podía medir la profundidad de las embestidas, porque si lo permitía, aquello se le iba hasta la garganta y no era lindo imaginarse nauseoso en aquel instante en especial...

-Derrámate, cariño mío… derrámate en mi cara, en mi boca… lléname de ti por fuera… que al cabo ya estoy pleno por dentro…- declaró Loki, dando fuertes jalones al pene que comenzó a explotar en abundancia. Abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para recibir la blancura caliente, deglutió tanto semen como pudo y el resto se lo esparció por el rostro, sonriendo feliz y satisfecho de su trabajo...

-¡Cuánto te amo!- exclamó Thor, prosiguiendo también con la brutal masturbada a Loki, chupándolo, lamiéndolo y caminando con la lengua toda la línea del periné, dejando que también su centro medio comenzara a ser humedecido y masajeado, pero sin olvidar que lo primero era retribuir el orgasmo.

Loki se derramó unos minutos después en la boca de Thor y los dos cayeron desfallecidos, respirando agitados y entrelazando sus manos… felices… satisfechos...

-No voy a comer en una semana, lo juro...- bromeó Loki, pasando su lengua por sus labios, intentando limpiar las gotas que resbalaban todavía por su rostro.

-No te acabes todo, espera…- dijo Thor, besándolo para confundir los dos fluídos en un extrañamente erótico ritual amoroso.

***

Al día siguiente, Loki bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener el furioso gesto de Balder. Los sanadores habían sido tajantes en sus diagnósticos… Balder no tenía movilidad de la cintura hacia abajo, no podría volver a caminar... el dolor se había transformado en amargura, Odín fue más duro aún con su hijo y lo conminó a que terminara de recuperarse, porque después de la infidelidad de Helblindi y enterarse de que Lander no era su hijo, el contrato matrimonial sería revisado y un posible divorcio entraba en juego.

-¿Dónde está tu hijo? En Jötunheim, Laufey me acusó de secuestrarlo y yo di mi palabra de honor al decir que no era verdad, que Lander no está en Asgard y que desconozco su paradero...

-¡Lander murió!- gritó Balder, con voz seca y rencorosa- ¿De acuerdo? Murió y Helblindi lo sepultó sin enterarme. Mi hijo murió finalmente y no pude purificar su alma...

Thor y Loki guardaron silencio… quizá después podrían hablar con su hermano más calmadamente. Y sobre todo, sin que Odín estuviera presente.

-Es mejor así- replicó el Padre de Todo- El niño hubiese sido un eje de problemas. No era tu hijo, pero veo que lo amaste como tal, su custodia en caso de divorcio, quizá desataría la guerra que quiero evitar... Pero por supuesto, Balder… lamento el destino de tus hijos, Lamento que todos murieran...

-No todos han muerto- dijo el de ojos grises de pronto, mirando retadoramente a sus hermanos.

Thor murmuró al oído de Loki si Balder sospechaba también sobre la supervivencia de su pequeña hija Talvi o a qué diablos se refería. Pálido como la luna, Loki se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir, que haré válido mi derecho de paternidad… Lander murió igual que la criatura recién nacida… pero ellos no eran mi sangre al final de cuentas. Mi hija fue asesinada… ella, mi sangre, desapareció... pero queda vivo mi primer nacido… ¡Donnar!

-¡Cállate Balder!- gritó Loki, intentando opacar la revelación de su gran secreto, pero sin lograrlo.

-Donnar… mi hijo… lo quiero a mi lado, porque será mi única descendencia y no lo voy a perder, no voy a permitir que otro se haga pasar por su padre cuando yo lo soy… ¡Quiero a mi hijo, Loki! ¡Y juro por todo lo eterno que te lo voy a quitar, de una vez y para siempre!

Los ojos de Balder lanzaban fuego al proferir su amenaza… Thor, Loki, Odín y Frigga, presentes cuando el secreto del nacimiento de Donnar al fin fue revelado... se quedaron sin palabras...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una larga espera... pero estoy de regreso.  
> Feliz lectura.


	15. LES DAMOS LA VENTUROSA NOTICIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noticia mala puede ser conjurada y convertida en algo venturoso
> 
> ¿O no? ¿Hay algo más oculto?
> 
> Los hijos se convierten en un eje importante en esta historia...
> 
> Thor y Loki tendrán su primer retoño, pero también están en riesgo de perder a Donnar...

“No voy a creer en la palabra de ninguno de ustedes... ¡De ninguno!”

Odín había hablado con voz tan tajante, con un gesto severo en su rostro y un brillo tan siniestro en su único ojo, que ninguno de sus hijos se atrevió a discutirle absolutamente nada. Los tres bajaron la mirada y aceptaron sus disposiciones... de manera que Loki tuvo que aceptar queDonnar fuera sometido a todas las revisiones necesarias para determinar la paternidad que en una agria discusión, reclamaron a gritos Thor y Balder.

Loki se sentía humillado... ni siquiera la férrea declaración de Thor dándole un “mientes” a su hermano, para luego afirmar que él era el padre del niño lo animó ni un poco. ¿Acaso nuevamente su sueño de felicidad se evaporaba? Padre de Todo estaba furioso con él, de pronto se enteraba que no solo se había acostado con Thor, sino que antes lo hizo con Balder, que incluso había tenido un hijo de él, y que todo lo había callado por vergüenza, miedo o conveniencia… o quizá por un poco de cada cosa, y los planes, los gloriosos futuros de Thor y Donnar cambiaban ante la mentira descubierta, Laufey llegaría y al escándalo de sus propios hijos se añadiría el de Balder… todo eso sacaba de sus casillas al soberano de la ciudad dorada. Loki pisaba terreno falso y estaba consciente de ello.

Sentado en el alféizar de su ventana, observaba a su hijo mientras tomaba clases con sus tutores particulares, bajo las sombras frescas del jardín, el niño estudiaba historia, ciencias, idiomas, y arte. Junto a la dama Frigga, Donnar recibía clases de magia, poseía un don muy elevado y la Reina en persona se ocupaba de encauzarlo sabiamente. También, bajo la dirección del noble Fandral, el primogénito de Loki recibía clases de esgrima, equitación y otros artes guerreros. Su hijo usaba la magia y la fuerza física casi a la par... muchas ilusiones había colocado Odín en aquel perfecto niño, procurando esmerarse en su educación, pero al no ser descendencia de Thor, la sucesión quedaba en el aire… tendría que retirarle sus derechos y esperar el veredicto de los sabios.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes, Loki...

El pelinegro escuchó la voz varonil llamarle con firmeza y alzó su mirada con altivez. Tras él estaba Balder, usando el equivalente asgardiano a una silla de ruedas. Un asiento cómodo que flotaba desafiando la gravedad, dándole así alguna movilidad. El guerrero continuaba paralizado de la cintura hacia abajo, a pesar de que los sanadores no encontraban ya nada malo en las extremidades, sus heridas estaban sanadas y aparentemente todo su organismo se recuperó satisfactoriamente. Pero sus piernas carecían de movimiento, ninguna ciencia o remedio funcionaba, incluso Odín intentó curarle, pero hasta el Padre de Todo hubo de desistir sentenciando solemnemente: “Una fuerza mucho mayor a una herida física o a un conjuro mágico ata tus piernas, hijo mío... Mi esfuerzo es inútil en este momento…”

-Pues ya me encontraste… y ya me voy…- dijo Loki, enfilando hacia los jardines.

-Si me despreciabas antes ¿Por qué no me vas a despreciar ahora que la mitad de mi cuerpo está muerto? Es algo muy digno de ti, mi querido amante... Dejar lo que ya no te conviene para correr tras algo más prometedor...

Loki hizo un gesto de desesperación, pero quiso responder.

-¡Por todo lo eterno, Balder! No me insultes de esa forma, yo no soy tu amante de ninguna manera... eres un hombre casado, y no tienes derecho a juzgarme… tu y yo no tenemos nada que nos una…

-Tenemos un hijo. ¿O acaso continuarán mintiendo Thor y tú? Los exámenes dirán la verdad y entonces, los sabios sentenciarán y la Ley, por supuesto, me da la razón… Donnar se quedará en mi casa y tú perderás todo derecho sobre él…

Desafortunadamente... tenía razón...

-¿Por qué, Balder?- cuestionó con un tono de angustia en su suave voz- ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruir mi felicidad? ¿Acaso yo he forzado tus elecciones? Tu has sido libre de elegir tu camino… y si el destino no te ha favorecido no es mi culpa... ¿Por qué yo entonces debo ser arrastrado en tu amargura?

-No es eso…- dijo Balder, moviendo la cabeza- De sobra sabes que no puedo dejar de amarte… ¡Te quiero a mi lado para la eternidad! pero si no puedo tenerte… al menos tendré a nuestro hijo... Mi matrimonio resultó una farsa, un engaño… Helblindi me traicionó tres veces, con tres hijos que murieron a causa de la herencia genética su verdadero progenitor ¿Hay mayor amargura que perder tres hijos que al final, ni siquiera eran tuyos? Sabes… yo amaba a Lander, en verdad creí que salvarlo era la recompensa, una bendición y un obsequio a nuestra casa, en verdad pensé que podía ser feliz con mi familia… pero ni siquiera ese hermoso niño era hijo mío. Como tampoco fue Talvi, o el pequeño ser que murió al nacer… todos infectados con la mala semilla de Býleistr y la traición de mi esposo... Pero Donnar es mi sangre por seguro, porque tú me lo dijiste, porque antes de irte directo a los brazos de mi hermano, solo fuiste mío. ¡Mío y de nadie más!

-Tu dolor hace muy infeliz a muchos, Balder… deberías hablar con Helblindi, arreglarte con él antes que con nadie y deberías dejarme en paz.

-No lo voy a hacer, hablar con ese traidor no me interesa… me interesas tú, y Donnar… ¡Rompe tu compromiso con Thor! Yo romperé mi matrimonio también y volvamos a comenzar… ¿O acaso me desprecias por hallarme atado a esta maldita silla?

Loki cambió la dureza de sus ojos verdes por algo medio entre compasión y un resabio de nostalgia, mirando aquel rostro atractivo, los ojos grises y la boca cruel. Hubo un tiempo… en que hubiese dado la vida por el amor de Balder, por su cariño, por su amparo… hubiese entregado el alma por verlo a su lado, criando juntos a su hijo, luchando contra las costumbres y las murmuraciones… formando una familia... hubo un tiempo… pero no más.

Detrás de Balder llegó aquel por quien valía la pena vivir… por su amor incondicional, por su dulce cuidado, por su poderosa protección. Porque aquel rubio de ojos de zafiro le demostró que el amor existía y que era verdadero, fiel y constante, tierno al tocarlo y feroz al amarlo, porque ya no concebía un solo amanecer sin despertar entre sus brazos. Balder lo supo al ver el rostro del menor iluminarse y sonrojarse.

-Cariño…- murmuró, bajando el tono al descubrir la dureza de su rostro varonil y agraciado de Thor.

-Igual me parece que esperaré poco tiempo- se burló Balder con ironía- No veo muy contento al poderoso Dios del Trueno… y el Dios de la Travesura, nuevamente se convierte en el príncipe de las mentiras. Loki, esperaré tu respuesta otro día... o dentro de unos minutos… da igual.

Balder movió una pequeña esfera bajo su diestra y la silla cambió de dirección, llevándolo hasta el otro lado del pasillo, al extremo opuesto del jardín. Con toda intención seguía con aquella sonrisa de boba satisfacción, disfrutando de antemano con la dura pelea que los enamorados estaban por protagonizar… por mucho amor que Thor tuviera, conocer el resultado de los exámenes donde él no era el padre de Donnar y sin poder sostener más su mentira, sin duda terminaría en un terrible desacuerdo y eso, arrojaría a Loki de nuevo a su lado.

Cuando Balder se alejó, solo un par de instantes de tenso silencio se dejaron sentir, antes de que Loki decidiera que no tenía sentido darle mayores rodeos al asunto. Tenían que hablar y eso iban a hacer.

-Ya sabes la verdad...- dijo Loki, esperando como siempre, lo peor- Ahora sabes por qué me empeñaba en callar… y porque en este instante admito que fue un error no confesarte la verdad desde el principio...

-Realmente fue un error estúpido- declaró Thor, visiblemente molesto y aunque el menor esperaba sus reclamos, no pudo evitar sentirse zaherido por el rudo tono de voz. Acostumbrado a ser siempre consentido por el rubio, no le gustaba ser reprendido, aunque se lo mereciera- Pero Loki, yo nunca intenté forzarte a que me contaras nada. Tus elecciones en el pasado, aunque me lastiman, no me incumben.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir, que por la forma en que mi “querido” hermano te estaba mirando y hablando... Que me sentiría un completo imbécil si he mentido en vano, si he comprometido mi honor cuando estás sintiendo el menor átomo de duda respecto a lo nuestro. Eso quiero decir.

Eran sin duda, los celos de Thor los que hablaban.

-¡Thor, me estás ofendiendo!- exclamó Loki, apretando los dientes al hablar y dándole la espalda para disimular sus propias emociones.

-¿Acaso no me has ofendido tú?- exclamó el otro, tomándolo con fuerza por los hombros para obligarlo a voltear y zarandeándolo como si con eso pudiera sacudirle todos sus errores- ¡Tuviste amores con Balder! ¡Y jamás tuviste el valor de contarme! Padre me ha reprochado mi credulidad! ¡Cómo si yo hubiese podido obligarte a confesar! Y ahora, se siente burlado, se siente humillado... porque los tres somos sus hijos ¡Y tu comportamiento fué…!

Loki abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo, pero no lo dejó terminar… una fuerte bofetada cruzó el rostro del mayor impidiendo que terminara su hiriente frase. Se arqueó en actitud defensiva, quizá no soportaría el orgulloso hijo de Odín que se hubiese atrevido a ponerle la mano encima, y si alguna vez en la infancia, habían terminado sus discusiones a golpes, todavía recordaba claramente que jamás se había retractado de una pelea… ni siquiera en sus actuales circunstancias...

-Mi comportamiento solo fue un intento desesperado por obtener amor...- dijo Loki, desencajado- ¡Nadie tiene derecho a pensar que soy fácil, que soy promiscuo! ¡Ni siquiera Padre de Todo puede dudar de mí!

Balder no perdía detalle desde su punto de observación, gozaba infinitamente al ver a Thor limpiarse con el dorso de la mano, la sangre que brotaba por su nariz después del sonoro bofetón, con un poco de suerte, Loki terminaría llorando y necesitaría un par de brazos fuertes que lo consolaran.

Pero faltaba ver la respuesta de Thor...

-¿Qué crees que iba a decir?- respondió, aún sin desaparecer la rudeza de su voz- ¿Crees en verdad que podría yo ofenderte cuando estás santificado por el fruto de nuestro amor? Loki, la paternidad de Donnar no era ningún misterio para mí… ¡Balder usó tu secreto para intentar que yo me alejara! ¡Intentó chantajearme, tomar ventaja! Incluso intentó provocarme para que yo rompiera contigo… después de todo eso, yo te he defendido, te he sido fiel… ¿Aún dudas que te amo?

-No…

-¿Aún me crees capaz de no defenderte a ti, el hombre que amo, contra las acusaciones perversas de la gente e incluso de las de nuestro propio padre y Rey?

-¡No!

-Donnar fue consagrado a mí protección… ¡Cielos dorados! ¡Tú lo colocaste bajo mi amparo! ¿Quieres que deje de llamarme su Padre?

-¡Demonios de Hell, Thor! ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces cree que cuando Padre se atrevió a juzgar tu comportamiento yo lo interrumpí, le grité, le falté al respeto y le pedí que guardara silencio… Que los exámenes en mí no eran necesarios porque yo sabía que Balder es el padre que engendró, y que jamás ha hecho nada bueno por su hijo... le dije también que mis planes de matrimonio no cambiaban y que espero al Rey Laufey con ansiedad para concertar los términos del Handfasting y realizar nuestra ceremonia…

-¡Thor!- exclamó Loki, bajando la guardia al final- ¡Pensé que me odiarías al saberlo!

Loki respiraba agitadamente, claramente confundido… pero Thor solamente tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y lo forzó a alzar la mirada, para encontrar sus ojos de zafiro y reflejar las esmeraldas que amaba.

Caminó para abrazarse con desesperación, Thor lo estrechó con fuerza, besando la negra cabellera y murmurándole palabras dulces que lo consolaran.

-Calma, querido… calma… estando juntos lo adverso será menos penoso de pasar. Juntos vamos a superar esto ¿De acuerdo? Juntos...

-Tu sabes que la ley dictaminará que el primer nacido varón pertenece a la casa de su padre... Balder me lo arrebatará sin remordimientos...

-Balder debe primero solucionar sus propios problemas. Su matrimonio, el engaño de Helblindi… No le conviene a sus ambiciones descubrir que tiene un hijo y que lo abandonó, sin mayor remordimiento. No le conviene hacer un escándalo y sumarlo a los escándalos que todavía debe enfrentar. Confía en mí. Balder no hablará… al menos no todavía, pero no nos escaparemos de comparecer ante padre y escuchar lo que nos tenga que decir, no será agradable, pero no tenemos opción de negarnos. Pero luego de eso, luego de esas pequeñas tormentas, nosotros nos enfocaremos en poner la fecha de nuestra boda lo más pronto posible ¿De acuerdo?

Al otro lado del jardín, Balder se mordió el labio inferior para controlar su rabia. Thor besó con tanto amor los labios de Loki, que no quedó duda alguna de que habían sabido superar lo que él esperaba fuera un gran obstáculo. Obviamente algo no había salido como esperaba… pero tenía a las leyes de su parte y pensaba usar de ellas, en caso de que Donnar fuese una pieza clave para solucionar su futuro, no dejaría de retener a su hijo, la primera sangre de la siguiente generación, un hijo valioso tan solo por su jerarquía de nacimiento… lo retendría, y Loki no volvería a saber de él.

***

Un mes exacto fue el plazo esperado por Laufey, ese día había llegado a Asgard, aceptando la invitación para celebrar las nuevas treguas y tratados. Su corte se trasladó con comodidad y el palacio de Valhalla se acondicionó para brindar todos los lujos a sus distinguidos invitados… incluyendo el clima frío…

En invierno, Asgard resultaba un agradable destino de vacaciones para los Gigantes de hielo.

En medio de la grandiosa reunión planeada, cada uno de los participantes tenían sus muy propios y particulares planes… el gran escenario estaba puesto y la representación principal involucraba a Loki.

Discutir los términos del contrato matrimonial no era el primer tema a tratar, pero todos sabían que era quizá el punto más importante y por el que la paz se había firmado. De manera que todas las miradas estaban puestas en el menor de los hijos de Laufey y en el primer nacido de Odín.

Como ya vivían en pareja, Thor y Loki gozaron del privilegio de no salir en los tiempos de las familias reales. Por protocolo, se relegarían a ser los últimos en aparecer y así lo hicieron. Casi a la hora en que se serviría la cena, cuando muchos de los fastidiosos discursos de bienvenida y agradecimiento ya habían pasado. Loki apareció luciendo un traje negro, de camisa de seda holgada con detalles en oro, llevaba sobre los hombros una capa color verde musgo también bordada en oro. Se veía muy feliz… radiante… y llevaba de la mano a Donnar con todo el orgullo, el pequeño sabía comportarse perfectamente en una ceremonia formal, de manera que los dos caminaron altivos hasta quedar frente a los dos soberanos, a quienes saludaron inclinándose con elegancia. Después, se quedaron quietos hasta que Thor se les unió, lo saludaron también y luego los tres volvieron a inclinarse ante los reyes. Después de eso, tomaron su lugar.

-Býleistr te está devorando con los ojos...- dijo Thor, acercando los postres y haciendo a un lado las carnes grasosas.

-Cariño ¿Qué haces?- susurró Loki, disimulando su antojo por los pasteles de fresa.

-Disculpa... es que no puedo evitar pensar en que te gustan mucho...

Tras degustar la abundante cena, la música inició en la terraza, donde se servirían tarros de cerveza, de vino y de hidromiel. Ninguno de los habitantes del hielo se perdería la oportunidad de probar tales delicias sin congelar, así que muy pronto, el ambiente se volvió una verdadera celebración.

-¿Puedo probar el hidromiel?- cuestionó Donnar, feliz porque le habían permitido estar despierto hasta muy tarde en aquella reunión.

-¡No!- dijo Loki de inmediato- ¡Sí!- dijo Thor al mismo tiempo. Atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los soberanos, que conversaban informalmente a poca distancia de ellos y que quedaron a la expectativa de ver como los jóvenes padres solucionaban ese conflicto de autoridad.

-Bien, querido… si tu Padre Thor te lo permite, es porque él te ama y sabe lo que es mejor para ti. Probarás el hidromiel, pero solo será un pequeño sorbo…- dijo Loki, dándole todo el lugar de cabeza de familia al rubio, pero sin dejar en claro que era una excepción y que no volviera a abusar de ese permiso.

La acción podía ser trivial e insignificante; permitir a un chiquillo que hiciera la travesura de probar las bebidas de adultos. Muchos padres lo hacían desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero en ellos dos, se volvía una declaración entera de lo bien que se entendían. Y sobre todo, Loki quizo demostrar que en la educación de su hijo, mandaba Thor. Un mensaje que Odín captó a la perfección de una manera muy diferente a como fue comprendida por Laufey.

El Jötunn solo vió que Loki manejaba su familia con sutileza, y que sin quitar la autoridad al rubio, su voluntad se imponía para dejar en claro otra regla más en su hogar.

-¿Puedes acercarte, Donnar?- le dijo, interesado en trabar la primera comunicación con su nieto.

Thor asintió cuando el niño le consultó si podía acercarse, fue un diálogo sin palabras, comprendiéndose tan solo con las miradas. Nuevamente los soberanos tuvieron la oportunidad de constatar que Thor se tomaba absolutamente en serio su papel de padre.

-Majestad…- dijo Donnar, inclinándose ante el imponente Jötunn.

-Donnar, eres un heredero satisfactorio... me complace ver como has crecido y de ti solo se hablan cosas buenas, pero dime una cosa ¿Acaso sabes tu quien soy yo?

-Si señor- respondió el pequeño, con voz segura- Usted es Su Majestad Laufey Ymirson, Soberano de Jötunheim y también es mi abuelo.

Laufey sonrió satisfecho, era un niño inteligente y hermoso. Pero lamentablemente, era todo un Aesir... extendió su diestra con la intención de tocarlo y comprobar si su herencia Jötnar lo hacía resistente a su toque helado… una pequeña descarga que lo asustara, pero que no lo lastimara, solo que pusiera a prueba el temple que necesitaba comenzar a desarrollar, a pesar de su corta edad. Loki alzó el cuello con precaución, pero Donnar ni siquiera se inmutó… su abuelo colocó su mano enorme y helada sobre la sonrosada mejilla, entonces, provocó su toque helado…

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Laufey, recibiendo antes una descarga de energía que lo hizo sentir, por vez primera, el mismo dolor que pensaba provocar en otra persona. Donnar intuyó lo que sucedería y simplemente contrarrestó el toque helado adelantándose con un impulso que tampoco hizo daño alguno, pero que provocó la sorpresa del soberano, quien retiró la mano abruptamente.

Loki saltó de su lugar… quien sabe que reacción podía tener el Jötunn ante aquello. Laufey soltó una sonora carcajada, feliz de aquel pequeño tunante que le había ganado en realizar una travesura. Era evidente su inteligencia y su poder… le agradaba mucho. Del pequeñito que una vez salvara a Lander de morir ahogado, ahora veía a un futuro heredero y eso traía orgullo a su helado corazón.

Loki en cambio, tras ver a su retoño a salvo de cualquier represalia por parte del Rey, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Loki!- exclamó Thor, volando a su lado, ante la mirada atónita de Býleistr. Balder afortunadamente, tuvo el buen gusto de solicitar ser dispensado de estar presente y permanecía en sus habitaciones.

Tras breves minutos en el cuarto de sanación, el propio Loki salió para informar sobre el motivo de su desvanecimiento… Con una inefable luz emanando de su rostro, con una sonrisa esplendorosa y sin dejar de mirar a Thor… el pelinegro dijo:

-Tengo la dicha de confirmar lo que estaba sospechando hace unos días, la venturosa noticia de que estoy gestando a mi segundo bebé... ¡Voy a tener un hijo!

-¿Gestando?- cuestionó Odín, palideciendo sin proponérselo.

-¡Mi amor!- exclamó Thor, siguiendo el segundo acto de la comedia. Tenían que dar a conocer el nuevo embarazo de Loki como algo muy reciente, aunque ya casi tenía dos meses…- Me haces muy feliz ¡Muy feliz! Nuestra familia será honrada y bendecida por segunda ocasión…

Loki recibió el beso de Thor sonrojándose, y luego el rubio colocó una rodilla en tierra para besar su vientre, procurando disimular la curva que el menor ocultaba bajo su amplia camisola.

Laufey sonreía de lado... la noticia lo llenaba plenamente y consolidaba sus planes.

-Padre de Todo… tendremos momentos muy gratos detallando los nuevos contratos matrimoniales de nuestros hijos- declaró, saliendo del cuarto de sanación- Me parece que estos dos no nos decepcionarán...

***

La celebración terminó temprano para la pareja, que usando el pretexto de los malestares del embarazo obtuvieron el permiso para retirarse temprano. Donnar se quedó dormido en brazos de Thor, mientras leía un libro de historias guerreras... el dulce abandono del niño, la confianza ciega y el absoluto amor que le profesaba al que creía su padre, dolieron en el corazón de Loki... Thor pasó largos minutos con el pequeño en su regazo, mirándolo dormir y sin decir ninguna palabra… solo disfrutando de su pausada respiración.

-Llama a Engla… que se lleve a Donnar a sus habitaciones...- le pidió al ojiverde, que se solazaba en la pacífica y muy familiar estampa, bebiendo una copa de vino.

La nana llegó con solicitud, seguida de varias de las cuidadoras del niño. Y no solo se lo llevó a la alcoba, sino que también se ocupó de revisar que Loki tuviese todas las precauciones y cuidados de su embarazo.

-Beberás solo infusiones de frutas, los tés herbales no son buenos para ti- le dijo, ayudándolo a mudar sus ropas por una túnica más gruesa que de costumbre- Y por supuesto, vas a echar de tu cama a Thor. No quiero jueguitos bruscos entre ustedes...

-Nana Engla…- susurró Loki, mortificado.

-Si señorito… me harás caso. Thor se irá a una alcoba aparte, las primeras semanas son de absoluto reposo y las relaciones estarán restringidas, no me importa cuanto deseo puedan tener el uno por el otro… simplemente deben cuidar al bebé y además...

Engla se quedó muda de pronto... acababa de descubrir el vientre de Loki y ante su ojo experto, se dio cuenta que había mentido acerca del tiempo que llevaba embarazado.

Loki se cubrió de prisa, mirando significativamente a la dama.

-Ni mil escuadrones de guerreros, ni mil batallas, ni la gloria de las victorias eternas me convencerían de dormir separado de Loki, Nana Engla- interrumpió Thor, metiéndose entre ella y Loki, y llevándoselo hasta la cama- Nadie sino yo para cuidarlo… y nadie como tú, mi querida y leal Nana Engla… para ser discreta.

Engla comprendió. Se inclinó con obediencia y se acercó a Loki para besar su frente antes de retirarse.

-Los Dioses antiguos santifiquen tu embarazo, Loki… has agradado al Dios Freyj, debes ofrecerle un obsequio en su templo cuanto antes….

-Así lo haré, nana...

-Y tú, Señor de la fertilidad…- dijo entonces, recriminando a Thor- Cuídalo.

-Con mi vida…- respondió el mayor, haciendo un ademán de despedida.

-Mañana vendré a revisar detalladamente tu estado, Loki… no te escaparás de ello...

Una vez a solas, los dos rieron… las circunstancias eran ciertamente complicadas… pero estaban juntos y eso los hacía fuertes. Thor se quitó la camisa y se metió de prisa bajo las pieles tibias… pasaba la media noche, tenía sueño y se dispuso a dormir.

Loki por todo lo contrario, sintió que la sangre le hervía cuando miró los pectorales de su compañero. Una de las desventajas de su estado, era sin duda… el aumento de su apetito sexual. Y al mismo tiempo, resonaban en sus oídos, las advertencias de la fiel nana.

-¡A Hell todo!- exclamó- Te comeré y ya...

Más tardó en decirlo que en zambullirse bajo las pieles, entre las piernas, dentro de la ropa de Thor. Atrapando su manso animal y proponiéndose ponerlo en forma con unas cuantas lamidas y unos no menos inquietantes chupetones.

-¿Estás seguro, mi amor?- le preguntó el mayor, feliz por su iniciativa.

-¿Has escuchado eso de que en los embarazos se te antoja comer cosas extrañas?- Thor asintió- Pues me desespero por volver a probar tu semen… desde que lo tragué, ansío sentir su sabor nuevamente, beberte por completo… ¿Me vas a complacer?- respondió Loki, ronroneando como gatito y frotando su lindo rostro en el cuerpo cada vez más endurecido del miembro viril del mayor.

-Devórame…- dijo Thor, colocando sus manos en la cabellera de azabache para guiarlo hasta la punta del pene y entrarlo en la boca ansiosa de Loki.

El menor no quería eso todavía, quería entretenerse adorando milímetro a milímetro de todo aquello, su plan era jugar, excitarlo, hacerlo disfrutar antes de regalarle el placer de comérselo y bebérselo por completo. Con su lengua lo recorrió desde la base hasta la punta, apretó dulcemente la bolsa del escroto y Thor saltó ante las exquisitas sensaciones… lo dejó hacer, era su gusto, era su capricho y además, era su antojo… y nada lo hacía más feliz que verlo feliz a él.

-Lamento interrumpir.

Thor saltó cuando escuchó aquella voz, cubrió su desnudez y a Loki con un reflejo, halando las sábanas y las pieles. Volvió la mirada hasta que encontró al intruso...

-¿Qué demonios…?- exclamó, evidentemente molesto.

-Perdonen… - agregó una segunda voz- Pero no hemos podido cruzar una sola palabra con ustedes y necesitamos saber…

Thor se quedó sorprendido por la audacia de irrumpir en su intimidad, Loki emergió lentamente, limpiando sus labios… y se recostó en el pecho de su amado. Ambos miraron a Býleistr y a Helblindi, quienes habían burlado a los guardias y trepado hasta su balcón, donde forzaron el pestillo y entraron, interrumpiendo el sexo, ansiosos por tener noticias sobre Lander.

-Balder anunció la muerte de mi hijo- dijo Helblindi, lleno de angustia- ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Lander murió?

Býleistr también quería saber. Los dos hermanos y amantes llegaron juntos, pero se notaba cierta tensión entre ellos.

Resignados, Thor y Loki se dispusieron a vestirse y a hablar.

-Serviré vino…- dijo Loki- Y pasemos a la antesala, por favor…


	16. NUESTRA LUNA DE... ¿MIEL?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lo largo de los años, he escrito varias bodas de Thor y de Loki. Pero como siempre, nunca han sido tan grandiosas como la boda de la Diva (Fic MIENTRAS RESPIRE) esa boda jamás será igualada, ni sus votos tan hermosos (tanto que en realidad he casado a mi mejor amiga bajo el ritual Celta usando los votos de Thor y Loki, verídico)
> 
> Por eso esta vez, la boda es hermosa, emotiva, y menos descriptiva... si ustedes queren leerla estará en otro fic que subiré después.
> 
> :)

Una cámara gigantesca, oscura y fría, se abrió ante sus ojos, rodeado de luz dorada, de energía muy pura… Y aparentemente solo en aquel lugar desconocido e inmenso, recostado en una amplia cama, con toda su inocencia y vulnerabilidad, Lander dormía... sedado, en un ambiente controlado para que su organismo no minara sus fuerzas ante la falta de alimento y de actividad…

Loki extendió su mano para indicarle a Helblindi que podía acercarse y hablarle al niño, lo que el Jötunn hizo de inmediato.

-Lander… amor mío… soy yo… papá… aquí estoy, querido de mi corazón… papá está aquí...

-No puedes tocarlo… solo háblale- acotó el pelinegro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Has tenido miedo? ¿Has sentido soledad? Mi corazón te ampara, mi vida te pertenece, mi pequeño Lander… quiero verte despierto, sanado, dentro de muy poco tiempo… ¡Te amo, mi niño! ¡Te amo!

Helblindi abrió su corazón… por varios minutos habló a su hijo con la voz más suave y amorosa que pudo, le dijo todo lo que lo amaba, todo lo que lo extrañaba y las enormes ilusiones que tenía de volver a tenerlo entre los brazos, y correr juntos por la tundra helada, y llevarlo al estanque en Valhalla que tanto le gustaba, para que viera los peces de colores...

La Reina Karnilla apareció silenciosamente junto al hechicero, contemplando el dolor del padre ante la imposibilidad de tocar a su hijo, de llevárselo con él... Loki hizo un saludo elegante, inclinándose ligeramente. Karnilla sonrió al notar la curva del vientre que sobresalía en la ropa holgada y cómoda que llevaba, muy ajeno a los trajes ajustados de siempre.

Loki devolvió la sonrisa y llevó sus manos extendidas a su abdómen para acunar la nueva vida que crecía en su interior, con un ademán de evidente orgullo.

-Majestad...- murmuró Helblindi, cayendo de rodillas ante la Reima de las Nornas cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia- ¡A su gracia debo la salud de mi hijo! ¡No tengo la manera de agradecer lo suficiente!

-Levantate, hijo de Laufey…- respondió Karnilla, complacida- Acepto tu demostración, pero no consiento que te humilles ante mí... no sería eso del agrado del Rey Laufey.

-Por el bien de mi hijo, señora… ofrendaría mi vida sin dudarlo...

-Bien… bien Príncipe de Jötunheim... tu hijo todavía está lejos de sanar, pero lo hará. Ha recibido un don inapreciable, un obsequio que las tejedoras del destino muy raramente realizan... y debes estar de verdad muy, muy agradecido.

-Mi fortuna no es tan extensa como la de los Aesir, pero con gusto entregaré lo que sea necesario en pago, majestad… lo que sea...

-¡No es dinero el pago, sin duda!- rió Karnilla en voz alta, dando la vuelta haciendo flotar los suaves vuelos de su traje vaporoso y brillante- El tramado de la vida de Lander ha sido delicadamente destejido y ahora, se elabora de nuevo… una nueva vida, un nuevo futuro… menos trágico que el primero. Pero conservando la pureza de su corazón y sus preciosos recuerdos… no ha sido algo sencillo, y no solo han trabajado las Nornas tejedoras… hemos recibido una ayuda inapreciable…

-¿De quién, Majestad? ¿A quien debo tanto además de las Nornas? ¿Y por qué me ha ayudado?

-Pregunta tú mismo...- concluyó Karnilla, señalando a Loki- Tu hermano ha pagado el precio y su ayuda ha dado a Lander una nueva oportunidad...

-¡Loki! ¿Tú has pagado un precio por la vida de mi hijo? ¿Por qué?

***

Los tres guerreros detuvieron a los rijosos justo cuando se disponían a destrozar la taberna... Thor solo pudo ser contenido a base de mucho esfuerzo y casi todo el peso de Hogunn sobre su torso y cabeza. Podía verse ridículo, pero no podían permitir que el Príncipe de Asgard tuviese una pelea en plena despedida de soltero… porque aquella noche habían salido a celebrar el inminente matrimonio del rubio y solo un gañán atrevido, que tuvo la idea de ir y ridiculizar al prometido de Thor llamándolo “pequeña zorra que atrapa hombres con un hijo” estuvo a punto de aguar la fiesta...

Thor se trenzó a golpes de inmediato, ya que el honor de Loki sin duda ahora y siempre era el honor de su casa, el entrometido se arrepintió de provocar al Dios al probar el sabor de su sangre tras un par de puñetazos limpios estampados en su cara… pero los amigos de Odinson prefirieron calmar las cosas y era por una razón sencilla: Býleistr iba con ellos… y un Gigante de hielo peleando contra los aesir era lo último que necesitaban,

Calmados los ánimos, solo tomó unos pocos minutos a Thor salir de su enojo y retomar su carácter alegre y dicharachero. Era su noche de expansión y estaba bebiendo sin control. Mezclando licores asgardianos, hidromiel y cerveza, muy pronto el grupo estaba al borde del desmayo… pero los ánimos no decaían, ya habían bromeado, ya habían jugado cartas y ahora cantaban canciones guerreras mientras los tarros se vaciaban con más rapidez de que eran llenados.

-Ustedes saben como divertirse- dijo Býleistr, solicitando más hidromiel- ¡En las malditas tundras heladas nunca hay bebida tan deliciosa, ni entretenimientos como estos! Solo hielo, solo oscuridad y solo conversaciones de odio y rencor hacia los mundos… los Jötnar solo saben hablar de la próxima guerra que jamás parece llegar...

-Pero ahora somos famila ¿No es así, cuñado?- farfulló Thor, derramando su bebida y soltando una carcajada desencajada cuando el líquido cayó sobre su regazo, empapándolo- ¡Más cerveza! ¡Más licor! El Dios del Trueno es tan feliz que no hay rincón de los nueve reinos que no lo sepa en este instante...

-Claro...- replicó Býleistr- Tu vas a casarte con el hombre que amas… Yo tuve que forzarlo y robarlo para poder probar su sabor… Meterlo en mi cama por la fuerza y obligarlo a darme un hijo...

-Estás hablando de Helblindi... ¿No es así?- preguntó el rubio, nublando nuevamente su azul mirada.

-¡De él, por supuesto!- se burló el Jötunn, bebiendo hasta el fondo- ¿Crees que hablo de Loki? No... tampoco niego lo mucho que lo deseo, hacerlo mío... pero te voy a confesar algo, querido cuñado...

Thor hizo una señal para que le sirvieran más licor al gigante, cosa que Fandral hizo de inmediato.

-No me vayas a decir que lo forzaste una sola vez porque yo...

-¡Qué no, por las barbas de Ymir! Loki jamás me permitió tocarlo... con amor... yo pude haberlo amado casi tanto como tú lo amas, pero supo llegar a mis emociones, despertar el lado que yo creía muerto… supo hacerme consciente de que yo adoro a Lander, y de cuanto odio a Talvi... Desviando así mi interés por él en nombre del amor a los vástagos de Helblindi...

-¿A Talvi la odias? ¿La hija que murió? ¿La odiabas por alguna razón?

-Esa pálida niña no es mi hija…

Thor bebió su tarro y obligó a Býleistr a hacer lo mismo, llenos de nuevo, poniéndole cara de embotamiento alcohólico, lo animó a que siguiera hablando… el Jötunn, ignorando que estaba haciendo justo lo que el rubio quería, siguió confesando sus secretos.

-¿Una niña pálida? No puede ser digna hija de un noble guerrero de Jötunheim...

-Porque la pequeña rata traicionera de Helblindi, se enamoró por completo del idiota de tu medio hermano… e intentó engañarme concibiendo un hijo con él. Fue esa niña... Laufey no la robó ni la asesinó... fui solo yo quien la esconde para que se quiebren la cabeza- rió Býleistr riendo fuera de sí- La creen muerta los muy imbéciles... Y yo la odio. Cuando Helblindi sea mío para siempre... le sacaré los ojos para que no vea a nadie más que a mí, para que no intente engañarme de nuevo y a su hija... la desollaré, le arrancaré la piel... la mataré frente a Helblindi para que la escuche, pero ya no pueda verla...

-Pero seguro la van a encontrar antes... si es que la siguen buscando...

-¿Quién? ¿Balder el “baldado”?- se burló nuevamente el gigante- Ni siquiera se enteró de que es su única hija verdadera, ese amargado odia a todo y a todos, y sabes qué, Thor? Balder te robará a Loki a la primera oportunidad… Se le notan las intenciones. Yo diría que tal vez… tu medio hermano también debe morir...

-Creo que Balder sigue buscando a su hija...- insistió Thor, que no solo no tenía ya la sonrisa boba del ebrio, sino que escuchaba atentamente, conteniéndose de no asesinar a aquel Jötunn sin corazón.

-No la encontrará. Las cuevas de Gundershelm son imposibles de recorrer sin extraviarse… solo yo puedo llegar a ella... Pero nunca les diré exactamente dónde está…

-¡Eres terrible!- rió Thor, que ya sabía lo suficiente, retomando los cantos, el alboroto y por supuesto, el licor… sirvieron una y otra vez el vaso de Býleistr hasta hacerlo caer inconsciente. Gracias a su efecto, el gigante despertaría con la resaca de la borrachera, pero no recordaría ninguna de las palabras que había soltado durante su embriaguez. Los demás, por supuesto, fingirían que les sucedía lo mismo.

Thor ahora podía seguir en la celebración de su última noche de soltero, porque todo estaba ya listo en Asgard para los esponsales de la pareja más famosa e importante: La de los hijos de Odín y Laufey.

***

-Loki, hijo de Laufey. Hermano de mi infancia y amante de mi juventud... antes de tenerte, pensaba que mi vida era perfecta, pues todo estaba planeado para mí... entonces tu luz llenó mis días y mi corazón... todo cambió, me di cuenta que estaba en la oscuridad sin ti, todo mi poder, la gloria y el futuro ya no eran nada sin tu cercanía… Adoro todo de ti, mi amor… Me encanta la forma que tienes de mirarme, de hablarme, de regañarme como nadie lo hace... y amo la forma que tienes de amarme, con todas tus fuerzas. No puedo imaginarme pasando la vida sin ti, mi travieso, mi Señor de los embustes y dueño de mi alma... me entrego a ti como tu esposo para la eternidad... Y juro cuidar de tu corazón como el más preciado de mis tesoros, entrarás en mi casa con honor y compartiré contigo mi vida entera.

El hermoso anillo de uru, platino y diamantes, se deslizó sin dificultad en el dedo anular de la mano larga y pálida que temblaba ligeramente al recibir aquella joya, símbolo de unión.

-Thor, hijo de Odín. Hermano de mi infancia y amante de mi juventud... Antes de tenerte mi mundo giraba en torno a la más triste soledad y pensaba que era mi destino quedarme ahí, solo, pero entraste en mi corazón y me encontraste, me mostraste que valía la pena arriesgarse y amar, me enseñaste a confiar... Posiblemente no existen palabras que describan cuanto te adoro, así que te diré por qué lo hago: Me miras de una forma en que nadie jamás lo hizo o lo hará, aprecias cada momento, cada detalle y me aprecias a mí... No existe nadie en los Nueve Mundos que me haga sentir tan seguro y amado, por eso me entrego a ti como tu esposo para la eternidad... quiero mirar el mundo a través de tus ojos, quiero amar como solo tú me amas… Y juro que cuidaré de ti, de tu corazón, de tu casa y formaré mi familia con el orgullo de nuestras sangres unidas en el amor, quiero compartir contigo mi vida entera...

Entonces, el otro anillo también se deslizó por el dedo anular de la mano grande y vigorosa que se extendió para recibirlo.

El Padre de todo retuvo las manos de los dos, tomó el listón de seda rojo y las anudó para sellar la unión. Con sus votos dichos, Thor y Loki se convirtieron en esposos, su Handfasting o Unión de las manos, era su “matrimonio a prueba” tal como era la costumbre, duraría un mínimo de seis meses, el tiempo que faltaba para el nacimiento del hijo de los dos... entonces podrían ratificar su boda o disolverla, en el conocimiento de que si decidían no continuar sus votos, el niño o niña se quedaría en la casa de Thor para siempre.

-Tomen la tierra de sus mundos ahora- dijo Odín, quien oficiaba la ceremonia sin ocultar su emoción. Thor y Loki soltaron sus manos del listón y se dirigieron hasta donde sus madres, Frigga y Farbauti, les entregaron una delicada urna de oro labrado y piedras preciosas que contenían tierra de Asgard y tierra extraída desde las profundidades del permafrost de Jötunheim. Con enorme ilusión, la pareja fue de regreso al círculo de flores, trigo y maderas de su ritual, abrieron las urnas y derramaron su contenido hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales- Ahora han mezclado sus antepasados, sus linajes son uno solo, uno nuevo… el que formarán con la bendición del hijo que se gesta para dicha y orgullo de su nueva casa, que tengan raíces fuertes, que crezcan en dicha y prosperidad y que su descendencia sea tan numerosa como las estrellas del firmamento. Hijos míos... pueden sellar su unión con un beso...

Thor tomó el rostro luminoso de su ahora esposo entre las manos, con delicadeza, con amor… se deleitó en el brillo anhelante de los ojos de esmeralda, en la incrédula mirada que todavía pensaba estar dentro de un sueño y no en la realidad de su nueva vida. Unió sus labios a los labios del menor, con ternura, con devoción... arrancando un aplauso de los asistentes, que de inmediato comenzaron la celebración de aquella boda real.

Miles de invitados estaban en Asgard aquel día, de cada mundo, de cada rincón… las familias reinantes de Jotunheim y Asgard presidiendo por igual, en una boda diez veces más ostentosa y más importante que la de Balder con Helblindi, porque no era lo mismo las bodas de los segundos príncipes, y posible heredero al trono, que la boda del Primer Príncipe de Ashard, futuro Rey y Padre de Todo.

De manera que la envidia tocó profundamente a Balder, quien insistía en estar presente y muy cercano a la pareja, aunque en su rostro evidenciaba la molestia de atestiguar su unión, Thor sin embargo, no le despreció ni le recriminó nada, con nobleza, le dio el lugar que se suponía debía tener y lo atendieron con amabilidad.

Loki sin poder evitarlo, se aferraba al brazo de su esposo en cada ocasión que Balder les dirigía la palabra. A pesar que fingía estar complacido, conocía la carga de rencor y amargura escondidos en cada uno de sus gestos, en cada timbre de su voz...

Las fiestas durarían una semana, pero el viaje de bodas iniciaría de inmediato. Cerca de la media noche, cuando la cena había pasado y la música llenaba los amplios salones y jardines de Valhalla, Thor invitó a su flamante consorte a bailar... los dos, vestidos con sus hermosos y blancos trajes de boda flotaron por la pista, tomados de las manos, enlazados por la cintura… giraron y danzaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos... no existía en los recuerdos de los mayores una pareja que se viera más enamorada que ellos.

-¿Quieres subir ahora a nuestro carruaje, amado esposo?- susurró Thor a la sonrosada y pequeña oreja tras la mata de cabellos negros que retiró con sus dedos.

-Te acompañaré a donde me mandes, mi amado esposo- respondió Loki, feliz.

Antes de marchar, Loki se acercó hasta su madre adoptiva, ignorando completamente a Farbauti, su madre biológica. De Frigga recibió la bendición del inicio de su nueva aventura, esta vez al lado de su amado rubio, y también se volvió miles de frases atropelladas, recomendaciones, cuidados, remordimientos por alejarse de Donnar por el mes entero que duraría su viaje… pero el niño lo entendía bien y no estaba triste, al contrario, esperaba ansioso los regalos que su padre Thor le había prometido a su regreso.

-Donnar estará bien, Loki… lo juro. ¿Mis cuidados personales te son suficientes? Además, Engla me ayudará... de tu nana supongo que no tienes queja alguna.

-Madre, por supuesto que sus cuidados me bastan... solo sufro por no estar al lado de mi hijo.

-Diariamente haremos una conexión para que hables con él... Es tu boda, hijo querido, es tu felicidad. Disfruta, Loki… lo mereces.

Thor llegó conduciendo su carro, tirado por sus cabras… el transporte con el que las distancias se volvían un suspiro. Apuró a Loki, tenían que alcanzar la última rama del árbol de Yggdrassil antes de que se cerrara el portal con el paso del cometa, de esa forma ahorrarían varios días de camino hasta la luna de Saturno, donde se encontraban las mas confortables y lujosas instalaciones de descanso que se podían imaginar… un mar cristalino y etéreo, un bosque de árboles blancos, que daban un fruto de colores diversos de los que se decía, eran capaces de tomar el sabor de los deseos de aquel que lograba encontrarlos con la primera lluvia del otoño...

La pareja agitó sus manos en señal de despedida, Loki tiró besos al aire para Donnar y después, se elevaron a toda velocidad para alcanzar el lugar más alto del árbol de los mundos.

Balder apretó los puños con rabia... luego, volvió sus ojos grises hasta el lugar donde la reina Frigga abrazaba al pequeño niño… su hijo… cuyo origen todavía se guardaba celosamente en secreto, pero que en su mente, estaba ya dispuesto un plan para arrebatárselo a Loki...

***

-Estos son los famosos árboles del bosque blanco. Altezas- dijo la guía, una hermosa muchacha de impecable uniforme dorado, casi del mismo tono de su piel, de sus cabellos y sus ojos- Pueden admirarlos desde el balcón de su habitación.

-¿Podemos pasear cerca?

-Pueden, por supuesto... la puerta se abre hacia afuera y las escaleras aparecen- respondió la muchacha, haciendo lo que iba describiendo, y mostrando como al abrir la puerta del balcón, efectivamente, una escalinata de mármol aparecía ante sus ojos- Pueden ir y buscar los frutos, sin lluvia, solo podrán conocer su sabor natural, que es exquisito… y si llegan a caer las suficientes gotas, entonces serán afortunados de poder probar la magia de los colores...

Loki alzó la mirada al cielo color de rosa, era hermoso y despejado, lamentablemente, ni una sola nube se veía cerca. Pero confiaba en que durante el mes de su estancia, cayera la primera lluvia.

La guía terminó de mostrarles lo necesario: Dónde se encontraban los vinos, las copas, dónde podían solicitar alimentos, ropa limpia o cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Les extendió una carta con las actividades recreativas programadas y los salones de masaje y baños de vapor que podían visitar. Todo el lugar era encantador, el sitio perfecto para su luna de miel.

-He visto esta ropa en algún sitio...- dijo Loki, abriendo los amplios vestidores del alojamiento- estas delicadas telas, la exquisitez de los estampados...

-Viajamos a Midgard cuando yo tenía once… tú tenías ocho, aún no cumplías nueve. Padre nos llevó a conocer a unos guerreros de gran tradición de honor, y de paso, a los dos nos gustó mucho el país donde vivían, sus costumbres y sobre todo, las casas que habitaban.

-Nippon...- dijo Loki, recordando- Los elegantes samurai, los altos señores del Shogun... ahora tengo claro por qué me parecía tan lindo y conocido todo en esta habitación... ¿Solicitaste que la decoración entera fuera como en el antiguo Nippon Midgardiano?

-Todo... incluyendo los servidores y servidoras que nos atiendan… todo será como lo recordamos, es un regalo para ti... ¿Te agrada?

-¡Te amo, rubio loco! ¿Cuándo dejarás de sorprenderme y consentirme? - exclamó el de ojos esmeralda, saltando al cuello del mayor, para demostrarle todo lo halagado que se sentía.

Tomaron un baño por separado, cada uno quería sorprender al otro con su atuendo para ir a la cama. Loki se perfumó con aceite de oud, rosas y vainilla. El aroma que más le gustaba y que volvía loco a su adorado. Recogió su cabello con un moño bajo, casi en la nuca… porque como hombre casado y poseedor de las llaves de Freyj de la casa de Thor, tenía que ser modesto con su cabello y llevarlo suelto lo menos posible. Luego eligió un espléndido Yukata de color verde muy pálido y estampado en tonos verdes mas oscuros. Se colocó los tabi o calcetines para estar en casa y esperó a que el rubio saliera primero… lo espió a través de la puerta entrecerrada, Thor salió vistiendo solo un Hakama color negro, es decir, unos pantalones de cinco pliegues que tan bien sentaba a los guerreros samurai y por supuesto, tal como esperaba, no llevaba puesta camisa… Thor estiró los brazos varias veces, haciendo lucir cada músculo de su bien definido cuerpo, la tostada piel mostrando su sensualidad y el solar cabello recogido en una media coleta y varias trenzas que no iban con el atuendo, pero que eran parte de su dueño, igual que la barba o el bigote.

Thor se arrodilló junto al tatami, la base de cama baja donde profesaría su amor y abrió la compuerta para sacar el blanco y suave Futón, lo extendió calculando si era suficientemente mullido y tibio para los dos, encendió sándalo y se dispuso también a esperar.

No había prisa, el atardecer aún se distinguía en el cielo, por encima de las flores amarillas que llenaban el exterior de la puerta corrediza de la alcoba y el amor podía iniciar tan lenta y dulcemente como Loki quisiera, después de todo, solo quería complacerlo.

-He traído té- dijo Loki, llevando entre las manos el primoroso servicio de porcelana decorada y la humeante infusión en una pequeña tetera con dos vasos.

-Eres mi Geisha favorita- bromeó el rubio, recibiendo en las manos su vaso de bebida- Campay...

-Campay, mi poderoso samurai…

Thor rió de buena gana terminando su té de un solo trago.

-Me pregunto si los vikingos que tanto nos veneran en Midgard alguna vez llegaron a Nippon...

-Ven...- solicitó Loki, desatando su kimono para invitar a su marido a acompañarlo en la cama.

Sin hacerse del rogar, Thor fue tras él recostándose a un lado para admirarlo y acariciar su cabello. “Dime cuanto me amas” “¡Más que a mi vida!” La boca del mayor buscó sin demora devorar los labios delgados que lo esperaban húmedos y entreabiertos, era un gozo saber que se pertenecían como esposos, que su relación estaba al fin legalizada y que ahora eran una pareja unida y enamorada...

Se tomó su tiempo para desnudarlo, lentamente... suavemente… deslizando la seda de color verde hasta dejar descubierto su pecho, Thor pasó su mano acariciante mientras besaba el blanco cuello. Descubrió los hombros y su lengua fue a ellos, bajando de cuando en cuando hasta posesionarse de uno de los pezones erectos, y succionarlo a su gusto... cuando dejó al aire el vientre ya abultado, mostrando sus tres meses de embarazo con orgullo, los dos sonrieron... Thor cubrió la leve curva con su mano extendida y sus ojos brillaron con una lágrima contenida. Estaba feliz y orgulloso de su primer hijo en camino...

-¿Qué tan duro puedo hacerlo sin lastimarte?- preguntó, definitivamente excitado a pesar de tener en cuenta que la gravidez de su compañero merecía respeto y cuidado.

-No podremos variar mucho, Madre sugirió las posturas que representen menos carga sobre mi vientre y definitivamente... más suavidad al penetrarme...

-¿Y todavía deseas beber mi semen?

-¿Estás loco, Thor? ¡Qué asco!

-Pero hace poco decías...

-Si no quieres que me descomponga del estómago y termine vomitando, ¡no te atrevas a sugerir que lleve tu cosa a mi boca... agh! Tan solo de imaginarme me lleno de náuseas…

-Está bien, está bien... -se rindió el rubio, desconcertado por el cambio de gustos y de humor que el embarazo provocaba, de los que por cierto, ya había sido advertido- Pero aún lo haremos ¿O no?

-Claro que lo haremos… colócate a mi espalda y ya deja de hablar...

Una vez pasado el protocolo de autorización, Thor obedeció... acunando el estilizado cuerpo del pelinegro contra su propio pecho, vientre y caderas... terminó por quitarle la ropa y él también se deshizo como pudo de los estorbosos pantalones. Ahora tenía acceso libre con sus manos a todo el frente de Loki, pero obviamente solo le interesaba el punto bajo y al medio… así que tras recorrer un par de veces más su piel a lo largo, sus muslos y sus nalgas fueron masajeados para finalmente llegar hasta su miembro y comenzar a darle toda la atención…

-Separa un poco más tus piernas, amor...- suplicó el rubio, mientras deslizaba su mano entre el surco de los glúteos.

Loki gimió al sentir el dedo intruso en su interior, moviéndose en círculos, entrando y saliendo regalándole una de las más exquisitas sensaciones… el juego previo le encantaba porque amaba el éxtasis de su compañero… los gestos de Thor mientras aumentaba su calor y sus deseos de poseerlo, ver los zafiros brillar de deseo, la tostada piel perlarse de un sudor frío y sentir agitarse su respiración a medida que su erección aumentaba… esos eran los ingredientes que causaban el efecto en su propio miembro… y comenzó a masturbarse mientras Thor bajaba para pegar su rostro entre sus nalgas y proseguir lo que sus dedos habían iniciado… dejando a su lengua humedecer y estimular un poco más su entrada...

-Entra ya, cariño... entra ya... -pidió Loki, desesperado por sentir a su amado muy dentro.

-Como tu lo mandes, amor...- gruñó Thor acomodándose nuevamente tras su esposo para comenzar a puntearlo y así terminar de dilatarlo. Penetró solo un poco, Loki estaba aún algo apretado… deliciosamente apretado, la mano de Thor bajó hasta el vientre para empujarlo, pero se detuvo... recordando los cuidados que debía tener.

Entonces comenzó a moverse despacio, empujando poco a poco y haciendo círculos suaves… fue una nueva forma de poseerse, porque el movimiento los excitó a los dos como nunca antes. Fue una sensación nueva y sorprendente, como cuidando la postura y extremando la ternura, pudieron encontrar una nueva unión, placentera y segura al mismo tiempo.

Loki cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el vaivén, suspiró tan ruidosamente que Thor no pudo evitar emitir una especie de risa y gemido de satisfacción... el miembro ya estaba dentro, hasta el tope… y apenas usó de su fuerza para penetrar. Se detuvieron breves instantes, permitiendo a sus cuerpos y a sus mentes asimilar que en ese justo instante eran, como debía ser, una sola carne… los dos, uno solo… unidos, en sus cuerpos y también en sus corazones.

-Quisiera que este instante jamás terminara...- murmuró Loki, entrelazando las manos del rubio y declarándose listo para iniciar.

-Solo es uno... de una eternidad que nos espera...- respondió Thor, dando el primer empuje.

-Soy tuyo...- gimió Loki, aguantando esa y las subsecuentes embestidas

-Eres mío...- confirmó Thor, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho del menor, sin que ninguno soltara sus manos fuertemente entrelazadas- ¡Siempre lo has sido! En mi mente… en mi cama… en mi ser...

-¡Ah, por todo lo eterno! ¡No te detengas!

¿Cómo negarse a esa petición? Si bien Thor comenzó a entrar y salir lo más suavemente que pudo, en realidad en pocos minutos perdió la razón… adoraba hacerle el amor a Loki, enloquecía con su calidez, con su aroma y con cada dulce gemido y grito desesperado que lograba arrancarle... bien cabalgado sobre su espalda, con sus fuertes piernas abiertas y sujetándolo con firmeza, el ritmo de su empuje comenzó a incrementarse... sudaba, gruñía y sonreía… siguiendo hasta que pausó un poco para tomar aire. Loki buscó sus labios en ese pequeño respiro y entró su lengua para que el rubio la atrapara y chupara a su gusto.

-Vamos amor... terminemos juntos…- dijo, incrementando la masturbación de Loki para llevarlo al final unísono, algo que a Thor le fascinaba…

Verlo derramarse entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que su blanca explosión llenaba el interior de aquel que amaba. Llegar juntos al orgasmo era algo que tenían tan calculado, que ya casi les salía en forma natural… vacíos y ahítos al mismo tiempo, terminaron de recobrar su respiración calmada y Loki se giró para enlazar a Thor por el cuello y atraerlo sobre sí… el rubio intentó solo no aplastarlo completamente, pero por supuesto que aceptó la invitación a continuar saboreándose labio a labio… cada noche, el sexo entre los dos era mejor… porque al terminar, se adormecía la pasión, pero permanecía el amor, el deleite de la mutua compañía y la ilusión...

***

La luz de la noche bañaba de una aura plateada el noble rostro de Thor... después del amor, el rubio dormía plácidamente, mientras Loki velaba... justamente acababa de terminar la conexión mental con su madre, pues con una diferencia en los horarios, en Asgard eran las dos de la tarde y fue una hora conveniente para que Donnar, ya libre de los deberes de sus clases con los tutores, se uniera a su abuela en el diálogo con el padre que idolatraba.

No pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato cuando la imagen de su madre adoptiva y su hijo se desvaneció, así que regresó con su esposo, se sentó a un lado del futón y pasó largos minutos contemplando la varonil belleza, el sereno descanso y los todavía recientes aromas y sensaciones del amor. Las flores amarillas no estaban, Loki asomó por la ventana y contempló todas corolas cerradas… las flores dormían también…

Comenzó a llover... la primera lluvia del otoño… a unos pasos de su balcón estaba el bosque blanco… era el momento de ir y buscar sus frutos, en cada uno encontraría el color y el sabor de sus deseos más íntimos. Pensó en despertar a Thor para ir juntos, y luego tuvo el impulso de ir por los frutos él solo… luego los compartirían, ya que el requisito solo consistía en buscarlos en la primera lluvia y su poder no se perdía hasta que fueran degustados.

Salió procurando no hacer ruido, se colocó las sandalias y buscó la puerta para correr al bosque… pero a pesar que claramente había observado la lluvia, en realidad no había ninguna nube en el cielo. Las otras lunas, las estrellas, los deslumbrantes anillos del planeta y la sombra enorme de Saturno en el horizonte le hicieron ver que se había engañado… ¿Cómo había sucedido eso?

-Necesitamos hablar...- fue la voz casi de ultratumba que se dejó escuchar entonces. Loki se estremeció de pies a cabeza… supo entonces quien había creado la ilusión de la lluvia para forzarlo a salir.

-Karnilla... majestad...

-Loki no me hubiese atrevido a venir si no fuera realmente importante.

-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Lander?

-Lander está bien... su curación casi termina, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Pero aún cuando mis hermanas las Nornas tejedoras del destino pusieron todo su esmero en la nueva trama de la vida de Lander... hay cosas que siguen siendo complicadas e inevitables. Los necesito a los dos, a Thor y a ti en mi castillo de Nornheim… ya mismo...

-Sabes que sin el portal tardaremos varios días en llegar.

-Dentro de una semana los espero… no falten, es urgente...

Karnilla desapareció y ahora sí, en ese momento… gruesas nubes aparecieron en el cielo y la primera lluvia del otoño se inició. Loki pensó que todo eso no era del todo natural y no se equivocó…

-Soy el Dios del Trueno, la lluvia obedece mi voluntad aquí como en cualquier otra parte… escuché todo lo que la Reina de las Nornas te ha dicho. Nos vamos de inmediato, amor, pero no sin que antes busquemos esos frutos que tanta ilusión te han causado.

-¡Oh, Thor! Ya no importa realmente... Karnilla me ha revelado parte del problema y ahora no sé qué pensar...

-Vamos, estando juntos no será tan terrible.


	17. ESTE ES MI SECRETO, AUNQUE ME CUESTE TU AMOR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor ha conocido ahora el terrible secreto que Loki no le había confesado... era tan oscuro y cruel, que su espíritu de justicia se rebelaba al escucharlo... pero amaba a Loki... lo amaba tanto...

La lluvia no lo tocaba, era parte del poder de su consorte. Thor lo protegía para que ni una sola de las gotas cayera sobre su negra y brillante melena... Loki bajó la escalinata de mármol con mucho cuidado, la túnica de seda verde, estampada con pétalos y flores de sakura que llevaba puesta caía graciosamente sobre la curva de su vientre, delineando el embarazo que ya comenzaba a ser notorio.

Pero el resto de su cuerpo continuaba siendo esbelto, ágil y hermoso...Thor prácticamente babeó admirándolo y pensando que todo aquello le pertenecía por completo... la tormenta sobre el bosque blanco detenía a otros huéspedes que esperaban un poco de tregua para lanzarse en busca de los preciados frutos. Al no tener ese problema, Loki tuvo la oportunidad de elegir a su completo gusto... le gustaron los que pendían en la rama más alta del más hermoso y frondoso árbol. Un racimo de frutos ovalados, tornasolados, que destellaban con el reflejo de la luz entre las gotas sobre su aterciopelada piel.

-Estoy sintiendo antojo de comer uno de esos frutos en este instante...

-Te bajaré de inmediato los que desees...

-No… yo puedo hacerlo. No estoy atado, cariño… aún puedo flotar hasta allá arriba y quiero que me acompañes.

Y con una sonrisa de niño travieso, Loki realizó un par de ademanes mágicos para envolverse en una especie de aura luminosa y comenzar a flotar, lentamente, extendiendo sus manos hacia Thor para indicarle al rubio que comenzara a volar y fuera con él. Juntos llegaron hasta el fruto y en el mismo instante en que Loki eligió el que le pareció más apetitoso… el tornasolado fruto se transformó en un rojo rubí. Adquirió un color tan intenso y un aroma tan dulce, que no resistió y lo colocó entre sus labios… luego se volvió hacia el rubio, haciéndole una evidente invitación.

Thor se pegó al otro extremo del fruto y ambos lo mordieron, llevándolo a sus bocas sin despegar los labios que estaban tras la extraordinaria fruta.

Era un sabor que no se podía describir... sabía a atardecer de otoño, a infancia feliz y despreocupada… a ellos dos corriendo desnudos por los jardines de Valhalla mientras su madre, la Reina Frigga intentaba obligarlos a entrar a la tina de baño… sabía a escapadas de la escuela, a reprimendas de Odín mientras reían cómplices. A llantos escondidos de uno que el otro consolaba… al primer beso bajo la tormenta... sabía a amor… a pasión prohibida… sabía a sexo y a orgasmo… sabía a uvas y a cereza… a ilusión y a miel… la boca se les llenó de una sensación de exquisita dulzura y una oleada de ternura los invadió.

-Por todo lo eterno... Loki... ¿Qué deseaste al morder este fruto?- preguntó Thor, despertando lentamente de aquel viaje alucinógeno.

-No desee nada en particular, solo estar junto al hombre que amo para siempre y ser digno de su amor...

Thor envió a todo a Hell, suspender la luna de miel justo cuando todo Loki gritaba su enamoramiento por cada poro de su piel era algo que lo enervaba, pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía opción. Fuera lo que fuera que Karnilla deseara, tenía que ser malditamente importante para que valiese la pena dejar su viaje de placer y marchar a Nornheim.

***

Donnar se acercó hasta donde su tío Balder lo llamaba. Sin desconfiar, caminó hacia el lugar donde el guerrero le indicaba que le ayudara a levantar el libro que por accidente había caído de sus manos.

Como su tío no podía mover las piernas, el niño no dudó en acudir en su auxilio. Levantó el libro, y lo entregó... entonces Balder pudo claramente distinguir lo mucho que aquella hermosa criatura se parecía a Loki… era su vivo retrato, sus rasgos finos y armoniosos, su sonrisa luminosa y el esbelto cuerpo de manos largas y elegantes que Donnar ya poseía.

Pero también era dolorosamente parecido a él mismo… el tono rubio de sus cabellos, la apiñonada piel y por supuesto… sus ojos de acero… aquellos ojos como el cielo antes de la tormenta, grises, brillantes y astutos. Donnar no podía negar su procedencia, y pasar tanto tiempo atado a aquella silla, sin otra cosa que hacer sino pensar y pensar, habían hecho a Balder sacar las más absurdas conclusiones, elaborar planes y más planes para recuperar a su hijo y por supuesto, para vengarse del desprecio del padre.

-¿Extrañas a tu papá Loki, querido sobrino?- le preguntó, con la intención de retenerlo unos minutos más a su lado.

-Si- Respondió Donnar con naturalidad, aceptando el agua de frutas que le era ofrecido por Balder- Pero hablo con ellos todos los días, así que en realidad, es como si estuvieran a mi lado.

-Bueno, es que ellos siempre están pensando en sus propias ocupaciones y a veces se olvidan de ti…

-¡No, Tío, eso no es verdad!- rió Donnar, sin razón para desconfiar de aquella afirmación- Yo amo a mis padres y ellos me aman a mí… además se acaban de casar y este viaje es importante para ellos. Cuando regresen, Padre Thor me ha dicho que nos mudaremos a nuestro propio hogar… donde nacerá mi paqueño hermano o hermana y donde viviremos muy felices.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no eres feliz ahora?

-Soy muy feliz, ir a otra casa me entristece porque no veré a los abuelos tanto como yo quisiera, pero si mi Padre Thor lo dice, entonces es que hay que mudarnos.

Balder arrugó el entrecejo. Obviamente su hijo crecía en la ignorancia de quien era su verdadero progenitor, además, crecía educado para respetar a Thor como su padre y como su futuro Rey, era demasiada servilidad para soportarla. En su orgullo, nunca se le ocurrió que simplemente Donnar amaba y respetaba al rubio porque era un buen padre con él, y le daba una buena educación. Balder no pensaba que el hogar que Loki le daba a su pequeño, era un hogar adecuado, amoroso y protector...

-Veo que quieres demasiado a Thor aunque no sea tu verdadero padre- Donnar puso gesto de sorpresa e interrogó con la mirada- ¡Oh Dioses, parece que dije algo que no sabías! ¿Acaso nunca te han dicho que Thor no es tu padre? ¿Qué te adoptó?

-Nunca me han dicho eso...

-Tu papá Loki era mi novio, Donnar... ¿Entiendes eso? Él y yo fuimos novios antes de que tú nacieras... Y después, se casó con Thor... ellos están ahora esperando un hijo. Ese será el consentido de Thor, porque si es su verdadero hijo… tu eres adoptado y yo soy tu verdadero papá...

-¡No es cierto!- interrumpió Donnar, con los bellos y acerados ojos brillantes de lágrimas- ¿Por qué me dices eso, tío? Mis padres son mis padres... ¡Ellos no me mentirían!

-La única verdad es que yo soy tu padre y no Thor... Puedes preguntarles...

-¡No es cierto!- repitió Donnar, esta vez devolviendo la mirada llena de odio- ¿Por qué hablas mal de mis padres? ¿Por qué me quieres hacer daño?

Balder sonrió con algo de burla. ¿A dónde quería llegar exactamente perturbando a su propio hijo? Y es que por más que se esforzaba, no lograba sentirse como el padre de aquella criatura, seguía viéndolo como el hijo de Thor… y no le importaba demasiado hacerle daño.

-Vamos, querido Donnar. Seguramente vivir junto al mentiroso y frágil Loki te ha vuelto un niño quebradizo. ¡Tú llevas mi sangre y eres un duro guerrero! Estás llamado a grandes batallas, a ser un Einherjar glorioso y no una débil gacela como ese hechicero...

-Ya no sigas… tío…- advirtió Donnar, haciendo un ademán mágico

-¿No es acaso que eres mi digno vástago? ¡Estás enojado! ¡Muy bien! ¡Saca tu rabia! Entiende que te engañaron, entiende que te han separado de mí y de la verdadera educación que mereces... ¡Yo no quiero que seas un hechicero, deseo que te conviertas en una máquina de guerra! ¡Alza la mirada, Donnar Balderson! ¡Los sabios sin duda te elegirán para que regreses a mi casa!

-¡Cállese tío, calle por favor!

-¿No te dijeron por qué te extrajeron sangre? ¿No recuerdas por qué te sometieron a pruebas? ¡Era para comprobar que yo soy quien te dio la vida y no el idiota de mi hermano Thor!

Balder llegó al extremo, con el gesto transfigurado, intentando quebrar la fé del niño en sus padres. Intentando abrir una herida sobre la cual sembrar sus propios rencores y después, arrebatarle a Loki la confianza y el amor de su pequeño.

-¡Usted es detestable!- exclamó Donnar, al instante que sintió la mano grande de Balder tomándolo del brazo. Y liberando la misma energía que semejaba el toque helado de los Jötnar, se arqueó dejando salir su coraje y provocando un estremecimiento en el mayor, un dolor intenso que lo recorrió y lo hizo salir disparado de la silla que lo transportaba, cayendo pesadamente al suelo… semiinconsciente.

Asustado de lo que acababa de hacer, Donnar corrió en busca de su abuela Frigga.

Balder vió entre brumas como el niño desaparecía de su lado, intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas sin vida no le ayudaron. Varios guardias lo descubrieron y corrieron en su auxilio, pero el hermano de Thor solo pensaba en el poder de Donnar… en lo estúpido que había sido al provocar aquel enojo y también, pensó por primera vez con sinceridad, en lo mucho que se había equivocado.

-“Si yo hubiese dado todo mi respaldo a Loki… cuando con sus ojos llenos de amor me dijo que esperaba un hijo nuestro… ¡Sus ojos llenos de amor! Esos ojos de esmeralda que he perdido, que jamás volverán a mirarme de la misma forma y que yo estúpidamente rechacé…”

***

-Alguien quiso hacernos un daño muy profundo- dijo Karnilla, abriendo las enormes puertas que resguardaban los telares de la vida, las tramas que las nornas tejían y que dictaban la ruta de cada ser vivo en el universo- Nuestro secreto ha sido robado, Loki y ahora mismo se usará para intentar destruirnos...

-¿El secreto? ¿Qué secreto?- preguntó Thor, evaluando la seriedad de la Reina de las Nornas y la palidez acentuada del rostro del pelinegro- ¿De qué hablan?

Ninguno le respondió, Karnilla y Loki caminaron a toda prisa entre el infinito salón, a lo largo de un pasillo angosto a cuyos lados se obervaban nornas trabajando incansables según lo dictaminado por las tejedoras del destino…

Entraron a una antesala aislada, donde se bordaban telares especiales… no de cualquier clase de vida… sino las vidas de los dioses, de los héroes, de los grandes llamados a realizar actos sobresalientes- Reyes, Príncipes y villanos tenían sus propios destinos y se hilaban lejos de donde las multitudes anónimas desarrollaban sus simples y monótonas existencias.

En la antesala, un enorme escudo dorado que representaba la casa real de Asgard se vislumbraba dominando uno de los altos muros, y tras una cortina de terciopelo, Thor encontró los telares de su estirpe… ancestros, familia, el telar de su padre, de su abuelo… de todos… cuidados y exquisitos, con entramados que estaban muy lejos de su entendimiento. Sus vidas propias estarían ahí sin duda, pero el rubio no creía que la Reina de las Nornas les permitiera enterarse de cualquier detalle sin un motivo de fuerza mayor…

¿O sí? Porque… ¿Para qué los había llamado a ese lugar tan sagrado y secreto?

-¿Cómo sucedió?- preguntó Loki, abriendo los ojos con terror al ver una vitrina destrozada, con los cristales que resguardaban el secreto, rotos y las cerraduras violadas- ¡Se han llevado el pergamino!

-Pienso con horror que ha sido una de mis hermanas nornas…- dijo Karnilla- Y ahora que estás aquí, sin duda nos hará llegar el precio del rescate de ese documento. Mira, en esta nota anónima, solicita tu presencia para dar el siguiente paso...

-Quizá podemos localizarla antes de que intente imponernos condiciones... si un solo átomo de su presencia continúa aquí... mi magia podrá reflejar su identidad...- dijo Loki, preparándose para entrar en trance y dar con el autor de aquel robo. O quizá... la autora...

Pero una mano férrea lo detuvo. Con el semblante determinado, el ceño arrugado y los zafiros de sus ojos brillantes y fríos, Thor impidió a su consorte que actuara...

-Dime que secreto guardas con la Reina Karnilla… y que debemos esperar de este robo con olor a chantaje.

-¡No, Thor! Es asunto mío...- replicó el menor, algo molesto por el ademán del rubio, mientras intentaba soltarse para proseguir con su conjuro- Hay cosas, cariño, que debo mantener solo para mí...

-Entonces Karnilla no nos hubiese convocado a los dos… si esto nos involucra juntos, entonces juntos veremos lo que se debe hacer.

Loki y Karnilla se miraron fugazmente... era la hora de hacer ciertas confesiones.

Thor se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla con altivez... quizá era hora de recordarle a Loki que ya eran los dos para siempre, una misma carne, que los problemas de uno eran los problemas de ambos, que los secretos de uno pertenecían a los dos... principalmente si tenían alguna clase de riesgo.

-Es algo doloroso de decir...- dudó Loki, al comenzar a hablar- Y muy personal... Pero si me ordenas hablar...

-Te recuerdo que te diriges con tu marido, no con tu dueño... ciertamente no te voy a obligar, pero te pido con toda insistencia que me lo digas...

***

Nornheim estaba bajo ataque... Loki ni siquiera pudo completar la explicación a Thor cuando el ruido inconfundible de la batalla llegó hasta sus oídos. Las Nornas no poseían un ejército numeroso, no eran un pueblo dedicado a la guerra y tampoco esperaban una embestida tan poderosa por parte de los Gigantes de hielo.

.¿Acaso ustedes no sabían sobre este ataque?

-Si estaba escrito... no lo sabíamos, Príncipe Thor- dijo Karnilla, mientras era puesta a salvo por el hijo de Odín- Ni siquiera nosotros podemos ir tan lejos y fabricarnos un futuro cómodo, eso le corresponde a las tejedoras, ellas y los Dioses antiguos elaboran nuestro destino… el cual desconocemos de cierto punto en adelante...

-Tu famoso secreto tiene que ver con la ira de Býleistr, al que veo al frente de una horda de gigantes Jötnar, no son el ejército de Laufey, ni siquiera son un escuadrón completo… pero tienen la suficiente fuerza para causar muchos destrozos... si yo no estuviera aquí...

-Perdón por traerte, Thor Odinson... te juro que por tu ayuda, serás recompensado.

-No busco recompensas, solo quiero conocer la verdad.

Karnilla se refugió tras gruesos muros de su fortaleza y Thor voló de regreso hasta el gran salón que intentaba ser atacado. Los Gigantes ya habían hecho un enorme boquete en la pared y las guardias caían bajo sus ataques con relativa facilidad. Loki frenaba el avance con una pared de energía, dando la oportunidad de que las heridas fueran auxiliadas y dando el tiempo para el regreso del Dios del Trueno.

Con la fuerza de Mjölnir, bastó a Thor colocarse frente a la avanzada de los hostiles para que se frenaran en seco y buscaran dialogar. Pero el rubio se entendía mejor a golpes que a palabras y no se detuvo hasta hacer caer por tierra al menos a diez de ellos.

-¡Quiero hablar con la rata de Karnilla!- gritó Býleistr- Quiero que esa bruja rastrera me dé la cara y responda por sus crímenes... ¡Y quiero al asesino también! ¡Loki, maldito hijo de mi padre! ¡Asesino y cobarde! ¡Te maldigo y reniego del momento en que confié en ti… en que creí en ti! ¡Te mataré con toda la crueldad que mereces, ahogaré a ese crío que llevas en el vientre y tu maldita semilla jamás volverá a dar frutos!

Loki se puso transparente al escuchar las amenazas... bajó la barrera de energía mágica y los Gigantes se pusieron de pié para volver a avanzar. Thor, pálido por lo que su esposo pudiese estar callando, se interpuso nuevamente y habló en representación de la Reina.

-No habrá diálogo hasta que detengas la hostilidad... Nornheim y Jotunheim no están en guerra, no tienes derecho de invadir y provocar un conflicto, hijo de Laufey... Y Karnilla tiene mi protección mientras insistas en agredir a su pueblo... Así como he de proteger a Loki.

-¡Thor, eres un tonto!- repuso el Jötunn, riendo burlonamente- Te has dejado envolver por la lengua de plata de esa sabandija, te ha hechizado sin duda con las malas artes de su cama... ¡Oh, mi estimado cuñado! ¡Como lamento haber estado de parte de ese asesino! Ahora que conocemos la verdad... todavía no entiendo como es que lo defiendes, cuando deberías ser el primero en juzgarlo...

-Solo te advierto una cosa, Býleistr- respondió Thor, apretando los dientes- Si tú quieres insultarme a mí, pelearemos con honor, uno a uno… pero si te atreves a decir un solo insulto más para Loki… entonces te asesinaré sin darte la menor oportunidad de que supliques mi perdón...

Býleistr rió a carcajadas y alzó su poderoso brazo para ordenar a su gente que se detuviera y que bajara las armas. Sin duda, esperaba encontrar a Loki y a Karnilla reunidos, llegar hasta ellos y cobrar venganza de una sola vez. Esperaba que Thor no los acompañara, confiando que Loki no se atrevería a contarle el motivo por el cual Karnilla le llamaba a Nornheim… verlos juntos solo le decía que a pesar de todo, se mantendría fiel a su consorte y con ello, adquiría también su odio infinito y su sentencia de muerte.

-Dile entonces a Karnilla, Dios del Trueno, que le doy exactamente un día… el sol se pondrá en un par de horas… saldrá y antes de que el ocaso sea de nuevo, el plazo terminará… quiero a mi hijo Lander liberado y a mi lado para ese momento, y quiero la vida de Loki Laufeyson...

-¿Y qué si no accedo a ninguna de las dos condiciones?

-Si piensas que diré que atacaré te equivocas... Convocaría ya mismo a juicio por asesinato, el Gran Odín, Padre de Todo, el Rey Laufey, la Reina Karnilla inclusive, y los soberanos de los mundos de Ygdrassil, serán quienes dicten las sentencias correspondientes al crimen del que acuso a tu consorte.

***

Loki estaba temblando... había escuchado perfectamente a su hermano Býleistr, había también escuchado perfectamente el apoyo incondicional de Thor y ahora se encontraba desarmado… no tenía argumentos para seguir escondiéndole a Thor su infame secreto...

-Mi sueño de amor se terminará… por una razón o por otra, no estoy hecho para la felicidad, no soy digno de aspirar a ser digno del amor de aquel que lo ha dado todo por mí… mientras que yo solo le he dado penas y preocupaciones, vergüenzas y cargas... ¡Soy un maldito! ¡No merezco vivir!

Loki hizo a un lado sus palabras de tristeza cuando lo vió regresar... Thor estaba descompuesto. Su noble rostro mostraba indignación, rabia y ´por supuesto, reproche… ni una sola palabra de sus labios explicaría jamás lo que tan bien se leía en sus varoniles rasgos. Loki bajó la mirada, Thor se plantó frente a él y lo tomó bruscamente del brazo.

-Ahora hablarás, primero en privado, después frente a Karnilla...

Fue todo tan veloz que las Nornas y los gigantes ni siquiera los vieron salir. Thor lo llevó hasta otra de las habitaciones de la fortaleza de Karnilla… no hubo paredes, cerraduras o muros que pudieran detenerlo. Simplemente se abrió paso hasta el sitio que le pareció más privado y ahí soltó a Loki, quien de inmediato se dolió de la fuerza con que su brazo había sido sujetado. Trastabilló un poco, pero se compuso para erguirse con orgullo y mirar a su esposo. Thor no se dejaría amedrentar esta vez ni por la altivez, ni por los lloriqueos del menor… quería y exigía saber que demonios estaba sucediendo verdaderamente.

-Tu sabes que tengo la inmensa curiosidad de consultar los oráculos de vez en cuando- comenzó a decir Loki, esperando en vano las palabras de acuerdo de Thor. Aunque el mayor se quedó silencioso y cruzado nuevamente de brazos- Principalmente cuando nació mi hijo Donnar... estaba desesperado por conocer su futuro… y también si Balder… tu sabes... regresaría a reconocer a su hijo y ser su padre y mi pareja...

Thor arrugó la nariz, pero tampoco dijo nada concreto.

-Prosigue- agregó secamente.

-Karnilla parecía encontrar divertida mi curiosidad, personalmente leía las runas para mí… y me dejaba entrever algunas cosas sobre mi hijo, sobre mi relación con Balder… incluso sobre ti… ¡Pero yo no sabía que eras tú, lo juro! Ella solo me dijo una vez que Balder y yo teníamos caminos separados, que no insistiera, que esperara por una luz en mi futuro. Nunca pude obtener detalles acerca de esa luz, pero ahora entiendo que se trataba de ti… de tu deslumbrante amor, lo que mi futuro tenía reservado…

Loki lanzó a Thor todo su amor en una sola mirada, esperando subyugar a su esposo y lograr que bajara un poco esa actitud arrogante y fría que le estaba lastimando en su orgullo y su amor.

-No des rodeos… di lo que necesito escuchar.

-¡Bien! ¡Qué más da! Býleistr me acusa de asesinato con justa razón… ¿Eso querías escuchar?- exclamó Loki de pronto, perdiendo un tanto la compostura- Un día me llamó, me dijo que tenía cosas importantes que proponerme y yo la escuché… entonces hicimos un trato… ella me reveló el futuro y yo actué en su favor y en el mío, o por mejor decir, creí que actuaba en mi servicio… pero me equivoqué...

-Cada vez te entiendo menos.

-Las Nornas, incluso su reina, no lo saben todo ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo, Karnilla me lo acaba de decir…

-El Oráculo advirtió que la tercera sangre vertida en un parto por Helblindi traería al mundo a un monstruo de maldad… una criatura de malevolencia pura que devoraría a sus hermanos, que asesinaría a su padre y que se apoderaría de los telares del destino...

-¿Qué?- exclamó Thor, abriendo los ojos con genuina sorpresa- ¿Hablas del bebé que… murió?

-Si… el Oráculo lo dijo, de estar vivo, devoraría a sus hermanos… y a su padre… derrocaría a Karnilla y tomaría el control de Nornheim después de una guerra sangrienta. ¡Justo como lo entendimos el devoraría a Lander y a Donnar! No podía siquiera imaginar que mi hijo fuese asesinado por su medio hermano...

-Y creíste que su padre era Balder, por consiguiente... actuaste para salvar a tu hijo… y a su padre...

-¿Y cómo dejarlos morir? ¿No entiendes mi dilema, Thor? ¡Era la vida de mi hijo en juego! Karnilla me dio una única oportunidad de cambiar el destino tejido para ellos...y salvarlos...

-Balder no es el padre de Lander...

-¡Pero yo no lo sabía! Ni Karnilla… hicimos lo que nos convenía hacer…

-Karnilla te usó como un brazo ejecutor de su propia salvación… elegiste salvar a Helblindi aunque su destino era fallecer y dejar vivir al niño… Loki… ¡Debiste salvar al niño, aun cuando su futuro fuera tan terriblemente monstruoso!

-Es peor que eso... No había qué elegir...

-¿Cómo?

-Ambos debían vivir... ambos podían salvarse… y yo… asesiné al hijo de Helblindi. Lo maté para salvar a Lander, a Donnar y a Balder… o al menos eso creí en ese momento...

Escuchando tan trágica verdad, Thor sintió como si una daga se le clavara justo en el medio del pecho… dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una poltrona de madera. Amaba a Loki, lo amaba tanto… mil veces lo había demostrado. Confiaba ciegamente en él, en su amor, en su redención… pero su espíritu justiciero chocaba con aquel secreto, y más con el hecho de que Loki se lo había ocultado deliberadamente…

-Asesinaste… a un ser inocente... su alma aún no estaba reconocida, sus padres pudieron quizá salvarlo… y lo enviaste al limbo… no estaba destinado a morir, truncaste su vida y perdiste su alma...

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡No necesitas repetírmelo!- gritó Loki, cubriéndose las orejas con las manos, en señal de que no quería seguir escuchando- ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú? ¿Dejarías morir a un hijo si en tus manos está evitarlo? Antes o después, esa criatura al crecer lo hubiera devorado... ¡Donnar es mi hijo! ¡Yo pensaba sin dudarlo que compartía parte de su sangre con Lander! ¡No me gusta lo que hice, Thor, no! ¡Pero no me arrepiento! Lo volvería hacer ¿Lo oyes? ¡Lo volvería a matar si Donnar estuviera en riesgo!

Terminando de pronunciar esas palabras, un agudo dolor inició en el bajo vientre del pelinegro. Loki se dobló al sentir su interior arder con un fuego diferente al del enojo… palideció, su piel de alabastro de perló de un fino sudor helado y cayó de rodillas.

-¿Qué tienes?- exclamó Thor, alarmado.

-¡Va a nacer! ¡No vivirá, es pequeño todavía! Thor… siento el mismo dolor que sentí cuando Donnar estaba por nacer… ¡Se adelanta, no… no debe… pero se adelanta! ¡Cariño! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame, te lo suplico!

De esa forma, todo se complicaba para el Dios del caos, estaba haciendo honor a la investidura divina que lo rodeaba su vida entera estaba sumergida en un caos del que no encontraba salida cercana… Karnilla llegó hasta ellos, un solo vistazo le bastó para conocer que Thor ya sabía todo, que Loki estaba gravemente complicado en su embarazo y además, que tenían que decidir si entregaban a Lander a su padre Býleistr o llevaban a Loki a sufrir un humillante y contundente juicio.

Thor tomó en brazos a si esposo y preguntó hacia donde quedaba el cuarto de sanación. Una vez localizado, voló hacia allá, rogando a lo eterno que no fuera demasiado tarde para Loki y para salvar la vida de su todavía no nacido primogénito.

Karnilla tomó la decisión de informar al padre de Todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que en su propio reino, las cosas parecían salirse de control…


	18. EL JUICIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el tiempo parece quemarse para Loki… un juicio, el pago de un crímen y las vidas de sus propios hijos escapándose como arena entre sus manos…
> 
> Les dejo también un fanart que hice del momento en que Loki despierta a Thor para avisar la llegada de su bebé:
> 
> https://serena-4.deviantart.com/art/The-baby-is-coming-634677100

Con sus enormes y avispados ojos igual al acero templado, brillantes como la hoja de la hermosa daga daga de uru que llevaba siempre consigo, curiosos como las ardillas en el bosque, Donnar se subió a la cama y descubrió el abdomen grávido de su padre... primero lo miró largamente, después arrugó la naricilla cuando descubrió un ligero movimiento ondulante y retrocedió un poco. Loki rió suavemente y extendió su mano hasta su primogénito para darle confianza y animarlo a acercarse nuevamente.

-¿Por qué saltó? ¿Tiene algo malo? ¿Se encuentra en peligro?

-No, mi corazón... Él se encuentra perfectamente bien, gracias a los cuidados de los sanadores. Me parece que tu hermano se alegra de verte, y lo manifiesta con entusiasmo, míralo moverse, ven… no tengas temor, solo coloca tu mano sobre él y siéntelo...

Con nerviosismo al principio, el hijo de Loki colocó su mano sobre la tersa piel del pelinegro. Tan solo el contacto provocó que el bebé que gestaba diera pataditas enérgicas, que le hicieron sentir cosquillas y una emoción que era muy parecida a la felicidad. Donnar comenzó a sonreír con timidez… tan hermosa y luminosamente que el corazón de su amoroso padre se llenó de ternura.

Luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas, con esa risa cristalina y contagiosa, limpia, de los niños... y hablaba a su pequeño hermano aún no nacido, llamándole por el nombre que le había elegido.

-Te quiero mucho, pequeño hermano…- murmuró, acercando sus labios al abdomen para dar un beso suave- Pasé tres noches sin dormir pensando y me gustaría mucho que te llamaras Thorleif... porque eres igual a las primeras hojas que brotan de una semilla, eres el primer hijo de Thor, que es un orgulloso guerrero y estará también muy orgulloso de ti...

-Donnar, cariño... - dijo Loki, inquietándose.

-Papá Loki ¿Crees tú que podamos usar el nombre que he elegido?. Sé que este bebé será varón y quiero que se llame Thorlief.

-Pero has dicho algo más...

-Que mi padre Thor estará muy orgulloso de él... ¿Me permitirán entonces elegir ese nombre? ¿Por favor?

Loki ya no insistió, quizá por convencimiento o por conveniencia, pero prefirió dejar que el niño le mintiese y no repitiera lo que susurró al bebé. Luego de eso, Donnar siguió acariciando el vientre del ojiverde, absolutamente divertido porque en cada contacto, Thorlief demostraba su agrado pateando con fuerza.

Sus hijos estaban creando un vínculo aún antes de nacer y eso le complacía enormemente.

-Donnar te amo- dijo de pronto, dejando salir un poco sus emociones- Nunca olvides todo lo que significas para mí. Y por favor, nunca dudes del enorme amor de Thor, que se considera tu padre.

-Te prometo ser valiente. Y dile a Padre Thor que para mí... él y tú son mis únicos padres...

Se dieron un abrazo… el último en mucho tiempo, ya que aún antes del juicio en el que Loki fue acusado de asesinar al hijo de Helblindi, los sabios dictaron la sentencia en la que se reconocía la paternidad de Balder sobre Donnar, y por consiguiente, tal y como dictaban las leyes y las costumbres, el niño estaba obligado a vivir en la casa de su padre.

Loki y Balder no mantenían ya relación sentimental alguna y el guerrero manifestó que su hogar no estaba en Valhalla. Su hogar, dijo, era el antiguo caserón de su abuela Bestla y ahí se mudaría a vivir con su hijo, así pues, el altivo asgardiano se aseguraba que ni Loki no viera a su amado niño, dejando de convivir bajo el mismo techo.

Donnar aceptó la imposición de irse a vivir con Balder sin una sola lágrima o reacción de negativa. El hijo del pasado, el hijo despreciado y ahora requerido por su padre biológico, se mostraba fuerte y frío... Loki estaba orgulloso, su corazón estaba siendo cruelmente destrozado, pero su retoño se comportaba con una seguridad y majestuosidad muy ajena a sus pocos años

-Confía en tu Padre Thor, cariño mío... él sabrá recuperarte para que regreses a nuestro lado...

Donnar se abrazó a Loki, besó su frente y después se despidió de su pequeño hermano. Salió sin dudar y sin volver el rostro, acompañado de la nana Engla. Loki lo miró alejarse, alzando también su rostro con altivez y acomodando sus ropajes para cubrir lo mejor que pudo su gravidez.

Era ahora el momento de acudir ante sus jueces...

-¿Estás bien, querido?- preguntó con dulce voz la Dama Frigga, todavía con un nudo en la garganta por la despedida entre padre e hijo.

-Estoy bien, madre... si el hijo de mi alma ha sido capaz de tomar su destino con entereza y valor, yo no puedo quedarme atrás... estoy listo para acudir y escuchar mi sentencia.

-Pero hijo mío, si existe una buena razón para que lo hicieras ¿Por qué callas? ¿Por qué no te has defendido en esta difícil situación?

-Dime una cosa, ¡Oh, la más dulce y amorosa de las madres! Señora mía... ¿Tú me has amado verdaderamente a pesar de no ser tu sangre?

-Loki, sabes de sobra que te amo igual que amo al hijo de mi vientre...

-Y si hubieses sabido, antes de que yo naciera… que yo estaba destinado a ser como soy… mentiroso, ladino… que iba a traer tantos problemas entre los hijos de Odín, que iba a poner a Asgard al borde la guerra en más de una ocasión por mi herencia Jötunn… ¿Me hubieses ahogado antes de lanzar mi primer llanto?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Si alguien hubiese asesinado a ese Loki aún inocente, pero destinado a ser el monstruo que ahora es… como un acto de justicia ¿Lo perdonarías?

-Loki...

-Yo no lo perdonaría. Entiendo el dolor de Helblindi, el odio de Býleistr… ¿No lo entiendes tú, madre mía?

Caminaron rumbo al gran salón del trono… Odín Padre de Todo, Laufey, Rey de Jötunheim, sus hijos Býleistr y Helblindi, y tres de los eminentes sabios de los mundos estaban presentes…

-Solo dime una cosa... ¿Por qué Thor no está a tu lado? ¿Qué puede atraer más su atención que cuidarte y defenderte?

Loki se acercó hasta su madre adoptiva, la miró con ternura, con esa mirada que solo ella había sabido ganarse, con la plena confianza y amor de un hijo del corazón, aunque no lo fuera del vientre...

-Mi esposo y dueño, mi amado Thor... se encuentra donde debe, no te preocupes por él.

***

Loki tomó su lugar de frente a sus acusadores, y a un lado de sus jueces. De manera que todos tenían una visión completa del gran salón, que ese día se constituía en salón de juicio. El procedimiento era más bien simple... todos conocían la naturaleza de la grave acusación, así que escucharían lo que cada uno pedía o consideraba justo que sucediese a Loki. Al final, los sabios dictarían su sentencia.

-Pedimos al Príncipe Býleistr Laufeyson que hable.

-Loki Laufeyson sin duda, lanzó sobre mí un hechizo de seducción… De otra forma no entiendo como pudelamento haber puesto mi interés en él alguna vez, debí matarlo cuando pude y mi desliz, le ha costado la vida a un inocente… -dijo Býleistr, arrastrando sus palabras con rencor, mirando fijamente al pelinegro y apretando las manos contra su asiento- Me enamoró, me hizo perder la cabeza y se aprovechó de ello para complacer oscuros intereses y asesinar a mi hijo... ¿Qué es justo si nada me devolverá a mi descendencia? Yo, que aprecio con la vida los hijos que he logrado engendrar… y uno me fue cruelmente arrebatado… ¡La muerte es poco! ¡Es piadoso! Pero eso merece… vida por vida… pido la ejecución para el asesino de mi hijo.

El eco de su voz ronca desapareció poco a poco. Todos guardaron la compostura, nadie, ni Loki, ni Odín, ninguno de los presentes externó su pensamiento… era todo muy solemne, y tenso… solo al final se podría saber que era lo que el destino deparaba al pobre de Loki.

-Pedimos ahora al Príncipe Helblindi Laufeyson que hable.

-Es muy complicado hablar- dijo el Jötunn- Tengo deseos de verte muerto, Loki... tengo ganas de ahogarte con mis propias manos porque me mentiste, me dijiste que debías elegir, que salvar a uno causaría la muerte del otro… te rogué, te imploré que salvaras a mi hijo… y dijiste que él no tenía salvación y por eso le dejaste morir… no era verdad... Pudiste salvarlo y no lo hiciste, seguiste tus propósitos personales y no te importó matar a mi niño… Pero también has salvado a Lander, le has brindado una nueva vida… y yo juré pagarte, costara lo que costara… Loki, también yo te otorgo vida por vida… No puedo perdonarte, pero no solicito tu muerte. Solo te ruego que jamás ¡Jamás! Nuestros caminos se crucen, por el resto de la eternidad...

Loki sostuvo la mirada de Býleistr con altivez, pero la de Helblindi fue más complicada de lo que pensó... Tenía en el corazón el dolor de la separación de su primogénito, y por un instante se reconoció en el dolor de su hermano... sin embargo, tampoco de él aspiraba a encontrar empatía o comprensión, como tan claramente lo había expresado, así que desvió sus magníficos ojos de esmeralda a un lado, para evitar llorar. “¡Perdóname!” pensó, sin decir una sola palabra.

-Solicitamos a Su Majestad Laufey Ymirson, que mencione su postura hacia el acusado.

Terminadas las acusaciones, era preciso escuchar a ambos monarcas… ellos podrían estar de acuerdo o no con lo expresado por los padres del niño asesinado. Laufey fue requerido primero y se dispuso a hablar.

-Mi hijo Loki- dijo Laufey, a media voz, pero con claridad y firmeza- Se encuentra en este tiempo, gestando una criatura que por doble herencia lleva sangre real... no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea proteger a esa criatura que por ventura será el pilar y la fuerza de mi mundo, de Jötunheim... Ha cometido errores atroces, pero no más de los que ha cometido Býleistr, violando a sus hermanos, asesinando a sus rivales o martirizando por diversión a los campesinos… no menos que Helblindi, que ha mentido y engañado a su consorte como...- y soltó una risita velada- Loki ha engañado a sus amantes... Yo le otorgo, con el poder de mi Majestad… una moción de indulto.

Býleistr se puso de pié, acusando a su padre a gritos.

-¡Traidor! ¡te atreves a defenderlo!

-Silencio- exclamó el moderador de los sabios, lanzando un haz de magia que arrebató momentáneamente la voz al terrible Gigante de hielo, forzándolo a controlar su enfado- No es tiempo de reclamos, todos deberán ser libres de hablar y expresarse.

Laufey agradeció con una zalema y volvió a tomar asiento, al igual que su poco tolerante vástago.

-Solicitamos a Su Majestad Odín Borson, Padre de Todo… que manifieste su voluntad.

La atmósfera se tornó aún más solemne… era Odín capaz de cambiar el rumbo de cualquier destino tan solo con vetar o apoyar a cualquiera de los tres que ya habían hablado... sin embargo, como era obvio, defendería al consorte de su hijo, inexplicablemente ausente para todos.

-Primero debo saber donde han sido obtenidos los documentos que avalan la participación de Loki en un complot para asesinar al hijo de sus hermanos.

Los sabios se miraron y repitieron al Padre de Todo lo que ya se sabía.

-Los documentos y pergaminos son auténticos, pero no serán presentados Majestad... Debe bastar la palabra de los sabios. Loki ha conspirado contra el fruto de la unión de sus hermanos.

-Yo sé que son auténticos, no tengo la menor duda. Pero quiero saber... lo exijo- replicó Odín caminando ligeramente de un lado al otro al pié de su trono- Cómo han sido obtenidos esos documentos.

-Býleistr Laufeyson, debe responder...

-Un amigo los hizo llegar en forma anónima...- dijo el Jötunn, sin mirar al Padre de Todo.

-¿Es definitivamente esa tu respuesta? ¿Cayeron en tus manos providencialmente?

-¿Dudas de mi palabra, Padre de Todo?

Odín sonrió ante la actitud desafiante del gigante, levantó su lanza Gungnir y una imagen del pergamino apareció. Lo suficientemente grande, clara y luminosa para que todos leyeran… Laufey parecía divertido con lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras los demás miraban con sorpresa.

-“La tercera sangre vertida en un parto por el heredero del trono de Ymir, traerá a la vida a un monstruo de maldad, que con su pervertida esencia no tendrá piedad en limpiar su camino para obtener el poder. Devorará a sus dos hermanos, verterá veneno en la comida de su padre y después de sentarse en el trono de hielo… comenzará una guerra que terminará al obtener el dominio de los telares del destino… una vez que tenga tal presencia y fuerza, nada lo detendrá hasta someter a los Nueve mundos”

-¡El futuro glorioso de los Jötnar truncado en favor de la reina Karnilla!- gritó Býleistr, creyendo que podía aquella revelación jugar a su favor- Loki debe morir. ¡Karnilla debe ser juzgada también!

-La reina de Nornheim no ha sido acusada y no está siendo juzgada en este día- declararon los sabios- Pedimos al Padre de Todo que prosiga.

-Este pergamino dice cosas interesantes, quien lo robó tiene mucho interés en posicionarse en un alto linaje real- declaró el Rey de Asgard- Por eso siente odio, rencor… ha perdido una oportunidad de tener un heredero sano y poderoso.

-¿Me acusas, Padre de Todo?

-No he dicho ningún nombre... solo he dicho motivos, Býleistr, pero gracias por aclarar que eres tú quien lo robó... también he de decir, que has sembrado falsas esperanzas en tu padre, el buen Rey Laufey, acerca de tus capacidades para engendrar hijos sanos, no engañes más, tu semilla no debe reproducirse nunca jamás, y debes agradecer la oportunidad que se ha dado a Lander, porque no tendrás otra...

Esta vez, todos perdieron el color… ¿De qué cosa hablaba el soberano?

-Yo no estoy siendo juzgado...

-No. Pero deberías... Yo otorgo a Loki una segunda moción de indulto. No porque sea inocente, sino porque ha actuado en favor de una Reina, y esas son acciones que conceden inmunidad. Lamento que el blanco tuviera que ser ese pequeño crío, pero el oráculo es muy claro… Loki ha actuado creyendo que se hacía un favor, cuando en realidad, se ha engañado... los dos hermanos devorados serían Lander y otro más, no Donnar, y el padre asesinado, no sería Balder... ¿O es acaso que me equivoco en tus motivos, Loki?

El ojiverde se estremeció al ser cuestionado. Pero esperaba esa pregunta.

-No, Majestad, no se equivoca- respondió, bajando la mirada- De inmediato acepté porque pensé que salvaba la vida de mi hijo Donnar… y de su… padre...

-Todos conocemos ya este enredo familiar, del que no me siento orgulloso. Pero que ha sucedido y no se puede ocultar. Así como al enterarnos que Donnar no tiene lazos de sangre con Lander, ni Balder, es mi deber preguntar ¿Quién es el otro hermano, la sangre extraviada que debía morir a manos de ese engendro malvado al que Loki quitó la vida?

-Padre de Todo… si se ha otorgado el segundo indulto a su hijo, entonces no debe continuar- dijeron los sabios, retomando el control del juicio.

-Es verdad, nos desviamos del motivo verdadero por el que estamos aquí- apoyó Laufey, inquieto por todo lo que en apariencia el Rey de Asgard sabía.

-Solo presentaré ante ustedes al hermano faltante- concluyó Odín, abriendo un portal al pié de las escaleras de su trono- Veremos que tan equivocados estamos juzgando a Loki, cuando hay culpables de crímenes mucho más aterradores.

Por el portal, muy pronto aparecieron varias figuras… la primera de ellas, alta e imponente, envuelto en una pesada capa de terciopelo azul, mostrando sus rasgos duros y una mata de cabello color paja rematando su cabeza coronada, Geirrodur, Rey de los Trolls caminó hasta saludar a todos los presentes y aguardar que otras sorpresas venían junto a él.

Tras el monarca, caminó la Reina Karnilla, majestuosa y altiva, colocándose a un lado del troll.

Por último. Thor apareció, llevando de la mano a una niña de unos seis años, vestida como una sierva miserable, hermosamente rubia y de rasgos nobles, que se notaban a pesar del cabello enredado y la piel sucia por la falta de aseo.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntaron los sabios, mientras Loki, Býleistr y Helblindi se ponían en pie, asombrados y pálidos por lo que estaban viendo.

-Presento ante ustedes- dijo Thor, haciendo resonar su voz grave- A Talvi Balderdöttir, prisionera hasta el día de hoy en las cavernas de Gundershelm, vendida como esclava a la Reina Ulla por un Gigante de hielo. Y el Rey en persona accede a devolverla, así como a reconocer si está presente, al culpable de esta transacción monstruosa e ilegal...

***

Loki no durmió en varios días después de aquel juicio absurdo... el miedo de que su aparente indulto fuese tan solo un espejismo y que en cualquier momento la sentencia se revertiría para enviarlo al exilio, a la cárcel o quizá a la muerte, fue una pesadilla recurrente con los ojos abiertos o cerrados. El terror de una venganza por parte de Býleistr, que fue sentenciado por su padre a regresar a Jötunheim y permanecer lejos de su presencia, en las minas congeladas de uru, pagando sus mentiras con trabajos forzados durante mil años, le quitaba la tranquilidad.

Pero el amor de su esposo poco a poco le devolvió la calma. Thor demostró a todos que nada rompería su fé en Loki, devolvió la niña a Helblindi y Balder sufrió una conmoción al enterarse de que su pequeña Talvi no estaba muerta.

El único dolor que parecía no extinguirse era la lejanía de Donnar... verlo solo dos días cada mes no le parecían suficientes y ambos agotaban todos los recursos para negociar la custodia con Balder. Pero el orgullo seguía imperando en el corazón del guerrero, que a toda costa escatimaba cada minuto que podía entregando al niño lo más tarde en la mañana del sábado y reclamándolo desde media tarde del domingo.

El castillo Bilskirnir, su nuevo hogar, se elevaba orgulloso en la colina norte de Asgard, donde podía admirar, desde su ventana, el glorioso amanecer tras las montañas y extenderse a lo lejos el hermoso mar eterno. Loki intentaba ser feliz... los esfuerzos de Thor por agradarlo, su amor, su ternura constante lo obligaron a esconder su pena para sonreírle… no quería que por su culpa, el rubio se preocupara o se enfadara. Aunque difícilmente podía engañarlo en ocasiones, cuando llegaba al atardecer, y veía sus párpados enrojecidos por el llanto.

Aquella madrugada, verlo dormir plácidamente, despreocupado, con los solares cabellos extendidos al descuido sobre la almohada, sus varoniles facciones serenas, su poderoso pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo suave de su respiración, refrendó en el pelinegro el inmenso amor que su hermano, amante y esposo había hecho nacer, crecer y arraigarse en su corazón... casi sintió pena por interrumpir su descanso, Thor había llegado cansado y molido a golpes, después de ayudar a los Einherjar a controlar unas hordas de merodeadores que incendiaban los bosques de Vanaheim para asustar a los pobladores.

Pero era necesario… esa noche los dos dormían en su alcoba favorita, cada uno tenía habitaciones privadas y también comunes, y además de la alcoba principal, tenían otras dos ambientadas como al pelinegro más le agaradaba. Su favorita, como ya hemos dicho, era la que semejaba la cultura de Nippon. Así que Loki, después de convencerse que era necesario despertar a su esposo… se arrodilló junto al tatami y acercó su mano al hombro desnudo de Thor.

-Cariño... despierta...- dijo, con voz suave, mientras otra fuerte contracción en el vientre iniciaba, doliendo cada vez más- El bebé está llegando... despierta Thor...

El rubio escuchó entre sueños su nombre. Sonrió y se volvió boca abajo, abrazando la almohada con su diestra y extendiendo el otro brazo buscando a su adoración.

-Thor... el bebé viene...- repitió Loki, logrando que al fin, el mayor abriera los ojos y pusiera atención a sus palabras- Es hora, querido... debemos ir con los Sanadores...

Un tenue rayo de luna entraba por la ventana posándose exactamente sobre el vientre grávido de Loki, brillando con un maravilloso despliegue de destellos igual a diminutos diamantes que revoloteaban como si tuviesen vida propia... Era un anuncio de los Dioses antiguos, un augurio del poder y destino glorioso que esperaba a aquel niño… era el festejo anticipado de lo eterno por el próximo nacimiento del hijo de Thor y de Loki.

-¡Cielos dorados!- exclamó de pronto, despabilándose apurado- ¡Amor mío, qué feliz me haces!

***

Cuando Loki tuvo entre sus brazos a su hijo, se sintió el ser más feliz que había existido jamás. Donnar obtuvo un permiso especial para acompañar a sus padres durante una semana completa y por esos siete escasos días… fueron una familia unida y feliz.

-Es poderoso, rubio, de ojos azules… igual a su noble padre, fuerte como sus abuelos, y guapo como su hermano mayor...- dijo, completando su idea de perfecta armonía y alegría.

-Pero su inteligencia, será igual a la tuya, mi amor- murmuró Thor, besando la rubia cabecita de su vástago- Y por eso su llegada es la mayor de las bendiciones.

-Además, se llamará Thorlief- agregó Donnar, encantado de que su propuesta para el nombre de su hermano había sido finalmente aprobada por sus padres- Él logrará que muy pronto estemos todos reunidos de nuevo...

Donnar aún no lo sabía, pero tendría que esperar siete años, a la víspera de su cumpleaños número quince, la edad en que era mayor de edad según las leyes de Asgard, para poder plantearle a su padre Balder su deseo de regresar al hogar de Thor y de Loki...

***

-¿Quién es ese Jötunn?- preguntó el joven cadete, alzando su mirada de zafiro mientras observaba, desde su brioso corcel, como algunos de sus compañeros se reían y hacían bromas pesadas a los estudiantes recién ingresados a la Academia militar de Vanaheim.

-Solo es uno de los novatos- le respondió con acento despectivo uno de sus amigos- Molestarlos es tan inmaduro, eso ya no me llama la atención...

-Pues según recuerdo, tu Padre Fandral hizo bastantes travesuras mientras estudiaba aquí a los novatos... y tu tratabas de superarlo cuando ingresamos hace un par de años. Y una de esas travesuras fuiste tú ¿No es cierto. Robstein, que tu padre embarazó a la hija del oficial de los Halcones Escarlata? ¿Y que solo varios años después se enteró de que existías?

-Pero ahora están casados, así que nada de bromas de eso, ¿De acuerdo?

El grupo rió de buena gana ante las palabras del muchacho rubio, alto y apuesto que apenas terminó la frase de amistosa burla hacia su amigo, volvió grupas al escuchar al novato gritar de dolor.

-Ya va el justiciero a salvar a otra alma desvalida...- murmuraron los demás, conociendo como reaccionaba su compañero, impetuoso e intolerante ante los abusos contra los más débiles- Se cree Thor en miniatura.

Y el muchacho no dudó un instante en provocar una desbandada entre los abusones que lastimaban al recién llegado. Eran al menos diez cadetes de más edad y buena complexión zarandeando y pateando a un joven alto, de complexión fuerte, pero que evidentemente no sabía o no quería usar su fuerza física natural para defenderse y al no ceder a las provocaciones de pelea, habían terminado dándole una paliza que comenzaba a pasarse de simple broma para volverse seria… de no ser por la inesperada ayuda, sin duda hubiese salido bastante lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Déjame!- gritó el Jötunn, dejando ver sus facciones armoniosas y un par de hermosos ojos del color del fuego a punto de derramar lágrimas- Dejame en paz… ¡Todos déjenme en paz!

-No hay otros aquí... solo yo. Bueno, y mis amigos, pero no te vamos a hacer daño… olvida a esos imbéciles y ponte de pié. Es mejor que aprendas rápido a defenderte o al menos a evitar a los bravucones o no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo en el Colegio.

El Jötunn obedeció, dejó ver que ciertamente era muy alto, y no parecía carecer de fuerza. Pero sin detenerse demasiado, rechazó las manos que lo ayudaban a sostenerse y dando unos ligeros tumbos, todavía mareado por la golpiza, echó a caminar con rumbo de los dormitorios.

-¡Qué malagradecido!- exclamó Robstein Fandralson, enfilando su cabalgadura a mejores rumbos que los de los jardines donde la novatada crecía en intensidad- Y me aburre también ver a los novatos, mejor aprovechemos el fin de semana libre para irnos de fiestas… ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Donnar?

El muchacho rubio, que aún seguía con la mirada perdida por el rumbo que había tomado el Jötunn al escapar, negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Sabes que Balder no me permite salir... ¡Pero ya casi cumplo quince años, muy pronto no necesitaré su permiso para nada! Abandonaré este maldito lugar y me iré a estudiar lo que yo quiero...

-Si, claro- rieron los demás, observando a su amigo y compañero montar con soltura y elegancia- El mejor cadete de los Einherjar quiere ser un simple mago. Tu padre, Balder el bravo, es una leyenda entre los guerreros y tu debes darle honor a su casa.

-El único al que yo daré honor será a mi padre Loki, siendo un hechicero poderoso como él... y solamente Thor podría lograr que me quedara, si él me lo pide, yo obedeceré...

-Por eso anhelas la mayoría de edad, no quieres ser lo que tu padre desea que seas, sino lo que Thor diga ¿Desertarás del Coelgio?

-Con toda probabilidad.

-Entonces escapa como escapas cada vez que se te pega la gana y acompáñanos a las tabernas del castillo flotante… Tengo un amigo que nos permitirá la entrada y nos servirá cerveza sin que nadie nos diga nada por nuestra edad.

-No. Si ustedes son tan tontos como para arriesgarse a ser castigados por beber siendo menores, yo no… me quedaré y rogaré un poco a Balder. Tal vez ahora si tenga alguna fibra latiendo en su corazón y autorice que al menos, vaya a pasar el fin de semana a su lado...

-Pues llámalo “querido y amadísimo padre” sabes que eso siempre derrite sus defensas...- se burló el otro rubio, lanzando besos y abrazos al aire.

-¡Mejor cállate, idiota!- renegó Donnar, dando espuelas a su caballo para dejar al grupo atrás, riendo a carcajadas.

***

Donnar Balderson, el mejor estudiante de la Academia, el orgullo de su padre, que a través de los años había aprendido a amarlo y a valorarlo, pero que con todo egoísmo, aún manejaba con mano férrea su vida, intentando moldear su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma de acuerdo a sus ambiciones y no a los sueños del joven.

Balder ignoró a su hijo cuando le solicitó no ingresar al servicio militar, sus deseos eran estudiar magia y ciencias, tal y como su padre Loki lo había hecho, con tutores particulares y con su abuela Frigga. Pero no fue escuchado, como tampoco fue escuchado durante todas y cada una de las noches de su infancia cuando elevaba oraciones para regresar al lado de quienes amaba... terminó acostumbrándose a aquella vida y a esperar con ansias los días en que Loki llegaba por él para pasar unas breves horas juntos.

Envidiaba a su hermano Thorlief, quien cumplía ya siete años y era la adoración de sus padres. Tenía casi la edad en la que él había sido separado de su hogar y a menudo pasaba horas sumido en la melancolía, añorando el momento de liberarse y regresar.

-“¿Crees tú, papá Loki, que cuando yo cumpla mi mayoría Padre Thor estará de acuerdo en recibirme en su hogar?”

-“Querido, los dos vivimos para que ese día llegue… hemos intentado en vano por años que vuelvas, pero no hemos podido hacer que tu padre cambie de opinión... sin embargo, Thor y yo te extrañamos a cada minuto, y anhelo que antes de que tu vida tome un rumbo definitivo, podamos volver a pasar un tiempo juntos… ¡Te amo y te necesito terriblemente!”

Al menos el amor de Loki y de Thor jamás había faltado en su vida. A pesar de no vivir bajo el mismo techo, se las ingeniaban para hacer sentir su presencia, su apoyo y su guía en su vida. Y para Donnar, aquello era más que suficiente.

La forzada soledad, el trato hosco de Balder, y los continuos ejercicios guerreros, forjaron su carácter. Era independiente, valeroso, esforzado y también ingenioso, aunque a menudo usaba su ingenio para mentir un poco aquí y allá y salirse con la suya… un rasgo heredado del que Loki no estaba precisamente orgulloso… en público, porque en privado, se complacía de ver como Donnar tenía un poco de cada uno de los hombres de su vida: La bravura de Balder, la nobleza y destreza de Thor y por supuesto, la astucia y encanto que eran su propia hechura. Físicamente todavía seguía más parecido a Thor que a Balder, excepto por los ojos grises...

Cuando cerca de las doce de la noche, el Colegio quedó casi desierto, Donnar salió de sus habitaciones con toda la intención de escaparse… pero no para ir con sus amigos, sino para viajar por su cuenta y continuar practicando la magia. Cada fin de semana de reclusión, mientras sus compañeros y el resto de los alumnos iban a sus casas, el muchacho saltaba las bardas llevando un bolso con comida, agua y dos o tres libros de magia… se perdía en lo más profundo del bosque negro de Vanaheim y pasaba largas horas leyendo, estudiando y recitando conjuros en runas antiguas.

-¿Alguien se ha atrevido a seguirme?- dijo en voz alta, seguro de haber escuchado un ruido a sus espaldas.

Pero fuera del canto de algunos grillos, y el ulular de algún búho, todo estaba silencioso. Siguió caminando y entonces volvió a escuchar claramente el crujido de una rama y una exclamación ahogada. Alarmado, corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel gemido gutural y encontró una escena aterradora:

De lo alto de un árbol, colgaba el cuerpo de un estudiante, agitándose ante los estertores de la asfixia. Sin dudarlo un instante, Donnar lanzó un haz de magia que le permitió elevar el cuerpo del muchacho un poco, liberando la soga atada a su cuello del peso y logrando que pudiera respirar tan solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para no morir ahogado.

Sin dejar de sostenerlo, trepó al árbol, sacó su daga de uru de su bota, lugar donde siempre la llevaba y cortó la soga. Luego bajó para hacer un par de ademanes más y el cuerpo de aquel novato descendió suavemente hasta la húmeda hierba del suelo. Donnar corrió entonces a desatar el nudo de su garganta y a animarlo a respirar con más libertad.

-Tú de nuevo…- exclamó, reconociendo al joven y atractivo Jötunn de esa misma tarde- ¿No me digas que esta es una nueva modalidad en la novatada, ahorcar hasta la muerte a uno de los recién ingresados?

Pero el gigante de hielo, consciente, tranquilo y silencioso, no le respondió… parecía a punto de llorar y Donnar abandonó sus intenciones de escapar y estudiar magia esa noche. Algo le decía que si dejaba solo a aquel infeliz, intentaría nuevamente quitarse la vida.

-Vamos, hombre… ¿Qué puede ser tan desastroso como para perder tu alma en Hel suicidándote? ¡Todos tenemos problemas! Te lo aseguro, y podemos seguir adelante si tenemos el valor...

El Jötunn comenzó a sollozar, Donnar se compadeció nuevamente y lo abrazó… dejó por varios minutos que el llanto se volviera fieros sollozas, rabiosos gritos y suspiros, permitió sin dejar de darle su apoyo, que el joven se estremeciera al ritmo de su llanto, de su desesperación y después, finalmente… cuando pareció obtener un poco de calma, fue bajando el volumen de sus quejas, hipando suavemente, soltando los brazos de su salvador, que mantenía fuertemente asidos mientras duró aquella explosión de sentimientos.

-¿Te sientes un poco mejor?- le dijo Donnar, mirándolo a los ojos sonriéndole- Dime como te llamas, quizá si me lo propongo, podamos hacer algo mejor que morir esta noche… ¿Sí? Yo puedo escucharte, contemos historias tristes y después historias heroicas y veamos si vale la pena o no seguir vivos.

El joven Jötunn sonrió a su pesar, era difícil sustraerse del encanto de aquel rubio maravilloso. Aclaró su garganta cuando sintió que su voz no saldría con fluidez, pasó saliva dolorosamente y acarició el surco equimótico que se había formado en su torneado cuello de piel celeste.

-Mi nombre es Lander... ¿Puedo saber el tuyo?


	19. EL DESTINO NO SE HACE ESPERAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivos inesperados comienzan a influir para reunir a la familia nuevamente.
> 
> Balder y Helblindi... como padres de Donnar y Lander, tendrán que enfrentar el amor de Thor y de Loki para encontrar una solución. Las nuevas generaciones se abren paso...

Thor sabía que cuando llegara a su hogar, Loki estaría esperándolo en la puerta... llevaría puesto el mejor de sus trajes, con toda probabilidad llevaría su capa negra, quizá la verde musgo… su pectoral de oro, regalo de aniversario que no quería quitarse, ni se quitaría en muchos años más… amaba ese obsequio de su esposo y lo lucía con orgullo... Sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda brillarían llenos de amor conforme el galopar de su caballo resonara en sus oídos, su sonrisa luminosa opacaría cualquier astro solar... y abriría los brazos cuando él desmontara y corriera hasta apretarlo contra su pecho y apoderarse de sus labios frescos, mientras los dos se decían con caricias lo mucho que se extrañaban y lo felices que se sentían de estar nuevamente reunidos.

Thor tenía casi cuatro meses ausente... sus responsabilidades como heredero de la ciudad dorada lo llevaban en comisiones diplomáticas, batallas lejanas o misiones que lo obligaban a estar fuera días, semanas y meses. Por eso cada regreso al hogar era celebrado con una fiesta que comenzaba en el dintel de la puerta, seguía en el banquete correspondiente, con amigos, con sus padres o con algunos dignatarios según fuera el caso y terminaba (y esa era la mejor parte) enredado en el cabello negro y la piel nívea de su consorte... con Loki debajo de su cuerpo, con las largas piernas abrazándolo y los dos danzando la melodía del amor...

También y eso era un obsequio divino, Thor podía abrazar, besar y jugar con su primogénito... Thorlief cumplía siete años en pocas semanas y sus amorosos padres le preparaban una gran celebración. La llegada del rubio los hacía felices a los tres.

Pero... existía un detalle que Thor no podía ignorar...

Se detuvo en aquella mansión solariega en la entrada sur de Asgard, muy cerca de las fronteras... Ordenó al resto de su escuadrón de Einherjar que prosiguiesen hasta los cuarteles o a sus casas, y solamente sus buenos amigos Hogunn y Volstagg desmontaron también para acompañarlo. Fandral se siguió porque ansiaba llegar a su hogar y disfrutar de las mieles del amor en brazos de su joven segunda esposa. (Antes que el romance terminara con el inevitable divorcio, decía él)

Fandral era un conquistador empedernido.

-No te abrirá la puerta. Es un necio...- dijo Hogunn, dispuesto a botar la cerradura con la punta de su espada

-Esperen un poco... estoy seguro que nos atenderá...

Y como si las palabras del rubio fueran proféticas, el portón chirrió con el ruido de los candados abriéndose y los cerrojos descorriéndose. Apareció Engla... la fiel nana y servidora, que era la encargada de manejar el hogar de Balder. Después de un saludo lleno de cariño por parte del heredero de Asgard, la dama los hizo entrar hasta la terraza, lugar favorito del guerrero… donde se dedicaba por horas enteras a pintar, a leer o a admirar los atardeceres rojizos del final del estío.

Balder se había transformado en una especie de ermitaño... rara vez acudía a lugares públicos, fiestas o banquetes. En escasas ocasiones atendía a las visitas, y por nada del mundo variaba sus órdenes acerca de los derechos de visita de Loki para su hijo Donnar.

-Si vienes a pedirme que permita al muchacho ir a quedarse en Bilskirnir por más días de los negociados, la respuesta de antemano es NO.

Thor no se afectó por la dura bienvenida... sabía lo mucho que su medio hermano necesitaba compañía y se esforzaba por no abandonarlo, por no perder el contacto y hasta se había jurado perdonar sus errores e intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. Pero Balder era un hueso duro de roer.

-Puedes ir con él y quedarte unos días en casa... celebraremos fiestas en honor a Thorlief y estoy seguro que será muy bueno que su hermano mayor esté cerca, ya que los dos se aman y se extrañan.

-¿Yo? ¿Yo en tu Castillo?- se burló Balder, dando vuelta en su inseparable silla- ¿No tienes miedo que intente, por diez mil demonios de fuego, seducir a tu adorable esposo?

Thor sonrió comprensivo, sin darse por ofendido.

-Te invito de todo corazón, hermano… y estoy seguro que Loki estará también encantado de tenerte como huésped. Después de todo, eres el padre de Donnar...

-¡No seas idiota, Thor!- gruñó el guerrero- ¡Deja tu estúpida nobleza en el camino! ¡Te estoy diciendo que seduciría a Loki… pero claro… no me crees! ¿Quién iba a dejarse seducir por un inválido? ¿Me invitas por hacer caridad… por pura piedad? ¿Me extiendes la mano para que yo ceda en mis permisos y te puedas robar el cariño de mi hijo? ¡Donnar está en la Academia! Y ahí se quedará… si Loki quiere verlo, que espere dentro de dos semanas, que es su tiempo. Ni una hora extra, ni un segundo más...

-Puedo suplicarte entonces...

-No, demonios… no… ¿En que idioma me puedes entender, hermano? No quiero tu lástima, no acudiré a tu hogar… y retendré a mi hijo hasta el último de los segundos que yo tenga potestad sobre él. ¡Ahora lárgate… lárgate y no regreses nunca! ¡Engla, muéstrales a los señores la salida!

***

Fandral los alcanzó mientras atravesaban la plaza... Thor compraba el más hermoso ramo de flores, algunos dulces para su hijo y no se decidía por un anillo de oro o una funda de piel grabada para la daga de uru que Loki atesoraba... al final compró todo y puso atención a la charla y al regreso del espadachín.

-No… mi mujer es más necia que Balder, te lo aseguro... me dejó hablando solo, enfadada porque no le llevé una joya como obsequio de regreso. ¡Imagina si cada vez que vuelvo tengo que comprarle oro o diamantes! ¿Quién hace eso?

-Yo lo hago- dijo Thor, montando mientras el vendedor le entregaba las flores y el resto de sus compras primorosamente presentadas y adornadas- Halagar al dueño de mi corazón, verlo usar las joyas que le obsequio y verlo sonreír a mi regreso es la mejor recompensa después de todos estos meses fuera.

-¡Pero tu estás enamorado como un bruto, amigo mío! Claro, Loki te corresponde ese amor... y siempre lo tienes en la mente antes de cualquier cosa en tu existencia. Me resulta increíble ver que cumples con tus obligaciones a cabalidad, cuando por ti no te separarías de los brazos de tu adorado...

-Cierto, Fandral… ni de los besos de Loki, ni de los de mis hijos… ellos son mi vida.

-Pero Balder no te dejó ver a Donnar, ni le dio permiso de ir contigo...

Thor rió con complicidad... tampoco era extraño que Donnar se apareciera de improviso en Bilskirnir, escapando de la Academia y engañando a Balder, que lo creía recluído en su habitación del Colegio. El muchacho amaba a su padre Loki, a su medio hermano Thorlief y también a Thor, en quien seguía viendo un ejemplo y cuyos consejos siempre escuchaba, además que el rubio le celebraba sus escapatorias como una travesura inocente… y como verlo hacía feliz a Loki, entonces lo apoyaba aún más.

Porque podía llegar con flores, joyas, obsequios y mimos para su amado esposo, porque podía correr hacia él, estrecharlo, besarlo y acariciarlo con amor, porque podían juntos llegar a las constelaciones del Valhalla en orgasmos únicos llenos de placer... pero Thor sabía que detrás de cada sonrisa, escondida tras las gemas de su mirada... Loki escondía su llanto y su tristeza… la ausencia de su hijo era una herida que no terminaba de sanar y procuraba no dejar ver por nadie su sufrimiento. Odiaba que le preguntaran como se sentía al respecto, y ante nadie mostraba su debilidad… ni siquiera ante Thor.

No era cosa que pudiera esconderse tampoco, Thor era capaz de leer el más mínimo de sus parpadeos. Pero preferían callar y engañarse los dos mutuamente, uno creyendo que escondía los párpados enrojecidos y el otro creyendo que disimulaba bien el no darse cuenta de su dolor. Evitaban hablar sobre Donnar en términos tristes...

-Hogunn... ¿Por qué no vas a tu hogar en Vanaheim? Seguro tendremos un mes descansado antes de que Padre nos asigne alguna otra misión… una semana en tu casa, al amor de un buen fuego, comiendo un gran asado y entre tus hijos… te vendría bien...

El guerrero agradeció a Thor aquel permiso. También ansiaba ver a su familia, tenía dos hijos pequeños y los extrañaba… Hogunn se fue contento, Volstagg en cambio, hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él, como Fandral, estaban separados de sus esposas y suspiraban esperando que Thor los invitara a quedarse en su castillo… si eso no ocurría, los dos se irían a algún hostal a beber hasta perder la razón en brazos de alguna damisela o, para Fandral, un joven de pequeño, redondo y firme traserito.

-Seguramente Loki ha preparado suficiente carne y cerveza para el banquete de bienvenida... mis padres no podrán ir, ya que vacacionan algo lejos por estas fechas, Balder ha declinado asistir, Hogunn tampoco acudirá... ¿No se atreverán a dejarnos con tanta comida desperdiciada, verdad amigos?

-Todo sea por no desilusionar a Loki- sentenció el voluminoso Volstagg, deseando gritar de felicidad ante la perspectiva de celebrar, comer y luego descansar entre las comodidades de la casa de Thor.

Charlando en voz alta traspasaron las rejas adornadas del frente, llenas de enredaderas y rosales, el camino de arena cernida se extendía hasta el pié de la escalera principal. Los mozos corrieron para recibir las bridas de los caballos de su amo y de sus invitados, y la voz fuerte y feliz de Thorlief corriendo hasta saltar a los brazos de su padre, llenaron la tarde de color.

Loki se sonrojó al escuchar las risas de su hijo y de su marido festejando su regreso, cerró el libro de magia que repasaba y salió de prisa por los pasillos. Se detuvo con un dejo de vanidad frente a un enorme espejo, checando que todos los pliegues de su atuendo cayeran con gracia, que su cabello negro estuviese bien peinado y de paso, redobló el color en sus mejillas de durazno al notar la expresión de enamoramiento que llevaba… ansiaba ver a Thor, tocarle, olerlo… besarlo...

-¿Me extrañaste, Padre?- preguntaba Thorlief, montado sobre la espalda del rubio, alborotando la solar melena y cerrando su abrazo alrededor del recio cuello.

-¡Claro que te extrañé! ¡A cada minuto! Mañana muy temprano iremos a montar y a navegar el mar eterno… necesitamos pasar tiempo de padre e hijo...

Thor dejó de hablar y de reír al descubrir a Loki parado en el dintel de la puerta, atento y discreto… esperando que se dieran cuenta que estaba ahí y que no tenía la intención de ser excluído de aquella ruidosa bienvenida. Thorlief se bajó de los brazos de su progenitor, porque cuando los dos se veían, el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer... y todos comprendían eso.

-¿Y a mí… me extrañaste, cariño?- dijo Loki, con un tono de voz suave y cargado de sensualidad, que dejó a Thor sin aliento y a los dos guerreros les hizo latir de prisa el corazón… el Dios del Caos seguía siendo tan atractivo y seductor como siempre.

-Con cada átomo de mi cuerpo te extrañé...- respondió Thor, atrapándolo por la breve cintura y sellando sus labios con los propios…

Lo besó con calidez, con lentitud… saboreándolo, permitiendo que el reencuentro los envolviera y los llenara de su inagotable amor... todo Loki respondió a la caricia con entrega total… sus manos se colgaron de la rubia cabellera, dejó escapar un leve suspiro y un gemido mitad tierno, mitad devastadoramente sexual… era la promesa anticipada de una noche solo para ellos dos.

-Te trajimos flores, Loki…- exclamó Volstagg, rompiendo el encanto y acercando el aromado ramo casi hasta entrometerlo entre los dos enamorados- Y muchas joyas…

-¿Muchas joyas?- preguntó el travieso, que no era ajeno al gusto por el oro y los diamantes.

-Son muy indiscretos- dijo Thor, tomando la mano izquierda de Loki y deslizando en su dedo anular una alianza de oro con dos chispas de piedra preciosa incrustadas: una esmeralda y un zafiro- ¿Te gusta? En cuanto lo vi pensé que nos simboliza a los dos, y también que tenemos dos hijos maravillosos...

-Dos hijos...- repitió Loki, pasando de sonrojado a rojo como una granada.

-Y bueno, mis amigos vienen al banquete de bienvenida… creo que es demasiado temprano, porque no veo el alboroto de los sirvientes colocando mesas y todo eso...

Loki hizo un ademán nervioso y se metió al castillo sin agregar nada, los dos guerreros se encogieron de hombros y animaron a Thor para que fuera tras él y se enterara si ocurría algo grave. Luego se fueron directo a las cocinas… con banquete o sin él, seguro el Dios del Trueno no negaría la hospitalidad de su hogar y no le importaría que consiguiesen alimentos y bebidas por su cuenta.

Seguro de que sus amigos se atenderían solos, Thor caminó tras Loki y no lo alcanzó sino hasta que los dos entraron en su alcoba. Loki se dirigió al balcón, lo abrió de par en par y se cruzó de brazos, algo cabizbajo, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para hablar con el rubio.

-No quiero que te enojes conmigo... pero no organicé ninguna comida en tu honor esta vez... lamento que trajeses invitados, si lo hubiese sabido antes...

-No te disculpes… mis amigos encontrarán la forma de alimentarse con abundancia… a menos que tampoco encuentren nada en las cocinas...

-Seguro hay algo.

-Y ahora dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo eso… que no sabía que tendríamos invitados… y yo pensé que para variar… podríamos tener una cena familiar íntima, sin tanta gente gritando, comiendo y bebiendo…

Thor lo escuchaba, cruzado de brazos y sin creer una sola de sus palabras, con el tiempo, había aprendido a reconocer cuando Loki mentía y esa era una ocasión, sin duda alguna.

-Ahora dime la verdad... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya no confías en tu esposo?- Loki iba a agregar algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca… suspiró cortamente, tenía ciertamente algo que comunicarle a su amado- Solo dilo, querido… Él está aquí contigo ¿No es eso? Donnar escapó de nuevo y vino a verte, eso ya no me asombra, desde hace años el muchacho siempre encuentra la forma de burlar a su padre y venir a verte.

-Prométeme no enfadarte...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso raptó a su novia o algo parecido?- rió Thor, intentando relajar algo los nervios del menor.

Loki hizo una mueca más que una sonrisa, alzó su mirada de esmeralda e indicó con un gesto a dos jóvenes que esperaban en la misma terraza, sabían que su presencia en Bilskirnir era un desafío muy serio a dos casas poderosas, una la del propio Balder y la otra...

-Buenas tardes, padre Thor- dijo Donnar, adelantándose y haciendo una zalema de saludo y humildad- Mi corazón se siente feliz de volver a verlo...

Thor alzó las cejas con sorpresa e incredulidad… Donnar estaba ahí, si… un poco más alto, ya era prácticamente tan alto como Loki, rubio y atractivo, con los ojos acerados de Balder, pero con la nobleza de los ademanes inculcados por el elegante y pelinegro progenitor.

Y el muchacho no estaba solo, junto a él apareció otro adolescente, alto, flacucho aunque de construcción maciza, podía ciertamente ser más joven que el vástago de Loki, pero el inconfundible tono celeste de su piel, los hermosos ojos de fuego y el cabello largo y tejido con una cadena enjoyada, así como su altura, le hicieron fácilmente reconocible... era un Jötunn, y no uno cualquiera, era un joven gigante de hielo de facciones tan armoniosas, tan serenas, que de inmediato Thor pensó en Loki cuando era un niño.

-¿Qué demo…? ¿Lander?

***

Thor disfrutó el día de descanso al lado de su familia... su esposo, su hijo, el hijo adoptado que amaba tanto como al propio, su sobrino y sus amigos… no podía pedir más a la vida… estuvieron toda la mañana nadando en el estanque, chapoteando y tomando el sol… todos excepto Loki que prefirió mirarlos de lejos, bien protegido bajo una fresca sombra.

Los dos guerreros que los acompañaban, Fandral y Volstagg, tuvieron la atención de mostrar a los jóvenes y al niño sus habilidades con la espada y el hacha, Donnar se midió con el espadachín y fue derrotado en tres ocasiones consecutivas “No te sientas mal, joven Thorson… a la fecha resulta que soy invencible, pero si practicas lo suficiente, tal vez me hagas cansarme un poco dentro de algunos años” Thorlief también levantó su florete con botón, arma de práctica con la que comenzaba a estudiar el arte del esgrima y encaró al rubio… Fandral jugueteó un poco con el hijo de su amigo y al final, fingió que el pequeño lograba tocarlo en un brazo “Por todo lo eterno, menos mal que solo es una práctica ¡Imagino lo que serás cuando tengas la edad de tu hermano!”

Thorlief alzó la mirada con orgullo y todos le felicitaron, era bueno darle confianza al futuro heredero.

Al anochecer, todavía los mas jóvenes disfrutaban de la inagotable fuente de historias heroicas de los dos amigos, sus andanzas por los mundos, las batallas libradas y las cicatrices que mostraban sus honrosas heridas de guerra, eran del absoluto interés de los tres... incluso de Lander, quien se había negado a luchar y ni siquiera quiso tirar con arco a una diana fija.

-El Rey Laufey debe estar desesperado por despertar el espíritu guerrero de Lander- dijo Thor, tomando la copa de vino que Loki sostenía en su mano para darle un sorbo, al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba a espaldas del pelinegro para abrazarle y cubrirlo con una capa ligera… la noche y la lluvia, habían bajado un poco la temperatura.

-Creo que Lander no ha renacido con esas cualidades, cariño...- respondió el menor, sonriendo al ver como la animada conversación era interrumpida por las gruesas gotas que parecían formar una tormenta en breves minutos.

-¡No corran!- exclamó el rubio, riendo a carcajadas- ¿Acaso los hijos del trueno temen a un poco de agua de los cielos?- hizo un ademán y la lluvia se convirtió en un abundante torrente que empapó casi de inmediato a los desprevenidos comensales. Thorlief llegó el primero, veloz como un gamo, a refugiarse en los brazos de su padre Loki, quien le abrió la capa para cubrirlo y animarlo a que se quitara la camisa que escurría y lo hacía temblar de frío.

-Enciende la fogata, querido… no querrás que todos enfermen...

Al amor del fuego, reunidos ahora en una enorme y cómoda estancia, la charla parecía cobrar fuerza… Volstagg presumía de cuantas pieles de oso tenía en su casa, de cuantos buenos abrigos y capas podía fabricarse si quería y de lo bien que se vendían los dientes en el mercado… ya que era trofeos preciados y grandes amuletos para otros cazadores.

Lander parecía quedarse dormido reclinando su hermosa cabeza en el regazo de Donnar, el muchacho comenzó a acariciar los largos, enjoyados y negros cabellos, mientras ambos seguían escuchando las aventuras de los mayores, silenciosos, más disfrutando la cercanía mutua y aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido para los príncipes de Asgard.

-¿Qué crees tú, amor? Tenemos acaso frente a nosotros a una nueva futura alianza entre las casas reales de Asgard y de Jotunheim o solo estoy alucinando...

-Son demasiado jóvenes, Thor... y son primos, se entienden, se apoyan… no van más allá de eso.

-Si eso quieres creer...

***

Una de las más agradables cosas de su matrimonio era poder hacer el amor de la manera que más se les antojaba... disponían de toda un ala para sus habitaciones privadas, los pasillos, las habitaciones, todo era tan enorme y variado, que su privacidad estaba siempre bien resguardada. Los guardias no subían nunca del piso inferior, se mantenían alertas cuidando de sus señores, pero no traspasaban las enormes puertas que marcaban el inicio de sus alcobas y cuartos personales.

Thorlief descansaba cuidado por sus nanas, Donnar dormía en su alcoba, a un lado de la de su hermano y Lander en una de las habitaciones para los invitados de sus hijos, dentro del mismo lado del extraordinario castillo, pero muy lejos de los Príncipes.

Así que, confiados en que no serían descubiertos, mientras caminaban a su alcoba a descansar, Thor comenzó a juguetear dejando que su esposo se adelantara un par de pasos para él acercarse por su espalda y posar sus manos abiertas sobre sus redondeces traseras. Loki se quitó con rapidez, poniendo gesto serio.

-Déjame en paz… estoy cansado...

Thor no hizo caso, simplemente volvió a dejarlo que caminara un poco para repetir la caricia y provocar en el menor su risa cristalina. Siguieron así mientras avanzaban por el pasillo, felices y enamorados, dejando escuchar tan solo sus pasos, sus besos y los sonidos apagados de los dos cuerpos enlazándose y devolviéndose caricias, abrazos y besos.

-Voy a hacerte el amor aquí mismo...- le dijo Thor, sujetándolo por la muñeca para detenerlo y obligarlo a colocar su espalda contra una de las enormes columnas.

-No te atrevas- retó Loki, deseando por supuesto, que el otro cumpliera su amenaza- Estamos muy cerca de las escaleras y los guardias nos pueden escuchar.

-Eso se remedia si no hicieras tanto ruido… ruidoso...- replicó el Dios, besando los labios que se entreabrieron invitándolo a apoderarse de ellos.

De la boca fresca y húmeda, Thor se paseó gustoso por las mejillas, el cuello y los hombros de su esposo, deslizando la camisola de su traje de casa, lamer y besar la piel de alabastro, firme y suave, era uno de sus mayores placeres… y para Loki, dejarse adorar por aquel magnífico ejemplar lo llenaba de satisfacción.

-Yo no haría ruido si me hicieras el amor con cuidado… no como un lobo hambriento que ha pescado un tierno corderillo...

-¿Ves como ni siquiera puedes guardar silencio?- rió el rubio, dejándose caer de rodillas y girándolo de cara a la pared… era la hora de comenzar a devorar aquello con lo que había soñado todos esos meses fuera de su hogar- Hablas y discutes, siempre quieres tener la razón... Cuando todo lo que este esclavo que tienes a tus pies desea es adorarte, amarte… repetirte hasta el cansancio que significas todo para mí… ¡Oh, Loki! Mi pobre corazón solo late porque tu imagen lo mantiene vivo...

Loki estaba en la quinta nube, no solo endulzaban sus oídos las protestas de amor y fidelidad del hijo de Odín, sino que su lengua prodigiosa se paseaba por senderos íntimos y peligrosos… un caudal de ternura desbordada que despertó con la voz grave de Thor, fue sustituído por un calor gozoso que se le trepaba por las venas, recorriéndolo hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo cuando lo sintió, pegado a sus nalgas, intentando hacer llegar el músculo mojado de su boca lo más adentro que pudiera de aquella estrecha y cálida vereda.

-¡Oh, Thor… estás loco! – jadeó, lleno de placer- Vamos al menos a la cama...

-Aquí...- gruñó el otro, incapaz ya de detener sus besos, su lengua degustando a su amado, sus manos separando las blancas carnes y abriendo ante sus ojos la más gloriosa vista que de inmediato provocó que su miembro comenzara a endurecerse y a humedecerse- Aquí te quiero poseer...

-Estás divinamente loco…- declaró Loki entonces, cerrando los ojos y estirando el cuello, arqueando su espalda y levantando un poco sus caderas para que pudieran ser comidas al entero gusto del invasor.

-¿Y sientes algo lindo por mí?

-¡Que eres tonto, mi rubio! Si eres el motivo de mi existencia...

Listo para enfilar su miembro dentro de su adoración, Thor dejó su posición para ahora colocarse de pié, liberando su instrumento con movimientos ansiosos, buscando de inmediato la entrada y embistiendo con furia y poca delicadeza… realmente estaba hambriento y necesitado tras meses de abstinencia.

Pero Loki se lo impidió, “espera” le solicitó, quedándose momentáneamente quieto y después, con rapidez, acomodando sus ropas y ordenando, con una sola mirada a Thor, que guardara silencio.

-Dime que demonios pasa- susurró el rubio, evidentemente frustrado.

-Cállate… haré un hechizo de invisibilidad, pero no de silencio… así que cállate ahora...

Loki recitó algunas frases en runas, y ambos se desvanecieron… entre ellos sí podían verse, igual que tenues sombras translúcidas, pero nadie más podía darse cuenta de su presencia. Thor no entendía a qué venía aquel truco en ese instante, recordó que una vez lo usaron como travesura para entrar a una de las reuniones de su Padre Odín, y enterarse antes que nadie sobre las decisiones tomadas.

Divagó un poco sobre aquellos tiempos en que se consideraban hermanos, pero él secretamente amaba a su pequeño cómplice de travesuras… Loki no se daba por enterado de todo lo que despertaba en Thor, y el pobre rubio se conformaba con estar cerca, cubrirle sus faltas mientras el pelinegro cubría las suyas, aspirar su aroma cuando podía tener el pretexto para arrimársele y soñar… ahora todo esa que había imaginado, era una realidad, Loki le pertencía y correspondía a su amor. Estaban como si nada, casados y compartían una estupenda intimidad… solo que en ocasiones, tenía que someterse a sus caprichos sin cuestionarlo, como en aquella ocasión… Thor pensó que podía darle algo malo en el pene por no haber permitido que su, carne pudiera desahogar su necesidad, necesitaba eyacular al menos a mano.

Pero podría perdonarlo si la invisibilidad era parte de un juego erótico que solo estaba postergando el placer… aunque Loki no se veía mas interesado en el sexo, todo podía suceder con él a su lado.

El ruido apagado de pasos lo obligó a ponerse alerta… ¿Quién se atrevía a irrumpir en sus habitaciones privadas? La única autorizada era la nana de su hijo y el Capitán de los guardias en turno, pero a ninguno de ellos correspondía la esbelta y casi infantil figura que de pronto apareció.

-¡Es Lander!

-Y alguien más, cariño… espera un poco…

Ambos siguieron al joven Jötunn, quien caminaba con algo de indecisión por el pasillo. Un par de metros antes de llegar ante la puerta de la alcoba principal, Lander fue alcanzado por otro joven que, según la deducción de Thor, entró por la ventana de la terraza más grande.

-¡Donnar!- murmuró Lander, iluminando sus grandes ojos de fuego al ver al hijo de Loki.

-¡Aceptaste venir!- exclamó el otro, elevando la voz y abrazando a su primo- ¡Me das una gran felicidad!

-Baja la voz... tus padres pueden escucharnos...

-A esta hora, mis padres están demasiado ocupados en su cama, no te preocupes por ellos- rió Donnar, provocando un sonrojo en Loki y que Thor arqueara la ceja con sorpresa- Puede invadirnos una legión de eternos y apenas escucharían...

Ambos jovencitos rieron ante la ocurrencia y después, tomaron asiento en el alféizar de la misma ventana por la que entrara el mayor de ellos.

-Vine porque es importante hablar antes de regresar al colegio... lo que me propusiste esta mañana...

Donnar buscó mirar al menor a los ojos directamente, con el corazón en la garganta, las palabras de Lander eran lo más importante en ese momento.

-Prosigue... mira que me tienes ansioso esperando tu respuesta...

-Es que... sabes... yo nunca he tenido antes un novio...

Previniendo la reacción de Loki, Thor se apresuró a cubrirle la boca… y justo a tiempo, el pelinegro estaba a punto de descubrirse lanzando una exclamación ante lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Y no te agrada que yo te lo pida? ¿No quieres ser mi novio? Me gustas, Lander… me gustas mucho. Desde que éramos niños me parecías un chico lindo y tierno, cuando casi moriste ahogado en el estanque de los peces de colores… yo sentía mi corazón romperse y cuando supe que habías recibido una nueva oportunidad, cuando fuiste curado de las enfermedades de tu cuerpo… solo soñaba con el momento de volver a verte… y eso pasó finalmente al ingresar a la Academia. ¿Crees que si el destino no quisiera que sintiéramos amor, nos hubiese puesto juntos nuevamente?

-Pero que lengua de plata tiene ese niño…- susurró Thor, sin soltar a su consorte.

-¿Crees que con todo lo que ha sucedido entre nuestras familias… tus padres quieran que su hijo sea mi novio?

-¿Y por qué no? He planeado escuchar tu respuesta justo en este lugar, donde el amor de mis padres es lo más fuerte y sagrado que he conocido… Te quiero... ¿No me quieres tú a mí?

-¡Sabes que sí!- respondió Lander, con emoción.

-¿Y entonces?- prosiguió Donnar, tomando ambas manos del hijo de Helblindi, mientras en su rostro armonioso, suave y suplicante, se dibujaba una sonrisa y una mirada de convincente seguridad- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? Lander... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Decididamente, Donnar poseía el encanto y la suavidad de Loki, más la férrea determinación de Thor… quizá no por herencia de sangre, pero sí por educación. El muchacho se lo propuso y al parecer, sus intereses no estaban depositados en vano… Lander, nervioso, inquieto como era de suponerse por su corta edad y porque tal y como había dicho, era primerizo en el dulce e inocente amor adolescente, intentó en vano soltar sus manos primero y al no lograrlo, miró fijamente a Donnar para finalmente responder.

-Sí… quiero ser tu novio...

Donnar estaba resplandeciente… estaba seguro de que sería aceptado.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

Loki luchaba contra la mano de Thor, que apretaba tan fuerte que le estaba cortando la respiración. Los ojos esmeraldas estaban tan abiertos como asustados… sin querer estaba atestiguando el inicio de la primera relación romántica de su hijo de catorce años.

-Los... novios se besan… ¿verdad Donnar?

-Si… los novios se besan... en la boca...

Y ambos adolescentes se acercaron, tímidos, sinceros, ilusionados… unieron sus labios rozándose apenas, en una caricia casta que los electrizó.

-Se sintió bien...

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso quería que fueras mi novio, Lander!

-Entonces, otro beso se sentirá mejor...

***

Pocas veces Thor se mostraba tan molesto… y en esa ocasión parecía estar echando humo por las orejas. El mensaje fue claro y concreto: Los estaban citando con carácter de urgente y obligatorio en la Academia Militar de Vanaheim. El rubio tuvo que suspender algunas diligencias que llevaba a cabo en Valhalla, y Loki tuvo que trasladarse por el Bifröst al instante...

-“Yo te dije que no era una buena idea”- se atrevió a reclamarle el pelinegro, y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una fría y fulminante mirada que lo hizo callar por primera vez en la vida- “Demasiado jóvenes… demasiado estúpidos… Estoy seguro que Donnar y Lander han hecho algo.”

Una nueva mirada y a Loki ya no le quedaron ganas de volver a hablar hasta escuchar las faltas de su hijo.

-Alteza, el muchacho escapó… esta mañana nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia junto a la de otros dos alumnos… en estos momentos, nuestros buscadores parecen haber encontrado su pista… es cuestión de minutos que logren atraparles.

-Solo díganme en donde exactamente están y quienes han escapado con él, yo los traeré de inmediato.

-Con el cadete Donnar Balderson han escapado Lander Býleistrson y Robstein Fandralson...

-¿Lander, el hijo de Helblindi y Býleistr?

Loki volvió la mirada con reproche… sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Demasiado jóvenes, demasiado estúpidos… -repitió en voz baja, pensando que clase de reprimenda sería la adecuada para su vástago apenas volviera a verlo.

-¿Y ya han avisado a los padres de cada uno de ellos?

Sí, Alteza... El noble Balder Odinson se encuentra en camino, por su condición tardará un poco en llegar y quien ha venido desde Jötunheim es el Príncipe Helblindi… que aguarda en la Dirección... Fandral también está por llegar.

-¿Por qué el hijo de Fandral huyó con ellos?- preguntó Loki en voz baja, tomándose de la mano del rubio, inquieto ante la perspectiva de volver a ver Balder, después de algunos años y a Helblindi. Y aunque este último era su hermano, su presencia significaba solo el recuerdo ingrato de Býleistr, quien se encontraba recluído y por lo menos, sin oportunidad de estar cerca nuevamente.

-Si yo fuera Donnar, y quisiera hacer algo sin descubrirme del todo, usaría señuelos para confundir a los demás sobre mis verdaderas intenciones.

Los dos entraron a la habitación que les señalaron como la dirección de la Academia, Loki no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa al ver de nuevo a su hermano: Helblindi estaba ahí… pero no era el mismo, no quedaba rastro del magnífico y atractivo Jötunn que alguna vez se alzara como el digno heredero de Laufey, como el esposo de Balder… Helblindi lucía demacrado, muy delgado y en los ojos de fuego se marcaba la llama de la tristeza, del sufrimiento… profundas ojeras y arrugas en su frente eran la prueba definitiva… Helblindi sin embargo, conservaba el rencor y el orgullo. Su recibimiento fue frío, apenas soportado por la necesidad de saber que pasaría con sus respectivos vástagos.

-Hermano...- le dijo Loki, esperando lograr que al menos, algo quedara de su relación con Helblindi.

-No llames así. Tu no eres más mi hermano desde que decidiste abandonar nuestro mundo y unirte al hijo de nuestros enemigos… Desde que mataste a mi pequeño bebé...

Thor llamó a su esposo a su lado y Loki obedeció. Ciertamente, no era necesario reavivar mas rencores que los que nacerían después de que Helblindi se enterara de ciertos detalles, como que sus hijos llevaban una abierta relación de noviazgo, y eso todos lo sabían en el Colegio… todos excepto, los padres… ellos mismos también fingirían que no lo sabían, para no delatarse.

-Señores, Altezas… - dijo el Director, el General de los Halcones Escarlatas, el guerrero mas respetado de los Einherjar- Se me informa que el muchacho Fandralson ha sido atrapado, quizá sea cuestión de minutos saber del paradero de los otros dos.

-Yo iré tras ellos- repitió Thor- Si de verdad quiere capturarlos, dígame a donde ir los traeré. Créame, General, que si Donnar no lo desea… no podrán ponerle la mano encima.

-Conocemos sus habilidades, mi Príncipe… pero es nuestra responsabilidad y además, parece que hay nuevas noticias- dijo con firmeza el Director.

El mensajero habló en privado y después, se retiró… el General entonces, más pálido que antes, pareció cambiar de opinión respecto a la ayuda que ofrecía el Dios del Trueno.

-¿Los atraparon también a Donnar y a Lander?- cuestionó, alzando una ceja con reconvención.

-Parece ser que no… que el muchacho Fandralson fue usado para despistarnos… los alumnos Donnar y Lander… han cruzado la frontera.

Tras un instante de pesado silencio, Thor retiró la capa de piel que llevaba para soltar el martillo de su cintura, decidido a poner fin a la aventura juvenil.

-No se sienta mal, guerrero… yo he criado a ese muchacho y mi hermano lo ha visto crecer. Era lógico que no los atraparan… ¿Qué frontera han cruzado… hacia Asgard para intentar llegar a nuestra casa… o acaso han ido a otro lado? Digamos a Alfheim, donde se disfruta de ciertos placeres con libertad y sin importar demasiado la edad...

-Thor, por favor... –Loki no encontraba donde meterse de vergüenza.

-Son jóvenes, son inquietos… es lógico que intenten divertirse por su cuenta.

-Han cruzado la frontera hacia Jötunheim…- anunció entonces el Director, con aire apesadumbrado- Propongo esperar a Robstein para intentar obtener algo más de información antes de actuar.

-¿Jötunheim?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo Loki y Helblindi, asustados de la osadía de sus hijos.

-Todo parece indicar que sí… y además, el padre de Donnar, el noble Balder, ha ordenado que no se haga nada sin su presencia. Y como él posee la patria potestad, hemos de esperarlo. No así con Lander, haremos por él lo que su padre Helblindi disponga.


	20. CUANDO EL TIEMPO QUEMA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cuando el tiempo quema y el destino se hace esperar  
> Pido entonces tu clemencia, golondrina pálida..."
> 
> La hora de las confrontaciones finales llega...
> 
> Donnar y Lander están en Jötunheim, van directo al peligro y sus padres deben reaccionar a tiempo para impedir una tragedia.
> 
> Loki irá el primero... al encuentro con el destino, con el tiempo que comienza a quemar...

Laufey se sorprendió cuando reconoció al muchacho que habían rescatado del río que no se congela… escurría agua helada y el clima muy pronto la cristalizó en delgadas capas de hielo y escarcha que adornaban su cabello y hasta la punta de sus largas pestañas, se trataba ni más ni menos que de su nieto, de uno de ellos. Los guardias informaron que dos jovencitos intentaban cruzar el río en una balsa hecha de hielo, pero las fuertes y traicioneras aguas los hicieron zozobrar… a pesar del peligro, pues eran aguas profundas y llenas de largas puntas de piedra, hielo y madera petrificada, arrastradas desde sus orígenes en los bosques de Elfheim, se lanzaron para intentar rescatarlos, lográndolo tan solo con uno de ellos…

-Tú... huíste de la Academia... para venir aquí...- cuestionó el Rey, mirándolo con dureza.

-Si, majestad… lo hice...- respondió el muchacho, permitiendo que las lágrimas arrasaran sus grandes ojos.

-Pero no lo hiciste solo... ustedes dos, mis nietos, mi sangre rebelde... huyeron juntos... tu padre se encuentra ahora mismo en Vanaheim atendiendo esa escapatoria, pero solo ha llegado hasta mi presencia uno de los dos... ¿Dime, estaba contigo Donnar? Y si es así... ¿Entraron juntos al río?

-¡Quizá aún puedan encontrarlo!- suplicó Lander, con voz quebrada por la angustia- ¡Donnar no puede estar perdido en el río… no puede estar…!

-¿Muerto?- completó el Rey de los Gigantes- ¿El hijo de Loki... el protegido de Thor... muerto? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucederá cuando los Asgardianos se enteren?

Lander cubrió sus grandes ojos de fuego, incapaz de contener el llanto.

***

Robstein, el hijo de Fandral, se negó rotundamente a delatar los motivos de sus amigos para escapar y regresar a Jötunheim, sin embargo, no tuvo problema alguno en revelar que semanas atrás, Donnar había salvado a Lander de morir ahorcado en el fresno del jardín, lugar al que providencialmente llegó esperando pasar el fin de semana de encierro y encontrando al joven Jötunn intentando arrebatarse la existencia.

Helblindi cayó en shock al enterarse… su amado hijo había querido morir y él no lo sabía... Nadie, nunca, hubiese esperado una acción de esa naturaleza... era una deshonra completa para cualquier guerrero y para un Jötunn era la expresión máxima de cobardía...

-Mientes, asgardiano... mientes para intentar llenar de vergüenza mi nombre y el de mi casa...

-No miento, Príncipe Helblindi... Lander pasó varias noches débil, sin comer, sin beber agua... deseando sin duda terminar lo que había comenzado... Pero Donnar se empeñó en que comiera, en que se fortaleciera y dijera por qué lo hizo, al principio llegamos a suponer que el acoso del que era víctima lo había llevado a tomar esa fatal decisión, pero él siempre lo negó...

-¿El acoso? ¿Qué clase de acoso?

-Lander es un niño, Alteza… de muy suave naturaleza. Odia la milicia, odia la violencia... y los mayores no dejaban de molestarlo, de agredirlo, de insultarlo por ello... sin embargo, después de encontrarlo y ayudarle a reponerse sin que los maestros y tutores se dieran cuenta, Donnar se encargó de que nadie hablara mal de él nunca más...

-¿Donnar? ¿Donnar hizo qué?

-Retó a los que lo molestaban. Y todos fuimos testigos de honor, se enfrentaron lealmente y aunque le costó una golpiza monumental, derrotó al líder de los mayores... Ahora todos saben que no deben meterse con el... el novio del hijo del Príncipe Loki...

***

Lander encendió la chimenea de sus habitaciones… necesitaba entrar un poco en la tibieza del fuego, secar sus ropas, tomar un largo baño y descansar...

El plan había salido muy diferente al original. Él y Donnar esperaban ingresar al castillo de Gastropnir sin ser descubiertos, querían tomar por sorpresa a sus habitantes y llevar a cabo lo que tan minuciosamente habían pensado… pero la balsa no soportó, el río fue demasiado para sus fuerzas y ahora, Lander estaba recluído en su alcoba, castigado como un niño pequeño, mientras el Rey Laufey se regocijaba y pensaba como sacar ventaja de la noticia de la desaparición de Donnar.

Lander rabiaba al ver que su abuelo no había mostrado la menor pena… a pesar de que Donnar era también su nieto y cuando creía que era hijo de Thor, lo consideró por encima de él mismo para heredar la corona del mundo del hielo eterno. La posibilidad de su muerte no lo afectó ni más ni menos en lo personal, pero lo hizo sonreír pensando en las posibilidades políticas.

-¡Siempre la egoísta conveniencia antes que el amor! ¡El único amor que los Jötnar sienten es por ellos mismos y por hacer la guerra con alguien!

-Mi amor si es verdadero y muy real...

Lander se volvió con presteza, la voz que resonó a sus espaldas lo hizo ruborizarse y sonreír... abrió sus brazos con gracia y entre ellos, poco a poco, se materializó la figura, todavía empapada de Donnar.

-¡Gracias a lo eterno que estás bien!- suspiró el menor de los dos- Fingir que desapareciste en la corriente del río ha sido tan duro... ¡No quiero volver a repetir cosa igual!

-Lo noté... tus lágrimas eran bastante reales... casi me traiciono y aparezco con tal de no verte llorar.

-Necesitaba verme triste y solo imaginar perderte, bastó… Por favor, Donnar… júrame que tendrás todo el cuidado con lo que se supone que vamos a hacer...

-Te quiero, Lander... y si estoy aquí es para demostrarlo... Te juro que me cuidaré tanto como cuidaré de ti

Donnar se acercó a su joven novio, unió sus labios con ternura... sus besos eran tan dulces e inocentes que sin duda, podían derretir al corazón más endurecido. Esa era la esperanza de Donnar, para que en el momento de afrontarlo, de confesar que estaban enamorados a pesar de ser primos, los padres de ambos pudieran comprenderlos y apoyarlos.

-También yo te quiero… has logrado entrar muy dentro de mi corazón…- respondió el Jötunn, echando sus largos brazos al cuello del mayor, listo para volver a besarlo… un poco más apasionadamente.

Donnar deseó que los Dioses antiguos les permitieran estar juntos muchos años, y mantener vivo aquel primer amor… que crecía fuerte y sincero en sus almas. Lo enlazó por la cintura y respondió al beso… sintiendo los dos una especie de mariposas revoloteando en sus estómagos.

***

-¡Suéltame! ¿Crees que me vas a detener?- exclamó Loki, rechazando el agarre de su hermano Helblindi, quien pretendía detenerlo para que no viajase a Jötunheim- Si a ti no te importan los niños, a mí sí… salvaré a Donnar, y si es posible, a pesar de que sigas considerándome el asesino de tu bebé... salvaré a Lander.

-No debes ir si no has sido invitado… sabes que nuestro padre no te dará la bienvenida...

-Me importa muy poco lo que Laufey piense o haga.

-Thor ¿Acaso no lo detendrás? ¡Puede desatar una guerra si se atreve a ir a Gastropnir!

Ante la declaración de Helblindi, los dos se quedaron paralizados por un momento… esa era una verdad irrefutable, aunque era un problema familiar, Laufey podía tomarlo como un pretexto para pasar a temas mayores, la política, las ambiciones personales estaban en juego. De alguna forma, Loki sabía que su marido podría impedirle acudir, por el bien de Asgard.. y que sus votos matrimoniales le exigían obedecerle… se estremeció esperando su respuesta.

-No existe nada más sagrado que la vida de un hijo- dijo el rubio, cruzando los brazos y reclinándose contra una de las columnas cercanas- Si Loki desea ir y traerlo de regreso, a cualquier costo… yo lo apoyo. Y si es necesario, bastará que me llame para que yo acuda al instante en su auxilio… solo o con el ejército de Ases tras de mí. Ve… mi amor y trae a ese muchacho para disciplinarlo un poco o para escuchar que motivos tuvo y decidir entonces.

-Cariño, te amo...- respondió Loki, resplandeciente y retomando los conjuros que necesitaba para iniciar su viaje.

-Debes saber entonces que algo no muy agradable te espera… Loki de Asgard…- dijo Helblindi, pálido como la muerte.

***

-¿Con quién hablas, hijo querido?

La voz gruesa y terrible, el chirrido de la puerta de la alcoba abriéndose y el frío que se coló del pasillo hicieron estremecer a Lander. Temblando de pies a cabeza, retrocedió hasta colocarse de espaldas a una de las paredes… mientras la figura enorme y amenazadora entraba en su habitación.

-No hablo con nadie... solo pensaba en voz alta...

-¿En serio?- respondió el enorme Jötunn, buscando con la mirada para confirmar que en realidad, su hijo se encontraba solo- Me he enterado que escapaste y que al parecer, el hijo de Loki tuvo un lamentable accidente en el río... ¡No pude evitar sentirme feliz de que al fin, mi pequeño hermanito sepa lo que es perder a un hijo!

Býleistr lanzó una carcajada apagada, se regodeaba en la mezquina idea de que muy pronto Loki sufriría y parte de su venganza estaba llegando.

Liberado por el Rey Laufey, vivía de nuevo en Gastropnir, donde se comportaba dócil ante el soberano, mientras planeaba sus varios desquites en la soledad de sus habitaciones. Nadie en Jötunheim, fuera del castillo, estaba enterado que el primogénito, diagnosticado con locura violenta, se encontraba ya libre de su exilio y confinamiento.

El primero en darse cuenta de lo que su padre escondía tras su aparente buen comportamiento… fue Lander, quien le tenía tanto miedo como odio, pero que debido a su fuerza, muy poco podía hacer para combatirlo.

-Mi primo Donnar solo quería acompañarme para que no viajara solo… detesto la Academia de Vanaheim, no quería permanecer un día más en ese encierro...

-¿Sería acaso... que me extrañabas?- murmuró Býleistr, arrimando su cuerpo al esbelto y pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, empujando su cadera con impúdicos movimientos circulares sobre el centro de Lander y lamiendo lascivamente el cuello y la cara del muchacho...

-Déjeme, padre… por favor…

-No es bueno que rechaces el amor de tu amado progenitor ¿No es cierto? Te lo dije antes y te lo repito… si eres capaz de procrear, entonces volverás a pertenecerme… ya fuiste mío una vez y eso puede repetirse cuando gustes... una noche de estas… esta misma noche, por ejemplo...

-¡No!- rechazó el muchacho, zafándose como pudo del acoso del mayor- ¡Estoy aquí porque mi hermana me escribió! ¡Porque ella ha comenzado a sufrir su acoso también! Y no puedo permitirlo...

Entonces Býleistr se detuvo, suspiró como si estuviese pensando en algo muy agradable y después tomó a Lander por el cuello, levantándolo encima de su cabeza y provocándole asfixia y dolor.

-Tu hermana, que afortunadamente no es mi hija… es una linda y hermosa flor que se abre para mí. Un inesperado obsequio… ella tiene sangre Jötnar, ella que es una hembra, me dará al fin hijos sanos… fuertes, dignos de mí… no débiles capullos de oruga como eres tú, primero enfermizo, después suave como una nube… ni siquiera sé si sirves para tener descendencia. Pero mi sangre prevalecerá de una forma u otra… tu hermana Talvi ha tenido ya su primera y segunda sangre, cuando baje la tercera… entonces conocerá a su primer varón, tal y como dicen las costumbres… y si, ella ha adivinado… ese varón seré yo.

-Usted no puede hacer tal cosa…- gimió Lander, luchando por sostenerse- ¡Yo la defenderé!

-¿Amas a tu padre Helblindi? ¿Lo amas de verdad?- sentenció el gigante, arrojándolo contra la cama, al mismo tiempo que se desataba las ataduras del pantalón- Pues si te atreves a delatarme o a impedir que yo tome a tu hermana… Helblindi morirá… También lo mataré si te atreves a negarte a complacerme...

Lander observó con terror como su padre se desnudaba e intentaba hacer lo mismo con él, quitándole la ropa de la cintura hacia abajo.

-¡Déjeme, por piedad! ¡Déjeme!

-En realidad, me des hijos o no… eres un dulce bocado, querido Lander...- gruñó el otro, acariciándose el miembro para estimular su erección- y te me antojas demasiado...

¨Fui violado… por eso quiero morir... mi honor arrebatado, mi inocencia destruida… no deseo ni tengo motivos para continuar vivo” Donnar escuchó con furia y asco la confesión de su primo, mientras curaba la marca que la soga había dejado en su cuello. Descolgarlo del fresno, curarlo, aligerar sus penas, lo habían acercado a su corazón… y aunque no pudo en su momento lograr que le confesara quien había sido el autor de tan brutal ataque… ahora, el hijo de Loki lo sabía y por vez primera, en su sangre se encendió el fuego del odio y el deseo de venganza.

Un haz de magia, poderoso, cegador, dio de lleno en el costado del Jötunn, lanzándolo a un lado de la cama y logrando que Lander se liberara y corriera al otro lado de su habitación, arreglándose la ropa y protegiéndose detrás de la figura que poco a poco se materializaba para interponerse entre él y su agresor.

-¿Quién eres tú?- rugió Býleistr, colérico por ser frustrado en su ataque.

-¿No me conoces… “tío”?- dijo el muchacho, con una voz cuyo timbre familiar electrizó hasta el último cabello del gigante de hielo.

-¿Así que no moriste en realidad, Donnar Balderson?

El mayor rió con evidente aire de superioridad, la amenaza de un adolescente le parecía muy poca cosa comparada a su propia fuerza.

-Vine aquí para rescatar el honor de Lander y para impedir que Talvi sea agredida... Y juro por mi honor, que me matarás antes que volver a tocar a cualquiera de ellos...

-Donnar… pequeño imbécil... ¿También tú te arriesgas ante mí? Eres hijo de Loki… te pareces mucho a él... quizá también tú seas uno más de mi colección… será una buena siembra esta noche...

Y Býleistr se lanzó hacia los dos jóvenes, dispuesto a dominarlos por la fuerza. No tenía miedo a la magia de Donnar, pensaba que era aún demasiado débil para causarle algo más que golpes de mediano impacto. El de ojos grises hizo un ademán para aparecer una pared de fuerza, bajo la cual quedaron, mientras el mayor reía y lanzaba puñetazos… la magia resistió, pero tarde o temprano, Býleistr sabía que podía terminar fracturándola… y mientras dejaba escapar frases sucias, describiendo exactamente la manera en que abusaría de los dos, golpeaba una y otra vez...

Lander se abrazó a Donnar y el hijo de Loki le sonreía y lo calmaba, lleno de la fuerza que le daba su amor.

-No me subestimes… querido “Tío”- dijo Donnar, retirando la protección y empuñando una daga en su mano derecha, mientras creaba un escudo de energía en su brazo izquierdo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentar al enorme Jötunn.


	21. VIDA POR VIDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki corre al encuentro del destino, de la batalla final... debe llegar a tiempo por el bien de su hijo Donnar.

Donnar jaló aire con dificultad, le dolían los golpes y quizá tenía fracturadas una o dos costillas, a juzgar por la forma en que Býleistr lo había arrojado contra el enorme pilar de piedra y hielo. Se sentía sin embargo, lo suficientemente animoso para no desistir y regresar a buscar a su tío. Ahora menos que nunca pensaba abandonar a Lander, su corazón no iba a permitirlo… lo había acompañado para vengarse de los ataques de su propio padre y también para rescatar a la pequeña Talvi, cuya floreciente pubertad ya había despertado la lascivia del poco escrupuloso Jötunn.

La pelea se interrumpió por la llegada intempestiva del Rey Laufey, Donnar decidió desaparecer y escapar para no ser detenido por su abuelo, y también porque necesitaba reponerse un poco... apretó su camisa para detener un poco el dolor de su costado, se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su nariz y alzó los ojos grises al cielo, elevó una oración pidiendo a su protector y padre adoptivo, el Dios Thor, que le enviara las fuerzas necesarias para vencer en su segunda acometida al enorme y fuerte adversario...

-Eres mi padre, Dios del Trueno… no me importa no ser llamado tu heredero, no me importa ser llamado adoptado… si tengo el amparo de tu martillo, de tu poderoso brazo y tu valor a mi lado- murmuró el joven, colocándose de rodillas y bajando con humildad el rostro- Tan solo poder llamarme hijo tuyo es un honor, por eso humildemente te pido: escucha mi súplica y hazme triunfar...

Donnar se concentró, ahora era necesario enterarse en que parte exacta del castillo se encontraban Lander y Talvi, también donde se encontraba Býleistr.

-Es bueno invocar la fuerza, pero quizá también necesites la astucia, amado de mi corazón...

-¡Padre!- exclamó el muchacho, encontrando frente a él la figura altiva y etérea del Dios del Caos en persona, flotando suavemente, con el dulce rostro sonriente, pero no en calma… los ojos de esmeralda brillaban con un fuego desconocido, con una poderosa y fría manera que no dejaba la menor duda: Loki estaba enterado de muchas cosas y sin duda, esperaría conocer el resto de la verdad.

-También yo te acompaño, también yo te protejo y ahora... debes darme una sola razón para tomar sobre mis hombros el deseo homicida que leo en tus ojos, hijo mío...

-Soy apenas digno de ser vástago del noble Loki de Asgard, pero como tal, debo pelear mis batallas... padre, agradezco profundamente esta distinción, pero yo vine aquí por mi voluntad y solo por ella saldré adelante en mi empresa.

-Habla, Donnar… habla ahora y no tientes mi paciencia ¿Qué ha sucedido entre tú y Lander? ¿Qué pasa dentro de este helado y oscuro castillo para que te vea herido y lleno de odio?

***

El Rey Laufey lo esperaba. Sentado sobre su trono helado, cubierto por una espléndida capa de terciopelo azul, con todas sus magníficas joyas adornando su cuerpo… el soberano de los Jötnar lucía imponente. Y la puerta se abrió con poco cuidado, un par de guardias que corrieron hacia los intrusos salieron volando hacia atrás, despedidos por un par de haces mágicos que Loki lanzó con apenas un ademan de su mano.

-El Príncipe consorte del heredero de Asgard- murmuró Laufey, con tono irónico- El traidor a su mundo, el hijo que se olvidó de la lealtad a su gente y a su Rey para ir y convertirse en la puta del Dios del Trueno...

-Olvida tus insultos, padre- dijo Loki, con voz siseante- Hoy no vengo representando a mi esposo, ni a su casa… hoy no vengo sino representándome a mí mismo… he venido a buscar a mi hijo y lo que me he encontrado me horroriza y me llena de indignación.

-Si has encontrado a tu crío entonces... ¡Lárgate! Largo de aquí Loki, hijo ingrato, traidor a mis ojos, vete con él directo hasta Asgard y jamás regreses… lo que sea que en este mundo te cause indignación, no te incumbe, no te importa… perteneces a la familia de Thor, no a nuestra familia y tu sangre no es bienvenida, no es digna siquiera de ser derramada en este suelo de hielo eterno...

-No antes de pedir cuentas a mi hermano...

-Helblindi está en Vanaheim, debiste verlo en el Colegio Militar… no aquí.

-¡No me refiero a Helblindi! Padre, ya basta de esconder y proteger al peor de todos, al sanguinario y ambicioso Býleistr…

-Býleistr se encuentra en el exilio, encadenado en habitaciones seguras… muy, muy lejos de aquí, de acuerdo a lo pactado.

-Mientes... él está aquí. Y se atrevió a tocar a mi hijo, a intentar abusar de él…

Laufey rió a carcajadas, encubriendo una terrible verdad que él conocía, pero que se negaba a aceptar.

-¿Býleistr intentó tomar a tu hijo como a una hembra? ¿Por qué haría tal estupidez?

Loki comprendió que su padre solo estaba ganando tiempo, y que era necesario traspasar los helados muros y dar con su abominable hermano antes de que pudiera escapar. Avanzó con rumbo las escaleras, lo que de inmediato causó en Laufey un gesto de contrariedad… el soberano alzó su diestra y sus guardias se abalanzaron contra el menor de sus hijos, intentando detenerlo.

-¡Padre!- gritó Donnar, al ver el inicio de la pelea.

-Ve por Lander... ¡Ahora! No te ocupes de mí...- fue la respuesta y orden del pelinegro a su hijo, quien tan solo dudó un instante y desapareció justo antes de que otro par de guardias pudieran ponerle la mano encima.

Y mientras su hijo se desvanecía, Loki redobló sus golpes… con agilidad, con fuerza, con toda la rabia que llenaba su corazón. Sabía lo importante que era contener las fuerzas de su padre, dominar a los fuertes guardias con el uso de su magia, su astucia y algún encantamiento, para entonces poder ir en busca de su verdadera presa: su hermano Býleistr…

Býleistr el primer nacido, el loco, el enfermo insaciable que no solo ansiaba desesperado tener herederos sanos, rompiendo con la condena que desde antes de nacer las Nornas habían anunciado sobre su sangre sucia, sino que además, se empeñaba en su inestabilidad emocional, en dejar preñados a sus propios hermanos, como lo hizo con Helblindi, como lo había intentado con Loki mismo… y al no lograr esos anhelados hijos, se proponía ahora cometer la infamia de violar a su propio hijo, a su hijastra y a su sobrino, con tal de satisfacer su lujuria y dejar sembrada su semilla.

-Loki, estás firmando tu sentencia de muerte… ¡Serás culpable de la guerra que declararé a Asgard! ¡Thor te repudiará por provocar el más cruel derramamiento de sangre Aesir que jamás ha visto lo eterno!

-¡Silencio!- reclamó Loki a su padre, lanzando un haz de magia que le dio de lleno en el medio del pecho al soberano, derribándolo y golpeando su cabeza contra el muro con tal violencia, que una aparatosa herida se abrió justo arriba de su ceja derecha.

-¡Majestad!

Loki se paralizó un instante, alarmado por haberse atrevido a golpear a su progenitor. Pero estaba en juego algo mucho más importante que eso, así que aprovechando el desconcierto momentáneo, se escurrió entre los guardias y corrió por todo el pasillo oscuro, llamando a Donnar.

***

Talvi tenía la belleza casi adolescente de Frigga... era definitivamente más Aesir que Jötnar, y su blanca piel contrastaba con los ojos de rubí que había heredado en una bella concordancia entre las dos razas. Amparada por su padre Helblindi, no imaginaba siquiera la lasciva ambición que despertaba en el mayor de los hijos de Laufey... así que, al encontrarse retenida contra su voluntad al lado de su hermano Lander, y escuchar al gigante contar sus planes para desflorarla esa noche, sin mayor piedad por ser su familia y tener una edad tan tierna, tenía aterrorizada a la jovencita.

Lander intentaba defenderla en vano, justo los dos fueron alcanzados e interceptados mientras huían, Býleistr los encerró con él en una habitación secreta, una de tantas donde podía esconderse dentro del castillo cuando era necesario que nadie se enterara de su presencia.

Dolorido, con la boca manando sangre, Lander retrocedió... toda su fuerza, todo su empeño eran muy poco ante su padre. Quien luego de zarandearlo, lo hizo a un lado, dispuesto a ir tras la niña-

-No será muy gentil, pequeña Talvi- dijo, con voz lenta y grave- Pero te aseguro que después de que te acostumbres, lo vas a disfrutar...

-¡No, padre, se lo suplico!- exclamó Lander, arrodillándose frente al mayor- ¡Tómeme a mí, pero a ella no la lastime! ¡Es una niña apenas!

Býleistr no hizo caso, de un manotazo arrojó al adolescente a un lado y tomó por los hombros a Talvi… rasgó la túnica que vestía, descubriendo la tersa piel. Se relamió los labios pensando en lo que estaba por suceder...

-No lo haga “tío” Býleistr...- agregó una tercera voz, resonando tan fuerte y clara a espaldas del jötunn que lo hizo volverse con violencia, buscando al entrometido que había sido capaz de encontrar su escondite- Por favor, tan solo no lo haga...

-¿Crees que podrías detenerme? ¿Acaso deseas que retomemos la golpiza justo donde la dejamos?

-No…- respondió Donnar, caminando lentamente para colocarse frente a Býleistr- No voy a pelear... Comprendo que nunca ganaré por la fuerza… pero puedo ofrecer algo a cambio de que libere a Talvi y a Lander...

-¿Ofrecer algo?- rió grotescamente- ¿Qué podrías tener tú que me interese más que la carne fresca y virginal de una hembra?

-A mí...

Býleistr dejó de reír... veía en Donnar una versión más joven, más rubia y definitivamente mejor del propio Loki… del hechicero de ojos esmeraldas que se le había escapado, que con engaños evitó caer entre sus brazos, y poder tomar a su hijo… era una oferta tentadora...

-No Donnar… ¿Qué locura cometes?

-La que sea por salvarte a ti, mi querido amor… a ti y a Talvi...

-¿Querido amor? ¿Ustedes están acaso...?

-Olvida mis palabras tío, solo deja ir a Lander y a Talvi y yo me entregaré a ti sin resistencia… lo juro. También juro que soy virgen… mis padres me han cuidado, nunca he sido tocado ni he yacido con nadie en la cama, ni con hembra ni con varón… sin embargo, el cuerpo me avisa que estoy en período receptivo… que soy fértil al igual que mi padre y que puedo quedar preñado si buena semilla cae en mí...

-¡Fértil!

-Talvi es hembra… pero aún no está madura. Tomarla sin duda la dejará inútil para procrear o morirá en el parto porque es pequeña y frágil, tendrá hijos pequeños y frágiles… yo soy fuerte, y cumplo mis promesas… libéralos y yo me quedo...

Las protestas de Lander, el llanto de Talvi fueron inútiles… Býleistr movió un botón oculto en la pared y un pesado panel de roca se deslizó. Los dos más jóvenes fueron obligados a salir de la habitación… aunque fueron enviados a través de un laberinto de pasillos y túneles que les tomaría cierto tiempo descifrar. Era el tiempo que el Jötunn necesitaba.

-¿Estás seguro que eres fértil?

-No miento jamás, tío Býleistr...

***

La camisa ya estaba desgarrada... retirarla y dejar descubierto el pecho de Donnar era cuestión de un sencillo movimiento que Býleistr ejecutó con habilidad. La vista de la prístina piel, de tacto de durazno, con firmes músculos y suave mosto, le arrancó una especie de gruñido de anticipado placer. Acercó la diestra para tocarlo, yendo del cuello estilizado por los pectorales, y al costado… palpando el lugar donde se veían los golpes recibidos poco antes, Donnar se estremeció un poco por el dolor… pero aseguró que podía aguantar aunque tuviese rotos todos los huesos, que eso no le preocupara.

Pero los golpes, la carne violentada del muchacho, no le provocaban piedad… por el contrario, lo comenzaron a excitar.

-Ahora probaré tu sabor…- dijo, sacando la lengua para comenzar a hacer pequeños círculos sobre uno de los pezones sonrosados, chupando la areola con engolosinamiento… Donnar cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo para contener su asco.

El hijo de Loki los volvió a abrir de pronto, espantado al sentir el par de manos enormes recorriendo sus muslos, caminando hacia arriba hasta cerrarse sobre sus redondeces traseras… en este punto creyó no soportar. Había dado su palabra, pero estaba a punto de rechazar los avances del Jötunn.

-La astucia... –murmuró, recordando las palabras de Loki- La astucia puede usarse mejor que la fuerza...

Býleistr gimió con apasionamiento y placer al sentir las finas y delgadas manos del muchacho hurgando en su parte media… el miembro se endureció con rapidez cuando Donnar desató su cinturón y bajó la cremallera, dejando el portentoso instrumento al aire… con timidez, lo tomó para masturbarlo con evidente inexperiencia...

-Hazlo más lentamente...- rogó el Jötunn- No sabes darme placer, pero me enloquece que lo intentes… y no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré… yo te haré debutar y quizá, mi semilla te deje impregnado...

Donnar sonrió, observando como el terrible gigante bajaba la guardia extasiado con sus caricias. Sus ojos acerados brillaron, mientras sus manos comenzaban a rodearse de un aura dorada… estaba concentrando todo su poder...

-Querido tío… después de mí, me ocuparé que jamás vuelvas a antojarte de nadie más...

-¿Qué…?

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Býleistr antes de lanzar un grito desgarrador… antes que el dolor mas intenso que hubiese sentido jamás lo partiera desde su centro. Donnar, con el gesto descompuesto sujetó con fuerza el miembro del Jötunn, y su magia hizo el resto… el olor a carne quemada llenó la habitación...

-Ni a mí, ni a nadie volverás a lastimar...- sentenció el muchacho, dejando que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-¿Qué has hecho, maldito? ¡Qué me hiciste!- bramó Býleistr, mirando con ojos desorbitados como su virilidad estaba convertida en una masa sanguinolenta. Sus ojos de fuego brillaron con furia homicida y con un rápido movimiento, tomó a Donnar por el cuello, apretándolo hasta dejarlo sin respiración- Maldita rata traicionera… eres igual a tu padre… Atacas sin aviso… pero esto te costará la vida...

Donnar comenzó a perder el sentido, la habitación le daba vueltas y poco a poco, una nube negra cubrió su vista… se desmayó y dejó de resistirse, las huellas de sus uñas clavadas en las manos del otro fueron su último signo de lucha...

Býleistr padecía un dolor inmenso en su centro, pero al menos, el culpable no quedaría sin su venganza.

-¡Deja en paz a mi hijo!- fue la exclamación que se dejó escuchar antes que una centella de luz color verde cayera sobre el Jötunn, obligándolo a soltar a su presa y llevándolo con un impulso avasallador hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, golpeando el muro, derribándolo y cayendo ambos hasta el otro lado, sobre el campo helado de las llanuras de Jötunheim.

Lander corrió tras el inesperado invitado, sosteniendo a Donnar entre sus brazos y obligándolo a volver a respirar.

-¡No te mueras, por favor… no te mueras!- le repetía mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello y observaba espantado, el color violáceo alrededor de sus labios- ¡Donnar! ¡Donnar no!

Los cielos se cerraron, oscureciendo todavía mas la bóveda gris del planeta de hielos eternos. Un relámpago descendió a toda velocidad, estremeciendo el cuerpo inerte del joven y levantándolo en medio de aquella escena desoladora…

Justo entonces Talvi y su abuelo, un herido e incrédulo Laufey, ayudado por su hijo Helblindi, llegaron también y atestiguaron como, en medio de aquel destello y seguido del canto ensordecedor del trueno, Donnar movilizaba poco a poco sus manos… sus pies… y el pecho, que comenzó a subir y bajar suavemente mientras se restauraban su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando Thor apareció, y con toda firmeza movió sus manos para hacer descender nuevamente al hijo de su esposo.

-Padre Thor...- dijo Donnar, con voz apenas audible, abriendo los ojos y encontrando frente a él a los dos hermanos.

Balder también estaba presente, aferrado a su silla, espantado por lo que estaba atestiguando, pero agradecido internamente por aquella acción que le salvaba la vida a su vástago.

-Hasta mí llegaron tus ruegos, querido Donnar- dijo el rubio, ignorando la presencia de Balder- Nadie que esté bajo mi amparo y solicite de mi ayuda queda sin ser escuchado… tienes mi fuerza, mi valor y la nobleza de tu sangre… me hace feliz verte a salvo.

-Señor...- dijo entonces Donnar, intentando saludar la presencia de su progenitor, a sabiendas que había desobedecido cada una de sus prohibiciones y el guerrero, ahora enterado, no estaría precisamente satisfecho de su proceder.

-Loki… Býleistr...- murmuró Laufey, recordándoles a todos que los hermanos continuaban su lucha fuera de los límites de Gastropnir.

***

Tres días de asedio mutuo, de persecuciones y de enfrentamientos… eso llevaba Loki en su lucha contra su hermano mayor. Býleistr conocía cada roca, cada cueva y cada escondite en las montañas de hielo… mientras que el pelinegro solo poseía su astucia y el rencor que lo impulsaba a no desfallecer. El frío lo afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, el hambre y la sed, el cansancio y por supuesto, el desgaste de cada golpe dado y recibido estaban mellando su resistencia física.

Pero todos sabían que aquella era una lucha personal, aunque parecía que no tendría un ganador, sino dos perdedores.

Cuando Loki cayó de rodillas sobre el hielo, incapaz de seguir adelante, dejando que rabiosas lágrimas se congelaran en sus mejillas, cuando supo que no iba a encontrar a Býleistr y si lo encontraba, no tendría fuerza para seguir luchando, gritó con impotencia.

-Aquí estoy, mi amor...- fue la respuesta inmediata de Thor.

-Llévame donde está Býleistr… ¡Llévame hasta ese maldito! - Imperó, sacando nuevas fuerzas de quien sabe donde.

-Tu hermano tampoco puede ya luchar...- respondió Thor- las heridas que primero recibió por parte de Donnar y después de la lucha contigo, lo han llevado al límite…

-¡Donnar! ¿Cómo está él… acaso…?

-Tu hijo está a salvo. Su padre Balder y él han hablado mucho durante este tiempo… te espera…

-No… no puedo rendirme porque mi hermano necesita ser castigado… si le permito vivir, si no termino esta batalla, si él sobrevive… mañana intentará nuevamente hacernos daño… y no lo permitiré jamás...

-Por lo pronto el Rey Laufey y yo tenemos una tregua. Vamos… ya hablaremos sobre eso...

Y a pesar de su resistencia a ser trasladado, Loki tuvo que aceptar la ayuda. Los fuertes brazos del rubio lo rodearon, lo levantaron sin esfuerzo y se elevaron junto al revoleo de su martillo para dirigirse sin escalas hasta el palacio de Laufey. Donde debía ser atendido a la mayor brevedad posible.

***

Otros tres días pasaron antes de que Loki pudiera al fin hablar con Balder. La alcoba estaba tibia, gracias al amor de una enorme chimenea, Thor y Donnar jugaban a los dados tumbados sobre una alfombra de piel, el rubio, siempre cerca de su adorado, se colocaba a sus pies para estar pendiente de cualquiera de sus gestos o de sus deseos.

Cuando el sirviente anunció que el guerrero deseaba entrar, los dos mayores dieron su consentimiento y el joven se retiró hasta un asiento discreto alejado un tanto del sofá principal. Thor se quedó sentado sobre la alfombra de pieles, reclinando su fuerte espalda en las piernas de su consorte, mientras Loki acariciaba el rubio cabello para disimular su inquietud.

-Voy a ser muy preciso en esto- dijo Balder, tras abreviar los protocolarios saludos- He pensado mucho en estos días sobre todo lo ocurrido, también he pensado en Donnar y en Loki, en la familia que un día pude tener y que perdí meramente por mi orgullo...

-Hermano, no es necesario que te tortures de esa forma... pensar eso ahora...

-Déjame terminar, Thor… en mis años atado a esta silla, sin vida en mis piernas, me volví huraño, me volví malagradecido y egoísta… pero enterarme de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir me ha cambiado: Hace un par de días que he estado hablando con Helblindi… hemos reflexionado sobre nuestros errores, sobre el daño que hemos causado a los nuestros con el divorcio… y también encontramos que nuestra unión en realidad nos llevó a apreciarnos como pareja… a amarnos… y estoy seguro que él podrá perdonarme si se lo ruego de una manera adecuada… Me quedaré aquí, en Jötunheim, reconquistaré a mi esposo, sabré ser un buen padre para Talvi, para Lander… y quizá, en el futuro, nuestra familia será bendecida con más descendencia, ahora que sabemos que podemos estar juntos, ser felices y tener hijos sin miedo...

-¿No volverás a Asgard?- preguntó Loki con aire preocupado- ¿Y la custodia de Donnar?

-Yo pertenezco a Jötunheim, como pertenecen Helblindi, Lander y Talvi… viajaremos gustosos a Asgard cuando quieran invitarnos a pasar el invierno… pero Donnar...- dijo Balder, con aires de melancolía- Ese hijo no me pertenece… jamás me perteneció, menos cuando quise retenerlo contra su voluntad… ¿Por quién clamó en su desesperación? ¿A quién llamó “Padre” al despertar de los brazos de una muerte casi segura? No fue mi nombre, ni me llamó a mí… sino a Thor...

-Donnar es tu semilla...

-Yo lo engendré si… pero el Dios del Trueno moldeó su carácter y su corazón. Donnar fue consagrado a ti, hermano… te pertenece, procura no deshonrar tan alto honor. Loki te lo entregó con amor y fé en tu mano, en tu guía, en tu amparo… escribiré mi renuncia a mi potestad… podrá llevar incluso tu nombre si así lo deseas… y esperaré paciente el día en que Donnar pueda perdonar mi egoísmo...

-Oh, Balder… estás haciendo un noble sacrificio por nuestro hijo...

-Tu hijo, Loki… y de Thor… seguro así lo prefiere él ¿No es cierto, Donnar?

Fue entonces cuando el muchacho se acercó… besó la frente de su progenitor con devoción y cerró los ojos. Nuevamente sus manos brillaron, aunque esta vez, no fue dolor lo que emanó de ellas… sino una viva corriente que recorrió cada nervio en las piernas de Balder… era extraño, porque desde el ataque y sus heridas, había perdido la movilidad y la sensiblidad… hizo un gesto de dolor y luego, comprendió todo.

-Un día mi abuelo Odín me explicó en qué consistía mi poder… el de dar o quitar vida... Señor, es verdad que lamento no poder llamarlo sinceramente mi padre, pero créame que lo respeto y un día, tal vez, lo pueda perdonar… ahora, solo me resta que usted desee volver a caminar… cuando se convenza, cuando quiera… podrá ponerse de pié e intentarlo… intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que la fuerza regrese y esa silla, sea cosa del pasado...

-Gracias… Donnar Thorson-Lokison…- murmuró Balder, emocionado.

***

Balder tomó la mano de Helblindi al ver a los dos jovencitos despedirse… Lander no regresaría a la Academia, no sería obligado a seguir una carrera militar… a cambio, recibiría instrucción con tutores privados en Gastropnir, igual que Talvi, por espacio de cinco años y entonces, al cumplir dieciocho y quince respectivamente, serían liberados para elegir el modo en que vivirían sus vidas.

-Cinco años son muchos…- se quejó Donnar, sin soltarse de las manos de su novio- Y yo estaré en la etapa mas dura de preparación como Einherjar… dime ¿Me esperarás?

-¿Crees que nuestro amor es fuerte? ¿Crees que superará el tiempo y la distancia?

-Yo estoy seguro… pero ¿Tú lo estás?

-Aquí te esperaré… contando los días, esperando tus cartas… y tus visitas...

Un casto beso en los labios selló aquella promesa.

-No dudes de su palabra, querido Lander- dijo Balder. Conozco el corazón terco y amante de Donnar. Él regresará a tu lado a cada oportunidad, pero no se verán a escondidas… siempre será bienvenido y podrán verse sin sobresaltos. Helblindi y yo sabremos prepararles el camino si de verdad su amor es fuerte.

-Y yo les doy mi palabra de que mi muchacho será un caballero, llegado el momento, sabrá depositar su corazón en las manos de aquel a quien ama y será un excelente compañero de vida, hasta que ellos decidan si sus vidas se unirán- agregó Thor.

-¡Estás comprometido, hermanito!- exclamó Talvi, abrazándose a Lander con felicidad.

Thor estrechó la mano de su hermano y del Jötunn, la despedida en aquella ocasión no era triste.

-Loki y yo los esperamos en Bilskirnir para pasar el invierno, en pocas semanas las tormentas se cerrarán sobre Jötunheim, enviaremos el suficiente grano y fruta seca para que su pueblo no pase hambres, pero ustedes prometan ir a pasar las fiestas de Yule con nosotros, será un placer recibirles...

-Tal vez lo hagamos… siendo nuevamente esposos, Thor…

-¿Y dónde está Loki?- preguntó Helblindi, deseando agradecer y despedirse del ojiverde.

Loki estaba, justo en ese instante, frente a la cámara de suspensión donde Býleistr se recuperaba lentamente de sus heridas. Recién había sido operado para reconstruirle el miembro viril, el cual quedó casi totalmente destrozado, pero tenían buenas esperanzas de que no se perdiera en su totalidad… a instancias de Laufey, y sin que su hijo se enterara, autorizó a que se ocluyeran sus conductos deferentes y de esa forma, quedaba imposibilitado para dejar embarazado a nadie nunca jamás...

-Pobre de ti hermano…- dijo Loki, con voz suave, mientras paseaba sus dedos largos y fríos, de uñas esmaltadas de negro a lo largo del brazo derecho del Jötunn- No solo tienes que despertar y darte cuenta que has perdido la batalla… tendrás que vivir como un macho a medias, más estético que funcional ha quedado tu pene… gracias a la astucia de mi hijo… al que te atreviste a acariciar y humillar. Eso no se hace, hermanito… no se hace… que vergüenzas sin embargo vivirás con medio trozo colgante y muerto entre las piernas… ¿Valdrá eso la pena?

Una nueva sonrisa de infinito desprecio cambió su gesto de común apacible. Con un ligero toque de su índice, Býleistr despertó o al menos, abrió los ojos, aunque no se movía ni parpadeaba siquiera.

-“Loki”- creyó decir el mayor, sin que sus labios se movieran… pero fue escuchado.

-Celebro que sepas quien te visita… querido Bÿleistr, he venido a despedirme… me marcho con mi esposo, con mi hijo, regreso a mi hogar… y a ti, hermano… te dejo descansar…- murmuró, pasando sus dedos muy cerca de sus ojos, de su nariz, de su boca… espolvoreando sobre el enorme, cruel y odiado jötunn un polvo dorado, que brillaba, que penetró de inmediato en sus córneas, en sus mucosas, directo hasta el torrente sanguíneo, adormeciendo el cerebro y cesando lentamente, los latidos de su corazón- Descansa en paz… “hermano” y asegúrame que jamás volveremos a ver tu sombra amenazando nuestra felicidad...

Thor parpadeó, Loki estaba a su lado un instante antes y lo había perdido de vista. Pero su amado estaba ahí, un par de pasos atrás, emocionado hasta las lágrimas ante la pequeña tragedia que constituía la separación temporal de los jóvenes novios.

-Vamos cariño… tu sabes que Donnar y Lander podrán verse en cada oportunidad que tengan…

-Lo sé… estoy seguro de eso.

Thor llamó su carro y sus cabras… en él viajarían unas horas hasta la frontera, lugar donde podrían abrir el portal y regresar a Asgard sin problemas. Loki se despidió, subió al carro, Donnar hizo lo propio y entonces se elevaron por el cielo gris… alejándose de Gastropnir, dispuestos a dejar atrás todos los problemas y sufrimientos causados en el pasado.

-Papá ¿Crees que el abuelo Laufey cumplirá su palabra esta vez y no permita que Býleistr amenace la seguridad de Lander o de Talvi?

-Quiero creer que así será, hijo de mi corazón...- respondió el pelinegro, moviendo su mano con discreción para lograr abrir una pequeña ventana frente a sus ojos… invisible para los dos rubios. En ella, pudo ver con claridad, el momento en que Laufey era informado del fallecimiento de Býleistr, y del gesto desesperado del monarca ante lo inevitable… el primogénito al que tanto había protegido y solapado, finalmente había encontrado su fin… con el tiempo, los sanadores le dirían que esa muerte había sido natural, jamás encontrarían rastro de lo que hizo paralizar aquel corazón.

Ahora Loki, estaba tranquilo y en paz.

-Estás muy pensativo, amor... ¿Sientes tristeza por abandonar este mundo nuevamente?

-¡Claro que no, mi amado tontito!- rió Loki, echándole los brazos al cuello- Tan solo pensaba que precisamente esta noche… soy receptivo… si tienes la suficiente fuerza y puntería, si tu semilla es generosa y los dioses Frey y Freyja nos son propicios… bueno, tu sabes… Talvi es una niña adorable… Nosotros tenemos a Donnar y a Thorlief… y…

-¿Me estás proponiendo que busquemos un nuevo embarazo y tener una niña?

-El corazón me dice que eso será… de ojos azules como los tuyos, de cabello negro como el mío...

-¡Oh, por favor!- se quejó Donnar, ruborizado, desviando la mirada de la demostración amorosa entre sus padres y tomando las riendas del carro- ¡Podrían esperar al menos a estar solos! ¡Son adultos! ¡Por todo lo eterno!

Thor dejó el mando del carro en su hijo, en Donnar Thorson, quien encantado aceptó el cambio de su apellido para usar el de su verdadero hogar, la casa de Thor… no sería quizá el heredero, ya que Thorlief era la primera sangre legal para heredarlo, pero no le importaba, no ambicionaba eso… solo vivir en Asgard, servir a sus padres y a su Rey, y crecer, crecer para buscar a Lander y vivir su vida.

Una vez libre de las riendas, Thor enlazó a Loki por la cintura, dejando que el otro se colgara de su cuello para unir sus labios con el mismo inmenso y fuerte amor que los unía.

El tiempo había llegado, el tiempo de paz y de unión, entre sus reinos como entre sus corazones… de eso se encargarían ellos dos.

FIN

29 0ctubre 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer... este fic lo terminé hace un año casi exactamente, en espera de Thor, Ragnarök... estamos a escasas semanas de su estreno.  
> Que la inspiración regrese cuando se estrene la película y que el Thorki, el amor infinito de Thor y de Loki, nunca muera.  
> Un abrazo a ustedes!!!


End file.
